Don't be Stupid: You know I love You
by Leonysse Weasley
Summary: 12cap UP! ¿Realmente Ron puede llegar a ser tan besugo como aparenta?, desde luego Hermione cree que sí pero esta vez un simple perdón no le bastará para poder besarla...
1. Encuentros en Grimmauld Place

  
**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo con mi siguiente fic!!! Es diferente al primero, la pareja principal es Ron y Hermione, aunque también hay bastante Harry/Ginny.**

**Espero que os guste, porque pretendo hacerlo de humor, y no se si realmente voy a saber darle el toque que quiero, por eso me encantaría que me mandarais reviews con vuestra opinión, y me guiarais, para hacerlo mejor.**

**Espero que no os defraude, porque realmente es muy diferente al de Amnesia, pero bueno, ahí va... Que lo disfrutéis!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

** DON'T BE STUPID: YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU  
**

** Cap.1: Encuentros en Grimmauld Place**

-"¡Giiiinnyyyy!"- Ron bajaba gritando las escaleras mientras agitaba los restos de lo que parecía ser un póster de los Chudley Cannons- "Te mato, está te la cargas..."

-"Tranquilo hermanito, no te pongas tan nervioso"- decía Ginny mientras escapaba de la cólera de Ron- "No le vas a gustar a Hermione tan enfadado..."

Ron se paró de golpe y su cara pasó a un rojo profundo. Ginny, esbozó una sonrisita pícara y le señaló susurrando algo como "_lo sabía, te gusta... lo sabía_". Ron, aún más enfadado, salió corriendo nuevamente detrás de ella.

--- ---

Toda la familia Weasley se había trasladado a finales de julio a la sede de la Orden del Fénix, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Esperaban la próxima llegada de Harry y Hermione, quienes, por seguridad, pasarían el resto de verano con ellos.

Todo Grimmauld Place parecía un hervidero, la familia Weasley, ayudados por los miembros de la Orden, preparaban todo lo necesario para la celebración del 17º cumpleaños de Harry antes de que él llegara. A pesar de que lo celebrarían al día siguiente, debían de dejarlo listo en las próximas horas, puesto que Harry llegaría ese día.

Ron estaba completamente desquiciado, su madre lo había tenido todo el día de acá para allá intentado que todo estuviera al gusto de Harry y ya lo tenía bastante harto. La gota que colmó el vaso fue el darse cuenta que Ginny había roto su póster favorito de los Chudley Cannons. Sin atender a razones, la persiguió por toda la casa...

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?"- Ron parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento-"No corras, se lo diré a mamá. Tú de esta no te libras".

-"Oh vamos, ya te he dicho que ha sido sin querer"- dijo Ginny intentando protegerse detrás del sillón de la sala- "Si no dejaras tus cosas tiradas por ahí no pasaría esto".

-"Pero es que no me ha dado tiempo a recogerlo... mamá me tiene frito con la fiesta de Harry... Harry esto... Harry lo otro... ¡Estoy harto!".

-"¡No te metas con Harry, él no tiene la culpa de que seas un desordenado!"- gritó Ginny completamente indignada, mirándole seriamente con las manos en jarras colocadas a la altura de su cintura.

Ron se acercó a ella haciendo que su hermana se pusiera de pié, con un precario equilibrio, encima del brazo del sillón, mientras extendía un brazo intentando alejarle de ella. En ese momento, una silueta entró por la puerta:

-"Vaya, gracias por defenderme. Este ingrato me carga siempre con las culpas..."

La cara de Ginny enrojeció súbitamente mientras se erguía del susto olvidándose de dónde se encontraba. Desafortunadamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo, quedándose en una postura realmente cómica. Estaba sentada en el suelo, masajeándose la parte baja de la espalda y con las piernas aún encima del brazo del sillón.

Los chicos al verla caer, primero se asustaron, pero al cabo de unos segundos estallaron en carcajadas, provocando un más que visible disgusto en la chica. Harry, al mirarla a la cara, se puso serio y corrió a ayudarla a levantarse, mientras Ron seguía riéndose y comentaba cosas como "_Se lo merece_" o "_Eso es un castigo por destrozar mis cosas_"-.

-"¿Te has hecho daño?"- preguntó Harry mientras la cogía de la cintura y la intentaba poner de pie. En ese momento se la quedó mirando fijamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Harry se quedó embobado viendo a la chica, ésta tenía el ceño fruncido por el comportamiento de Ron, que no paraba de reírse de ella. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, ahora estaba mucho más alta y, sin duda, mucho más guapa. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a fijarse en ella como algo más que la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Ginny notó la fija mirada de su amigo y se puso súbitamente nerviosa. Estaba claro que aún le gustaba, pero sabía que si se rendía a sus encantos jamás se fijaría en ella. Hermione le había aconsejado por carta que intentara hacerse la indiferente. Esperaba que funcionara, aunque le iba a resultar realmente difícil resistirse a esa preciosa mirada verde y a ese pelo negro azabache que la había traído loca desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Intentado salir de su ensimismamiento, Ginny se levantó precipitadamente, haciendo que Harry cayera al suelo.

-"No, Harry, estoy estupendamente"- dijo Ginny intentando aparentar indiferencia- "ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que terminar de colocar mi habitación para cuando venga Hermione".

Ginny salió por la puerta con la cabeza alta y ante la atónita mirada de su hermano y de Harry, que no podía apartar la vista de sus caderas.

-"¿Se puede saber qué estas mirando?"- Ron se había dado cuenta de hacia donde iba dirigida la mirada de su amigo- "Te recuerdo que es mi hermana".

-"¿Pero qué dices, Ron?, yo no soy como tú, que no paras de mirarle el culo a Hermione"- contestó Harry levantándose del suelo y riéndose descaradamente.

-"Yo no le miro el culo a Hermione, pedazo de asqueroso".

-"¿Sabes, Ron?, yo también te he echado de menos..."- Harry le miró cruzado de brazos con una media sonrisa que daba a entender 'si, claro, y yo soy Goyle...'. Ron, al verle, se empezó a reír y le abrazó efusivamente.

-"Si dices una palabra de esto, acabaré con tu vida, Potter...".

-"¿Has pedido vez?, creo que delante de ti van unos cuántos..."- Harry empezó a enumerar con los dedos mientras Ron seguía riéndose de camino hacia su habitación.

Los dos chicos subieron a su habitación, que estaba tomada por los gemelos Weasley. Acababan de llegar de su tienda y pensaban ocuparla para esconder un par de bromas nuevas que acababan de probar para sacar a la venta.

Éstos estaban intentando aplicarlos con Ginny, pero ésta, un poco enfadada por la situación anterior, les había echado sin contemplaciones de su habitación. Harry y Ron se asomaron para ver lo que hacía. Estaba bastante rara, moviendo todo de un lado para otro y escondiendo rápidamente varios paquetes que extrañaron a los dos chicos. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaban de pie en la puerta, la cerró en sus narices, gritándoles que eran unos cotillas.

-"Vaya Harry, creo que has perdido tu encanto con mi hermana".

Harry le miró y se encogió de hombros, algo triste. En el fondo no le gustaba que ella ya no estuviera tan pendiente de él. Algo tendría que hacer para evitarlo... decididamente, debería hablar con Hermione.

--- --- --- ---

Entrada ya la tarde, los chicos se fueron a la habitación, tras comer todos los platos que les había servido la señora Weasley. Estaban echados tranquilamente sobre sus camas cuando un ruido en el salón les sacó de su letargo.

-"Vamos chicos"- gritó Ginny aporreando su puerta- "Ya ha llegado Hermione".

Harry se levantó despacio, impedido por la pesadez de su estomago, ya que había ingerido demasiada comida. Ron, sin embargo, pegó un salto de la cama y se fue directamente al espejo para intentar acomodarse el pelo y la ropa. Harry, al ver a su amigo, empezó a reírse mientras él se colocaba sus gafas.

-"Deja de peinarte, Romeo, que tu Julieta espera"- dijo Harry recibiendo como respuesta un cojinazo en la cara.

Después de una breve advertencia de Ron de que mantuviera su boca cerrada, Harry y él salieron a saludar a su amiga. El encuentro fue imprevisto completamente.

Harry la miró de arriba abajo intentando asegurarse que esa chica era su inteligente amiga, mientras Ron se quedó estático en el marco de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

-"Bueno, qué pasa, ¿es que no pensáis saludarme?"- dijo Hermione una vez que Ginny hubo dejado de asfixiarla. Harry pareció reaccionar y se acercó a ella, abrazándola- "Ya pensaba que os habíais olvidado de mi".

Después de abrazarla, Harry se separó y, con una señal de sus ojos, indicó a Ron que hiciera lo mismo. 'Como si fuera tan fácil...' pensó Ron, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo acercarse a su cambiada amiga.

La miró detenidamente, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus marcados abdominales. El pelo lo llevaba largo y con unos rizos gruesos, atados con una pequeña cinta de la que escapaban algunos mechones.

Por fin Ron se decidió y se acercó a ella, poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Jamás lo admitiría, pero ese chico conseguía derretirla por completo. Con paso nervioso, se fue acercando más a ella, hasta que tímidamente se abrazaron bajo las risas de Ginny y Harry.

Colorados, se separaron creando un momento especialmente incómodo, hasta que Ginny la agarró de la mano y la subió a su habitación, dejando a Harry bastante divertido y a Ron a punto de explotar de la vergüenza. Al cabo de un rato, los chicos decidieron subir también.

En la habitación de las chicas, Hermione y Ginny colocaban las maletas de la recién llegada mientras charlaban animadamente...

-"Bueno, ¿y qué tal te ha parecido el reencuentro?"- preguntó Ginny curiosa mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"- Hermione imitó a su amiga.

-"Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Se te caía la baba al ver a mi hermano".

-"¿Qué? Eso no es cierto"- Hermione se quedó pensativa unos minutos mientras recordaba lo guapo que se veía Ron con esos pantalones que marcaban su trasero y la vieja camiseta que se ceñía a su espalda...

-"¿Por qué te estás poniendo roja?"- dijo Ginny señalándola sonriente- "¿En qué estás pensando?".

-"¿Qué?, no... Yo no estoy pensando en nada. Niña curiosa"- contestó Hermione intentando quitar de su mente la imagen de Ron- "Más bien dime tú qué tal te va con Harry".

-"Bueno, estoy intentando poner en práctica tu consejo. Cuando ha llegado le he tratado un poco indiferente... Espero que esto funcione, porque cada vez que lo veo me dan unas ganas de echarme a su cuello...".

-"Pues tendrás que reprimirte"- dijo Hermione riendo- "Porque si no, se irá al traste todo el plan...".

-"Sí, intentaré fijarme en ti. Te reprimes estupendamente".

-"¡Pero serás...!".

Hermione se levantó de la cama y, agarrando su almohada, empezó a pegarle a Ginny con ella. Ésta, al verla, se defendió de la misma manera, riéndose escandalosamente.

En la habitación de al lado, los chicos, alertados por los gritos de Hermione y Ginny, se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas para ver el origen del escándalo.

Cuando llegaron, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver el espectáculo que estaba ante ellos. Los dos tuvieron un pensamiento en común, 'Cómo me gustaría ser almohada...'. Delante de ellos, las dos chicas se reían y se retorcían encima de la cama mientras varias plumas volaban a su alrededor. Debido al movimiento, la camisa de Hermione dejaba ver algo más de piel que en un principio, y la falda de Ginny se revelaba encima de sus rodillas.

Las dos estaban tan enfrascadas en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que los dos chicos las miraban atónitos desde el quicio de la puerta. Al cabo de un rato, se giraron y los vieron con una sonrisita encantada en sus labios. Tanto Ginny como Hermione fruncieron el ceño y les miraron reprobatoriamente.

-"¿Se puede saber qué estáis mirando?"- preguntó Hermione volviendo a su postura seria.

-"¿Nosotros? Nada, nada..."- dijo Harry intentando reprimir la risa, cosa que no hacía Ron.

-"¿Nadie os ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta?"- dijo Ginny acomodando la cama-"Debería de daros vergüenza... ¿y si nos estuviéramos cambiando?"- añadió con los brazos puestos en las caderas.

-"Pero no lo hacíais, creo que os lo estabais pasando bien sin nosotros"- dijo Ron fingiendo enfado- "sois unas desagradecidas".

-"¿Desagradecidas?"- dijeron las dos a coro- "Ahora verás...".

Acto seguido, las dos chicas cogieron sus almohadas y empezaron una pelea con los chicos, que se defendían de ellas haciéndolas cosquillas. Harry fue detrás de Ginny bajo la pícara mirada de Hermione, que se reía del rubor de su amiga. Ron, al verla distraída, fue hacia ella y, con un "Ésta me la debes" la agarró haciéndola cosquillas mientras ella gritaba entre risas.

Tal era el escándalo que estaban armando que la señora Weasley subió corriendo, seguida muy de cerca de los gemelos, que al ver la situación, alzaron una ceja mientras se reían escandalosamente.

-"¡¿Pero se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?!"- gritó Molly mientras agitaba fuertemente una cuchara de palo- "Vosotros dos, salid inmediatamente de la habitación de las chicas"- los cuatro chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver a la señora Weasley gritándoles desde la puerta.

-"Pero mamá, sólo estábamos jugando..."- dijo Ron intentando no ponerse demasiado rojo.

-"Nada de juegos en esta habitación, Ronald Weasley. Y tú, Harry, parece mentira que a tu edad... será mejor que os preparéis, la cena estará lista en un momento"- la señora Weasley, aún agitando la cuchara de palo, salió por la puerta dejando a los chicos y a los gemelos solos.

-"Vaya, no sabía que esto fuera una fiesta privada ¿eh Fred?"- dijo George mientras pasaba su mirada por toda la habitación, que estaba completamente desordenada y llena de plumas.

-"Eso parece George"- contestó el otro gemelo con una sonrisita traviesa- "creo que las parejitas querían tener su propia fiestecita..."

-"Oh, largo de aquí"- Gritó Ginny indignada comenzando a empujarlos fuera de la habitación.

-"Y vosotros también"- Dijo Hermione mientras encaraba a sus dos amigos que no paraban de reírse mirando a los gemelos. Estos empezaron a protestar consiguiendo una dura mirada por parte de Hermione quien se estaba preparando para echarlos sin contemplaciones.

-"Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada..."- se quejó Ron recibiendo un codazo por parte de Harry.

-"Vamos, Ron, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos"- dijo Harry mientras tiraba de él.

Las chicas miraron cómo se iban y, tras cerrar la puerta, se sentaron en la cama, riéndose y rojas de la vergüenza.

-"Oh, Ginny, ¿qué pensará tu madre de nosotros ahora?".

-"Mmmm veamos... Primero, que los chicos son un poco frescos, segundo, que nosotras gritamos mucho, y tercero... creo que lo más probable es que piense que la culpa es de Fred y George".

-"¿De Fred y George? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaban aquí!".

-"Si, bueno, es que generalmente cuando ocurre algo extraño en nuestra familia, la culpa es de Fred y George... y... ¿hay algo más extraño que mi hermano haciéndote cosquillas a un palmo de tu cara y sin sonrojarse?".

-"¡¡¡Ginny!!!"- Hermione la miró seriamente y la volvió a tirar el almohadón a la cara.

Paralelamente, en la habitación de los chicos...

-"En mi vida había visto a tu madre tan enfadada..."- dijo Harry tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

-"Sí, ahora va a pensar que somos unos degenerados".

-"Bueno, tú si lo parecías. Un poco más y te comes a Hermione".

-"¿¿¿Pero qué estás diciendo???, no era yo el que estaba subido encima de MI HERMANA agarrándola de la cintura".

-"¡No estaba subido encima de ella! Además, tú estabas en la misma posición con Hermione, y por lo que veo... ella no se quejaba..."- Harry se volvió hacia Ron, que estaba sentado en el suelo y empezó a poner muecas imitando a Hermione.

-"¿Y ahora quién es el degenerado?, te lo advierto Harry... ¡No te acerques a mi hermana!"- Ron se levantó y se acercó a Harry mientras le advertía con el dedo- "Y no vuelvas a insinuar que me gusta Hermione, estoy harto de repetirte que sólo somos amigos".

-"Si, claro. Pero es una amiga con un culo muy bonito...".

-"Si... digo ¡no!, ¿Quieres cambiar de tema? Me tienes harto, Harry..."- Ron se volvió a sentar en el suelo jugando con una pequeña Snitch que le había regalado Bill, mientras Harry se retorcía de la risa encima de su cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyeron la voz de la señora Weasley en el piso de abajo, anunciándoles que la cena ya estaba servida. Nada más oírlo, los cuatro chicos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones y bajaron inmediatamente a la cocina. Al encontrarse en el pasillo, se miraron los unos a los otros, sonrojándose enormemente.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, vieron al señor Weasley junto con el resto de sus hijos, a Tonks, a Remus y a Sirius, quienes ya estaban sentados en la gran mesa. Sin mediar palabra, se sentaron en los huecos libres que les habían dejado, Harry y Ron junto a Sirius, y en frente suyo, Hermione y Ginny, que se habían sentado al lado de Tonks.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los chicos parecían absortos en sus propios pensamientos, ya que casi no probaban bocado, excepto Harry, que parecía haberle encontrado un gusto especial a la comida de Molly.

Disimuladamente, se miraban los unos a los otros. La primera en empezar esta guerra de miradas fue Ginny, quien miraba de reojo a Harry mientras pensaba 'Tengo que ser fría, tengo que ser fría, tengo que ser fría...'.

Hermione, por su parte, no quitaba la vista de encima a Ron, que en ese momento intentaba alcanzar el pan, que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa junto a ella '¿por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil?, ¿no sería más fácil pedírmelo? Yo aceptaría encantada... ¡a darle el pan, claro! Hermione, controlate...'.

Ron estaba haciendo auténticos malabares para poder alcanzar el dichoso pan, al que era imposible que llegara. Por su cabezonería, ya había tirado dos vasos y metido la manga en la sopa de Harry, quien gruñó ante tal desperdicio de comida '¿Por qué no se lo pido a Hermione y ya está?, no puede ser tan difícil... Hermione ¿quieres darme un be... el pan?, no, será mejor que lo coja yo...'.

Por su parte, Harry miraba a Ginny y a su comida simultáneamente, intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento de la chica... 'No lo entiendo, hace unos meses se tiraba a mi cuello, y ahora casi ni me habla... Mmmm que rico está el pollo...'.

Terminaron de cenar, sin más comentarios que los de Sirius y Remus, que explicaban detalladamente en qué había consistido el último trabajo que les había ordenado Dumbledore. Extrañados de que los chicos no comentaran nada ni hicieran ninguna pregunta, preguntaron que qué había ocurrido para que estuvieran así. Los encargados de explicarlo fueron, cómo no, Fred y George...

-"Es una historia muy simple"- dijo Fred irguiéndose en la silla y poniendo cara de circunstancia- "Todo empezó una cálida mañana de septiembre...".

-"¡Fred!"- la señora Weasley le llamó la atención, agitando su inseparable cuchara de palo.

-"Vale, vale... Bueno, la historia es muy simple... A Harry le gusta Ginny, a Ginny le gusta Harry..."- en ese momento, los dos mencionados abrieron los ojos como platos y se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas.

-"A Ron le gusta Hermione y, por supuesto, a Hermione le gusta Ron..."- continuó George provocando el mismo efecto en los recién nombrados- "Esta tarde, mamá les pilló "jugando" en la habitación de las chicas..."- todos los adultos abrieron la boca hasta límites insospechados, mientras los cuatro jóvenes negaban con la cabeza y se disculpaban atropelladamente argumentando que "sólo era una guerra de cojines".

Después de la explicación, Sirius y Remus se miraron como diciendo 'si, si... y Snape se lava el pelo todos los días...', y se echaron a reír exageradamente.

-"Venga, dejaos de tonterías"- Molly intentó mediar para que se acabara esa situación, y volvieran a comportarse como "personas civilizadas"- "Chicos, y en especial tú, Harry, tenéis que saber que mañana debemos ausentarnos por cuestiones de la Orden..."- Molly fue interrumpida por los gritos de los gemelos, quienes saltaban de alegría al saber que se quedarían solos- "Fred, George, ¿queréis hacer el favor de comportaros? Que ya tenéis 19 años"- añadió mirando a los gemelos reprobatoriamente.

-"Si, mama"- contestaron ellos con cara de "angelitos".

-"Lo que quiere decir Molly"- dijo Remus mirando las caras de desconcierto de los chicos- "es que no podemos quedarnos a toda tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Harry. Tenemos un trabajo que no podemos delegar y tendréis que quedaros solos... pero con Bill y Charlie".

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron alegres, al menos tendrían la compañía de unos adultos menos estrictos.

--- --- --- ---

Al día siguiente se levantaron todos habiéndose olvidado por completo del incidente de la noche anterior, pero terriblemente nerviosos por los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. A pesar de que él sabía que le iban a hacer una fiesta, la señora Weasley prefirió que el chico no viera nada hasta el último momento.

Una vez que estuvieron todos levantados, la señora Weasley sirvió los desayunos, esmerándose especialmente en el del chico del cumpleaños, ganándose una mirada resentida por parte de Ron, que envidiaba los dos panecillos con mermelada y el huevo que le acababan de servir a su amigo.

Los chicos, al ver la cara de Ron, se echaron a reír, incluida Hermione, que lo hizo sonrojarse. Al terminar su desayuno, Lupin y Arthur se llevaron a Harry, junto con Ron, para que el resto de la familia pudiera terminar de acondicionar la casa, y colocar los regalos.

En la casa, todo era un caos. Molly, Ginny y Hermione corrían de un lado para otro llevando los paquetes que habían guardado en la habitación de las chicas, para colocarlos encima de la chimenea. Por otro lado, Bill y Charlie colocaban las guirnaldas bajo la supervisión de Sirius, quien los mareaba continuamente, obligándoles a cambiarlas de lado constantemente.

-"Más arriba... no no no no... a la izquierda... ehh, no, Bill, tu, tu... abajo..."- Bill y Charlie le miraban con cara de profunda exasperación-"Venga, chicos, Harry va a venir enseguida ¿Queréis dejar de hacer el vago?".

-"¿Hacer el vago?"- gritó Charlie desesperado- "¡Pero si tú no has dado palo en toda la mañana!"- harto, se bajó de las escaleras, obligando a su hermano a seguirle y, sacando su varita, apuntó a las guirnaldas. Con un hechizo sencillo, quedaron perfectamente colocadas.

-"¿Ves como no era tan difícil?"- dijo Sirius sonriéndoles, mientras se arrascaba la cabeza. Los dos hermanos, soltando un bufido, salieron corriendo detrás de él.

Las chicas se habían reunido en la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida. Mientras Ginny y Hermione hacían la ensalada y el primer plato, la señora Weasley se ocupaba de la espectacular tarta de chocolate, a petición de Remus, que le habían hecho a Harry.

En el momento en el que la señora Weasley estaba dando el último retoque al pastel, entraron los tres chicos como una exhalación, tropezando con una banqueta que estaba justo en medio. El primero en tropezar fue Bill, que mantuvo como pudo el equilibrio hasta que el peso de Sirius hizo que éste empujara a Charlie, que cayó de lleno en la tarta que estaba haciendo su madre.

-"¿¿¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo???"- la señora Weasley miraba completamente irritada a los tres hombres, que se habían quedado estáticos al ver tan enfadada a Molly.

-"Parece que últimamente esa es la frase favorita de tu madre"- susurró Hermione a Ginny, provocando una pequeña risa en las dos chicas.

-"¿Y vosotras de qué os reís?"- dijo la señora Weasley girándose hacia ellas- "será mejor que salgáis todos de aquí... A ver cómo arreglo ahora esto...".

Con rapidez, Molly los empujó hacia fuera y volvió ofuscada a la cocina para arreglar todo el desastre.

Al cabo de unas horas, llegaron los chicos. Harry venía con cara seria y cansina, mientras que Ron sonreía exageradamente al ver la decoración de la casa. Lupin y Arthur, inmediatamente se dirigieron a la cocina para felicitar a Molly por todo el trabajo, cosa que ella agradeció contándoles todo lo sucedido mientras acusaba a Sirius de ser un irresponsable, amenazándole con su inseparable cuchara de palo.

Éste, por su parte, ponía su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato, y le dijo que por eso la quería tanto, mientras la daba un achuchón y un beso en la mejilla. Molly, sonriente, le echó de la cocina, obligándole a vigilar a los chicos.

--- --- --- ---

-"No me puedo creer que Ron te dijera eso"- Hermione y Harry estaban hablando en un rincón de la fiesta, mientras Ron hablaba con Ginny en la otra punta, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-"Pues sí, está más raro que de costumbre, cuando hemos salido me ha llevado aparte, aprovechando que el señor Weasley y Remus estaban haciendo unas compras, y me ha dicho que si me acerco a Ginny, acabará con mi existencia".

-"Será estúpido... ¿Y eso a qué ha venido?, lo veo lógico si se tratara de otro chico... ¡pero tú!, ¿en qué se basa?".

-"Eso es lo mejor de todo, me dice que soy un chico, y que él sabe perfectamente cómo me comportaría con su hermana... Porque él también es un chico y sabe perfectamente lo que sería capaz de hacer, porque él también lo haría..."- Harry explicaba atropelladamente la conversación que había tenido con Ron horas antes. Gesticulaba exageradamente, dejando asombrada a la chica.

-"¿Con Ginny?"- preguntó Hermione asqueada.

-"No, contigo, supongo..."- dijo Harry sin pensar. Al momento, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, y miró a Hermione, que estaba completamente roja, suplicándole con la mirada que olvidara lo que acababa de decir.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Ron y Ginny llegaron a su lado. Harry, nervioso, les preguntó si querían tomar algo, y salió disparado como una flecha hacia la mesa de las bebidas, dejando a Ginny extrañada y a Hermione, hecha un manojo de nervios, que reprochaba su comportamiento a Ron duramente.

-"¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Harry?"- Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia Ron, señalándole con el dedo, haciendo que Ginny la mirara sorprendida.

-"¿Qué? ¿Y yo ahora que he hecho?".

-"¿Qué qué has hecho?, ¿te parece poco amenazar a tu mejor amigo?"- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos, totalmente indignada.

-"¿Has amenazado a Harry?"- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-"Bueno, sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Sólo era una advertencia..."- contestó Ron intentando excusarse.

-"¿Sólo una advertencia?, sinceramente, no me parece muy lógico que intentes espantarle los novios a tu hermana"- comentó Hermione con naturalidad, haciendo enrojecer completamente a Ginny.

-"Pues no sé qué problema hay, contigo lo he hecho y no ha pasado nada..."- dijo Ron, arrepintiéndose al momento. Hermione le miró, intentando asimilar las últimas palabras, mientras veía cómo la cara de Ron enrojecía exageradamente. Ginny, por su parte, se debatía entre la vergüenza, el enfado y la sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermano.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?..."- Hermione pestañeaba incrédula.

-"Nada... yo creo... que... Harry me llama..."- Hermione miró hacia la dirección de Harry y vio que él se acercaba nuevamente hacia ellos. Intentando olvidar el comentario anterior, se centró en el plan de Ginny.

-"Bueno"- dijo dejando atrás su nerviosismo, sorprendiendo a Ron- "no creo que te debas de preocupar por tu hermana, a ella no le interesa Harry, ¿verdad Ginny?"- Ginny la miró sorprendida, pero se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, dejando a su hermano bastante confuso.

Harry, aún sin llegar a su lado, había escuchado toda la conversación. En el momento en el que Hermione dijo sus últimas palabras, sintió un vacío en su estómago, pero se sintió aún peor al ver el gesto de Ginny. En realidad no comprendía porqué le dolía tanto, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, es que haría lo que fuera porque cambiara de opinión.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin problemas. Después de la cena y de comerse la apetitosa tarta que la señora Weasley había tenido que repetir, repartieron los regalos. Este año había más que de costumbre. Aparte de los que estaban allí, había recibido paquetes de Hagrid y Dumbledore, que no habían podido asistir a la fiesta por cuestiones de trabajo.

Aunque los regalos eran extraordinarios y todos ellos le habían hecho mucha ilusión, no pudo dejar a un lado la decepción que le había ocasionado enterarse de que ya no le interesaba a Ginny. Estaba bastante confuso, por un lado sabía que Ginny era como su hermana pequeña, pero por otro, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y que le empezaran a sudar las manos cuando estaba junto a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando desechar esos pensamientos y centrándose en los regalos que seguía desenvolviendo, ante la mirada curiosa de los invitados, que esperaban ansiosos a que abriera su paquete. Uno por uno, los fue desenvolviendo mientras sonreía agradecido a todos sus amigos.

Un par de horas después, los miembros de la Orden empezaron a recoger toda la casa. Los chicos los miraban excitados y alegres, pues sabían que se iban a quedar toda la noche sin la vigilancia de más adultos que Bill y Charlie, quienes estaban encantados de librarse también de la presencia de los demás.

Los que más felices se veían eran los gemelos, quienes andaban misteriosamente de un lugar a otro, intentando ocultar unos paquetes de la vista de su madre. La señora Weasley, completamente extrañada, intentó seguirles para reprenderles, pero Fred y George, más hábiles, escondieron bien el contenido de los paquetes.

Pasados unos minutos, y después de dejar la casa en perfectas condiciones, los adultos se fueron, no sin antes obligar a los chicos a prometer que se comportarían correctamente.

-"Por fin solos"- dijo Fred con una enorme sonrisa.

-"La verdadera fiesta empieza ahora..."- añadió George imitando a su hermano.

-"No estamos solos, y no penséis en hacer nada extraño porque Bill y Charlie tienen órdenes estrictas de..."- empezó a decir Hermione.

-"Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Es el cumpleaños de Harry, hay que divertirse"- dijo Ron, cortando a la chica, que le miró reprobatoriamente.

-"Exacto, es mi cumpleaños, ¿vale? Así que no discutáis...".

-"Bueno, ¿y qué tenéis pensado?"- preguntó Hermione, reticente. Los gemelos la miraron sonriente y pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, situándose cada uno a un lado de ella.

-"¡Hidromiel!"- contestaron los dos a coro.

-"¡Ah, no. Eso sí que no!, no pienso dejar que os convirtáis en una panda de borrachos. El hecho de que no estén vuestros padres no quiere decir que..."- dijo Hermione sin poder terminar nuevamente su frase.

-"Por supuesto que sí, estamos solos. Además... si no te gusta la hidromiel, también tenemos... ¡Whiskey de fuego!"- los gemelos saltaban de alegría mientras Ron y Harry les miraban alarmados.

-"Chicos..."- dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez- "Creo que os estáis pasando un poco, además... no habéis caído en un detalle...".

-"¿Cuál?"- preguntaron los cuatro chicos a coro.

-"Que primero tendréis que convencer a Bill y Charlie"- dijo Hermione cayendo en la cuenta.

-"Exacto"- Ginny sonreía segura de que sus hermanos mayores no les dejarían seguir con la fiesta.

--- --- --- ---

-"¿Veis como sí se podía?"- dijeron Fred y George mirando a unas atónitas Hermione y Ginny, que no quitaban la vista de los otros dos pelirrojos mayores, que estaban bebiendo tranquilamente sentados en el sofá.

-"No sé cómo lo habréis conseguido, pero rezad porque mamá no se entere..."- dijo Ron sentándose junto a ellos, seguido de Harry.

-"Venga, chicos, dejaos de cháchara y a beber..."- Fred llenó uno por uno los vasos con Whiskey de Fuego y se los fue sirviendo a los chicos.

-"Ah, no, yo no pienso tomar esto..."- dijo Hermione, poniendo una mueca de asco.

-"Ya estás con lo de siempre, Hermione. ¿Porqué no tratas de divertirte aunque sólo sea un minuto?"- Ron la miraba, exasperado por su conducta.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que no sé divertirme?".

-"Exacto, creo que tu preocupación por las normas va a hacer que te conviertas en una especie de McGonagall".

-"No puedo creer que me digas eso... ¡Sé divertirme, por supuesto que sí!, lo que pasa es que no creo que divertirse implique el pillarse una curda..."- los demás chicos miraban atónitos el pequeño enfrentamiento que había surgido entre Ron y Hermione, sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

-"¿Una curda?, ¿pero qué concepto tienes de nosotros?. Sólo queremos beber un poquito..."- dijo Ron gesticulando exageradamente- "¿Verdad chicos?"- añadió mirando a sus hermanos, que asintieron despreocupadamente.

-"Si, claro, y yo me lo creo...".

-"Yo lo creo es que en el fondo no te atreves a probarlo, por eso te pones así con nosotros"- dijo Ron, provocando la irritación en la chica.

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo Hermione"- dijo Harry intentando apoyar a su amigo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Ginny- "Desde que eres prefecta te has vuelto aún más estricta".

-"Si, a veces no pareces una Gryffindor, no te atreves a hacer nada"- dijo Fred escapando de una colleja de su hermana.

-"¿Cómo que no parezco una Gryffindor?"- exclamó Hermione indignada.

-"Bueno, los Gryffindors tienden a ser valientes, y tú, Hermione, eres un poco cobarde en algunos aspectos..."- Bill y Charlie abrieron los ojos como platos al oír las palabras de Ron. Hasta ahora habían permanecido al margen de la conversación, medio riéndose de la discusión de los chicos, pero no pudieron evitar el ponerse serios al ver la reacción que estaba teniendo Hermione.

Los gemelos, al igual que Ginny y Harry, cortaron sus risas de inmediato, sabiendo que la noche iba a acabar muy mal... Ron miraba a Hermione con un poco de temor, ella se había levantado, y avanzaba hacia él muy seria frunciendo el ceño y fulminándole con la mirada. Cuando llegó a él, se paró y le miró más amenazadoramente que nunca, provocando en Ron la certeza absoluta de que le iba a golpear.

Ron cerró los ojos, esperando una tremenda bofetada por parte de Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando los volvió a abrir se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo ella había cogido su vaso de la mesa y se lo estaba bebiendo de un trago.

-"¿Qué? ¿Quién es la cobarde ahora?"- dijo Hermione mirándole con las manos en la cintura y con cara de autosuficiencia.

Los gemelos empezaron a aplaudir y a vitorear a Hermione, quien se volvió a sentar y agarró otra copa. Ginny se quedó completamente asombrada, pero al ver la decisión con la que estaba actuando su amiga, cogió su vaso y se lo bebió, eso si, más despacio que ella.

Al cabo de una media hora, los chicos parecían completamente diferentes. En un rincón se podía ver a los gemelos y Harry, que bailaban con unas túnicas de gasa rosa de su madre, una especie de danza Hawaiana, ante las risas exageradas de Bill y Charlie, que intentaban quitarles los vasos de las manos para que no bebieran más.

Sentados en los sillones, Hermione y Ron volvían a discutir junto a Ginny, que estaba más ocupada en reírse de las pintas de Harry que de la discusión de los chicos.

-"Te digo que no"- Hermione negaba rotundamente.

-"Y yo te digo que sí"- dijo Ron, que estaba completamente colorado, debido al alcohol que había ingerido.

-"Bufffff"- bufó Hermione, echándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de impotencia- "Estoy harta de decirte que ¡¡¡no me gusta Viktor!!!".

-"¿Entonces porqué fuiste con él al baile?"- Ron gritaba exageradamente mientras se le trababa la lengua.

-"¡Eso fue en 4º!, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar recordándomelo?".

-"Lo que pasa es que te molesta que te digan la verdad".

-"Y a ti lo que te pasa es que estás borracho".

-"Ah, ¿y tú no?"- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente y acercándose a su cara.

-"Bueno, sí, pero ese no es el caso..."- contestó ella empujándole, haciéndole caer de culo en el sillón- "Además, estoy harta de discutir lo mismo siempre... El hecho de que haya pasado el verano con Viktor no quiere decir que salga con él...".

La cara de Ron pasó por todas las gamas de colores al oír la última frase de la chica. El resto, al oírla, giraron inmediatamente su mirada hacia Hermione, que intentaba infructuosamente guardar el equilibrio debido a su estado de embriaguez, mientras señalaba con un dedo tembloroso a su pelirrojo amigo.

Ginny centró su vista de inmediato a la pareja que tenía enfrente suya y ahogó una exclamación tapándose la boca con las manos. El resto de los chicos, se pusieron alrededor de ella y observaron con detenimiento la reacción de Ron.

-"¿¿¿¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ????"- exclamó Ron levantándose de golpe del sillón y acercándose a ella, mirándola como si estuviera loca- "¿¿¿Te has tirado todo el verano dándote besitos con Vicky???".

-"¿Dándome besitos? ¿Pero quién te crees que soy?".

-"Ahora me vas a decir que has estado con él visitando museos...".

-"Pues sí, el hecho de que estuviéramos juntos no significa que seamos pareja, sólo es mi amigo".

-"Si, ya, amigo... Eso no es lo que él quiere de ti precisamente..."- Hermione le miró indignada, apretando los puños, negándose a creer que su amigo fuera tan cabeza cuadrada.

-"Vale, lo que tú digas"- dijo Hermione resignada- "Hemos estado como pareja... ¿Y qué si me daba besos?. Soy libre ¿no? Puedo besar al primero que se me cruce por el camino, si quiero"- Ron la miraba incrédulo, con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

-"Venga, Hermione, todos sabemos que eres demasiado santa para hacer eso...".

-"Pff"- exclamó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y acariciándose la frente con una mano- "Si no me crees, tendré que demostrártelo".

La chica le miró desafiante y, con una media sonrisa y con la seguridad en sí misma que le había dado el Whiskey de Fuego, pasó a su lado empujándole e ignorando a Harry y Ginny que estaban cerca de ella, fue derecha a Bill, que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Bajo la incrédula mirada de todos los chicos, agarró a Bill por el cuello de la túnica y, poniéndose de puntillas, unió sus labios a los del chico, besándole apasionadamente. Al principio Bill se quedó estático, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por la chica y profundizó más el beso, dejando a Ron completamente furioso.

Los gemelos, Harry, Ginny y Charlie los miraban con la boca abierta, intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo, sin creerse aún del todo lo que estaba haciendo Hermione. Después de unos intensos minutos, la chica se separó de Bill, ofreciéndole una bonita sonrisa. El pelirrojo, por su parte, la miraba aturdido, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Hermione fue derecha hacia Ron, y con pose digna, le dijo:

-"Creo que has podido comprobar que sí me atrevo"- le dijo cruzándose de brazos- "Por cierto... lo verás, pero jamás sabrás lo que se siente"- y, tras decir esto, se giró y salió del salón, subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones con la cabeza altiva y tropezando en cada escalón.

Ron la miraba marcharse con una expresión de ira furiosa y apretando los puños. En cuanto Hermione hubo desaparecido, Ginny salió corriendo detrás suyo, dejando a los chicos solos. Harry paseaba su mirada desde la cara furiosa de Ron a la expresión preocupada de Bill, pasando por la divertida de los gemelos y la desconfiada de Charlie.

Ron, sin poder contenerse más, se acercó rápidamente a su hermano y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Y, sin dignarse a mirarle, subió las escaleras, entrando a su habitación con un portazo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo de mi fic!!! Espero que os haya gustado y que no me tiréis tomates!!! En el próximo capítulo explicaré las reacciones de los chicos cuando se den cuenta de qué es lo que han hecho... mmm, la resaca..... los malos rollos.... los piques.... los mosqueos... ¿Conseguirán resolver los conflictos?

Pues ya sabéis, si queréis saber más, el siguiente capítulo estará en breve.

Ah! Se me olvidaba! **DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWS PLEASEEEE!!!!!!** Buenos o malos, el caso es que haya reviews con vuestras opiniones ok?

Un saludo

Bye

**Leonysse Weasley**


	2. El complot

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que me han mandado reviews ¡17 en el primer capítulo! Estoy emocionada... Bueno, quiero que sepáis que voy a contestaros a todos, al final del capítulo están todas!! (je je je... tendréis que leer primero...).**

**Bueno, muchos besotes y espero que os guste... las reacciones creo que son lógicas, ojalá no os decepcione!! A mí me ha encantado escribirlo.**

* * *

**Cap. 2: El complot.**

-"Vaya, por fin despiertas"- dijo Ginny sentándose bruscamente en la cama de Hermione- "Llevo media hora intentando levantarte".

-"¡Ah...!, Ginny, habla más bajo, por favor... creo que me va a explotar la cabeza..."-Hermione se tapó la cabeza con la almohada intentando amortiguar los sonidos que hacía la pelirroja para incomodar a su amiga.

Se sentía tremendamente mal, toda la habitación le daba vueltas y sentía como su estómago se rebelaba por expulsar fuera todo el contenido que había ingerido la noche anterior. Por si fuera poco tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso que le martilleaba contra las sienes.

Ginny la miraba con mucho interés, parecía estar esperando algo... Hermione abrió los ojos, y la vio cruzada de brazos expectante a cualquier movimiento de la prefecta. Aturdida, se sentó en la cama mirándola fijamente.

-"¿Me vas a decir de una vez por qué me estas mirando de esa forma?"-preguntó Hermione bostezando sonoramente.

-"Es que estoy esperando una explicación por tu parte".

-"¿Una explicación?"- Hermione arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender a que se refería Ginny- "¿y de qué, si puede saberse?".

-"¿Cómo que de qué?, ¡Hermione, anoche besaste a mi hermano!, creo que merezco una explicación"- Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie agitando una mano en señal de reprimenda. Hermione, se quedó paralizada y completamente pálida.

-"¿Qu... qué...?, no, no puede ser... yo... besé a... ¿Ron?"- Dijo Hermione tartamudeando y fijando sus ojos en sus manos.

-"¿Ron?"- Contestó la pelirroja extrañada- "¿Pero es que no te acuerdas?"- Añadió mientras se sentaba nuevamente a su lado- "Ayer, Ron y tú, comenzasteis a discutir de nuevo, tú... bueno bebiste un poquito mas de la cuenta y..."

-"¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡¡Besé a Bill!!".

-"Veo que ya recuerdas..."

-"¡Oh, madre mía... madre mía...!"- Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara intentando asimilar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada, y se movía nerviosa por toda la habitación -"Ginny, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?... Me moriré de la vergüenza cuando vea a tu hermano... ¡y Ron!, ¿qué pensará él...?"

-"Bueno, lo hiciste precisamente por él, para demostrarle que...".

-"La de anoche no era yo"- exclamó Hermione dejando a medias la frase de la pelirroja- "Todo fue por el maldito Whiskey de Fuego..."

Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Hermione se apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos intentando respirar hondo. Sentía el estómago cada vez más revuelto y el dolor de cabeza se había intensificado bastante.

-"Venga, vamos a sentarnos. Te voy a dar una poción que me han dado los gemelos..."- Hermione la miró dudosa- "No me mires así. Es para la resaca, de eso ellos saben bastante"

Se sentaron en la cama y Ginny le ofreció el vaso con el líquido, Hermione lo miró reticente. Conocía perfectamente a los gemelos y había aprendido por propia experiencia que era mejor no fiarse de nada que viniera de ellos.

-"Ginny, te agradezco el gesto... pero...".

-"Vamos, tómatelo y ya. ¿Por qué te crees que no me siento como tú?".

-"Bueno, supongo que bebiste menos...".

-"Yo me he tomado la poción esta mañana. Cuando me he despertado, como tú, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Fred ya estaba en la habitación y dejó estos dos vasos."- Explicaba Ginny mientras le insistía con las manos para que se lo tomara y le mostraba su vaso vacío-"Vamos, de un solo trago".

Hermione, aún reticente, se acercó el vaso a la nariz e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Después, dio un pequeño suspiro y, con valentía, se lo tomo de un trago. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-"Buenos días"- Harry acababa de entrar y las sonreía dulcemente- "¿Qué tal os habéis levantado?"

Ginny le miró un poco nerviosa, todavía llevaba puesto su pijama rosa de seda que ya le quedaba un poco estrecho. Harry la miró y se ruborizó al instante al notar como el cuerpo de su amiga había cambiado notablemente.

Ginny, al igual que Hermione, se percató del repentino sonrojo del chico por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y salió por la puerta en dirección al baño, seguida por los ávidos ojos de Harry. Nada más cerrarse la puerta giró su cabeza hacia Hermione quien lo miraba curiosa.

-"Bueno"- dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella-"¿Qué tal has te has levantado?, después de lo de anoche...".

-"Bff..."- bufó Hermione metiéndose debajo de las sábanas-"No me lo recuerdes, Harry... creo que no voy a ser capaz de bajar...".

-"La verdad es que nos dejaste completamente alucinados, no esperábamos eso de ti"-Hermione asomó la cabeza por debajo de la sábana mirándole completamente avergonzada. Harry lo notó y se tumbó junto a ella abrazándola fraternalmente -"Bueno, lo pasado... pasado está. Ahora de lo que tienes que preocuparte es de explicárselo a Ron, anoche se puso hecho una furia".

-"Me lo imagino... seguro que se puso a decir cosas horribles de mí..."- Hermione parecía dolida con sólo imaginarse al pelirrojo furioso con ella.

-"Bueno... en realidad..."-Harry se calló de pronto. No estaba seguro si debía contarle a su amiga que Ron había golpeado a su hermano. Hermione le miró extrañada mientras se mordía el labio impacientemente.

-"¿En realidad qué...?, Harry, por favor... ¡dímelo de una vez!"- Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama nerviosa.

-"Pues... Ron..., Ron golpeó a Bill. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara".

-"¿¿Qué??, no, no puede ser... Todo es culpa mía..."-la chica se levantó de un salto y se puso a andar nerviosamente por toda la habitación bajo la preocupada mirada de Harry.

Él sabía lo mucho que significaba Ron para ella, al igual que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia Hermione y comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo la chica en este momento.

-"Hermione, no...".

-"¿Qué no me preocupe?. Harry, por mi culpa Ron se ha enfrentado a Bill, y... el pobre Bill ¡ni siquiera ha tenido nada que ver!"- Hermione agitaba las manos enfáticamente mientras Harry iba caminando hacia ella-"Creo... creo que debo disculparme con él".

-"¿Con Ron?".

-"¡No!, con Bill".

-"Hermione, creo que a Ron también le debes una disculpa...".

-"¿Qué?, no, ni hablar... si hice lo que hice... ¡Fue por su culpa!, no pienso disculparme con él... es... un cabezota qué sólo sabe ofenderme y... yo... ¡No lo soporto!"- Hermione, cada vez más disgustada, se paseaba frenéticamente por todo el dormitorio. Harry, detrás suyo, intentaba detenerla sin éxito.

-"Hermione... ¿Quieres parar de una vez?"- dijo cogiéndola de los hombros y frenándola en seco-"Ya se que la culpa la tuvo tu discusión con Ron, pero él también está dolido... Demonios, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que sientes en vez de provocarle?... ¡él también siente lo mismo!".

La chica se quedó totalmente impactada ante las palabras de su amigo. Por un momento le pasó por su cabeza la loca idea de olvidarse de todo e ir hasta Ron y besarle fuertemente... pero enseguida desechó el pensamiento, creyendo que todo lo que le había dicho Harry no eran más que patrañas para que se disculpara.

-"Mira Harry"- dijo la chica sentándose nuevamente ya más tranquila-"Dudo mucho que Ron sienta algo más por mí que amistad... que es sin duda lo único que yo siento por él, así que..."

-"Sí, ya se lo que vas a decir... pero por mucho que lo neguéis los dos, a mí no me vais a convencer"- Harry la miraba seriamente. Hermione al escucharle intentó responder pero el chico se lo impidió hablando de nuevo-"Y ahora será mejor que te vistas. Ya están todos desayunando, después nos vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros... y por cierto..."- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa para analizar la reacción de la chica- "Luna va a venir con nosotros".

La reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar. Enfurecida, arrugó el ceño e hizo una desagradable mueca con la boca en señal del profundo desagrado que sentía hacia Luna.

Harry la miró sonriente '_L_o_ sabía, a mi no me puedes engañar Hermione_'. Con un gesto de cabeza, el chico la dijo que no tardara y salió de la habitación, topándose de lleno con una figura que salía apresuradamente del baño, haciéndoles caer al suelo.

-"¡Ginny!"- Harry miraba a la pelirroja que se encontraba justo debajo de su cuerpo. Pudo notar cómo la chica temblaba y se sonrojaba claramente-"¿Estás bien?"- con trabajo se puso de pie ayudándola a incorporarse.

-"S..., sí. No te preocupes... yo... voy a vestirme..."- ella se quedó unos momentos perdida en sus verdes ojos que la recorrían palmo a palmo y sintió como una corriente eléctrica invadía su espalda-"Nos... vemos a... ahora..."- Ginny se giró rápidamente sabiendo que si seguía con él, su fuerza de voluntad flaquearía estrepitosamente.

Harry, por su parte, bajó inmediatamente las escaleras mientras un repentino y sofocante calor le invadía todo el cuerpo.

--- --- --- ---

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny y Hermione bajaron a desayunar. Cuando las dos chicas entraron a la cocina un silencio sepulcral invadió toda la estancia, salvo por los constantes reproches de la señora Weasley a su marido que estaba muy entretenido encontrándole la utilidad a la carcasa de un teléfono móvil.

Rápidamente las chicas se sentaron bajo la curiosa mirada de Remus y Sirius quienes se "olían" que algo no andaba bien. Ginny, hábilmente se sentó junto a su hermano Charlie, quedando situada enfrente de Harry y dejando un único sitio libre, que ocupó Hermione, junto a Bill.

-"Oye, siento mucho lo de ayer..."- susurró tímidamente Hermione a Bill mirándole de reojo-"Yo... no era mi intención...".

-"No te preocupes, se que no lo hiciste a propósito..."-contestó el pelirrojo ofreciéndole una cariñosa sonrisa haciéndola enrojecer-"Además yo también tuve la culpa, tampoco debí corresponderte..."-añadió agachando vergonzosamente la cabeza.

-"Sí, pero si no lo hubiera hecho... Ron... bueno, él no te habría golpeado...".

-"¡Bah!, no te preocupes por eso"- contestó Bill mediante susurros-"Esta mañana he hablado con él, ya está todo solucionado".

-"¿Seguro?, yo creo que...".

-"Ya sabes lo cabezota que es, en cuanto comprenda que fue a causa del alcohol, se le olvidará...".

-"No lo creo, es demasiado inmaduro"-Hermione y Bill cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro para poder mantener la conversación sin que les escuchara nadie y hablaban cada vez más bajo.

-"No es inmaduro, está enamorado de ti"- Hermione le miró sorprendida y sintió como le subían irremediablemente los colores a las mejillas.

Muchas miradas curiosas se centraron en ellos y más al ver el sonrojo de la chica. Tanto los gemelos, como Charlie, Ginny y Harry no les quitaron los ojos de encima analizando cada gesto de la pareja. Los susurros entre ellos, no sólo llamaron la atención de los chicos, sino que tanto Sirius como Remus estaban más que convencidos que ahí estaba ocurriendo algo.

Ese convencimiento se convirtió en certeza al comprobar cómo al chocar las miradas de Ron y Hermione una tensión invadió la estancia. Bruscamente Hermione giró su cabeza mientras que Ron apretaba los puños sobre el mantel.

-"Vale, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"- preguntó Sirius cruzado de brazos llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntaron todos los chicos a coro.

-"Como que ¿qué?, pues que ¿qué narices os pasa?"- intervino Remus mirándoles a cada uno-"Estáis muy raros"- al decir esto, los señores Weasley fruncieron el ceño mirando a Fred y George.

-"¡¿No haríais nada malo anoche?!"- preguntó Molly agitando su dedo índice.

-"¡¡Nooo!!".

-"¡¡Nada!!".

-"¡¡A dormir!!".

-"¡¡Sí...!! eso... ¡¡Nos fuimos a dormir!!".

-"¡¡En cuanto os fuisteis!!".

-"¡¡Eso!! ¿verdad Bill?"- preguntó Fred con unas más que obvias segundas intenciones.

Bill, en cuanto oyó mencionar su nombre, se atragantó, sin querer, con su desayuno y se apresuró a contestar:

-"S... sí... ¡claro, claro...!".

Hermione, por su parte, miraba nerviosa a Ginny buscando algo de apoyo. Sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, sobre todo cuando Ron, sin decir absolutamente nada, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

-"Y a este... ¿qué bicho le ha picado?"- preguntó el señor Weasley totalmente extrañado.

-"Amm, Ginny... ¿te importaría acompañarme a la habitación un momento?"- Hermione, sin esperar respuesta de Ginny la agarró y se la llevó rápidamente de la cocina dejando a todos los que estaban allí más extrañados aún.

--- --- --- ---

-"¿Tu crees?"- decía Charlie mirando a Harry seriamente.

-"Por supuesto. Está más que comprobado, Hermione está loca por él"- dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después del tenso desayuno, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill y Harry se reunieron en el salón, sin que lo supieran Ron, Hermione y Ginny, mientras esperaban a que éstos bajaran de sus habitaciones.

-"Lo que está más que claro es que Ron estaba que reventaba de celos"- dijo George con una sonrisita.

-"Pero tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado, no vaya a ser que se enteren"- dijo Bill con algo de temor, pensando en lo que ocurriría si se llegaban a dar cuenta- "el pequeño Ronnie pega fuerte..."- añadió masajeándose el pómulo derecho.

-"¿Qué es lo que tenéis que hacer con cuidado?"- preguntó Ginny, entrando en el salón, haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco.

-"¡Ginny! ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?"- preguntó Harry alarmado.

-"El suficiente como para darme cuenta que estáis tramando algo"- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con una mirada acusadora- "¿De qué estabais hablando?".

-"Estábamos hablando de Ron y Hermione..."- dijo Fred.

-"Obviamente"- concluyó George.

-"¿Y qué pasa con ellos, si se puede saber?"- preguntó Ginny impaciente.

-"Pues estábamos intentando averiguar la forma de conseguir que estos dos cabezotas se digan de una vez lo que sienten"- dijo Harry, levantándose y cediendo su sitio a Ginny, quien le ofreció una bonita sonrisa a modo de gratitud.

-"Sin comprometer mi integridad física"- matizó Bill, haciendo aún gestos de dolor.

-"Pues lo vais a tener difícil, Hermione no quiere ni oír hablar de Ron"- dijo Ginny con tono resignado, mientras todos la miraban expectantes- "Desde que se ha enterado que Luna va a venir con nosotros está hecha una furia. Acabo de dejarla arriba preparando unas cuántas maldiciones para ella...".

-"¿Y por qué?"- preguntó Charlie algo extrañado.

-"Ay, hermanito... Luna va detrás de nuestro querido Ronnie, y Hermione la ve como una Gran Amenaza "- contestó Ginny riéndose a carcajadas.

-"¿Luna?"- preguntaron todos a coro.

-"¿Estamos hablando de Luna Lovegood...?"- preguntó Bill extrañamente divertido.

-"Pues sí, os parecerá raro, pero a Hermione le saca de quicio que se acerque a Ronnie..."- intentó decir Ginny entre carcajada y carcajada- "Se me hace divertido verla celosa y que luego lo niegue todo...".

-"Igual que Ron"- volvieron a decir los chicos al unísono, echándose inmediatamente después a reír.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y nuevamente enfrascados en una pelea, Ron y Hermione bajaron con cara de pocos amigos al salón, donde los demás ya les estaban esperando para irse. Nada más entrar, los chicos se callaron de golpe, con algo de temor a que hubieran escuchado su conversación.

Tanto Ron como la castaña se sentaron en sillones completamente alejados el uno del otro, pero mirándose disimuladamente de vez en cuando. Sin pasar mucho tiempo, Remus se unió al grupo, dándoles un puñado de polvos Flu a cada uno y dirigiéndoles a la chimenea.

Una vez hubieron llegado al Callejón Diagon, se separaron en dos grupos. Remus y Charlie acompañaron a Fred y George hasta "_Sortilegios Weasley_" mientras el resto de los chicos se ocupaban de comprar el material, acompañados por Bill para su mayor protección.

Hermione caminaba bastante silenciosa, inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de la insistente mirada de Ron, que no la quitaba ojo de encima. La chica estaba bastante confusa, pero tras mucho pensarlo, decidió que lo más correcto sería hablar con Ron y hacerle entender que entre ella y Bill sólo podría haber una relación fraternal.

Respirando hondo, y bastante nerviosa, caminó hasta el pelirrojo, cuando de repente vio algo que la hizo parar en seco.

-"¿Quién soy?"- Luna acababa de llegar y tapaba los ojos de Ron con sus manos mientras una enorme sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara enmarcada por unos mechones despeinados de su melena.

-"¡Luna!"- dijo Ron apresurándose a quitarse las manos de la chica de encima.

-"Vaya, ya has llegado... Que rapidez"- dijo Hermione mirándola con profundo desagrado mientras la rubia sonreía exageradamente al pelirrojo- "Pues si ya estamos todos, no se que hacemos aquí parados".

Dicho esto se giró y comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia la librería Flourish & Blotts, donde ya tenían reservados los libros que utilizarían para su último curso en Hogwarts. Ron, por unos momentos se quedó estático analizando el comportamiento de su amiga, mirándola fijamente mientras Luna tiraba de su manga insistiéndole en ir primero a comprar unos dulces.

Ron, poco a poco fue cediendo, aunque en realidad lo que quería era seguir a Hermione y no perderla de vista, al final asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a Luna amablemente. Justo en ese instante Hermione se dio la vuelta para comprobar si sus amigos la seguían, y vio irritada el gesto cariñoso de Ron a la chica. Completamente furiosa, se giró enérgicamente y, tras gritar de exasperación, echó a correr sin importarle si la seguían.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir con ella..."- dijo Harry angustiado mirando a Ginny que asentía con la cabeza.

-"¡No!, vamos todos a por dulces... han traído muchas cosas nuevas... ¡Vamos!"-Luna, ajena completamente a las miradas preocupadas de los chicos tiraba a la vez de Ginny y Ron, seguidos por Harry.

-"No os preocupéis"- dijo Bill alzando una ceja ante la insistencia de Luna- "Yo voy con Hermione"- añadió echando a correr detrás de ella.

Ron miró de nuevo, en la dirección por donde se había ido la chica apretando los puños en señal de frustración, pero recordó algo que le hizo desbocar su corazón: Hermione se había enfadado al verle sonreír a Luna...

'_Sería posible que..._' pensó Ron mientras caminaba junto a los chicos '_no, no creo que esté celosa, pero si tanto le enfada que esté con Lunática..._' En ese momento Ron sonrió a la rubia quien le devolvió el gesto mirándole alegremente con sus ojos saltones '_Muy bien, Hermione... jugaremos a tu juego_'.

--- --- --- ---

-"Vamos Hermione, no es para tanto"- Bill y ella llevaban ya un buen rato dentro de la librería.

Hermione paseaba nerviosa entre las estanterías, parándose únicamente para echar unas furtivas miradas por el gran ventanal del escaparate, mientras maldecía entre susurros la tardanza de los chicos. Bill, por su parte, la seguía cargando todos los libros de la chica e intentando calmarle, inútilmente, los nervios.

-"¿Qué no es para tanto?, ¡Ya ha pasado más de media hora!, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitan para comprar una estúpida bolsa de caramelos?".

-"Se habrán entretenido con alguna tontería, ya sabes como es Luna..."- al momento de decir eso, Bill se arrepintió de inmediato, tragando saliva bruscamente al ver la mirada de rencor que le dirigió la chica nada más oír el nombre.

-"Sí, claro... ya se como es".

-"Deberías decírselo".

-"¿Qué?"- las palabras de Bill pillaron por sorpresa a Hermione, que lo miraba interrogante.

-"No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que me refiero"- Hermione le miró en silencio, notando como su corazón se aceleraba.

-"No me hago la tonta"- dijo la chica intentando que no se le subieran los colores. Sabía que Bill se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron- "No creo que tenga nada que contar".

-"No podéis seguir toda la vida así, y creo que tú deberías de dar el primer paso... ya sabes como es Ron de terco...".

-"Por eso precisamente no se lo digo"- Bill la miró sorprendido, por fin había conseguido que admitiera sus sentimientos- "Es tan cabezota que seguramente pensaría que es una broma o... yo... ¡Sería estúpido decírselo!".

-"Yo creo que no".

-"Además, no me creo que yo le guste. Sólo me ve y me trata como a Ginny... Ya has visto lo poco que ha tardado en irse con Luna... ¡ojalá sean felices y tengan muchos hijos!".

Bill nada más oírla se echó a reír estrepitosamente atrayendo todas las miradas de la librería. Hermione se puso completamente roja y le dio al chico un pequeño codazo en las costillas que cortó radicalmente su risa.

-"No le veo la gracia..."-dijo Hermione mirándole seriamente.

-"Esque no te has oído... Hermione, estás celosa".

-"¿Qué?, sólo me faltaba eso por oír, yo no... yo..., yo no estoy celosa, nunca lo he estado... ¡Y nunca lo estaré!".

-"¿Qué es lo que nunca vas a estar?"- Hermione estaba tan ocupada rechazando sus sentimientos que no se había dado cuenta que los demás habían vuelto.

Hermione se apresuró a negar con la cabeza mientras miraba a Bill suplicándole con los ojos que le echara una mano. Pero al mirarle, se sorprendió de su silencio, Bill parecía estar absorto mirando fijamente algo. Cuando la chica siguió la dirección de su mirada, su rostro se ensombreció: Ron llevaba a Luna firmemente sujeta de la cintura, mientras la miraba a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione, en ese momento empezó a sentirse cada vez peor, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sus delgados labios temblaban, firmemente apretados, mientras luchaba por no salir corriendo de allí.

-"Nada, que nunca voy a estar segura de leer lo suficiente... veo... que ya habéis vuelto".

-"Sí, te trajimos esto..."- dijo Harry tendiéndole una pequeña bolsita llena de caramelos-"Son tus favoritos".

-"Sí"- añadió Luna con un tono despreocupado- "Ronnie dijo que eran los que más te gustaban"- Ginny, Bill y Harry la miraron alzando las cejas mientras que Ron, algo cohibido le encontraba una profunda fascinación a sus zapatos.

-"Ammm..., que detalle..."- Hermione miraba a Ron con cara extrañada, por unos momentos dudó en coger el paquete. Aún temblando, alargó el brazo para cogerlo- "Gra... gracias, supongo".

-"¡Oh!, ya tienes tus libros... ¿nos acompañas a por los nuestros?"- dijo Ginny intentando relajar el ambiente.

-"No, creo que será mejor que os esperemos en el Caldero Chorreante. Así tardareis menos"- dijo Bill agarrando de la mano a Hermione quien le miró agradecida.

-"Sí, buena idea. Así podréis estar solos ¿no?"- Dijo Ron mirándoles fijamente.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada y abrió la boca para contestar, mientras Ron apretaba más fuerte a Luna de la cintura quien parecía estar más interesada en su reflejo del escaparate.

-"Sí tu lo dices..."- contestó Hermione intentado parecer indiferente- "Os esperamos allí"- añadió mirando a Harry y a Ginny- "No tardéis"- Tras decir esto salieron por la puerta, aún cogidos de la mano.

-"¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable?"- Ginny miraba enfurecida a su hermano- "¿Es qué no puedes madurar de una vez?".

-"¿Me llamas inmaduro a mí?, yo no soy el que va de la mano con Bill".

-"No, pero sí agarras de la cintura a Luna... Por cierto ¿Dónde está?".

-"Creo que ha ido a por sus libros mientras vosotros discutíais, de nuevo"- dijo Harry señalando hacia la derecha dónde se veía a Luna dando saltitos para llegar a un libro- "Deberíais dejarlo para más tarde y terminar de comprar de una vez... Hermione se pondrá furiosa si tardamos".

-"Sí, furiosa... dudo que estando con mi hermano se acuerde de que existo... ¡existimos!"- Ron se dio rápidamente cuenta de su error. Se sentía terriblemente frustrado, siempre que hablaba con ella no le salían más que frases acusadoras, cuando, en realidad, lo único que se moría por hacer es besarla hasta quedarse sin aire.

-"Ron, entre Bill y ella no hay nada... Hermione me lo dijo esta mañana"- Dijo Ginny mirándole seriamente.

-"¿Te ha pedido ella que me lo dijeras?".

-"Sabes, eres imposible hermanito. Piensa lo que quieras, me voy con Luna".

-"Ron, creo que la estás fastidiando. No deberías jugar con Hermione así"- dijo Harry una vez que se quedaron a solas.

-"La que está jugando es ella, no la has visto... ya hasta se cogen de la mano".

-"Eres un cabezota, tu estabas abrazado a Luna... díselo de una vez y dejaos de tonterías".

-"Lo que haga es asunto mío Harry... además no tengo nada que decirla"-Sin mediar más palabras, Ron se giró y caminó hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y Luna, ésta al verle, le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó lejos de Ginny y Harry que ya había llegado a su altura.

La pelirroja le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se giró entrando en uno de los estantes mientras pasaba sus dedos rozando el lomo de los libros y se mordía juguetonamente el labio inferior. Harry, la siguió sin perderse ni un detalle de sus movimientos, sintiendo un cosquilleo por toda su espalda. Ya no cabía duda... '_Me has vuelto loco, Ginny_'.

Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin terminaron de hacer sus compras. Les había llevado bastante rato encontrar todos los libros del curso, ya que Ron estaba más ocupado pensando en Hermione que en hacer caso a las indicaciones de Luna y Harry, por su parte, intentando seguir a la pelirroja que no paraba de darle sutilmente esquinazo.

Harry, amablemente, se ofreció a llevar los libros de Ginny quien, agradecida, le dio todas las bolsas que tenía. Ron, pensando que ese gesto desquiciaría aún más a Hermione, imitó a su amigo y cogió las bolsas de Luna que sonrió encantada por el ofrecimiento.

Con bastante dificultad, consiguieron llegar al Caldero Chorreante donde Bill y Hermione les estaban esperando. Habían cogido la mesa más alejada de la puerta, que estaba rodeada por otras mesas e infinidad de sillas que hacían el camino hasta los chicos bastante complicado. Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados pensando como harían para pasar entre todas esas personas con todas las bolsas sin golpear a nadie.

-"Ya estamos aquí"- dijo Ginny llegando hasta Hermione y Bill.

-"¿Y los chicos?"- preguntó Hermione mirando hacia todos lados.

-"Intentando pasar"- contestó Luna sonriente-"Ronnie se ha ofrecido a llevarme las bolsas, no se como van a conseguir llegar hasta aquí".

-"Ya veo"- Hermione se puso de pie y vio como los dos chicos intentaban pasar entre un mago de aspecto fuerte y una señora que se agitaba nerviosamente en su asiento mientras hablaba con la mujer de al lado. La chica miró a Luna que se había sentado junto a Ginny y conversaba tranquilamente con ella, le molestó profundamente que Ron se hubiera ofrecido a llevarle las bolsas, '_Jamás hizo eso por m_'.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y algún que otro golpe, consiguieron llegar a la mesa y sentarse completamente agotados.

-"Uff"- exclamó Harry recostándose en la silla- "Necesito una cerveza de mantequilla con urgencia".

-"Sí, yo también"- dijo Ron imitando a su amigo- "No he sudado más en mi vida...".

-"Eso te pasa por llevar más peso del que puedes soportar... sabes no es bueno para la salud que..."- empezó a decir Hermione, molesta por el detalle de Ron.

-"Sí, si... es malo y bla, bla, bla,..."- cortó Ron poniendo cara de agobio- "Pero es problema mío, no quería que Luna tuviera que cargar con tanto peso. No es bueno para una chica que...".

-"¡Vaya, es el colmo!, pues cuando cargaba con todos esos pesados libros de Pociones en Hogwarts para que pudieras hacer tu tarea no decías eso".

-"Pero eso es diferente, tú ya estas acostumbrada, te pasas el día entre libros pesados".

-"Chicos, no empecéis otra vez, por favor..."- intentó mediar Bill consiguiendo únicamente que los dos le mirara con desagrado- "Está bien, vosotros mismos..."- añadió mirándoles resignado.

Harry, observó como sus dos mejores amigos se lanzaban miradas hirientes y se mordían la lengua para no seguir con la discusión. Por mucho que les conociera no lograba entender el motivo por qué actuaban así. Bebiéndose de un trago su cerveza de mantequilla, se acordó que aún no había pasado por la tienda de Quidditch.

Tras dejar la jarra en la mesa, miró a su derecha. Ginny hablaba con Luna tranquilamente sin quitar los ojos de encima a Ron y a Hermione que se miraban de soslayo. Harry la vio sonreír y su corazón latió aceleradamente. De repente y sin saber por qué, se levantó agarrando a Ginny por el brazo.

-"Ginny, ¿te importaría acompañarme a la tienda de Quidditch?"- la chica le miró sorprendida, pero justo cuando iba a contestar, Harry tiró de ella sacándola de El Caldero y tomándola firmemente de la cintura.

Ginny y Harry caminaron unos minutos sin hablarse. Harry estaba bastante nervioso, no entendía por qué había tenido el impulso de sacarla de allí y ahora que estaban a solas no sabía que decir o hacer.

La pelirroja, por su parte estaba hecha un mar de dudas. Tenía que mantenerse firme ante él, mostrarse como una mujer y no como la pequeña Ginny. Mientras iban andando le miraba de reojo, preguntándose que pretendía con esto. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar intentando no delatar sus sentimientos, que comenzaban a ser bastante evidentes.

-"Esto..."

-"Yo..."

Los dos se giraron hablando al mismo tiempo.

-"Tú primero"- otra vez al unísono.

-"Vale, empieza tú"- dijo Harry ofreciéndole una sonrisa ciertamente sexy que dejó a Ginny sin habla durante unos segundos.

-"¡Oh!, sólo... sólo quería preguntarte si... bueno... ¿has visto algo interesante en la tienda?"- dijo Ginny terriblemente nerviosa sin atreverse a mirarle.

-"Sí..."- contestó Harry mirándola fijamente- "Digo ¡no!, bueno... no se yo...es posible que..."- Harry estaba completamente atacado. Las manos le sudaban bastante y las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. En ese momento sólo una imagen dominaba su razón, los labios de Ginny.

En lo único que podía pensar era en abrazarla, pasarle la mano por su pequeña cintura y en mil y una formas de besarla.

Ginny le miró curiosa, el chico se había quedado de pronto en silencio mientras la miraba fijamente, lo que la hizo ponerse aun mas nerviosa, si es que eso era posible... sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la puerta de "_Sortilegios Weasley_".

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor no existía, sólo notaban los latidos de sus corazones bombeando fuertemente a un ritmo frenético.

Harry, tímidamente rozó la cintura de la chica acercándola poco a poco a él. Ginny, al contacto de la mano de Harry, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. En realidad no eran conscientes de sus actos, sólo se movían impulsados por una fuerza que los obligaba a unirse cada vez más.

Sus bocas se fueron acercando poco a poco... cada vez menos distancia... estaban a escasos milímetros...

-"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"-Remus, los miraba sorprendido desde la puerta de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

Rápidamente se separaron totalmente avergonzados. Ginny, notaba como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y un repentino calor le invadía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar tan fácilmente, pero también inmensamente feliz al comprobar que Harry, por fin, se había fijado en ella... tan sólo esperaba que para él significara algo y no fuera sólo un capricho.

-"Remus... nosotros...".

-"Veníamos... verás...".

-"Vamos, será mejor que nos reunamos con el resto, es hora de irnos"- dijo Lupin mirándoles sonriente, mientras Charlie salía de la tienda.

Caminaron los cuatro en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Harry y Ginny metidos completamente en sus pensamientos y los dos adultos mirándoles felices.

Harry se sentía frustrado, había estado a un escaso milímetro de besar a Ginny. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, el vello se le erizaba y un cosquilleo le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Ginny, por su parte, se sentía decepcionada consigo misma. Sabía que si quería que Harry la tomara en serio, no debería caer tan fácilmente en sus brazos... '_No, a partir de ahora me mantendré firme... si quiere un beso, tendrá que ganárselo_'.

Cuando llegaron a El Caldero, la situación no había mejorado mucho. En la mesa Ron y Hermione a penas se miraban mientras Bill, se tomaba su cuarta cerveza de mantequilla y Luna abrazaba por el cuello al pelirrojo quien fingía hacerla caso, para molestar más, si eso era posible, a una muy alterada Hermione que, intentando aparentar indiferencia, fingía estar interesada en el libro que tenía entre las manos.

--- --- --- ---

-"Hey chicos... creo que tenemos la solución".

Hacía unas horas que habían llegado de Callejón Diagon y tan sólo unos minutos que los gemelos habían terminado su trabajo. Nada más llegar Fred y George, reunieron rápidamente a Bill, Charlie, Harry y Ginny en la biblioteca.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Harry con algo de temor.

-"A esto"- Fred sacó de su túnica algo que parecía ser un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosa.

-"¿Y qué es eso exactamente?"- preguntó Ginny con cierta suspicacia.

-"Está claro, es un filtro amoroso"- dijo George sonriendo desmesuradamente, mientras todos le miraban con cara de espanto.

-"Es muy fácil"- continuó Fred hablando-"Sólo se la tiene que beber Hermione y listo".

-"¿Y por qué se la tiene que beber Hermione?, ella es demasiado lista, no caerá"- Ginny les miraba cruzada de brazos con cara incrédula.

-"Exacto, porque es demasiado lista la va a tomar ella...".

-"Fred"- dijo Charlie confundido- "No estamos entendiendo nada".

-"Está bien... Si se lo damos a Ron, Hermione no se va a creer el cambio... pero Ronnie... bueno, él es Ronnie".

-"Vale, me habéis convencido"- dijo Ginny un poco reticente-" ¿Pero cómo se la vamos a dar?".

-"De eso te vas a encargar tú, Ginny"- dijo Fred señalándola con el dedo.

-"A medianoche"- Continuó George acercándose a ella-" Le dices que tienes sed. Procurando que no haya nadie levantado bajáis a la cocina y le ofreces algo de beber".

-"Que contendrá el filtro".

-"Exacto hermanita"- siguió Fred- "después os volvéis a la cama y a la mañana siguiente Harry se encargará de que a la primera persona que vea sea..."

-"Nuestro querido Ronnie"- dijeron todos a coro.

-"Exacto"-todos se sonrieron maliciosamente esperando ansiosamente que su plan saliera correctamente y no tuvieran que lamentar nada.

Harry y Ginny, cruzaron una mirada dudosa, sabiendo que Hermione era demasiado lista para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente... habría que hacerlo muy bien.

Después de la "charla", los chicos se dirigieron a la mesa de la cocina donde ya estaban sentados los demás miembros de la casa. Ron y Hermione, estaban situados cada uno en el extremo opuesto de la mesa sin dirigirse ni tan sólo una breve mirada.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Los chicos paseaban sus ojos del pelirrojo a la castaña sin emitir sonido alguno, bastante nerviosos con sus mentes plenamente ocupadas pensando en el filtro. Por lo demás, la única interrupción, aparte de los constantes regaños de Molly a los gemelos, fue la llegada de dos pequeñas lechuzas que aterrizaron estrepitosamente en la mesa tirando la fuente de las verduras.

Bill, se apresuró a desenrollar el pergamino de las patas de las aves y le pasó una a Charlie. Tras leerlas, se levantaron de la mesa y disculpándose salieron de la cocina explicando brevemente que debían marcharse un par de días ya que Dumbledore les había pedido un favor.

Una vez terminada la cena, los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones. Harry y Ron, se dirigieron a la suya, no sin antes desearle un "Buenas Noches" algo cariñoso Harry a la pelirroja quien le sonrió feliz. Ron, por su parte, se limitó a mirar de manera hosca a Hermione que simplemente se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación ignorándole por completo. El chico, harto, entró a la suya, dejándose caer cansinamente en su cama.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron una última mirada y, tras una sonrisa que parecía decir "todo va a salir bien", cerraron las puertas tras ellos.

--- --- --- ---

-"Hermione... ¿estás despierta?"- Preguntó Ginny incorporándose levemente en su cama.

-"Mmpff..."- Hermione abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras intentaba visualizar la hora en su reloj- "Ahora sí...".

-"Siento despertarte, pero no me puedo dormir".

-"Ginny... son las dos de la madrugada, deberías estar rendida..."- dijo Hermione bostezando y acomodándose la almohada.

-"Lo se, pero es que tengo sed".

-"¿Sed?, ¿ahora?".

-"Sí, no me podré dormir si no bebo algo..."- Ginny estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, Hermione no parecía dar signos de querer acompañarla- "¿Podrías... venir conmigo?".

-"¿Qué?"- la prefecta se incorporó extrañada- "Ginny, ¿no puedes bajar tu sola?"- Ginny la miró desilusionada, si era difícil hacerla bajar, no quería ni pensar como conseguiría hacerla beber el filtro...

-"Veras Hermi... es que me da algo de miedo la oscuridad..."- mintió la pelirroja- "Además, si mi madre me pilla por los pasillos..."- ya no sabía que excusa inventarse- "Si tú me acompañaras no me diría nada. Además, ¡seguro que también te entra sed!".

Hermione la miró extrañada y nada convencida, pero se levantó de la cama y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Ginny, al verlo, suspiró aliviada '_Primer paso listo... ahora sólo queda hacérsela beber_' Pensó poniéndose su bata '_Quien me mandaría meterme en esto..._'.

Intentando no hacer el menor de los ruidos bajaron por la escalera y llegaron hasta la cocina. Ginny se apresuró a sacar dos vasos y servir zumo de calabaza para las dos, echando disimuladamente el filtro en el vaso de Hermione.

Tras esto, le ofreció el vaso a la castaña que lo rechazó mientras ella, nerviosa, se bebía su zumo de un trago y se servía más.

-"Vamos, toma. La cena da mucha sed".

-"No, Ginny te he dicho que no me apetece...".

-"¿Pero por qué no?"- Ginny estaba intentando infructuosamente hacerle ingerir el filtro '_Ahh, es la última vez que hago caso a Fred y George_'- "Si te lo tomas, prometo irme a la cama y dejarte en paz, ¿vale?".

-"¿Pero, por qué tanta insistencia?, Ginny creo que me estás ocultando algo..."- dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. Ginny se puso algo pálida e intentó salir de esa como fuera.

-"¡No!, no te estoy ocultando nada, es que..."- inventó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- "Si mi madre sólo ve un vaso va a pensar que he sido yo... pero si ve dos..."- la pelirroja se recriminó mentalmente por la patética excusa que había inventado.

Hermione alzó los hombros en señal de resignación y, agarrando el vaso, ingirió rápidamente el contenido ante la atónita mirada de Ginny que estaba a punto de dar saltitos de alegría.

-"Puaj... ¿Seguro que es zumo de calabaza?, sabe horrible...".

-"Pues claro... ¿que querías que fuera, una poción?"- Ginny empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras Hermione comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada.

-"Ginny, creo que no me encuentro bien... estoy un poco...".

-"No te preocupes, en cuanto te metas en la cama verás como te sientes mejor"- dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada. Tan sólo esperaba que sus hermanos no hubieran metido la pata en la elaboración- "Venga, ve subiendo mientras recojo esto".

Hermione se giró para dirigirse a la habitación sin percatarse que una sombra había pasado delante suyo. Con algo de temblor dio un paso hacia delante tropezando con la sombra y cayendo estrepitosamente encima de ella, mientras la miraba fijamente...

-"¡Hermione!".

-"Prof... Remus...".

'_Oh, oh... creo que las cosas no van a salir según lo previsto..._' pensó Ginny, tapándose la boca con sus manos mientras los veía aún caídos en el suelo '_La que se va a armar..._'

**continuará...**

* * *

Holaaaa!!!! Bueno, pues aquí está el 2º cap. De mi fic, espero que os haya gustado porque sinceramente el capítulo se las trae!!!!! Jejeje

¿Qué opináis de la reacción de Hermione y Bill?, supongo que os la habríais imaginado ¿no?, por mucho que me guste Bill (mmm... en realidad me encanta), la pareja de Hermione en el fic es Ron. Lo van a pasar mal, porque son muy tercos, pero Hermione sólo tiene ojitos para su Ronnie, lo de Bill fue (como dijo él) producto del alcohol.

Y en cuanto a Luna... bueno, no es que Ron se vaya a liar con ella, pero la utiliza un poquito para darle celos a Hermione... aunque... tal vez... ¡creo que eso lo decidiré en los próximos capítulos!. Bueno, se me hacía justo que en este Hermione sufriera un poquito.

Aún les quedan muchas cosas por pasar... en el próximo capítulo Hermione va a estar perdidamente enamorada, supongo que sabréis de quien ¿no? Je je je... va a ser realmente divertido!!

_Contestación a los reviews_:

**Piskix: **Muchas gracias por tu review, ha sido el 1º que he recibido y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, intentaré actualizar seguido para no haceros esperar demasiado. Espero que me sigas mandando reviews!!!

**Dani: **Jejejeje, si, lo de la resaca... espero que esa parte no te haya decepcionado, la verdad es que las reacciones son bastante lógicas... gracias por tu review espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero. Sigue dejando reviews, please!!!!

**Morella Bono: **Sí, tienes toda la razón, si Bill no llega a ser hermano de Ron, lo mata fijo!!!! Je je je, muchísimas gracias por haberme mandado el review, espero q este cap. tb te haya gustado!!!!

**Camille Potter: **Sí, pobre Ronnie... pero lo que ha pasado tenía que pasar, para que de una vez se de cuenta de lo que tiene delante y no quiere ver!!!!! Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes, que procuraré actualizar pronto.

**Aseneth Potter Weasley: **Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado!!!! Jejeje, sí, el beso de Hermione a Bill fue un poco... como decirlo... chocante... pero tenía que pasar, además, me gustó dar caña desde el primer capítulo... Jejeje, sigue dejando reviews please!!!!

**Leweline-hechicera: **Sí, desde luego a estos chicos les va la juerga... Me alegro que te haya gustado, y prometo actualizar todo lo pronto que pueda (todo lo pronto que se puede cuando acabo de empezar las clases...). Muchas gracias otra vez por tu review y sigue dejándolos, Xfisssss!!!!

**Cami and Ron for ever: **Me allegro muchísimo que te parezca tan buena, la verdad, yo tenía mis dudas... pero al leer todos estos reviews casi se me han quitado de golpe!!! Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, te lo prometo, y muchas gracias x tu review!!!

**Aidan Thomas: **Ay x Dioooosss!!!! (me acabo de poner colorada como un tomate) ¿¿¿Q escribo igual q Rowling???? Muchas gracias por decir eso aunque yo considero q no tengo derecho ni a llegarle a la suela de los zapatos!!!!! Xo muchísimas gracias, ¿sabes? Es el mejor elogio que le podrías hacer a una escritora... Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero q te gusten los siguientes capítulos!!!!

**Beda Chang: **Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, sí, la verdad es que lo de la borrachera lo hice con la clara intención de divertir un poco la historia... pretendo que sea un poco de humor, y además con la excusa de la curda los personajes aprovechan para desinhibirse y eso... Intentaré actualizar todo lo rápido q pueda!!!

**Rotceher: **Sí, es realmente frustrante cuando se tarda tanto en actualizar... por eso, xq sé exactamente la rabia q da el tener q esperar tanto, voy a procurar actualizar cada semana o cada semana y media, así q no te preocupes!!!! Muchas gracias x tu review, y espero q sigas dejando más!!!

**Violet-potter: **Je je je, si, Harry va a sufrir... pero es por una buena causa, si Ginny no se muestra así él jamás la tomará en serio... espero q te haya gustado la parte de Harry y Ginny en este cap, realmente ha quedado muy romántica... Me alegro mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo y espero que los siguientes te gusten igual!!!!

**CoNnY-B: **Tienes toda la razón del mundo, tienen 17 años, ya es hora de que dejen de comportarse como unos "angelitos"... Me alegro q te gustara, y espero q este tb te haya gustado igual, espero que haya estado a la altura del anterior... Muchas gracias x el review!!!!

**Sarah-keiko: **Sí, mis capítulos tienden a ser un pelín largos... pero como así es como le gusta a la gente... me alegra que te guste cómo escribo, procuro no utilizar un lenguaje demasiado coloquial porque luego si no se hace difícil de leer... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y sigue dejando reviews!!!!

**MoNy WeAsLeY: **Muchas gracias, eso era lo que pretendía!!!! Pretendo hacer este fic como de humor (tb con sus cosas románticas, como todos), xo básicamente de los que te ríes... (aunque en este cap. muchas risas no hay...) y me alegro de haberlo conseguido!!!! Muchísimas gracias por el review!!!!

**Biank Radcliffe Potter: **Bueno, técnicamente ellos no están juntos, el beso que se dieron sólo fue producto del alcohol, espero haber dejado claro eso en este capítulo... Hermione está demasiado colada por Ron como para fijarse en Bill (aunque yo lo haría...). Muchísimas gracias por el review y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado!!!!

**Luciana: **Cuando pensaba que ya no iba a recibir más reviews por este capítulo, vas tú y haces un total de 16!!! No me lo puedo creer, es más de lo que esperaba, muchísimas gracias, de verdad... Bueno, Hermi se ha pasado un poko con Ron, eso hay que reconocerlo, pero ahora es Ron el que se ha pasado con ella!!!! Je je je, muchas gracias otra vez y espero que continúes dejando reviews!!!!

**Caro-Snape: **Hola, gracias por tu review!!! Me hace mucha ilusión saber que mi historia está gustando. Espero haber actualizado pronto, y no te preocupes, pretendo subir los capítulos cada semana (al menos eso espero porque cada vez me salen más largos!!). Muchos besotes y ¡Gracias!.

**Seguid dejando reviews me encanta saber vuestra opinión y me interesa mucho que me digáis si algo no os gusta para mejorarlo. Besotes.**

**Leonysse Weasley.**


	3. Consecuencias de un filtro mal hecho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Hola!! Bueno, antes que nada, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he empezado las clases y he estado más atareada de lo que pensaba... ¡LO SIENTO!.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo... creo que está bastante divertido (pobre Remus la que le espera...).**

**Pues nada más, os dejo con el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído, las contestaciones a los reviews están al final del capítulo: Morella Bono, rotceher, GiNny 84, Violet-Potter, Vale, Yalimie,, Sarah-keyko, MioneWeasley 88, Camille Potter, Tabatas, CoNnY-B, ale potter, Tirejita, Luciana, Beda Chang, Ophelia Dakker, ABPotter, MoNi WeAsLeY, Aome de Kon, Piskix.**

**

* * *

**

**Previamente:**

Hermione se giró para dirigirse a la habitación sin percatarse que una sombra había pasado delante suyo. Con algo de temblor dio un paso hacia delante tropezando con la sombra y cayendo estrepitosamente encima de ella, mientras la miraba fijamente...

-"¡Hermione!".

-"Prof... Remus...".

'_Oh, oh... creo que las cosas no van a salir según lo previsto..._' pensó Ginny, tapándose la boca con sus manos mientras los veía aún caídos en el suelo '_La que se va a armar..._'

****

****

**Cap. 3 Efectos de un filtro desastroso.**

Hermione le miró sin parpadear sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco y un calor desesperado se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo. Temblorosa y sin atreverse a moverse se perdió en sus ojos deseando que los fuertes brazos del licántropo se cerraran sobre su cintura y la besara tan profundamente que lograra quitarle el aliento.

Remus vio anonadado como el rostro de su ex –alumna se volvía rojo súbitamente y se mordía el labio mientras lo veía con los ojos brillantes. No entendía que es lo que estaba pasando pero la actitud que tenía Hermione con él lo asustaba bastante.

Con cuidado la cogió de las muñecas y la levantó de encima suyo. La cara de Hermione giró hacia la derecha ocultando una expresión de disgusto al ver que el hombre la separaba de él, gesto que Remus no pudo ver ya que miraba interrogante a la pelirroja que seguía de pie mirándoles con la boca bajo sus manos.

La castaña, al levantarse, se sintió de nuevo mareada por lo que fue corriendo al baño avergonzada ante la mirada preocupada de Remus, quien nada más verla salir de la cocina se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Ginny.

-"Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar que hacíais las dos a estas horas levantadas?"- Lupin parecía más desconcertado que enfadado- "¿Y por qué Hermione me miraba... así?"- añadió preguntando con cierto temor.

-"¡Nada!"- exclamó Ginny fingiendo con su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato, mientras agitaba las manos en señal de despreocupación- "Sólo teníamos sed y, bueno, ya hemos bebido... así que.. ¡Buenas noches!".

Remus torció el gesto ante la respuesta de Ginny y la agarró del brazo justo cuando estaba por salir por la puerta.

-"Espera"- dijo poniendo aún más nerviosa a Ginny quien imaginaba mentalmente mil y una maneras de maldecir a sus hermanos- "Esa respuesta no me convence demasiado..."

-"Es la verdad"- exclamó con una sonrisita falsa- "Y, uff, mira que hora es... tengo que acostarme... y Hermione..."- añadió señalando el baño del que aún no salía la castaña.

-"Exacto, Hermione"- dijo Lupin cortando la frase de la chica.

-"¿Qué... qué pasa con... ella?"- preguntó la pelirroja con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. '_Si se entera me mata... bueno, primero yo mato a Fred y George... y después me mata_'- pensó mientras intentaba disimular sus nervios delante de Remus.

-"Eso es lo que quiero saber, está muy rara. ¿No estará enferma?"- Lupin parecía algo preocupado, aunque lo que de verdad sentía era un profundo miedo a confirmar lo que sospechaba.

-"¡Sí!, eso es... enferma. Verás la pobre, ha estado estudiando tanto... y alimentándose tan poco".- Ginny pasaba por todas las gamas de color en su cara, mientras se daba patadas mentalmente por tan tonto comentario '_Definitivamente tengo que aprender a mentir mejor... Merlín, por favor que no haga más preguntas_'.

-"Come perfectamente, Molly es la que cocina..."- Remus la miraba desconfiado mientras la obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina haciendo él lo mismo y adoptando pose de profesor autoritario.

-"Sí... bueno... ya...es que...".

-"Ginny, quiero que me cuentes la verdad. ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?, hace tiempo vi los mismos síntomas en una persona y me gustaría saber si a ella le habéis hecho lo mismo..."- Remus hablaba nervioso porque sabía lo que esto implicaba. '_Si a Hermione le han dado... Por favor, que me equivoque_'.

Ginny le miró entre sorprendida y asustada, si su ex profesor descubría lo que habían hecho con Hermione se lo diría a su madre... un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo imaginando lo que su madre le haría... después de unos segundos le miró a los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar.

-"No me mientas..."- Ginny cerró la boca y agachó la cabeza. No tenía escapatoria...-"Ginny, estoy esperando".

-"Amm..."- la pelirroja no sabía por donde empezar-"Bff, es..."- Lupin la miró cruzado de brazos con gesto severo- "Vale, Fred y George pensaron que sería buena idea darle a Hermione un filtro amoroso para que se enamorara de Ron... pero..."- Lupin la miraba desconcertado mientras se pasaba nerviosamente una mano por el pelo. Ginny, se calló de pronto.

-"Yo me crucé en su camino..."- intervino Lupin prácticamente en susurros.

-"Amm... s".

-"¿Sois conscientes de la que habéis liado?"- Ginny le miraba mordiéndose el labio mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente- "Ahora ella... ella..."- la cara de Lupin se volvió roja paulatinamente- "¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿como se supone que tengo que actuar?. Es una cría..."- añadió en un susurro casi inaudible.

-"Pues, supongo que tendremos que decirle la verdad ¿no?"- a pesar de que Lupin lo había dicho en tono bajo, la pelirroja entendió perfectamente el motivo de su expresión.

-"¡Por supuesto!, pero no atenderá a razones..."- dijo Remus haciendo un gesto de obviedad que confundió a la pelirroja.

-"Pero... ¿Por qué no?, Hermione es bastante racional...".

-"Pues porque cuando una persona está bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso... no es ella misma. Cosas que Hermione jamás se atrevería a hacer o decir... bueno... ahora no tendrá ningún problema en hacerlas".

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta del baño distrajo su atención. Hermione, después de un buen rato salió del aseo con la cara menos pálida y completamente recuperada de su malestar.

Con paso lento se acercó a la mesa donde su mejor amiga y, ahora, el hombre que quería la miraban nerviosos.

Remus no sabía como actuar, conocía perfectamente los efectos del filtro y sabía que no podría luchar contra la sensación que Hermione estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Pero, igualmente, no quería alentar los fabricados sentimientos de la castaña dándole unas vanas esperanzas por parte de él. Tan sólo esperaba que los efectos pasaran pronto y volviera a ser todo normal.

Imprevisiblemente, notó como unos brazos le rodeaban y un leve peso caía encima suyo.

-"Hola mi Remsie-poo"- dijo Hermione sentándose encima de él y provocando las risas de la pelirroja- "¿Me has echado de menos?".

-"Eh..."- Remus estaba desconcertado pero decidió seguirle la corriente por esa noche, al día siguiente ya ajustaría cuentas- "Sí... ¿cariño?".

Remus se puso colorado como un tomate al decir las últimas palabras, acrecentando la risa de Ginny que recibió una dura mirada de advertencia del licántropo.

-"Estoo... Hermione, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama..."- dijo la pelirroja levantándose y tirando de ella.

-"¿A la cama?, noo quiero quedarme con mi Remsie... a menos..."- dijo Hermione aferrándose más al cuello del hombre.

-"¿A menos...?"- preguntó Lupin dudoso.

-"Pues que nos vayamos juntos..."- dijo Hermione separándose levemente de él y rozándole la nariz con sus labios.

-"¿¿Qué??"- Ginny y Remus gritaron a la vez sorprendidos del comentario de la castaña, aunque sus reacciones fueron claramente distintas.

Ginny, al igual que hacía unos momentos se echó a reír escandalosamente al ver la cara avergonzada del hombre, mientras que Remus, impactado se había levantado de golpe dejando caer al suelo a Hermione que se quedó mirándole con furia.

-"Yo... creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez. Podría despertarse alguien con el ruido".

-"Sí, Lupin tiene razón. ¿Vamos Hermione?"- Ginny intentaba llamar la atención de la chica que se había quedado embobada mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sí, ya voy..."- dijo la castaña cambiando su semblante por una enorme y coqueta sonrisa- "Buenas noches cariño"- Sin darle tiempo a Remus a reaccionar le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de la cocina seguida de Ginny quien sonreía divertida.

--- --- --- ---

-"Alto, alto..."- dijo Lupin agarrando a los gemelos que pretendían escaparse por la chimenea- "Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cocina... hay mucho de que hablar".

--

Aquella mañana había sido un completo desastre. Harry, siguiendo las instrucciones de los gemelos, obligó a Ron a ir a la habitación de las chicas con una tonta excusa. Ron, nada más llegar allí, recibió un sonoro grito por parte de Hermione que se encontraba totalmente histérica revolviendo su armario y gritando desesperada frases como "No es posible que no tenga nada que ponerme" o "¿Crees que a Remsie-poo le gustará esta blusa?" ante la mirada asustada de Ginny.

El pelirrojo, inmediatamente salió de la habitación buscando a Harry como un loco, el cual se encontraba riendo tranquilamente con los gemelos. Éstos, al conocer toda la historia por parte de su hermano se miraron preocupados y, sin perder un instante, salieron corriendo hacia la chimenea mientras Harry les gritaba desde el pasillo que eran unos traidores.

--

Remus, con el semblante tranquilo, a pesar de que el corazón le estaba bombeando a un ritmo frenético, llevó a Fred y George de las orejas hasta la mesa de la cocina donde ya estaban sentados sus padres y Sirius que les miraban de forma curiosa. Harry les seguía con la cabeza agachada sabiendo perfectamente el desenlace de la discusión, seguramente Remus se había enterado de sus planes y estaba convencido que no dudaría un momento en aplicar un estricto castigo... '_Ayudar a Snape... o a la señora Weasley...o... ¡No, a Percy no!_'.

Los gemelos se sentaron en el centro de sus padres ganándose una brusca colleja de Molly que no paraba de preguntar qué habían hecho. Harry, por su parte se sentó a lado de Sirius dejando tres sitios entre éste y Remus para Ginny, Hermione y Ron, que seguían todavía en las habitaciones.

-"Bueno chicos"- dijo Remus fingiendo serenidad- "Creo que nos debéis una explicación". Los tres agacharon la cabeza mirando fijamente la cara de Molly que se estaba enfureciendo irremediablemente.

-"¿Es qué no habéis oído?"- la señora Weasley estalló en un estruendoso grito- "¿Qué se supone que habéis hecho ahora?".

-"¡Nada!, bueno... Fred y yo solo...".

-"Queríamos ayudar a nuestro hermano...".

-"No es culpa nuestra que tengamos que recurrir a estos métodos para que se decida...".

-"¡A actuar!"- explicaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

-"¿Qué no es culpa vuestra?, por supuesto"- dijo Remus mirándoles seriamente- "No es culpa sólo vuestra, ¿verdad Harry?"- el aludido se puso tan rojo como el pelo de Ron en unos segundos.

-"¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto Harry?"- Sirius le miraba analizándole.

-"Yo... verás Sirius... es que si Ron no..."- Harry no sabía cómo explicarle todo el lío que habían organizado.

-"Déjalo Harry, será mejor que lo explique yo"- dijo Lupin moviendo su mano y acaparando todas las miradas- "Los chicos"- comenzó a decir tras hacer una pausa- "Han decidido que sería divertido darle a Hermione un filtro amoroso para que se enamorara de Ron".

Los tres chicos se sonrieron de manera cómplice mientras los adultos abrían los ojos desmesuradamente.

-"¿Qué habéis hecho qué?"- la señora Weasley se puso de pie dando un brinco con las manos puestas en la cintura mientras les miraba aún más furiosa que antes- "Fred, George de vosotros lo esperaba pero... Harry querido ¿Qué te dijeron para obligarte a ayudarlos?"- Harry la miró desconcertado abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir.

-"Molly, déjales un momento... ahí no acaba la historia"- dijo Lupin con la cara algo colorada, mientras la señora Weasley se sentaba confundida- "El otro problema... bueno..."

-"Remus, continúa de una vez"- Sirius comenzaba a impacientarse- "¿Hay algún problema con Ron?".

-"No, con Ron no...el problema es... conmigo"- todos le miraron sorprendidos, mientras las caras de Harry y los gemelos comenzaban a palidecer- "Anoche, cuando Hermione tomó la poción le hizo efecto conmigo"- Remus dijo todo del tirón provocando reacciones de asombro en todos los presentes.

-"¿¿QUÉ??"- gritaron todos a coro.

-"No puede ser, pero si Ginny..."- dijo Fred mirando a Harry y a George.

-"Como pasó es lo de menos, lo importante ahora es... que no se como me voy a rebajar ante Snape para pedirle el favor que haga un antídoto..."- Lupin parecía completamente consternado.

-"Pero entonces no hay problema"- dijo Harry sonriendo- "Le decimos a Snape y punto. Y, mientras tanto le damos a Hermione un par de libros...".

-"Todavía no la habéis visto ¿verdad?"- dijo Remus- "Bueno, ya os daréis cuenta. Pero no penséis que os vais a ir tan felices...".

-"¿Qué tienes pensado Lunático?"- preguntó Sirius alzando la ceja.

-"Creo que será suficiente castigo estar con Snape ayudándole a elaborar la poción, ¿estáis de acuerdo?"- dijo Remus recibiendo una mirada de terror de los chicos y un asentimiento satisfactorio de los adultos- "Bien, pues entonces...".

-"Buenos días Remsie-poo"- dijo Hermione alegremente sentándose al lado de Remus y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Todos los presentes pusieron cara de espanto y se miraban nerviosamente los unos a los otros mientras Hermione ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, sonreía a Lupin poniéndole ojitos tiernos y mandándole cariñosos besitos en el aire.

-"Esto es deprimente"- dijo Fred, poniendo una mueca de asco ante la escena.

-"Como se comporte así con mi hermano creo que no podré soportarlo".

-"Chicos ¿Qué llevaba la poción? ¿Babas de unicornio?"- Harry la miraba igualmente asqueado- "Nunca me imaginé que Hermione fuera tan empalagosa... pobre Ron...".

-"Sí... no sabe la que le espera... ¡auch!"- George no pudo terminar su frase ya que su madre le había dado una "sutil" advertencia en el cogote.

Con una mirada todos acordaron seguirle la corriente a la chica hasta que Snape elaborara la poción, sabiendo que los efectos del filtro harían que Hermione no atendiera a razones. Pero todos estaban al corriente menos Ron, quien hizo su aparición a los pocos minutos de haber bajado la castaña y se encontró con una escena bastante inusual: Hermione untaba mantequilla en una tostada que después daba a morder a Lupin mientras le sonreía cariñosamente y le hablaba de los planes que tenía para pasar el día junto a él.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto en el umbral de la puerta sin dar crédito a lo que veía, pero más se extrañó al ver que su ex profesor asentía a todo lo que la castaña decía y le sonreía ruborizado. Apretando los puños se sentó junto a Sirius que le miró de soslayo sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

-"¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando aquí?"- preguntó Ron algo furioso.

-"Nada hermanito, será mejor que hablemos después"- dijo Fred.

-"¿Nada?"- Ron frunció el ceño- "¿Entonces por qué Hermione está tan empalagosa con Lupin?".

-"Yo no estoy empalagosa Ronald Weasley"- dijo Hermione mirándole severamente-"Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas lo que es querer a alguien".

-"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?"-Ron estaba completamente desconcertado, mientras Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- "No se que os ha dado a todos esta mañana, estáis muy raros".

-"Puede que el que esté raro seas tú Ronald Weasley"- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa y enfatizando nuevamente su nombre.

Todos los presentes se la quedaron mirando por unos momentos, mientras la castaña se alisaba las arrugas de la falda para después besar levemente a Lupin y marcharse por la puerta anunciando que iba a buscar a Ginny.

-"¿Qué?, ¿me vais a decir que eso no ha sido raro?"- preguntó Ron completamente mosqueado.

-"Veras Ron, creo que tenemos que hablar..."- Lupin, aún ruborizado se sentó a su lado para explicarle todo.

Entre todos los presentes intentaron que el pelirrojo comprendiera en la situación que se hallaban inmersos. Aunque, disfrazando un poco la realidad, le explicaron que Hermione estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso que habían hecho los gemelos. Temerosos de la reacción que tendría al saber que era para él, decidieron confesarle que la destinataria era Ginny, y el chico conquistado Harry. Aunque esto no calmó mucho los nervios de Ron, al menos sirvió para que no montara en cólera.

Después del desayuno, los chicos decidieron salir a dar una vuelta al Callejón Diagon y terminar de hacer las compras que el día anterior no hicieron. Hermione al oír los planes, saltó como loca por toda la casa siguiendo a Remus y pidiéndole insistentemente que la llevara a tomar algo juntos. Tras mucho insistir, Remus accedió resignado llevándose consigo a Sirius quien no paraba de reír al ver la cara de apuro de su amigo.

Ron, por su parte, les siguió furioso y apretando los puños sin parar de gruñir asegurando que no iba a permitir que Hermione se lanzara a los brazos de Lupin.

Después de unos minutos, los chicos salieron por la chimenea dejando solos en la casa a Harry, que estaba castigado sin salir de la casa, y a Ginny. La señora Weasley y los gemelos se dirigieron a Hogwarts en busca de Snape para terminar el antídoto.

La pelirroja, se quedó mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras veía como su madre sacudía a sus dos hermanos obligándoles a salir por la chimenea, mientras ellos se quejaban y rogaban a Merlín por un poco de piedad. La imagen le provocó una pequeña sonrisa haciéndola olvidar por unos momentos que se iba a quedar sola con Harry toda la tarde.

Una vez que hubieron desaparecido por la chimenea, se giró para dirigirse a la cocina, agradeciendo que Harry no estuviera cerca. Con paso tranquilo, llegó hasta la repisa principal de la cocina y se puso a buscar todos los útiles necesarios para hacer repostería.

'_En fin, si no puedo estar con él, lo mejor es que me distraiga_', pensó Ginny mientras hacía una pequeña masa para galletas. Aunque agradecía que Harry no estuviera presente, en el fondo le ponía triste saber que no le importaba. Es verdad que en los últimos días su comportamiento había cambiado mucho pero en el fondo de su mente, Ginny sabía que jamás sentiría por ella lo mismo que por Cho.

Pero lo que Ginny no sabía es que un Harry bastante nervioso, estaba ensayando en el piso de arriba todas las formas que se le ocurrían de decirle a la chica lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella sin correr el riesgo de ser echado a patadas de su vista.

Después de meditarlo seriamente y tras echarle un último vistazo a su imagen, Harry salió de la habitación temblando como un niño pequeño y repasando mentalmente lo que iba a decirle a la pelirroja, que seguía lamentándose en la cocina por la poca atención que recibía del chico.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Harry buscó a la chica por toda la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos un sonido en la cocina le indicó que Ginny se encontraba allí. Intentando entrar lo más sigilosamente posible fue caminando hasta el interior de la estancia con el corazón a punto de estallar de los nervios.

-"¡Aah!"- exclamó Ginny dándose la vuelta repentinamente, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir violentamente- "¡Harry!, me has asustado".

-"Lo siento, no era... mi intención"- Harry estaba completamente ruborizado.

El chico la miraba absolutamente impresionado. La imagen de Ginny, cubierta de harina y con algunos de sus rojos mechones moviéndose acompasadamente con el vaivén de sus manos, le había encandilado de tal modo que no sabía ni por donde caminaba... lo que le llevó a tropezar con la mesa tirando por el suelo toda la cubertería con la que volvió a tropezar cayendo estrepitosamente sobre su trasero y asustando a Ginny en el transcurso.

-"¿Estás bien?"- dijo Ginny mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-'_Ahora s_', pensó perdido en su mirada, "Sí, no te preocupes... resbalé..."- dijo Harry aún como un tomate intentando huir de la mirada de la chica.

-"Amm, vale"- contestó la pelirroja triste al darse cuenta de que Harry la rehuía '_Será mejor que vuelva a lo mío... adiós Harry ya me he cansado de esperar por nada_'.

Ginny se dirigió nuevamente a su trabajo de espaldas al chico, mientras la mirada de Harry se clavaba en su cintura. El chico sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba besarla, pero un miedo le invadió todo el cuerpo al pensar que la chica se portaba indiferente con él.

'_No quiere nada contigo... Harry, te lo acaba de dejar bien claro..._'- pensaba el chico completamente desanimado.

'_Todavía no se ha ido... ¿por qué sigue aquí?_'- la pelirroja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

'_Creo que debería acercarme... aunque me rechace... debo intentarlo, soy un Gryffindor ¿no?..._'- Harry, tragó saliva intentando actuar serenamente para que Ginny no notara sus nervios. Se pasó su mano por el pelo despeinándolo más de lo que estaba sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la chica que temblaba ligeramente. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella...

'_Se está acercando... se acerca... ¡Ginny, no caigas!, él sólo quiere jugar contigo... Cho... piensa en Cho... ¡A la mierda Cho!. ¿Harry, a que esperas para besarme?_'- Ginny amasaba frenéticamente mirando de reojo al chico que se acercaba despacio. Se le veía bastante nervioso, aunque no tanto como ella que había cerrado los ojos para intentar normalizar su respiración desacompasada a causa del rápido bombeo de su corazón.

Harry, muy despacio se fue acercando cada vez más a ella. En realidad, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento su mente no era dueña de sus actos, más bien parecía moverse como un autómata impulsado únicamente por los latidos de su corazón. Ginny estaba completamente atacada... sin poder aguantar más la situación se giró para encarar a Harry.

-"¡Auch!"- exclamaron los dos a coro.

La pelirroja no había advertido la escasa distancia que los separaba, y justo cuando las manos de Harry prácticamente rozaban la cintura de la chica, ella se giró tropezando con el tembloroso cuerpo del joven y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Ginny sobre Harry completamente manchados de harina...

'_Te quiero Harry_'

'_Estoy loco por ti, Ginny_'

La chica hizo amago de levantarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Harry se lo impidieron y cuando abrió la boca para reclamar el contacto de unos labios suaves ahogaron su protesta. Harry la estaba besando.

--- --- --- ---

-"Cariño, ¿te queda mucho?, me gustaría tanto ir a tomar un helado...".

Sirius, Remus y Ron, miraron a Hermione con una ceja alzada sin comprender aún como con una simple poción podía cambiar una persona de aquel modo. Todavía estaban en el Callejón Diagon siguiendo a la castaña por todas partes de un lado para otro con una cantidad desorbitada de paquetes en sus brazos.

Lupin no había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida, a pesar de ser el principal entretenimiento de Sirius y el principal motivo de enfado de Ron que no había parado de gruñir desde que salieron de Grimmauld Place. Hermione no había parado de hacerle carantoñas, de llamarle palabras dulces y besarle fugazmente durante todo el camino, llamando la atención de muchos transeúntes que lo miraban horrorizados y lo llamaban depravado.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue el que una señora lo golpeara con el bolso llamándolo pervertidor de niñas, después de que Hermione le besara en el cuello para avisarle que iba al baño, causando una risa exagerada en Sirius.

-"Eeeh... mi vida..."- Remus la miraba angustiado tomándola de las manos '_Que no dure mucho, por Merlín, que no dure mucho..._'- Todavía voy a tardar un poco... ¿por qué no vas con Ron y me esperas allí?".

La idea no pareció agradarle mucho a Hermione quién agarró a Ron del brazo y se lo llevó tras echarle una mirada enfadada a su "Remsie-poo".

-"Creo Remsie-poo que hoy duermes en el sof"- dijo Sirius una vez los chicos hubieron entrado en la heladería, con tono divertido.

-"Cierra el pico Canuto... este es el peor día de mi vida. Si Snape no acaba con ese par de... los agarro yo...".

--- --- --- ---

Tras unos minutos sin despegarse el uno del otro se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Harry todavía no entendía como se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero lo que sí sabía es que jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

Ginny, por su parte, le miraba aturdida. Todavía no asimilaba que Harry, SU Harry, la había besado, se sentía en las nubes hasta que una voz desde el salón la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-"¡Mi madre!".

-"¡Tu madre!".

Rápidamente se separaron y se levantaron del suelo sacudiéndose los restos de harina e intentando acondicionar la cocina para que la Señora Weasley no se diera cuenta de nada. Mientras recogían, se miraron discretamente ruborizándose cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y temblando al más mínimo roce de sus manos.

Después de unas horas, Hermione y el resto aparecieron por la chimenea causando un gran alboroto. Ella y Ron discutían nuevamente mientras Remus cargaba con todas las compras de la castaña y Sirius los miraba divertido recordando no habérselo pasado tan bien en su vida.

-"Eres un estúpido Ron, el hecho de que Remsie-poo y yo estemos enamorados no quiere decir que os vaya a dejar de lado, es sólo que ahora tendréis que compartirme con él".

-"¿Pero te estás oyendo?, Hermione, todo esto es por culpa de la maldita poción. Pareces la estúpida de Parkinson hablando de Drakito...".

-"No me compares con la bulldog de la Parkinson"- los dos adultos los miraron y previendo lo que iba a suceder abandonaron el salón dejándolos a solas.

-"Pareces tonta".

-"Y tu un amargado".

-"¡Pero al menos lo que yo siento es de verdad!"- Ron se puso como el color de su cabello al oírse pronunciar esas palabras. Hermione lo miró confundida y sin decir nada subió las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación.

--- ---

'¿_Por qué me he puesto tan nerviosa?..._'- Hermione daba vueltas por la habitación sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ron- _'¿A quién querrá...?, ¿Luna?. Bueno, ayer estaban muy juntitos pero..._'.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ginny acababa de entrar a la habitación y la miraba curiosa.

'_Después de todo a mí no tiene por qué preocuparme... él sólo es Ron...¡Ron!, y... yo quiero a Remus ¿Remus?... sí ¡Remus!_'.

-"¿Qué haces?".

-"¿Ah?, ¡Ginny! Qué susto me has dado...".

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos...

-"Eh... amigo, más cuidado".

Ron acababa de entrar azotando fuertemente la puerta sobresaltando a Harry que estaba tumbado sonriente sobre la cama.

-"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aqu".

-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué traes esta cara?"- Ron le miró apesadumbrado- "Ah, ya entiendo... Hermione ¿no?".

-"Es que... no lo entiendo, se comporta como una tonta cada vez que está Lupin cerca y...".

-"Vamos, no le hagas caso. Sabes que es por la poción, no se lo tomes en cuenta".

-"Ese es el problema..."- Ron estaba cabizbajo mirando fijamente sus manos- "He perdido los nervios y he vuelto a discutir con ella. Y lo peor es que está bajo los efectos de la poción...".

-"Tal vez..."- Harry paró analizando la reacción de su amigo si le decía lo que estaba pensando- "Tal vez... deberías... disculparte".

-"¿Disculparme?, ni hablar, yo no tengo la culpa de que el dichoso filtro la haya atrofiado el cerebro".

-"Sabes que en el fondo sigue siendo Hermione".

-"Una Hermione creída y algo arrogante"- Ron miró a Harry- "Primero Bill, ahora Lupin... ándate con ojo amigo, el próximo podrías ser t".

-'_No, si supieras que estoy loco por tu hermana_'. -"O tú, amigo... ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que...".

-"Y yo te he dicho a ti que no me gusta"- Ron se giró bruscamente agarrando el pomo de la puerta- "Estoy harto de tener esta conversación, Hermione y yo jamás tendremos nada... yo no le gusto y ella no me gusta. Fin de la discusión"- tras decir esto salió como un rayo por la puerta.

Ron bajó decidido los peldaños despertando a la señora Black que empezó a dar gritos que se oían por toda la casa. Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con una de sus mayores pesadillas... Severus Snape se encontraba al lado de la chimenea escoltado por los gemelos y por una Ginny temerosa que salió corriendo hacia la cocina para ayudar a su madre.

Remus y Sirius salieron inmediatamente al salón esperando buenas noticias acerca del antídoto.

-"Vaya Lupin"- dijo Snape adelantándose unos pasos- "Me han comentado que ahora te gustan las jovencitas... en fin es tu elección, pero... ¿Granger?. Siendo un licántropo pensaba que tendrías mejor... olfato, para tus presas".

Ron cerró los puños ofendido. Si no fuera su profesor ya le habría dado un fuerte puñetazo. Remus lo miró con desagrado, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario y caminó tranquilamente hasta el sillón sentándose en él con pose indiferente.

-"¿Has traído la poción?"- preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-"Por supuesto, nunca evado mis obligaciones".

-"Esto no era una obligación".

-"Sí, cuando el mismo Dumbledore me pide que lo haga".

-"¿Lo sabe Dumbledore?"- preguntó Ron confundido.

-"Por supuesto, señor Weasley, él siempre está al corriente de todo"- le contestó Snape mirándole duramente- "¿Dónde está tu amorcito, Lupin?"- añadió girándose hacia el hombre.

-"Está arriba, y no la llames así. No le pasó esto por voluntad propia"- Remus estaba disgustado.

-"Bien, bien... como quieras...Lupin. La poción está aquí, cuando se la tome al principio no recordará nada de lo que ha hecho bajo los efectos del filtro..."- todos pusieron cara de alivio- "Pero lo irá haciendo paulatinamente"- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa- "Oh, no me digas que tienes algo de que arrepentirte..."

-"Ron, ¿podrías hacer el favor de ir a buscarla?"- preguntó Sirius mirándole amablemente, cortando al profesor - "Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor".

Ron subió las escaleras mientras los gemelos salían del salón para acompañar a su madre y a su hermana en la cocina. Querían estar lo más lejos posible de Hermione cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

--Toc toc--

-"Adelante".

-"Hermione, yo..."- Ron se quedó mudo, delante suyo estaba la castaña con un precioso mini vestido que resaltaban todas las curvas de su cuerpo destacando zonas inadvertidas hasta ese momento por el pelirrojo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Hermione le miraba sorprendida- "¿Te encuentras bien?".

-"¿No pensarás salir con eso?"- dijo el chico recuperándose levemente de la sorpresa.

-"¿Por qué no?, ¿qué hay de malo?".

-"¿Qué qué hay de malo?, Hermione tu... ese vestido, bueno, si se le puede llamar vestido, no... no pienso dejarte salir as"- Ron hablaba muy deprisa mientras gesticulaba exageradamente señalando las zonas más resaltadas de la anatomía de la chica.

-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así?, pensaba que te gustaría... ¡a Remus!, le gustaría a Remus, por supuesto"- Hermione se dio la vuelta confundida, sabía que estaba enamorada de Lupin, pero no podía evitar sentir una sensación extraña por Ron cada vez que lo veía. Nerviosa se puso a colocar toda las compras en el armario.

Ron, por su parte, la miraba enfadado. No se había dado cuenta del error de Hermione, estaba más ocupado criticando mentalmente el atuendo de la chica. Claro que le gustaba ¡Dios, no era ciego! Estaba increíble, pero no iba a consentir que todo el mundo viera sus largas y preciosas piernas y su cintura y su...

'¿_Quieres dejar de pensar eso y decirle lo que has venido a decir?_', Ron se puso colorado con sólo recordar los pensamientos que había tenido hace un momento de su amiga.

-"Esto... Hermione..." '_Como te sigas moviendo así me voy a volver loco..._'

-"¿Sí?"- contestó la chica dándose la vuelta, _'¿Por qué me mira así?_'

-"Necesito que me acompañes, están esperándote abajo".

-"Claro, vamos"- dijo Hermione parando muy cerca de él.

-"¿Vas a bajar así?"- preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño, '_Que bien huele..._'

-"Creía que había quedado claro que..."- contestó ella abriendo la puerta, pero un fuerte brazo impidió que saliera- "¿Qué te pasa ahora?"- añadió dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

-"Que no aguanto más".

Sin previo aviso, la agarró de la cintura y sin pensárselo dos veces la besó. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos e intentó separarlo de ella, pero la fuerte presión de los labios del pelirrojo y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la sujetaban tan fuerte que le resultaba imposible, y terminó por dejarse llevar acompasando sus labios a los del pelirrojo. _'Dios, Hermione, ¿se puede saber lo que estás haciendo?'._

-"¡No!"- Hermione, después de haberse dejado llevar inconscientemente durante unos minutos reaccionó, separando bruscamente a Ron de ella, quien la miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro ¿desconcierto?, ¿enfado?, ¿o tal vez tristeza?-"No puedo permitir esto. Yo quiero a Remus...".

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"- Ron explotó. Ya había tenido que aguantar demasiado durante todo el día aquella farsa-"¡Sólo es por una estúpida poción!".

-"¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?"- Hermione no comprendía ni una palabra... él no tenía ni la más remota idea... él no sabía cómo se sentía... ¿Quién era él para decir que ella no quería a Remus?.

-"Mira, ya estoy harto de todo este asunto... tú no quieres a Remus... y en cuanto bajes abajo y oigas lo que te tengan que decir, te darás cuenta...".

-"¡No! Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando, lo que te ocurre es que no te gusta el hecho de que Remus y yo estemos enamorados... igual que con Viktor Krum, ¿no es así?"- le había dado en el punto débil. Ron puso una mueca de ira demostrando así que, al menos, una parte de lo que argumentaba era cierto.

-"Está bien. Piensa lo que quieras... Pero al menos Vicky está enamorado de ti en verdad, no aparenta estarlo para no provocar efectos no deseados en una poción mal hecha..."- al momento de decir esto, Ron se arrepintió. Ni siquiera era culpa suya, ella sólo había sido la víctima...

Hermione le apartó de la puerta y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras, luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. _'Todo es mentira... Remus me quiere... sólo lo ha dicho para molestarme...'. _

A su vez, Ron se había apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de la chica, y se dejaba caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. _'Mierda... ahora sí que la he cagado...'._

--

-"Ah, Hermione, ya estás aquí... ven, siéntate, por favor"- Hermione se había quedado muy extrañada al bajar al salón donde la estaban esperando Remus, Sirius y Snape_'¿Snape? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Snape?'._

-"Vaya, veo que la poción ha hecho milagros, señorita Granger"- Snape la miraba con una mueca de burla en su cara.

Hermione sin comprender se miró y después alzó la cabeza para observar a Sirius y a su "Remsie" que no parpadeaban mirando fijamente el "vestido" de la castaña.

-"Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿qué pasa?"- dijo Hermione nerviosamente. Por más que trataba de repetirse que no había significado nada no conseguía quitarse el beso de la cabeza.

-"Oh, que bonito... ni siquiera se lo habéis dicho. Has disfrutado con esto, ¿verdad Lupin?".

-"¿De qué estáis hablando?, ¿Por qué me miráis así?"- Hermione estaba completamente confundida.

-"Hermione, es una historia muy larga... pero quiero que confíes en mí y te tomes esto"- Remus le mostró un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso, la chica lo miró interrogante y abrió el frasco para poder oler su contenido.

-"Uff, esto huele fatal..".

-"¿Qué esperaba...?, ¿Zumo de mora?"- Snape seguía con una mueca burlona.

-"¿Para qué es?"- la castaña estaba bastante aturdida- "No pienso tomar nada sin saber qué es...".

-"Es... bueno..."- Remus no sabía que decirle, miró a Sirius en busca de ayuda '_Échame una mano amigo_'

-"Es una poción para un nuevo virus... sí que sólo afecta a chicas adolescentes, sí..."- dijo Sirius entendiendo la llamada de auxilio del licántropo. Remus y Snape le miraron arqueando las cejas.

-"Remsie-poo ¿es para eso?"- preguntó Hermione poniéndole ojitos tiernos.

-"Emm... sí, cariño. Debes tomártela, si no te contagiarás y no podría soportar verte enferma..."- dijo Remus intentando no ceder a sus impulsos de golpear a Snape que se estaba mofando de la situación.

-"Bueno, si me lo pides así... me lo tomaré... pero con una condición" '_Necesito quitarme de la cabeza el beso de Ron_'.

-"¿Cual?"- Remus la miraba esperanzado '_Lo que sea... y esto terminará de una vez_'.

-"Que me beses para soportar mejor el sabor".

Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y tras ingerir el líquido agarró suavemente la cara del hombre y lo besó dulcemente. Remus se quedó sorprendido pero sin saber por qué correspondió a la chica sabiendo que afortunadamente, ya no se volvería a repetir.

De repente Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y se separó bruscamente del hombre que la miraba desconcertado.

-"¡Profesor Lupin...! ¿Qué está haciendo?".

**Continuará...**

**--- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- - ---- --- --- --- --**

**Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado porque yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo. Supongo que os parecerá un poco raro que aunque la chica está bajo los efectos de la poción, sienta algo extraño cuando está con Ron... bueno, la respuesta a eso es que me gustó la idea de que la atracción que siente por Ron supere incluso un filtro de amor (¿os imagináis a Hermione si el filtro le llega a hacer efecto con Ronnie? Prácticamente iríamos de boda... menuda lapa!!). A pesar de estar "enamorada" de Remus sucumbe a la tentación pelirroja (jejejeje...)**

**En el próximo capítulo regresan a Hogwarts... pero... ¿Qué sentirá Ron al saber que ella no recuerda nada? ¿Cambiará su actitud ahora que la ha besado? ¿Admitirá, por fin, que está loco por ella?, ¿Cómo se comportará Hermione? Y ¿Qué harán Harry y Ginny?.**

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Morella Bono: **xD no sabes lo q me ha gustado tu review!!!!!! En serio, no hace falta que los escribas más cortos, así están perfectos!!!!! No te preocupes, de verdad, que cuantos más largos, mejor. Sí, se que soy un poko mala haciéndoles sufrir tanto... pero ¿qué es de un fic sin problemas? No... tiene q haber conflictos, xq si no más bien sería aburrido... Je je je me ha hecho gracia el hecho de que a Snape le llamaras Snapy, porque es realmente como yo lo llamo siempre!!! Je je je, va todo unido, es "Snapy-qué-tierno". Lo de Bill y Ginny... por mucho que les pese, no dejan de ser Weasleys, y aunque parezcan los más maduros realmente no lo son tanto... En cuanto a lo de Ron... bueno, no le ha dado de tortas a Remus xq le tiene respeto, q si no... ya lo había matao!!!! Je je je... bueno, q yo tb me enrollo de lo lindo, me ha encantado tu review, y please dejame muchos muchos muchos muchos más q son estupendos!!!! Y así me gusta, larguitos.... je je je... Hasta el próximo cap.!!!

**Rotceher: **Me alegro que te haya gustado!!!! Realmente he tardado más de lo que pretendía en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo ha sido algo más complicadillo, y mi tiempo libre de escritura es más bien escaso. Espero que no te haya importado que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más rápido. Jejeje, si crees que esto son problemas... la cosa no ha hecho más que empezar!!! Esto son nimiedades en comparación con los problemas que surgirán más adelante... espera y verás!!!! Jejeje, bueno, espero que este cap. tb te haya gustado y q me sigas dejando reviews en los demás capítulos!!!!!

**Ginny84: **Jejeje, de eso se trata... de cachondeo!!!! En un fic siempre tiene que haber algo de humor... y a mi particularmente me sale solo!!! Estoy escribiendo un fic del cual llevo 11 caps. e intentaba hacerlo serio xo después de unos cuatro capítulos queda patente que lo mío es el humor. Lo de las comillas... ya sé que no hace falta ponerlas, pero me gusta hacerlo. Me aclaro cuando escribo. Bueno, espero q este cap. te haya gustado igualmente!!!!!

**Violet-potter: **Me alegra saber que te gusta la pareja Remus-Tonks!!!! De hecho, mi primer fic "serio" es un Remus/Tonks, se llama Amnesia... Si, al principio pretendía meter a Tonks ahí pero no quedaba bien en resultado final... bueno, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando mi fic, y espero que me sigas dejando muchos reviews, q me encantan!!!! X cierto... ¿Q te ha parecido la escena Harry/Ginny? Je je je...

**Vale: **Me alegra un montón que te esté gustando, sigue leyendo los demás capítulos que no te decepcionarán!!!!

**Yalimie: **bueno, a mi no me va demasiado la pareja RL/Hr, pero es q para lo del filtro me venía genial!!! Je je... me encantan los problemas!!!!!!!! Y Remus es un personaje tan tierno y tan bueno que da gusto escribir sobre él... Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y sigue dejando reviews please!!!!!

**Sarah-keyko: **Je je je... tu madre debe estar trastornaíta!!!! Me encanta que te guste, en serio!!!! Como habrás podido observar, al pobre Ron le ha tocado pasarlo mal en este cap... pero calladito no se ha quedado precisamente!!!! Espero que a tu mejor amiga y a tu hermana tampoco les defraude!!!! Je je je... hasta el próximo capítulo, y dejame reviews porfisssssss!!!!

**Mioneweasley88: **Me alegra que te guste... si, la idea del beso entre Bill y Hermione la escogí porque sé que es original... muy pokos fics (al menos, ninguno que yo haya leído) tienen algo así... dentro de que es un Ron/Hermione, tb tiene q haber elementos que creen conflictos, y ese en especial es bastante original. Lo de la pareja Harry-Ginny... ¿en serio crees que está bien planteada? Me alegra mucho oírlo, porque es que Harry-Ginny no es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero queda mucho mejor en un fic si es R/Hr y H/G que si es sólo R/Hr, así que ahora tb los escribo... Muchísimas gracias x tu review y sigue dejándolos xfaaaa!!!!

**Camille Potter: **Jajajaja, bueno, no es la primera vez que me llaman loka... jejeje, Gracias!!!! (matizo q para mí eso es un cumplido). Sí, pobre Ronnie!!!! Y eso que en el cap. 2 fue Hermione la principal perjudicada, pero en este... aunq el chico tampoco se lo ha pasado tan mal al final...jejeje....Espero q este tb te haya gustado!!!!

**Tabatas: **Muchas gracias!!!!! Je je je... bueno, los gemelos no han sido exactamente los que lo han solucionado, como habrás podido comprobar... (ay Snapy, voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con él...). Tb me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Harry y Ginny, bueno, en este cap. al menos no les interrumpe Remus... pero no te preocupes, q Harry no se va a ir de rositas, Ginny se va a hacer de rogar... Jijiji... Sigue dejando reviews!!!!!!

**CoNnY-B: **Aisss, ya sé que no debería hacer tantos adelantos... pero es q no puedo con las ansias, jejeje... Espero que te haya gustado como he resuelto el problema Hermi-Remus... quería dejar claro que Remus es un adulto como Dios manda, y que no siente nada x Hermi... bueno, pues nada chikilla me alegro un montón q te haya gustado el capítulo y sigue leyéndolos, q habrá mas sorpresitas!!!!

**Ale Potter: **Pues como habrás podido ver, ha habido un gran contraste de expresiones.... la cara q se les ha qdao ha sido de chiste!!! Primero, Remus, todo asustado... después, Sirius, divirtiéndose como nunca... los gemelos, tragando saliva x su castigo con Snapy... y Ron reprimiéndose para no pegarle una paliza a Remus... jejejeje..... Bueno, me alegro muxísimo que te haya gustado este cap. y sigue dejando reviews please!!!!!

**Tirejita: **Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este capítulo.... se las traía.... Pero la próxima vez intentaré no tardar tanto (lo prometo!!!). Espero que este te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, tiene algo más de risas, y la idea de la Hermione-lapa a mi me hizo mucha gracia!!!! Jejeje, lo dicho, muchas gracias x tu review y sigue dejándome más, Xfisssss!!!!

**Luciana: **Jejeje, me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review... es más o menos una explicación sencilla de este fic... ¡¡¡caótico!!!... al menos esa es la visión que pretendo darle... Bueno, lo de Ron y Luna... no es que él estuviese tarado, es q estaba celoso perdido lo que quería era contraatacar con su propia medicina... pero a Ron le importa Luna tanto como a un perro la tabla de multiplicar, es decir: nada!!! Jejeje, espero q este cap. te haya gustado, me alegra muxo q tb te gustara el otro!!! Sigue dejando reviews, please!!!!

**Beda Chang: **Me alegra que pienses eso, estoy totalmente de acuerdo!!!! Jejeje, has captado con antelación mis propósitos para el capítulo... una Hermione totalmente empalagosa estilo Lapa-Pansy (es su nombre completo, lo q pasa es q en los libros lo acortan a Pansy), quería hacer q la personalidad de Hermione cambiase radicalmente, y yo creo q lo he conseguido!!!! Empalagosidad, un mini-vestido... cosas q jamás haría nuestra Hermi estando cuerda!!! Jejeje, muchas gracias x tu review, y sigue leyendo mi histoy please!!!!

**Biank Radcliffe Potter: **Jeje, tu review ha sido cortito pero contundente... MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!

**Ophelia Dakker: **Jejeje, me alegra q te esté gustando tb este fic. No m dejaste un review en el epílogo de Amnesia!!! lloros descontrolados xq ya terminé la historia Pero al menos lo leíste no? Bueno, aún así me alegra un montón que me hayas dejado un review es esta historia... como tu misma has dicho siempre tiene que salir algo mal... jejeje, era demasiado pedir no? Sigue leyendo mi fic pleasyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!

**ABPotter: **Bueno, paciencia, paciencia... no pasa ná... el caso es q ella se tenía q enamorar de Remus xq no se podía enamorar de Ron... pero bueno, me alegra mucho q pienses q está chulo, y espero q sigas leyendo los siguientes capítulos (y me dejes los correspondientes reviews). Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

**MoNi Weasley: **Chikilla no sé q ha pasado con tu review q se m ha repetío 20 veces!!!! Jejeje, no pasa nada, mejor así, tengo 55 en vez de 35... Bueno, me alegra q pienses q está bien!!! T explico xq Remus y no otro. Tus candidatos: Fred o George... ellos no pueden serlo xq son los q han exo el filtro, y no habría sido tan gracioso porque tenía q ser alguien inverosímil. Y Harry.... mmmm es q es tan poco original... yo quería ser original, lo lógico es q se hubiera enamorado de Harry... pero es lo mismo q pasó con Bill, hay q ser originales!!!!!! Muchas gracias x tus... 20 reviews (jejejejejejejeje) y sigue dejándomelos please!!!!!

**Aome de Kon: **Jejeje, son pocas a las q no les gusta Bill, es un personaje q sale poko pero mmm digamos que "llama la atención"... Bueno, pues ya has visto la que se ha armado... si Remus no llega a ser miembro de La Orden, ex profesor de Hogwarts y amigo de Sirius, Ron lo habría matado a golpes!!! (Así de burro es el hombre, jejejejeje). Bueno, me alegro muchísimo q te guste mi fic (madre mía, lo pones x las nubes) y espero q me sigas dejando reviews, q le suben la moral a una!!!!

**Piskix: **Jejeje, muchísimas gracias!!!!!! Me alegra q digas eso, espero q sí me dejes reviews en todos los capítulos, espero q no te decepcionen (aunq yo creo q no...). Me gusta dejar con la intriga a la gente... y me alegra un montón haberlo conseguido yupiiiiiii jejejeje. Bueno, espero q este tb te haya gustado, y muchas gracias de nuevo!!! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!!

**Espero que sigáis leyendo los próximos capítulos y que dejéis MUUUUUUCHOS reviews.**

**Besotes **

**Leonysse Weasley.**


	4. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Hola.**

**Ya he vuelto, espero que os guste este capítulo como los anteriores, lo vais a notar un poco menos cómico porque he intentado que sea un poco más emocional... Ays... pobres Ronnie y Hermi, aquí sufren un poquito...**

**Bueno, pero mejor me callo y os dejo para que disfrutéis de la lectura!! La contestación a todos vuestros estupendos reviews la pongo al final del capítulo. Besotes!!**

**Anteriormente:**

Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y tras ingerir el líquido agarró suavemente la cara del hombre y lo besó dulcemente. Remus se quedó sorprendido pero sin saber por qué correspondió a la chica sabiendo que afortunadamente, ya no se volvería a repetir.

De repente Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y se separó bruscamente del hombre que la miraba desconcertado.

-"¡Profesor Lupin...! ¿Qué está haciendo?".

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 4: Vuelta a Hogwarts**

Hermione miraba a todos lados, sin comprender cómo había llegado hasta allí. _'¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué me estaba besando Lupin...?'_. Todos la miraban con mezcla de expresiones, entre el alivio por haber eliminado el problema del filtro, y la preocupación por cómo se lo iban a explicar ahora.

-"¿No se acuerda Señorita Granger?"- dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada y un tono de voz burlón que no le gustaron nada a Hermione ¿Qué narices hacía Snape allí?- "La palabra 'Remsie-poo' no la dice nada?"

-"Cállate, Snape"- dijo Remus con tono de advertencia. Hermione cada vez entendía menos.

-"Por favor, Lupin, tarde o temprano tendréis que contarle lo sucedido..."- parecía que Snape se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquella situación. Sin embargo, Remus parecía avergonzado y Hermione sentía que "aquello que la tenían que decir" no era nada bueno.

-"Bue... bueno..."- comenzó a decir temerosa de la respuesta- "¿me podríais decir qué está pasando?".

-"¿Todavía no lo ha adivinado señorita Granger? La creía más lista... y menos empalagosa..."- dijo mirándola burlonamente- "¡Ah!, y por favor... cambie de vestuario"-después de hacer una mueca de asco recordando a la chica bajo los efectos de la poción, salió de la casa, dejando a todos los allí presentes con un gesto reprobatorio en sus caras menos a Hermione, que en aquellos momentos estaba realmente preocupada.

'_¿Empalagosa? Un momento... ¡¿¡¿¡¿Remsie-poo?!?!?! Oh Dios mío...'_. Los dos hombres la miraban con temor, asustados ante la imagen de la chica, que se miraba de arriba abajo, temblando cada vez más.

Después de haber comprendido que era ella y no el profesor quien había comenzado el beso, empezó a notar como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, tornando su rostro rojo. Sin atender a explicaciones, se alejó de allí corriendo y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. _'¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡Yo jamás besaría a Lupin!'_. Por la cabeza de la chica pasaban un torrente de pensamientos, todos iguales de inverosímiles. Ella no se acordaba de nada...

-"¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Hermione, al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalada en la pared y con la cara oculta entre las manos. Al oírla, éste pegó un brinco.

-"Hermione, q-q-qué.... tu...."- Ron se puso inmediatamente de pie andando nerviosamente hacia ella.

Hermione le miró completamente ruborizada y se dio la vuelta para coger su bata, intentando ocultar su escaso vestido. Ron gesticulaba nervioso con sus manos, incapaz de articular palabra. Estaba convencido de que la actitud de Hermione se debía al beso de antes.

-"Hum... ¡nada! Yo... puedo explicártelo. Bueno, en realidad no, porque no me acuerdo..."- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa mientras se tapaba con la bata.

-"De verdad que lo siento, yo no pretendía..."- Ron, sin dejar terminar la frase a la castaña, se acercó a ella con ojos suplicantes.

-"¿Qué?"- tanto Hermione como Ron se quedaron parados, intentando procesar lo que habían escuchado.

-"¿Por qué... por qué me pides perdón?".

-"Yo..."- _'No se acuerda... Ya le han debido de dar la poción' _-"Nada, nada... tu libro, se me ha olvidado traértelo..."- Ron estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué contestar. Por un lado estaba feliz de que ella no supiera nada, aún no se sentía preparado para afrontarlo, pero por otro lado le dolía que no significara nada para ella. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándola, ansiando poder abrazarla.

-"¿Ah?, sí, claro... un libro..."- _'Que no se entere... ¡por favor! Que no se entere...'_ Hermione notaba como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos. La mirada del pelirrojo la inquietaba demasiado, y sin poder evitarlo centró sus ojos en la boca del chico.

-"Sí... y, bueno... creo.... creo que mi madre me llama"- Ron no apartaba su vista de la figura de la castaña. _'Oh, Merlín... si no salgo de aquí voy a hacer algo de lo que luego me voy a arrepentir'_.

-"Sí, creo que yo también la oigo..."- _'Por favor vete ya de aquí... ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil...?'_.

Sin mediar palabra, Ron salió de la habitación apretando los puños y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. _'Mejor que no se acuerde... sería una tontería estropearlo todo por un tonto impulso'_.

--- --- --- ---

Hermione se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama. No lograba entender cómo se había atrevido a besar a Lupin...¡Lupin, por Merlín!, su profesor... ella sólo le veía como alguien maduro y culto al que tenía un profundo afecto, pero de ahí a besarlo... algo tenía que haber pasado, pero... ¿qué?. Además, era prácticamente imposible que se fijara en alguien que no fuera Ron... _'Aggg, te odio Ronald Weasley... ¡sal ya de mi cabeza!'_.

Se revolvió en su cama procurando no hacer ruido, a su lado Ginny dormía apaciblemente. Se incorporó silenciosamente poniéndose sus zapatillas y, de puntillas, salió de la habitación sin hacer el más leve sonido.

Muy lentamente bajó los peldaños de las escaleras cuando una voz masculina la sobresaltó haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?".

-"¡Shhh... Harry!, habla más bajo podrías despertar a la madre de Sirius"- dijo Hermione susurrando aún sentada en el suelo.

-"Lo siento, ¿estás bien?".

-"Sí, no podía dormir. Iba a la cocina a por un vaso de leche, ¿me acompañas?".

-"Claro, vamos"- Harry se agachó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Con cuidado de no hacer más ruido se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Hermione sacó dos vasos y sirvió leche para los dos. Harry la miraba intranquilo, sabía que su amiga iba a interrogarle. Hermione, por su parte, se mordía el labio intentando reprimir las ganas de preguntarle al chico por lo ocurrido. Al final la curiosidad y la impaciencia ganaron.

-"Harry..."- Hermione se giró hacia él con ojos curiosos- "¿puedo... puedo hacerte una pregunta?", _'Y contestame la verdad, por favor'_.

-"Ya la has hecho ¿no?"- contestó alegremente Harry ganándose una mirada de reproche de la castaña.

-"Esto es serio, Harry".

-"Bien, vale... pregunta", _'Y aquí viene el interrogatorio...'_.

-"Amm... sí", _'Haber como le pregunto... ¿Harry, por qué lo único que recuerdo del día de hoy es estar besando a Lupin mientras el ogro de Snape y Sirius nos miraban sin extrañarse?... creo que no, así no...'_.

-"Hermione... estoy esperando", _'Que no pregunte, que no pregunte...'_.

-"Ya, vale... ¿Tu...?"- Hermione se puso repentinamente colorada- "¿Tú me podrías explicar... por qué... yo y Lupin... bueno... porquéyoyLupinnosestábamosbesandoestatarde?".

-"¿Qué?"- Harry miraba confundido a la chica que tenía una seria carencia de aire al decir toda la frase de un tirón.

-"Ya me has oído. No lo pienso repetir"- Hermione seguía como un tomate y no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-"Verás Hermione... yo... creo que no soy el más indicado para decírtelo".

-"¿Qué?, oh, vamos. ¡Eso no es justo!, nadie me quiere decir nada y yo...".

-"Sí, pero... mira será mejor que hablemos mañana... ya es tarde y mañana salimos para Hogwarts..."- Harry se levantó precipitadamente con la intención de irse de allí temeroso de que Hermione, al enterarse de lo del filtro, practicara con él algunas maldiciones.

-"Ni se te ocurra moverte Harry... ¡Harry!"- Hermione se levantó frustrada de la silla mientras veía como Harry desaparecía por las escaleras - "¡Será posible que nadie me cuente nada!... aaaggg...".

--- --- --- ---

Al día siguiente los ánimos no mejoraron mucho. La casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, nadie pensaría que allí convivían cuatro adolescentes, dos jóvenes algo gamberros y cuatro adultos desayunando todos a la vez.

Las ojeras en sus caras reflejaban el cansancio y el sueño revelando el insomnio que parecía haber dominado esa noche.

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina disfrutando de lo que sería su último desayuno juntos antes de que los chicos regresaran de nuevo al colegio. El desayuno se sirvió en total silencio, algo que desconcertó a Molly, que los miraba de reojo constantemente.

Remus, al igual que la señora Weasley, les miraba de reojo intentando adivinar que les estaría pasando por la cabeza a esos chicos. Cuando su mirada topó con la figura de Hermione se quedó fija en ella durante unos minutos observando la mirada perdida de la chica. Hermione parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos dándole vueltas al asunto de Lupin, seguía sin comprender como fue capaz de hacer algo así, pero lo que más la preocupaba era que ninguno quisiera hablar del tema... decididamente, debería tomar medidas al respecto.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esto salvo cierto pelirrojo que, una vez más, apretó los puños por debajo del mantel. Harry, por su parte, dividía sus pensamientos entre el temor de ser descubierto por Hermione y la preocupación por como actuaría Ginny después del beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus dudas se disiparon, cuando la figura de la pequeña pelirroja apareció por la puerta y se sentó sin dirigirle una corta mirada. Harry la miró interrogante pero ella le ignoró por completo, Ginny se había prometido que no le pondría las cosas nada fáciles...

Después de unas horas salieron en dirección al la estación de Kings Cross repartidos en dos coches llenos de baúles, lechuzas, libros y chicos nerviosos ante la perspectiva de pasar su último año en la escuela.

--- --- --- ---

-"Vamos...vamos... que no llegamos..."- la señora Weasley tiraba de todos los chicos hacia el andén 9 ¾ mientras cargaban con los carritos del equipaje.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver, todos corriendo precipitadamente intentando pasar la barrera que separa los andenes 9 y 10 de la manera menos vistosa posible, cosa que era imposible si tenemos en cuenta que el grupo lo componían una mujer nerviosa, un hombre despistado, dos chicos que con sus solas risas llamaban la atención de todos los transeúntes, un licántropo que no se atrevía a hablar con una jovencita, un animago divertido secundando las bromas de los dos pelirrojos, una castaña y un pelirrojo que no paraban de mirarse de reojo, otra pelirroja intentando ignorar a un moreno de ojos verdes que a su vez insistía continuamente en llevarle las bolsas y varias lechuzas ululando estridentemente dentro de sus jaulas.

-"Por fin, creía que mi madre no nos iba a soltar nunca"- dijo Ginny una vez que hubieron encontrado un compartimiento vacío- "cada vez le cuesta más separarse de nosotros".

-"Yo lo que creo es que cada vez se le hace peor quedarse con Sirius... cuando no hay mucha gente se convierte ella y sus guisos en el centro de sus bromas..."- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de su hermana mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada a Hermione quien parecía estar más interesada en el paisaje.

-"¿Qué es lo que me estáis ocultando?"- preguntó de pronto Hermione haciendo que la mirada de todos se fijara en ella.

-"¿A qué te refieres Hermione?"- preguntó Harry con la misma sensación de la noche anterior.

-"Se que pasó algo con Lupin y nadie me lo quiere contar y estoy empezando a hartarme de esto ¿sabéis?".

-"Qué más te da, total sólo pasaste el día persiguiendo a Lupin jurándole amor eterno".

-"¡Ron!"- exclamó su hermana dándole una patada al ver como la castaña abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se ponía a temblar- "Hermione, no le hagas caso..."- añadió mirando a su amiga.

-"¿Qué?, yo... yo... ¿por qué?".

-"Mira, no te quisimos contar nada porque... bueno, en realidad Lupin era quien te lo tenía que explicar pero le daba vergüenza y..."- Harry intentaba explicarle, sin resultado, lo que pasó el día anterior.

-"Explicarme ¿qué?".

-"Pues..."- Ginny se levantó para sentarse junto a la chica obligando a Harry a cambiarse de asiento, quien se acomodó junto a Ron que veía la escena cruzado de brazos y en silencio- "Los gemelos hicieron un filtro amoroso...".

-"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!"- la chica se irguió en su asiento poniéndose colorada al imaginarse como continuaba la historia.

-"Vale, no te enfades... ellos... bueno, YO te lo di por error y después tropezaste con Lupin y...".

-"¿Y?"- preguntó temerosa.

-"Y te pasaste todo el día persiguiéndole jurando amor eterno... le llamabas Remsie-poo"- Ginny la miraba preocupada mientras ella se hundía cada vez más en su asiento y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-"Me muero, me muero, me muero... después de esto no voy a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara... bueno, en realidad a nadie y claro... a los gemelos no me va a hacer falta ¡Porque los voy a lanzar tantas maldiciones cuando los vea que no va a quedar de ellos ni una pelusa roja!".

-"Venga será mejor que lo olvides, afortunadamente no pasó nada con ninguno de nosotros de lo que tengas que avergonzarte"- dijo Harry sonriente recostándose en su asiento.

Hermione miró nuevamente hacia la ventana intentando poner en orden sus ideas sin darse cuenta que cierto pelirrojo palidecía suplicando que ella no pudiera recordar nunca el beso en su habitación.

Durante gran parte del camino, los chicos no se dirigieron ninguna palabra. Estaban todos inmersos en sus pensamientos, mirándose de reojo unos a otros y poniéndose nerviosos cuando sus miradas coincidían con las de la persona que querían.

Hermione seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana pero ensimismada en sus pensamientos, todavía sentía una tremenda vergüenza por su comportamiento con Remus pero poco a poco estaba sustituyéndolo por una creciente rabia hacia dos jóvenes de pelo rojo... _'Rojo...'_, en ese momento dio un respingo y miró hacia el frente. Ron la estaba mirando.

El pelirrojo también dio un respingo, había estado tan concentrado observando el rostro de su amiga que no se había dado cuenta que Hermione había cruzado sus ojos con los suyos. De repente, los dos se pusieron colorados y apartaron sus miradas.

'_¡Me estaba mirando!, Hermione... tranquilízate...'_.

'_Mierda... Ron, pareces tonto. No vuelvas a mirarla, no te delates...'_.

'_Oh... creo que me estoy poniendo roja'_ Hermione se tocó las mejillas atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Ginny quien alzó una ceja _'Será mejor que salga a que me de el aire'_. Notando como sus tres amigos la miraban extrañados, se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó Ginny preocupada, viendo como sus amiga se mordía el labio.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Harry extrañado- "Estás muy roja"- Harry se encogió de hombros cuando Ginny le echó una mirada de reproche.

-"Sí... es sólo que necesito un poco de aire...".

-"Claro, supongo que todavía estás un poco extraña por lo de Lupin ¿no?"- preguntó Harry mirándola intentando ganarse la aprobación de Ginny.

-"Amm... Sí, claro... tengo mucho que asimilar".

-"Pues yo no creo que sea para tanto"- dijo Ron medio tumbado con los brazos detrás de la nuca- "No parecías muy molesta cuando le dabas besitos".

-"¡Ron! ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota?".

-"Déjalo Ginny, después de todo es una ameba con patas, ¿qué puede entender?" –exclamó exaltada Hermione colocando sus brazos en la cintura, _'¿por qué tiene que ser tan cretino...?, y yo debo de ser idiota porque ahora sólo tengo ganas de besarlo...'_.

-_'¿Por qué me mira así?'_, pensó el pelirrojo fijando su vista en la pequeña cintura de la castaña,_ 'está tan guapa cuando se enfada...'_. "Oye, no soy ninguna ameba..."- exclamó Ron frunciendo el ceño sentándose bruscamente-"yo sólo...".

Ron se calló de golpe ya que alguien había abierto la puerta sobresaltando a los cuatro amigos. Hermione se giró hacia ella y su semblante pasó de rojo a blanco y notó como una sensación de vacío se apoderó de su estómago. Luna Lovegood estaba parada sonriente en el marco de la puerta.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se quedaron estáticos esperando la reacción de su amiga. Sabían que Hermione no tenía un gran aprecio por la rubia, y menos desde que Ron decidió portarse tan cariñoso con ella. Pasearon su vista del rostro de la chica hasta la cara de Ron, que parecía no reflejar ningún ápice de sentimiento en ella.

La verdad era que por la cabeza de Ron pasaban mil cosas, en apenas tres segundos su mente pensó desde mandar a Luna de vuelta a su compartimiento, hasta abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la echaba de menos, claro está para molestar a Hermione, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada puesto que, contra todo pronostico de sus amigos, Hermione salió de allí murmurando un apenas audible "nos vemos luego".

Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos y extrañados de que la prefecta no hubiera estallado. El mas extrañado... y decepcionado era Ron, pensaba que a Hermione no le gustaría que Luna estuviera allí. Con una sonrisa fingida saludó a la rubia, que se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y a abrazarlo impetuosamente, _'Como me gustaría que fueras Hermione... pero ella jamás lo hará... al menos, no de esa forma'_.

Ginny y Harry le miraron, parecía abatido. Sabían que tenían que hacer algo, no podían permitir que ese par de cabezones no se dijeran lo que sentían sólo por su tonto orgullo, cierto era que el hecho de que a Hermione últimamente le diera por besar a todo aquel que se le ponía por delante no ayudaba mucho... pero seguro que lo lograrían, eso sí, sin la inapreciable ayuda de los gemelos.

--- --- --- ---

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto Hermione no volvió a aparecer, caminó de un lado para otro intentando no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Con paso decidido fue hacia la parte de atrás del tren y se apoyó en la barandilla dejando que el viento le revolviese el pelo.

'_¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?... ¡Es sólo Ron!, el estúpido de Ron, el cabeza cuadrada de Ron,... el cariñoso de Ron, el guapo de Ron... Ron...'_.

-"¡Aaahh!"- levantó el puño y dio un golpe en la barandilla. Se sentía impotente al ver como Luna se acercaba a Ron y le abrazaba y...- "La odio, le odio... ¡Los odio!..."- exclamó en voz alta.

-"Oh, vaya... la sangre sucia tiene mal de amores"- Hermione había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído llegar.

-"Malfoy, no estoy de humor, si no te importa prefiero estar sola".

-"Eso es normal, después de todo eres una sangre sucia... ni siquiera un pobretón quiere estar contigo"- Malfoy escupía cada palabra recreándose en cada gesto de la castaña. Quería herirla y lo había conseguido.

-"Ya estoy harta de tus tonterías, hurón"- la sonrisa del rubio se borró en el acto haciendo que la chica se envalentonara. Estaba dolida y sus ojos amenazaban con ponerse a llorar, pero jamás le daría la satisfacción de verla hundida.

-"Como quieras rata de biblioteca"- dijo Malfoy girándose hacia la puerta- "Pero eso no quita que la comadreja esté feliz junto a la lunática de Ravenclaw y tú estés aquí... celosa. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, sangre sucia".

-"Uuhh... ¡Te odio estúpido hurón!".

--- --- --- ---

-"Oye, ¿no creéis que Hermione está tardando mucho?".

-"Ron, es la quinta vez que lo preguntas en menos de dos minutos y la respuesta es la misma, Sí"- Ginny le miraba exasperada mientras intentaba huir, nuevamente, de la mano de Harry que se había empeñado en acariciarla.

-"Pues si tarda, ¿por qué no vamos a buscarla?"- el pelirrojo parecía bastante nervioso. No paraba de consultar su reloj.

----

Hacía tan solo unos minutos que Luna se había marchado. Se había quedado prácticamente todo el viaje con ellos, pegada al cuello de Ron y hablando sin parar de cosas que carecían de sentido alguno. Charla a la que Ron no hacía caso ninguno, puesto que su mente estaba pendiente de la hora y de que cierta persona debería haber vuelto hacía ya rato.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su buen amigo Harry, empezó a acorralar a su hermana pequeña y a intentar darle pequeños besitos en el cuello. Ginny, inmediatamente, se giró y se separó de él con cara seria.

Harry la miró confundido, pensaba que después del beso su relación estaba clara pero el comportamiento de la pelirroja le descolocó por completo. Ginny solo le dedicó una mirada nerviosa y salió de allí exclamando "Hombres...". Harry al verla sonrió, _'No te escaparás de mi tan fácilmente princesa... todavía me quieres, lo se'_.

Ron estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se enteró cuando su hermana salió de allí. Tan sólo reaccionó cuando cierto Slytherin irrumpió seguido de sus dos gorilas en el compartimento.

-"Vaya vaya vaya... San Potter y el comadreja... ¡Ajjjj, que asco!, comadreja ¿has cambiado a la sangre sucia por... esto?".

-"Malfoy te voy a partir los morros"- Ron se levantó hecho una furia con el puño en alto.

-"¡Quieto Ron!, sólo pretende enfadarte..."- Harry se levantó precipitadamente intentando parar a su amigo. Sabía que si le dejaba era capaz de regalarle una cara nueva a la serpiente- "No merece la pena, y Hermione se va a enfadar si se entera".

-"Oh sí, la sangre sucia... creía que tendrías mejor gusto para engañarla que con eso"- dijo Malfoy señalando cínicamente a Luna que los miraba con sus grandes ojos saltones- "Pero ya veo que no".

-"Malfoy..."- bufó Ron apretando los puños fuertemente.

-"Será mejor que te largues con tus gorilas, no queremos llenarnos de basura"- Harry le miraba igual de enfadado.

-"Basura ¿eh?"- el rubio les miró riéndose a carcajadas- "En eso estoy de acuerdo, me marcho antes de que se me pegue algo del olor a vertedero que traéis. Adiós perdedores".

-"Tenías que haberme dejado que le partiera la cara, Harry"- dijo Ron sentado de nuevo en su sitio, mientras el moreno le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿A quién?".

-"Todos se giraron hacia Ginny que preguntaba curiosa desde la puerta.

-"A Malfoy, acaba de irse hace un momento y ha estado tan "simpático" como siempre"- dijo Harry mientras la miraba receloso. Aún estaba un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-"Ah, por eso echaba chispas cuando me lo he cruzado... por cierto ¿dónde está Luna?".

-"¿Luna?"- los chicos se miraron extrañados, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que la rubia ya no estaba con ellos.

-"Supongo que habrá ido a su compartimiento, ya falta poco para llegar"- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Harry quién, olvidándose por completo de su enfado sonrió encantado- "Es raro que Hermione aún no haya vuelto".

-"Es cierto... ¡Hermione no ha vuelto!"- Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras notaba como su pulso se aceleraba súbitamente.

----

-"Ron, deja de caminar. Si no ha venido será por algo... ya la conoces, además que estuviera Luna..."- dijo Harry mirándole tristemente. Ron seguía abatido recostando su cabeza en el asiento.

-"¿Luna?, oh, vale está bien... sé... sé que no debí intentar molestarla en el Callejón Diagon pero... ¡Bueno, a ella le importó un pimiento besarse con Bill y con Lupin!".

-"Pero hermano, ella no era consciente, cuando besó a Bill estaba borracha y con Lupin... ¡ni siquiera era ella!".

-"Ya, tú la defiendes porque eres una chica... y a tu hermano que lo parta un rayo".

-"Sabes Ron, eres imposible... me voy con Luna"- dijo Ginny levantando los brazos en señal de renuncia- "Nos vemos luego Harry".

Al cabo de media hora llegaron a Hogsmeade, y sin la menor noticia de Hermione. Ron estaba completamente desesperado y Harry, aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía enormemente preocupado por su amiga. Desde que se conocieron en primero, no se habían separado en ningún momento y esta extraña desaparición no era normal en ella.

Con el estómago encogido recogieron todas las cosas, incluidas las de la chica, y salieron del tren esperando encontrarla en algún carruaje. Durante todo ese rato, ninguno de los dos habló en absoluto, pero sus cabezas trabajaban a un ritmo frenético.

Ron, no paraba de recriminarse mentalmente su actitud con Hermione, el hecho de que no quisiera confesarle a la chica sus sentimientos no quitaba que su relación de amistad se fuera al traste. Definitivamente no quería perderla, prefería tenerla como amiga que no poder estar cerca de ella.

Harry, por su parte, pensaba, completamente exasperado, como el cabezón de su amigo no se daba cuenta de la situación. Estaba más que claro que Hermione había desaparecido todo el día porque se moría de celos al ver al pelirrojo con Luna ¡Y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta!. Estaba convencido que no lo vería por sí solo y tenía algo en mente para solucionarlo. Lo que tenía claro es que de este curso no pasaba... sus dos amigos se dirían de una buena vez 'Te Quiero' así tuviera que usar _Veritaserum_ con ellos.

-"Mira, ahí está Hermione"- Harry miró a su amigo mientras señalaba a la chica que estaba junto a un carruaje hablando con Hagrid. Ron miró también en esa dirección y sintió como el nudo que tenía en el estómago se disolvía poco a poco para reemplazarlo un temblor repentino- "Venga vamos Ron... ¿Ron?".

-"¿Qué?"- exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo lo miraba extrañado- "Sí... ya voy"- el chico salió andando detrás de Harry quien llegaba a la altura de la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-"¡Hagrid!, me alegro de verte"- dijo Harry abrazándose a su enorme amigo.

-"Yo también muchachos, eso precisamente le estaba contando a Hermione...".

-"¿Dónde estabas?, te estuvimos esperando"- dijo Ron atrayendo la atención de la castaña.

-"¿A sí?, pues me fui a dar una vuelta, pensaba que como estabas con Luna no me echarías de menos".

-"Vamos Hermione, no empieces..."- Harry, de nuevo, intentaba mediar entre los dos.

-"Estooo... chicos yo creo que mejor me voy, me están esperando los de primero... Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor"- Hagrid se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de su descomunal mano y se dirigió al embarcadero donde un grupo de nerviosos jovencitos le esperaban con cara de susto.

-"Bueno, creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo"- dijo Harry señalando el carruaje que tenían detrás suyo.

Los dos chicos asintieron. Muy amablemente, Ron cedió el turno a Hermione quien lo miró bastante alucinada pero que agradeció el gesto con una tímida sonrisa que sacó de nuevo los colores al pelirrojo y provocó una pequeña carcajada en Harry.

--- --- --- ---

-"¡Por fin en casa!"- Harry sonreía ampliamente mientras subía la enorme escalinata del castillo que conducía al amplio Vestíbulo, donde cientos de estudiantes iban de un lado a otro mientras Peeves flotaba por encima de ellos con aspecto burlón y unos "peligrosos" saquitos de tinta que estaba dispuesto a lanzar en cuanto llegaran los de primero.

-"Sí... nuestro último año..."- dijo Ron mirando hacia arriba con expresión de nostalgia.

-"Por eso tenéis que aprovecharlo bien... ¡y estudiar!"- los dos chicos miraron a Hermione con una mezcla de exasperación y resignación.

Siguieron andando por el pasillo que conducía al Gran Comedor atrayendo las miradas de los alumnos que iban caminando a su alrededor. Aunque Hermione no se dio cuenta, ese año iba a ser el centro de todas las miradas, ya que según iba caminando, muchos chicos centraban sus ojos en el desarrollado cuerpo de la prefecta.

El que sí se dio cuenta fue el pelirrojo, quien dirigió una fría mirada a todos aquellos chicos que se la comían con los ojos, jurándose mentalmente partirle la cara a aquél que se atreviera a acercarse a su "amiga".

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor observaron que Ginny ya se encontraba sentada en la larga mesa de Gryffindor. Al verlos agitó su mano derecha para reclamar su atención. Con paso tranquilo y admirando la decoración tan especial del castillo se sentaron junto a ella.

El más rápido en sentarse fue Harry, quien no desaprovechó el tiempo en colocarse junto a Ginny que se mordía el labio nerviosamente, feliz de que el chico estuviera tan pendiente de ella. Ron y Hermione, se miraron de reojo y se sentaron juntos en los sitios que había dejado libres su amigo. La castaña, se colocó en su asiento de mala gana mientras Harry y Ginny los miraban cuchicheando, ella entornó los ojos desconfiada de la actitud de sus amigos.

Poco a poco los demás alumnos fueron llegando y ocupando sus sitios en las diferentes mesas en las que se dividían las cuatro casas. El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas y abrazos de amigos llenos de nervios por afrontar un curso nuevo y diferente.

La mesa de Gryffindor también se fue llenando con lentitud, los últimos en sentarse fueron el resto de alumnos de séptimo que llegaron juntos entre risas. Las dos únicas chicas del grupo, Parvati y Lavender se sentaron en una esquina, no sin antes dirigir una mirada rencorosa a Hermione al observar el gran cambio que había dado la chica en el último verano.

Para Seamus, Dean y Neville tampoco pasó desapercibido el cambio de la prefecta. Con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios se sentaron en frente del trío mientras dedicaban miradas escrutadoras a la castaña.

-"Perdonen"- dijo McGonagall sobresaltándoles a todos.

-"Profesora, ¿ocurre algo?"- Hermione la miró extrañada, _'¿No debería estar con los de primero?'_.

-"No, tranquila señorita Granger. Sólo necesito que me acompañen usted y la señorita Weasley a mi despacho".

-"¿Yo?"- Ginny parecía confusa y asustada- "Pero... yo no he hecho nada ¡lo juro!".

-"Lo se señorita, no es ningún castigo. Sólo deseo comentarles sus nuevas tareas".

-"¿Nu... nuevas tareas?"- Hermione puso cara de susto- "¿Qué nuevas tareas?".

-"Si hacen el favor de acompañarme se lo comunicaré".

Las dos chicas se levantaron inmediatamente bajo la mirada suspicaz de sus amigos, hecho que aprovecharon los Gryffindor para comerse a Hermione con la vista, ganándose un bufido furioso del pelirrojo.

Ginny y Hermione siguieron en silencio a su profesora hasta el despacho, mirándose de vez en cuando nerviosas. Una vez dentro la mujer les ofreció asiento mirándolas severamente, a pesar de que la charla no fuera para nada ningún regaño, la expresión de la mujer no variaba en absoluto.

-"Bien señoritas"- dijo una vez que las chicas se sentaron- "Las he traído aquí para comentarlas que tanto el director como yo estamos de acuerdo en ofrecer unas tutorías a todo aquel alumno que lo solicite".

-"¿Tutorías?"- Hermione sonrió encantada mientras miraba a Ginny quien no parecía tan entusiasmada.

-"Si señorita Granger. Cada casa va a contar con dos tutores que darán apoyo académico al resto de los alumnos de su casa que tengan bajo rendimiento"- la sonrisa de Hermione se hacía más amplia cada vez- "Sobre todo a los de primero, es muy difícil encontrar alumnos tan aplicados como ustedes dos".

-"¿Cómo yo?"- preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-"Sí, es una de nuestras mejores alumnas y por eso han sido elegidas como las tutoras de Gryffindor"- McGonagall reflejaba el orgullo que sentía por la chicas en sus ojos viendo como sus dos jóvenes alumnas sonreían satisfechas- "Bien, eso es todo. Ahora pueden marcharse, los de primero están a punto de llegar".

Con una enorme sonrisa y un "Gracias" las chicas salieron por la puerta apresuradamente ansiosas por contarle la noticia a los chicos.

-"Vaya, McGonagall y Dumbledore piensan que soy buena estudiante".

-"¿Acaso lo dudabas?, no por nada vienes de una familia de premios anuales".

-"Sí, pero pensé que el legado acababa con Ron..."- dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga y echándose a reír.

-"Ginny...".

-"¿Sí?".

-"Amm... ¿Qué tal te va el asunto con Harry?"- Hermione preguntó dudosa escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras para no molestar a su amiga.

-"¿Ha... Harry?"- Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras veía como Ginny enrojecía por momentos- "Pues... bueno, bien".

-"¿Sólo bien?, hoy le he visto... como con más... confianza".

-"Ay"- suspiró la pelirroja dándose por vencida- "Está bien. El día que tú estabas enamorada de Remus... no me mires así fue lo que pasó. Pues eso"- añadió intentando retomar el tema- "Que Harry y yo nos quedamos solos y... me besó"- concluyó enrojeciendo aún más.

-"¡¿Qué te besó?!, vaya... ahora entiendo todo".

-"Sí, y yo estoy loca por que lo vuelva a hacer, pero antes quiero asegurarme que no es ningún capricho. Creo que voy a hacerlo sufrir un poquito...".

-"Así me gusta"- Hermione sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-"Bueno ¿y tú qué?"- preguntó Ginny mirándola pícaramente.

-"¿Qué de qué?".

-"Pues qué de qué... con mi hermano"- Hermione se paró en seco.

-"Nada de nada, Gin ya lo sabes".

-"Venga Hermione eso no te lo crees ni tú. Me he dado cuenta cuando te has puesto roja en el tren porque Ron te estaba mirando".

-"¡Eso no es verdad!, tenía calor"- Ginny alzó una ceja escéptica- "Oh, vamos ¡es verdad!".

-"No te creo...".

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿qué me muero por besarlo cada vez que lo veo pero como es tan cabezón siempre acaba estropeándolo todo?".

-"¿Por qué no se lo dices a él?, estaría encantado de dártelo"- Ginny parecía satisfecha por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, sobre todo al ver el exagerado sonrojo de la prefecta.

-"No era una opción. Dudo que él piense en mi como algo más que su fábrica de apuntes".

-"Tú eres ciega ¿verdad?, mi hermano está loco por ti te lo he dicho miles de veces".

-"Eres tú la que está ciega, me insulta, me trata mal y... ¡Y se pasea con Luna todo el tiempo!".

-"Pero si ni siquiera la soporta, lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta porque estás celosa".

Hermione miró a Ginny entornando los ojos dando por zanjada la conversación y echó a andar rápidamente hacia su mesa.

---

-"¿Para que creéis que las ha llamado McGonagall?"- preguntó Neville curioso.

-"No se, supongo que para contarles algo relacionado con las clases"- contestó Harry alzándose de hombros.

-"Vaya... ¿habéis visto el culo que tiene Hermione?, se ha puesto tremenda"- dijo Seamus, ignorando completamente la conversación y ganándose la atención de Ron.

-"Sí, se nota que el veranito le ha sentado muy bien, ¡menudas curvas!"- Dean parecía igual de emocionado que su amigo.

Harry echó una mirada rápida a Ron quien parecía que le iba a estallar la vena de la sien de un momento a otro.

-"¡Oye Ron!"- exclamó Neville de repente- ¿Y tú que te traes con Luna?, os he visto muy juntitos en el tren...".

-"¿Qué?, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?"- Ron parecía exaltado, aún sentía ganas de retorcerles el cuello a sus compañeros de habitación que ahora lo miraban con una sonrisita pícara en sus bocas- "Dejad de mirarme así... Yo no tengo nada con Luna".

-"Sí claro... bueno, una menos"- exclamó Dean poniendo cara de apesadumbrado.

-"Sí, pero mejor ¡así tenemos a la maciza de la prefecta para nosotros!"- Ron no aguantó más y agarró a Seamus del cuello de la túnica, saltando prácticamente por encima de la mesa, para estamparle un puñetazo en la cara.

-"¡Como vuelvas a referirte a Hermione así no quedará nada de tu cara! ¿entendido?".

-"Eh, vale... sólo era una broma"- Harry decidió intervenir para calmar los ánimos- "¿Qué te pasa?, estás mas nervioso que de costumbre..."- añadió mirándole mientras le volvía a sentar. El resto de los chicos agacharon la cabeza y no volvieron a pronunciar ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron las chicas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione apareció por la puerta pasando como un vendaval seguida por Ginny que se iba riendo alegremente.

-"Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó Harry a Ginny señalando a Hermione con la cabeza.

-"Nada, no preguntes... ¿y aquí?, menudas caras tenéis todos"- preguntó la pelirroja paseando su vista por los cinco chicos.

-"Diferencias de opinión"- Ginny le miró extrañada- "No... no preguntes".

Nada más sentarse las dos chicas la puerta se abrió de par en par para dejar paso a los asustados alumnos de primero que iban precedidos por la profesora McGonagall, recorriendo con sus ojos todos los rincones del Gran Comedor. La selección fue rápida, o al menos fue lo que pensaron los chicos que estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los novatos ya se habían sentado con sus casas correspondientes. Tan sólo la enérgica voz del profesor Dumbledore les sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-"Queridos alumnos, como veis otro año más ha llegado. Es para mí un orgullo estar nuevamente con todos vosotros y, por supuesto, con todos los nuevos jóvenes alumnos que han llegado hoy. Es común que antes del banquete advierta sobre las normas y requisitos del castillo pero hoy me gustaría empezar con una novedad..."

Todos los alumnos se miraron intrigados, incluidos los cuatro chicos que estaban completamente pasmados.

-"¿Qué será?"- preguntó Ron temeroso.

-"No lo se... podría ser cualquier cosa. Conociendo a Dumbledore..."- contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Mientras no sea un baile... odio los bailes..."- dijo Harry provocando unas risitas en sus amigos.

-"Pues yo creo que se trata de algún profesor nuevo, ¡a lo mejor ha vuelto Lupin!"- exclamó Hermione sonriente.

-"Claro, eso es lo que te gustaría ¿no?".

-"¡Ron!"- gritaron Ginny y Harry a la vez.

-"Creo que ya lo va a decir..."- Hermione les señaló en dirección a la mesa de profesores.

-"Bien mis queridos alumnos, pues después de esto, es para mi un orgullo presentarles a su nuevo profesor de vuelo... ¡VIKTOR KRUM!".

La mesa de Gryffindor quedó en completo silencio.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?, a mí particularmente me encanta el Ronnie que he descrito, por un lado cabezón, por otro tierno y por otro (como siempre) celoso de cualquiera que se atreva a respirar el mismo aire que su castañita jejejeje...**

**Espero que os haya gustado porque en los próximos viene muuuuucha guerra... nada más y nada menos que....nuestro querido amigo ¡Vicky! (lo siento, soy de la opinión de Ron).**

**Como habéis visto, no es tan gracioso el capítulo como pretendía ser, pero es que me he emocionado al escribir las partes de celos y ha salido un capítulo algo sentimentaloide, espero que no os haya defraudado!! **

**También he de disculparme con aquellos que les gusta la pareja Harry/Ginny... bueno, me he centrado más en la pareja principal, pero en los próx. Capítulos van a dar de que hablar... poooobre Harry.**

**Bueno, besotes y os dejo con las contestaciones!!**

**Camille Potter: **Vaya, gracias por lo de Ídola, ¿iba en serio?. No te imaginas lo que supone recibir el primer review del capítulo y leer eso ¡estuve feliz toooodo el día!. Muchas gracias, espero que este cap. también te haya gustado, habrás visto que no tenía tanta gracia como el anterior, pero era necesario. Besitos!!.

**Tanina Potter: **¿En serio me has agregado a tus historias favoritas?, me haces muuuy feliz. Me alegra que te guste el fic. A mi también me encanta Ronnie y Lupin... mmm... es mi ruinilla de hombre (desde el cariño). Mándame un review diciéndome que tal el cap. Ok?? Besitos.

**Rotceher: **Hola!!, no sabes lo que me alegra leerte, me encanta recibir tus reviews. Normalmente me quedo un poco baja de moral cuando subo el capítulo porque pienso que no va a gustar, pero luego leo reviews incondicionales como el tuyo y me emociono yo sola. Bueno, pasando al tema del fic... no te preocupes por los líos porque Ron y Hermi no lo van a tener nada fácil para estar juntitos... ya verás!! Tengo muchas cosas en mente que espero no te decepcionen. Besotes y sigue dejando reviews!!.

**DrakeMalfoy: **Hola, gracias por el review, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ahora dime q te ha parecido este Ok?? Besotes!!

**Beda Chang: **Hola, ¿en serio te parece bueno?, hay algunos q no les gusta q la pareja Herm/Remus, y eso q sólo es x un capítulo... Bueno, espero q este tb te haya gustado, ¿te lo imaginabas así?, supongo q la reacción es un poco lógica ¿no?. Bueno, sigue leyendo y déjame reviews, pleasy!! Me encantaría saber tu opinión!! Besotes!!.

**Mione Weasley88: **Gracias!! Jejejeje... estoy de acuerdo en que no sabes como Remus ha podido aguantarla pero... ¡Es que es mi Remusillo!, es tan bueno... y la pobre es tan plasta... pero creo que al final quedo gracioso ¿no? Jajajaja... me reí mucho imaginando la cara de Remus y Sirius (que estaba partiéndose de risa...) y Snapy... ¡imagínate lo q disfrutaría "humillando" (en el buen sentido) a su "amigo" de la infancia, jejejeje... pero en el fondo no es malo... Espero q este cap. tb te guste (aunq no sea tan cómico) Besotes!!.

**Piskix: **Hoolaaa!! Me alegra leerte en otro cap más!! Gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te está gustando. Bueno, ¡Claro que Hermione iba a reaccionar!! Por mucho q me guste Remus... como q no lo veo para Hermione, me gusta más cierto pelirrojillo algo cabezota pero q es un encanto... jejejeje... lo de Remus fue un episodio graciosillo q me sirvió como excusa para q Ronnie le diera el beso de su vida (pero no el último...), sigue dejándome reviews ¡Me encanta!, Besotes.

**Lira Garbo: **Hola, gracias por los dos reviews. Sabes, si te digo una cosa prometes no mandarme a la porra y echarme mal de ojo?? Te vas a reír... xq tiene gracia... jejejeje.... el caso es q me estoy leyendo tus fics y ¡Me encantan! Hasta el punto de q t tengo en autor e hist. Favoritas... pero cuando leí tus reviews me di cuenta ¡De que no te he dejado ninguno!! Después de esto creo q vas a acabar con mi persona ¡I´M SORRY!!! (pongo ojitos tristes). Prometo compensarte y dejarte todos los reviews q pueda a partir de ahora!! Besotes!!.

**Leweline-hechicera: **Gracias por el review, me alegra mucho q te esté gustando la historia ¿Q t ha parecido este cap.? a mi me parece muy interesante, era necesario para el desarrollo posterior del fic... Sigue dejando reviews Please!! Besooootes!!

**Ginny84: **Hola guapa!! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?, siento mucho q no haya habido mucho Ginny/Harry, hay un esbozo de cómo pretende la pelirroja comportarse con él... le va a dar caña, y el pobre... bueno, no te anticipo nada para q lo leas!! Espero q t guste!! Mandame un review y dime q t ha parecido este cap. Ok?? Besotes!!.

**CoNnY-B: **Hola, siento mucho q no te haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me pareció divertido. Quería q la pareja fuera lo más dispar posible, después de todo ella está así por un filtro, si no habría ido derechita a Ron y le habría hecho sentir como todo un hombre... (piensa mal...). En fin, a mi me pareció un cap. divertido y bueno... tanto como para dar asco... a mí Remus me encanta!! (no como pareja de Hermione, pero me encanta). Bueno, espero q este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, mándame un review diciéndome q t ha parecido Ok?? Besotes!!.

**Hika-chan: **Hola!! Gracias por el review, siento desilusionarte, pero yo no hago ningún tipo de slash. Yo prefiero las parejas chico/chica y fundamentalmente los Ron/Hermione y los Draco/Hermione. Bueno, también tengo un fic q es un Remus/Tonks, se llama **Amnesia** y lamento decirte q para mi Remusillo no concibo otra pareja q no sea Nymphadora Tonks... espero q por esto no dejes de leer el fic Please!! Besotes!!.

**Luciana: **Hola!! Sabes me ha encantado tu review, utilizas unas palabras bastante divertidas aunque no las he entendido muy bien, (soy española y no entiendo algunas cosas) pero me ha gustado mucho lo q me has escrito. Déjame más reviews y cuéntame qué palabras utilizáis en tu país ¡Me han encantado! Me encantaría saber más (soy muy curiosa jejeje). Bésotes!!.

**Lil Granger: **Hola!! Me ha alegrado mucho tu review!! Por fin alguien q le hace gracia q Hermi se enamorara de Remus!! A mi me encantó escribirlo, realmente me divertí haciéndolo. Bueno... se q estoy un poco loca... primero Bill... luego Remus.... creo q el próximo va a ser Filch!! Jejejeje es broma!! Espero q este tb t haya gustado, déjame un review contándomelo Vale?? Besotes!!

**Sarah-Keyko: **Hola!! Me alegra q me hayas dejado un nuevo review!! Bueno, tu y tu hermana y amiga!! Muchas gracias a las tres por leer el fic. Me aleeeegrooo muchísimo q os haya gustado el capítulo (bueno, se q tu hermana y tu amiga no lo han leído pero espero q lo hagan pronto y q les guste), en este Ronnie está mas centrado en sí mismo, después del beso... pues hay q recapacitar, pero eso sí, mientras no haya moscones revoloteando alrededor de su chica!! Y la pobre Hermi, celosa celosa celosa... jejejeje... espero q os haya gustado y q no os defraudara (Hablo para las tres, jejejeje os parecéis a mi hermana y a mi, cuando hay un fic q me gusta la bombardeo con él!!! Jejejeje). Bueno muchos besotes chicas!! Y seguid dejándome reviews (bueno, tú pero ese vale x las tres!!).

**Cho Banners:** Hola gracias por el Review. Me alegra muchísimo q te esté gustando el fic!! Sigue dejándome RR Porfaaaaa. Besotes!!.

**PADFoot-BlaCK:** Gracias!! Me alegra mucho q t guste. Sabes a mi me encanta tu nick, mi hermana adora a Padfoot!! Besotes y sigue leyendo, espero q t guste la continuación!!.

**Tabatas:** Hola, pues como verás ya han llegado a la escuela, y déjame decirte q ahora empieza lo bueno!! Gracias por decirme q te ha gustado lo de Harry y Ginny, la verdad creía q no m había quedado muy allá... y, ¿q te ha parecido este cap.? espero q te haya gustado, dejame un review con tu opinión Ok?? Besotes!!.

**Ángel negro:** 1º Gracias por decir que el fic es bueno y tiene suspenso... me alegra mucho q te guste!! 2º Bueno, espero haber actualizado pronto, aunque estoy bastante liadilla con las clases!! y por supuesto ¡Gracias! Por decirme que mi literatura es buena!, me has subido enormemente la moral!! Y 3º, bueno, se q es un poco chocante q Remus fuera el objeto de la pasión de Hermi jejejeje... pero de eso precisamente se trataba, de q la persona fuera chocante para hacerlo más divertido!!. Espero q este capítulo no t haya defraudado!! Besotes y sigue dejándome reviews!!.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí... decidme que os ha parecido vale?? Acepto todo tipo de críticas!!**

**Dejad REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Bye**

**Leonysse Weasley**


	5. Entonces ¿amigos?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Bueno, pues otro capítulo más... se que no tengo perdón, he tardado una barbaridad en subir el quinto capítulo pero todo tiene una explicación. Bueno, el caso es que hace un mes me contrataron en una empresa que absorbe la totalidad de mi tiempo, pero además estoy terminando el último año de carrera, ¿qué como lo hago? No tengo ni idea pero para cuando acaba el día estoy tan cansada que sólo pienso en dormir.**

**¡Pero no desaniméis! Pienso terminar el fic aunque muera en el intento, lo único que lamentablemente voy a tardar más de lo esperado, sólo os pido que tengáis paciencia y que sigáis leyéndola y demostrándome vuestro cariño como hasta ahora, yo por mi parte intentaré no defraudaros. Muuuuchos besotes a todos!!!**

**Por cierto, la respuesta a la enorme cantidad de reviews al final del capítulo!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el cap. anterior...**

-"Creo que ya lo va a decir..."- Hermione les señaló en dirección a la mesa de profesores.

-"Bien mis queridos alumnos, pues después de esto, es para mi un orgullo presentarles a su nuevo profesor de vuelo... ¡VIKTOR KRUM!".

La mesa de Gryffindor quedó en completo silencio.

**Cap. 5 Entonces... ¿amigos?.**

Los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, mientras en las demás mesas había una mezcla de júbilo, por parte de los chicos, y felicidad y suspiros, por parte de las chicas, en la mesa de Gryffindor reinaba un silencio sepulcral sólo interrumpido por las risitas superficiales de Lavender y Parvati.

Desde sus asientos, las dos Gryffindor, mandaban sonrisas hipócritas a Hermione que estaba aún mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores donde Viktor hablaba feliz con Dumbledore sin perder de vista ni un minuto a la castaña.

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de fugaces pensamientos, pero sin duda el más recurrente era que odiaba que Viktor estuviera allí. Con desánimo giró la cabeza y miró de reojo al pelirrojo que todavía no había dicho ni una palabra.

'_Esto es horrible'_- pensó mientras partía su cena- _'Ahora Ron no querrá hablarme...'_.

Como si supiera que Hermione estaba pensando en él, Ron giró su cara hacia ella encontrándose directamente con sus ojos. En ese momento la mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco y se mordió el labio temerosa de su reacción, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que su amigo sólo pestañeó y se dedicó, nuevamente, a mirar su comida.

'_¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué no se enfada?'_- estaba terriblemente confundida.

Pero la mente de Ron estaba echa un auténtico lío... Su primera reacción, había sido levantarse y gritar indignado, si no tenía suficiente con Lupin y Bill, ahora... ¡Vicky!, sin que nadie se diera cuenta apretó sus puños y sus mandíbulas, tanto que aún le dolían los dientes de la presión. Pero después, tras apenas unos segundos, comprendió que era inútil quejarse, después de todo él era sólo un amigo...

-"Ron, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó Harry extrañado, quien después del anuncio de Dumbledore cruzó unas breves miradas con Ginny.

-"Claro... ¿por qué preguntas?"- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo desanimado.

-"Bueno... hermanito, es Vicky y tú..."- Ginny intentaba buscar las palabras correctas, estaba muy preocupada por su hermano. Debía haberle afectado demasiado para que se comportara así.

-"Estoy bien, ¿es que debería haber gritado o insultado a Vicky para haceros felices?", _'De buena gana le habría arrancado los dientes...'_.

Harry y Ginny le miraron desconfiados sabían que era inútil intentar razonar con él cuando Viktor Krum andaba de por medio. Eso mismo pensó Hermione, un poco desilusionada por la reacción de su pelirrojo amigo, si bien era cierto que no le gustaba que Ron se pusiera furioso cada vez que salía a relucir el búlgaro, el ver la tranquilidad de Ron la hacía pensar que no significaba nada para él.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente se giró hacia él y abrió la boca para preguntarle pero...

-"¡Oh! Ronnie... ¿no te parece perfecto?"- justo cuando la castaña iba a preguntarle Lavender y Parvati se sentaron junto a Ron desplazando a la prefecta de un empujón hacia un lado.

Las dos chicas se pegaron al pelirrojo mientras sonreían de manera falsa y señalaban a Viktor poniendo caras de felicidad.

-"¿De qué estáis hablando?"- preguntó el Ron confundido intentando alejarlas mientras miraba a Hermione que había fruncido el ceño y les observaba cruzada de brazos.

-"¿No sabes?"- preguntó Lavender aún con la sonrisita tonta- "Pues que Viktor haya venido aquí".

-"Sí, me parece tan romántico"- añadió Parvati mirando a Ron con ojitos soñadores que él correspondió poniendo una mueca de asco.

-"¿De qué estáis hablando?"- ahora preguntó Hermione quién se estaba empezando a impacientar por las risas tontas de las dos chicas.

-"Vamos Hermi no te hagas la tonta, por fin vas a estar con tu novio"- Lavender y Parvati estallaron en carcajadas que hicieron irritar más a la castaña.

-"Viktor no es mi novio"- dijo apretando los dientes.

-"Si, ya... Hermione, que no somos tontas..."- al momento de decir esto, Parvati y Lavender volvieron a estallar en risas.

Hermione miró con cautela a Ron, sabía que Lavender y Parvati sólo estaban diciendo aquellas cosas para que ellos dos se molestaran. Pero, aunque por dentro Ron se moría de ganas de pegarle una paliza a Krum, se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a darles la satisfacción de verle enfadado.

-"¡Os digo que entre Viktor y yo no hay nada! Pensad lo que queráis, yo no tengo porqué quedarme aquí a escuchar más tonterías"- Hermione se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, no sin antes dirigir una fugaz mirada a Ron y descubrir que él ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, sino que seguía quieto, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Ginny, al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, salió corriendo detrás de Hermione. Pero justo cuando ya iban a salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor, alguien se interpuso.

-"Herrr... mío... ne..."- Viktor Krum estaba delante de ellas en el umbral de la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso.

-"¡Viktor!" _'Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué querrá ahora?'_ "Que... que... agradable sorpresa"- consiguió decir finalmente la chica forzando una sonrisa.

-"Necesito hablarrr contigo, Herrr... mío... ne".

-"Ya... bueno, verás, es que... ahora iba hacia mi sala Común porque... porque...".

-"Porque yo la he pedido que me ayude en un asunto"- terminó Ginny por ella. Hermione le agradeció el gesto con sus ojos mientras respiraba aliviada al no tener que dar explicaciones al chico.

Viktor, por su parte, sonrió decepcionado, viendo como las dos chicas seguían su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor asegurándose mentalmente que nada ni nadie le quitaría, esta vez, a su Hermione.

Mientras caminaban, Ginny no paraba de mirar a Hermione, sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga en ese momento. La castaña, por su parte, caminaba silenciosa con la mirada fija en el suelo dando vueltas al mismo tema. _'No me lo puedo creer... Ni siquiera me ha mirado... Es evidente que sólo piensa en Luna. ¿Y por qué no haces tú lo mismo? Viktor está aquí..'. _– Hermione levantó la vista con los ojos tristes y suspiró cansinamente-_ 'Ese es el problema. Viktor está aquí...'_

Una vez en la Sala Común, Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de sus sillones favoritos, y colocó la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba hecha un completo lío...

-"Esto... Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?"- preguntó Ginny dudosa ante la actitud de su amiga.

-"Sí, es sólo que... Bueno... No es nada, Ginny"- dijo la castaña- "Gracias por ayudarme con Viktor, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él..."- concluyó de manera poco convincente. La pelirroja la miró incrédula- "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"- añadió encogiéndose de hombros- "No me encuentro muy bien...".

-" Claro, te comprendo... si yo estuviera en tu lugar...".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- la castaña la miró confundida.

-"Nada, nada... será mejor que vaya a decirle a Ron que acompañe él sólo a los de primero. Tú quedate y descansa"- dijo Ginny acercándose a la salida de la Sala Común.

-"Gracias, Gin"- Ginny la sonrió levemente, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras el retrato de la señora Gorda.

'_Ginny tiene razón, será mejor que descanse un rato'_.Hermione se acomodó en el sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo mientras abrazaba sus piernas con los brazos. _'Esto no puede quedar así. Tengo que dejar de obsesionarme... Ron es sólo mi amigo. Sí, sólo eso, y no puede afectarme nada de lo que él haga. Tengo que olvidarme de él como sea... si no, todo será peor...'_.

Al cabo de unos minutos el ruido del retrato abriéndose la sobresaltó. Se incorporó en el sillón mientras los chicos entraban ordenadamente. Guiando a los chicos llegó Ron junto a Harry, Ginny y unos diez alumnos de tercero, que en cuanto llegaron a la Sala Común se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios. Hermione los vio pasar y la sensación de desánimo invadió su cuerpo. Nada más entrar los chicos se dirigieron a ella. Ginny, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se sentó a su lado. Al igual que Harry, que paseaba su mirada de la castaña al pelirrojo.

Ron, por su parte, se levantó para sentarse en la otra punta de la Sala, donde dos alumnos de quinto jugaban al ajedrez.

-"Ron"- dijo Harry en voz baja caminando hacia él.

-"¿Qué?"- contestó Ron sin perder detalle de la partida. Harry se le quedó mirando y se giró levemente para ver a sus dos amigas, quienes parecían estar hablando mientras les miraban de reojo.

-"¿No crees que deberías hablar con Hermione?"- Ron le miró como si acabara de decir una locura.

-"¿Qué?, ¡No! Ni hablar. Ella está feliz con su Vicky".

-"Ron, ya lo has oído en el Gran Comedor, ella no es nada de Viktor"- Harry parecía exasperado.

-"¿Y qué más da?"- el pelirrojo se giró para encarar a Harry mientras las dos chicas les miraban asombradas.

-"¿Pero es que no lo entiendes?"- Harry frunció el ceño disgustado intentando bajar el tono de voz para no llamar la atención- "Es mejor que habléis".

-"No pienso hablar con ella"- Ron había elevado el tono de voz, consiguiendo atraer la atención de todos.

Hermione le miró dolida, después de todo ella era su amiga, además él no era quien para meterse después de todo, estaba con Luna.

Al recordarlo, su cara de enfado se suavizó y, con una mirada triste, se despidió de Ginny y Harry y subió a su habitación.

-"¿Estás contento hermanito?"- Ginny le miró cruzándose de brazos.

-"Ginny, no empieces, ¿vale?"- Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras veía como el resto de los alumnos subía hacia los dormitorios. Harry y Ginny se sentaron junto a él mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-"¿Cómo quieres que no empiece, Ron? Te comportas como un estúpido".

-"Ron, Hermione es tu amiga. Deberías hablar con ella"- dijo Harry intentando interceder.

-"Ya la has visto. Está feliz con Vicky, no han perdido el tiempo para estar juntos".

-"Tú eres tonto, hermano...".

-"No, Ginny, lo que pasa es que está celoso"- dijo Harry sonriendo satisfactoriamente. A Ron sin embargo, le cambió la cara.

-"Eso no es verdad, el que me preocupe por mi amiga no quiere decir que tenga celos"- Ginny y Harry se miraron con cara de _'Si, si, y yo soy Voldemort con tutú rosa'_- "No me miréis así, es la verdad. ¡No estoy celoso!".

Harry y Ginny asintieron despreocupadamente lo que enfadó, aun más, al pelirrojo que mirándoles furioso se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de los chicos mascullando un irritado "Buenas noches".

-"Creo que tu hermano tiene mucho que aprender con respecto a las chicas...".

-"Vaya... habló el entendido. Supongo que tú lo sabes todo sobre nosotras ¿no?"- preguntó Ginny divertida mientras se recostaba sobre el lado del sillón que Ron había dejado vacío. Al hacerlo, su larga melena rojiza onduló dejando un rebelde mechón al lado de su cara.

Harry la miró embelesado, observaba detenidamente todos sus gestos mientras el corazón poco a poco le latía cada vez más deprisa.

-"Bueno,... supongo que no lo se todo..."- dijo el moreno intentando que su voz no delatara el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo- "Pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que jamás dejaría que la chica que me gusta no supiera lo que siento por ella".

Harry no sabía como habían salido esas palabras por su boca. En un alarde de valentía miró a Ginny quien se estaba poniendo colorada por momentos, y la encontró más bonita que nunca.

-"Vaya..."- dijo la chica intentando parecer tranquila- "Sin duda es un buen comienzo... digo para empezar a conocer a las chicas... yo creo que...".

-"¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el lago?"- dijo Harry cortando la frase de una muy nerviosa Ginny. '_Di que sí, por favor...'_.

_-'Como podría negarme... no aguantaré mucho... es tan perfecto...'_.

-"¿Qué dices... vienes?"- dijo el moreno mientras le tendía la mano que ella aceptó gustosa con una enorme sonrisa- "Además... así podremos hablar de los cabezotas que tenemos por amigos y de cómo vamos a hacer para juntarles este año..."- añadió mirándola pícaramente.

-"Buena idea señor Potter, buena idea...".

--- --- --- ---

_-'Maldita sea, ¿por qué no se habrá quedado en su tierra?, estúpido búlgaro...'_.

Ron llevaba horas metido en la cama dando vueltas. Hacía bastante rato que Neville, Seamus y Dean se habían acostado. El único que faltaba era Harry, quien no había dado señales de vida desde su charla en la Sala Común.

_-'Bfff, a quién pretendo engañar...'_- pensó cansinamente- _'No puedo dejar de pensar en ella... pero por mucho que Harry insista nunca se lo diré, seguro que se burlaría de mí. Ya tiene a Vicky... ¡Maldito Vicky!'_.

Con rabia, aun, en sus ojos se sentó en la cama pasándose las manos por el pelo despeinándolo aun más de lo que ya estaba. Con lentitud, se puso de pie y, procurando no hacer ruido salió de la habitación hacia la sala común.

Pensó que estar un rato junto al fuego le ayudaría a sacarse de la cabeza a su amiga, pero lo que no imaginó es que el motivo de sus desvelos estaría apaciblemente dormida en su sillón favorito con un voluminoso libro entre sus manos...

Ron se quedó observándola, mientras notaba como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Hermione llevaba puesto únicamente un pequeño pijama cuyos tirantes se escurrían delicadamente por su hombro dejando al aire su blanco cuello. Ron no pudo evitar centrar su mirada en esa zona deseando poder probarlo aunque fuera sólo una vez.

Sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando despacio a ella mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Sus ojos, paseaban nerviosos de su cuello a sus labios olvidándose por completo de la incordiosa voz de su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez que eso no estaba bien, que era su amiga y que ella no le veía del mismo modo...

Instintivamente, el pelirrojo se agachó a su lado mientras los latidos de su corazón le resonaban en los oídos. Con la respiración agitada trago saliva pensando en la manera de despertarla sin ser brusco, pero sus manos y su voz no le obedecían, parecían tener voluntad propia al quedarse estáticas pegadas a los lados de su cuerpo... y su boca... sin saber como su boca se iba acercando cada vez más a su cuello.

En ese momento un ruido le sobresaltó, la castaña había girado su cabeza justo cuando los labios del pelirrojo estaban a milímetros de rozar su piel, y ahora, se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de los carnosos labios de la chica.

El corazón del pelirrojo parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho y sin poder aguantarlo más la besó saboreando los labios de la castaña. Las manos de Ron se cerraron en su pequeña cintura, temerosas del rechazo de Hermione, un rechazo que nunca llegó ya que ella le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad. La castaña no se hizo esperar y le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y tirando de él suavemente hasta colocarlo encima suyo.

Ron, con una media sonrisa en su cara, bajó sus labios hasta el blanco cuello de la castaña y se entretuvo en la zona mientras sus manos temblorosas acariciaban su cintura.

Todo era perfecto... ya no se acordaba de Viktor Krum, ni de Lupin, ni de Bill. Sólo estaba ella y el fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba creando sombras por toda la Sala Común y que hacía aún más bonito el cuerpo de la castaña... Todo era perfecto, hasta que...

¡PLAFF!

-"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Hermione!"- Ron se levantó confuso mirando hacia todas partes- "¿Neville?".

-"Lo siento"- dijo Neville algo azorado- "je... esto... me he..."- empezó a decir con mucha vergüenza mientras se ponía de pie- "Me he caído de la cama...".

Ron le miró intentando analizar la situación. Se encontraba en su habitación. Dean y Seamus dormían plácidamente en sus camas mientras que Neville hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por que el color rojo de su cara desapareciera de una vez.

Desilusionado, Ron se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama y puso sus manos detrás de la nuca mirando al techo, recordando... _'Sólo ha sido un sueño...'_.

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su pelo al recordar lo que sintió cuando tocó la piel de su amiga. _'Puede que fuera un sueño, pero parecía tan real...'_.

Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la boca y acarició sus labios con una sonrisa mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente recordando el sueño.

En ese momento, un nombre asaltó su recuerdo: Viktor. Aunque ella lo negara, el pelirrojo sabía que él no pararía hasta conseguirla... Una sensación de ira le invadió por completo.

Volvió a mirar a sus compañeros y comprobó que estaban todos nuevamente dormidos. Paseó su mirada por todas las camas hasta que se percató de que la cama de Harry seguía vacía. _'¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry?'_.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormirse, se levantó y, poniéndose sus zapatillas, se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estuvo enfrente alargó la mano para girar el pomo. Pero justo en le momento de rozarlo, algo le detuvo, un ruido de pasos ligeros se podía escuchar bajando las escaleras que daban acceso a la Sala Común.

Su corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente al imaginar que podía ser Hermione, y su cara volvió a enrojecer al pensar en ella llevando el pijama del sueño. Sin darse cuenta, por segunda vez su cara mostró una sonrisa al acordarse del sueño, pero rápidamente agitó la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos y abrió con cuidado la puerta, saliendo segundos más tarde en la misma dirección que los suaves pasos que acababa de oír hacía unos minutos.

Intentando no hacer ruido, bajó lentamente los peldaños de las escaleras, regañándose mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos con su amiga. Después de todo, ya había tomado la determinación de no pensar de ese modo en ella. Era sólo su amiga... sí, su amiga, y había muchas chicas que podrían llegar a gustarle.

De pronto, se paró en el último escalón intentando que su corazón no se le saliera del pecho, y miró hacia el sofá del fondo de la Sala con cara sorprendida. _'Tarde amigo, ya te has enamorado...'_.

Ron maldijo a la molesta voz interior que le repetía una y otra vez aquello que con tanto afán él intentaba desechar. Mientras, nervioso, se acercaba al último sillón de la Sala Común, donde estaba recostada ella mirando fijamente las llamas...

-"Hermione"- susurró el pelirrojo suavemente mientras se acercaba más a ella. Se quedó parado un momento mirándola. Estaba muy bonita abriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras las sombras y luces de las llamas jugaban en su cara y su pelo, haciéndolo tomar tonalidades rojizas.

Inevitablemente la miró a los labios y no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de lo mucho que le gustaría besarlos como en su sueño.

Hermione estaba acurrucada en el sillón, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese mes. Parecía una broma pesada. Estaba convencida que alguien la estaba castigando por algo que hubiera hecho mal en su vida. Sin saber porqué, en su mente se formó la imagen del pelirrojo. _'Ron...'_. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al acordarse del pelirrojo, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él. Estaba con Luna y ella... bueno, estaba Viktor... pero Viktor no era Ron.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y se imaginó su sonrisa y su olor... estaba deseando besarlo, abrazarlo, cada vez que lo veía le embargaba el deseo de gritarle que estaba loca por él. Pero sabía que jamás lo haría, él no la veía de ese modo y probablemente se burlaría si se lo confesaba. _No, será mejor que no le diga nada... Sólo espero que no pase nada...'_.

-"¡Ron!"- Hermione se sobresaltó al notar la presencia del chico a su lado, mientras notaba como los colores de su cara iban enrojeciendo por momentos- "¡Me has asustado!".

-"Lo siento, yo no pretendía... ¿Qué haces aquí?".

-"Yo... pensaba. No podía dormir..."- Hermione se ladeó un poco en el sillón para dejar sitio a su amigo, que se sentó inmediatamente sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara- "¿Y tú?".

-"Yo tampoco podía dormir...he... bueno, he soñado con algo y me he despertado...".

-"¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿No será con Voldem...?".

-"No digas ese nombre"- dijo Ron reprimiendo un escalofrío- "No era una pesadilla, de hecho..."- Ron sonrió nuevamente mirándola de reojo- "En realidad, fue un sueño bastante agradable... ¡Además, yo no soy Harry! Yo no tengo esos sueños con quien-tú-sabes...".

-"Lo sé, es sólo que..." _'¿Con qué habrá soñado?'_- Hermione se moría de ganas por preguntárselo pero la daba miedo saber la respuesta- "Y... ¿Qué has soñado, entonces?".

-"¿Eh?"- Ron no sabía si explicarle...- "Bueno, yo... es que... es, bueno, es... sobre una chica..".

-"Ah"- Hermione parecía decepcionada _'Luna'_.

-"¿Y tú?"- preguntó Ron también algo temeroso- "¿En qué pensabas?".

-"Bueno, yo..." _'No se te ocurra decirle que en él...'_ "Pensaba en alguien".

-"Ya veo..." _'Vicky'._

De repente, se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos dos, que comenzaron a ponerse algo más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban. Ron la miraba de reojo mientras que Hermione se mordía suavemente el labio haciendo que la mirada del pelirrojo se centrara en esa zona.

Estuvieron unos minutos escuchando únicamente el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones que resonaban en sus oídos.

'_Hermione, me gustaría... no, no puedo decirle nada... ella está con Vicky'._

'_Ron, yo... no, no puedo hacerle esto a Luna. No me cae bien, pero...'._

'_Hermione, entre Luna y yo no hay nada, yo... que más da, a ella le importa un pimiento'._

'Ron, ya sé que no me crees, pero yo no estoy con Vicky... te quiero a ti... ¡Tonterías! Hermione, ya dijiste que no volverías a caer...mantente firme... Pero... ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?'

Durante un rato, estuvieron sumidos en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que los dos pensaban lo mismo.

-"Ron"- dijo Hermione sin poder aguantar más el silencio- "yo no puedo seguir así...".

-"Hermione, ¿a qué te refieres?" _'¿Puede ser que ella...?'_ -Ron la miró atentamente.

-"Pues... tú y yo... peleando, como siempre, yo... _'te quiero'_ no quiero que tengamos más problemas...".

-"¿Problemas? ¿quieres decir como amigos?".

-'Amigos' "Sí, amigos..."- Hermione asintió tristemente, en el fondo deseaba que el pelirrojo le confesara que no quería ser su amigo, sino algo mucho más que eso. 

-_'Sólo amigos'_ "Claro, tienes razón, no podemos estar así siempre, por... por el bien de Harry _'¿Harry? ¿Quién se traga eso?'_- Ron se dio golpes mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de decir, pero si eso era lo que ella quería, pues eso serían... amigos.

-"Sí, yo creo que Harry lo agradecería bastante..." _'¿Porqué piensa en Harry ahora?'_

-"Claro..." _'Soy estúpido, ella me rechaza y yo sólo pienso en besarla...'_

-"Sí" _Soy tonta, no quiere nada conmigo y yo sólo quiero abrazarle y besarle...'_

En un alarde de valentía, Hermione le pidió algo que en otras circunstancias no se hubiera atrevido. Pero la cercanía del chico y el calor del fuego de la chimenea la hicieron atreverse...

-"Ron"- susurró mirándole fijamente- "Abrázame".

Sabía que era lo único que conseguiría de él. Ron, como si no fuera consciente de sus actos, alargó sus brazos y rodeó con ellos el frágil y tembloroso cuerpo de la castaña. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calor de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto...

-"Vaya, creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde"- dijo Ginny mirando fijamente el agua del lago- "Creo que será mejor que volvamos".

-"Espera"- dijo Harry agarrándola del brazo y ruborizándose notablemente- "Tenemos que hablar...".

Ginny se sorprendió un poco y se sentó, algo nerviosa.

--- --- --- ---

Desde que habían salido de la Sala Común después de cenar habían ido al lago y se habían sentado allí. En ese transcurso no se habían dirigido casi la palabra, sino que se dedicaban a echarse miradas de reojo y sonrisas nerviosas.

--- --- --- ---

-"Sí... debemos decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer con Ron y Hermione"- dijo Harry sin atreverse a mirarla fijamente _'¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?'_.

-"Claro... tienes razón" _'¿Por qué estoy desilusionada? Era yo la que no quería darle una oportunidad todavía'._

-"Pues bien, creo... creo que... deberíamos intentar mantener a Viktor lo más alejado posible de Hermione" _'Y yo creo que debería besarte hasta quedarme sin aire'._

-"Sí, y no te olvides de Luna, aunque es mi amiga no quiero que se interponga" _'Y que me beses de una buena vez'._

-"Estoy de acuerdo, pero lo más importante es hacerlo sin que lo noten, aunque Hermione..." _'No sé qué hago hablando de esto cuando sólo pienso en ti'._

-"Sí, que no se den cuenta, pero además tenemos que pensar en algo para que se confiesen lo que sienten, son tan orgullosos..." _'Yo debería aplicarme el mismo cuento'._

-"Eso va a ser más complicado, ya conoces a tu hermano..." _'Pero yo no soy como él, Ginny'._

Mientras estaban hablando se estaban acercando sin darse cuenta... El uno al lado del otro se habían ido juntando hasta casi rozar sus manos y sus caras a menos de tres centímetros de distancia se inclinaban suavemente. Sus mentes ya no pensaban y sus ojos sólo se contemplaban mutuamente, sus labios casi se tocaban...

El ulular de una lechuza les sorprendió haciéndoles sobresaltarse. Ginny, nerviosa, se separó bruscamente de Harry, que maldecía silenciosamente a la lechuza por romper el momento.

-"Harry... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos"- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía los restos de hierba de la túnica.

-"Claro..."- contestó él tras unos segundos de mirarla embobado- "Volvamos"- añadió poniéndose a su lado y agachando la cabeza con expresión triste.

El trayecto hasta la Sala Común fue bastante incómodo. Harry, nervioso, se debatía entre abrazar a su amiga y besarla entre las sombras del pasillo, o fingir que no había notado como Ginny se moría por besarle como aquella vez en Grimmauld Place.

La pelirroja, por su parte, se reprendió nuevamente por caer tan fácil en las redes del chico. Antes debía asegurarse de que Harry no estaba jugando con ella... _'Pero cuesta tanto...'_.

Perdidos en sus pensamientos y quitar la vista el uno del otro llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-"Adversus Revelo".

-"Ginny yo... lo siento mucho... yo..."- comenzó a decir Harry sin poder aguantarlo más, mientras entraban en la Sala Común. Pero una imagen en uno de los sofás le hizo callarse de inmediato...

-"¡Harry!"- dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione separándose bruscamente- "No es lo que parece...".

Harry y Ginny esbozaron una gran sonrisa olvidándose por unos momentos de la vergüenza que sentían hacía tan sólo unos minutos, mientras unos ruborizados Ron y Hermione se colocaban lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

-"¿Y qué es?, ¿Sí puede saberse?"- preguntó Ginny poniendo una mueca pícara-"Yo creo que está muy claro, estabais abrazaditos..."- añadió guiñando un ojo.

-"Estábamos haciendo las paces"- contestó Hermione rápidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando que no le temblara la voz.

-"¿Sólo las paces?"- preguntó Harry poniéndose al lado de Ron y dándole disimuladamente unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Sí, sólo las paces"- contestó el pelirrojo mirándole con expresión seria.

'_Por desgracia'_, pesaron los dos a la vez.

**Continuará...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí, se que el final ha quedado un poco raro pero no quería continuarlo para que el capítulo siguiente no perdiera su lógica. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí particularmente me encanta la parte del sueño de Ron ¿os creísteis que era de verdad...? ¡Ojalá! Pero... creo que aún le va a tocar esperar... jejejejeje...**

**Bueno, y ahora la contestación a los reviews:**

**Sarah-Keyko:** jejejejeje me encantan vuestros reviews, estáis la mar de locas!! Bueno gracias, primero por seguir leyendo el fic y segundo ¿qué me decís del momento Harry-Ginny del capítulo?, me ha encantado escribirlo y bueno el sueño de Ron, es sin duda mi parte favorita!! Espero que me sigáis dejando reviews please!! Muuuuuchos besos!!

**MioneWeasley88:** mil gracias por el review!! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo ¿qué me dices de este? Bueno, es algo más cortito que los anteriores pero me ha encantado el resultado!! Ron ha reaccionado de una manera un tanto "madura" pero tengo reservada alguna que otra sorpresita... ya verás. Espero que sigas dejando Reviews!! Besotes!!

**Leweline-Hechicera:** Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido este?, espero que te haya gustado, no he metido mucho a Krum porque tengo reservado para él una sorpresita... Y Ron... bueno tendrás que leerlo (soy maaaaala) Jejejeje... besotes!!

**CaroSnape:** Hola!! Aprovecho para decirte que me encantan tus fics!! Y tengo pendiente leer el último cap. de cómo besar a Snape... bueno como ya sabrás tengo poco tiempo para entrar en y no puedo leer muy seguido pero no quería perder la oportunidad de decírtelo, en cuanto pueda te dejaré un review ¡Lo prometo! Y con respecto a mi fic... jejejeje siii soy mala!! Me temo que beso lo que se dice beso... sólo en sueños jejejeje aún fala algo de tiempo... o tal vez no.... tendrás que seguir leyendo!! Muchos besotes y espero que te guste el cap.

**Lira Garbo:** Uff, que alegría me da que no estés enfada... yo realmente me sentí mal, bueno tengo pendiente un capítulo tuyo de El Pianista en cuanto lo lea te dejo el review!! Me encanta esa historia en serio!! Y bueno de la mía... espero que este capítulo te guste, la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con el resultado!! Muchos besotes ¡Te veré en el pianista!.

**gINeVRA wEaSLeY :** Gracias!! Me alegra mucho que pienses eso!! No sabes lo que me motiva, bueno se que la contestación llega un poco tarde pero espero que no te defraude y sigas leyendo y dejando reviews!! Besotes!!

**Camille Potter:** jejejejeje... tu tranquila que Ronnie no se va a aburrir, el chico está demasiado bueno y las jovencitas adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas le van a dar algún que otro dolor de cabeza!! Sigue leyendo please!! Besotes!!

**Rotceher:** Hola!! Me alegro de leerte de nuevo, es para mi un honor que aun con trabas leyeras el capítulo y bueno... es también un honor que pienses que estuvo fantástico!! Siento haber tardado tanto en terminarlo pero bueno, como ya he dicho antes, no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews!! Valoro mucho tu opinión!! Besotes!!.

**Lil Granger:** Bueno, Krum... pues mucho no es que salga... de momento jejejeje tengo alguna que otra sorpresita en mente... Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y lo de Lupin y Bill, quería que fuera diferente. Muuchos besotes y sigue dejando reviews, please!!

**MoNi Weasley**: Pues es que quería meter a Viky a toda costa en el fic... es lo que más molestaría a Ron por encima de todas las cosas jejejeje, aunque aquí no salga mucho, pero... tu dale tiempo.... los líos no han hecho más que comenzar!! Jejejejeje, sigue dejando reviews porfa!! Besotes!!

**Tabatas:** bueno, jejejeje quería hacer algo diferente, que bese a Ron y luego no se acuerde me pareció gracioso... y lo de Krum... era obvio que había que incluirlo, una pelea entre él y Ronnie es de obligada escritura!! Jejejeje... gracias por el review Sigue leyendo please!! Besotes

**Mantoncilla:** Espero que te guste el capítulo!! Este es más sentimental, no hay muchas risas pero a mi me parece que ha quedado bastante bien (por lo menos para mí). Leelo y dime que te ha parecido Ok? Besotes!!

**CoNny-B:** Hola! Gracias por el review!! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo, y bueno, discúlpame por la tardanza. Espero que este te guste igualmente y que me mandes un review con tu opinión valoro mucho vuestros consejos!! Besotes!!.

**Gaby Weasley:** Hola!! Bueno se que mucha gente cree que estoy siendo cruel con Ron, pero creemé él se va a vengar... jejejejeje te dejo en ascuas!! Sigue leyendo Ok? Ya me contarás que te parece. Besotes!!

**Luxx:** Hola!! Me alegro de tener una nueva lectora!! Bueno antes que nada disculpame por haber tardado tanto en subir el fic... pero gracias por leerlo, espero que lo sigas haciendo y que te guste!! Cuentame tu opinión vale?? Besotes!!

**Tanina Potter:** Hola!! Jejejejeje si, tienes razón Luna da más juego pero es que no se me ocurría otro papel, tenía que metes a una moscona y se me ocurrió ella!! Bueno aun así espero que no te haya defraudado el capítulo y que me sigas dejando reviews!! Muuuchos besotes!!.

**Luciana:** Me encanta tu forma de hablar ¡En serio! A mi me parecen genial tus expresiones, y me encanta conocer nuevas palabras!!. Antes que nada, perdona el retraso, pero como ya he explicado antes no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado!!, y tranquila, voy a terminar el fic cueste lo que cueste!! Besotes!!.

**Padfoot-BlacK:** Intentaré que la estancia de Viktor sea lo más divertida posible, y bueno intentaré estar a la altura de las circunstancias... jejejeje... perdón por la tardanza intentaré actualizar más seguido. Besotes!!

**Hanna-Weasley:** Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero no sabes lo que me alegra que te guste el fic!! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!! A mi me ha encantado escribirlo!!. Bueno, besotes y espero tu opinión!!

**Beda Chang:** Hola, Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar!! Pero como ya he explicado tengo un pequeño problema de tiempo. Pero no te preocupes que pienso terminarlo a toda costa!!. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo... mandame un review diciéndome que te ha parecido!! Besotes!!

**Sirenita:** mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar!!, no sabes lo que me ilusiona que pienses que escribo bien, intento hacerlo lo mejor posible... y espero sinceramente que este capitulo esté a la altura de los anteriores!! Espero de verdad que te haya gustado!! Y que me dejes un review con tu opinión!! Besotes!!

**Ginny W cPr:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me ha encantado que pienses que está genial!! Y bueno, antes que nada discúlpame por la tardanza!! Besotes!!

**Hermy:** Me honra que eligieras mi historia para leer, espero que aun a pesar de la tardanza sigas leyéndola y por supuesto, que te siga gustando. Muchos Besotes!!

**Piskix:** Hola, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero como ya he contado no tengo mucho tiempo. Voy a terminarla cueste lo que cueste ¡Lo prometo!, y muchas gracias por el review, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este capítulo!! Besotes!!.

**LizZyd.!:** Hola!! Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que te guste!! Besotes!!.

**Pues hasta aquí... Dejad reviews please!!**

**Un saludo **

**Bye**

**Leonysse Weasley.**


	6. Evasivas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Hola! Antes que nada dejadme que me disculpe por la tardanza, pero como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior no me queda mucho tiempo libre para el fic. En mi defensa debo decir que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora.**

**Es un capítulo de transición, pero no os preocupéis que ya he empezado a trabajar en el siguiente! En este se ve... bueno será mejor que lo leáis y lo descubráis por vosotros mismos!**

**Pues sin más os dejo con el capítulo ( y no os olvidéis de dejar un review, please... prometo terminar el fic y ya tengo unas cuantas ideas para el próximo...jejejejeje... espero no tardar tanto en actualizar!).**

* * *

**En el cap. anterior...**

-"Estábamos haciendo las paces"- contestó Hermione rápidamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando que no le temblara la voz.

-"¿Sólo las paces?"- preguntó Harry poniéndose al lado de Ron y dándole disimuladamente unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Sí, sólo las paces"- contestó el pelirrojo mirándole con expresión seria.

'_Por desgracia'_, pesaron los dos a la vez.

**Capítulo 6. Evasivas.**

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirándoles mientras unas pequeñas risas se les escapaban por las comisuras de los labios.

Ron y Hermione, todavía colorados, respiraban con el corazón agitado rogándole a Merlín que no se les subieran los colores a las mejillas.

-"Oh, vamos, dejaos de tonterías, ya os hemos dicho que solo nos estábamos disculpando"- gritó Ron enfurecido- "¿Cómo podéis pensar que Hermione y yo... ¡es ridículo!".

Hermione le miró mientras sentía que algo se le rompía por dentro pero sin perder un ápice de "sangre fría" sonrió mirándoles fijamente.

-"Por supuesto que sería ridículo... Después de todo... es Ron"- dijo casi susurrando las últimas palabras- "Ahora si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir, creo que ya han sido demasiadas tonterías por hoy".

Los tres se la quedaron mirando mientras ella subía las escaleras con la cabeza erguida. Ron se la quedó mirando fijamente, la desilusión se hacía presente en su cara, pero lo que él no sabía era que la misma reacción podía verse en los ojos de la castaña.

-"Genial, lo habéis logrado"- dijo Ron una vez que la chica había desaparecido, mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto al fuego y se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto de enfado.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- dijo su hermana sentándose a su lado.

-"¿Qué de qué hablo? La habéis hecho enfadar, y por fin había logrado que..."- se interrumpió algo azorado.

-"¿Conseguir qué?"- preguntó Harry mirando de reojo a Ginny mientras se sonreían, cómplices.

-"¡Oh, vamos¿Seguís con lo mismo?"- contestó el pelirrojo levantándose de un salto- "Ya os he dicho que sólo nos estábamos reconciliando¡no os imaginéis cosas donde no las hay!".

-"Vamos, Ronnie"- dijo Ginny levantándose y caminando junto a él con una preciosa sonrisa que dejó a Harry embobado durante unos minutos- "No nos imaginamos nada... es que... es tan... ¡evidente!".

-"¿Evidente?"- el pelirrojo miró a Harry buscando apoyo pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirar a Ginny con una amplia sonrisa..

-"Pues claro"- contestó Ginny- "es evidente que tú estás loco por Hermione y ella por ti. Por muchas Lunas y Krums inexistentes"- añadió al ver la cara de espanto que puso su hermano.

-"Te olvidas de Lupin...".

-"Estaba bajo los efectos de una poción"- le recordó Ginny.

-"Y de Bill..."- siguió diciendo el pelirrojo.

-"Estaba borracha"- terció el moreno.

-"Gracias Harry"- dijo Ginny sonriéndole mientras él se sonrojaba ante la chica.

-"¡Ah! Esta conversación es absurda"- contestó Ron dirigiéndose a la escalera- "Me voy a la cama"- añadió dirigiéndose hacia los dormitorios, pero antes se giró y les miró muy serio dejándoles sorprendidos ante este cambio de actitud- "Chicos, ella no me quiere¿vale, no al menos como a mí me gustaría"- admitió tristemente mientras se volvía a girar y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-"¿Lo ha admitido?"- preguntó Harry con cara de sorpresa mientras intentaba analizar lo que acababa de oír.

-"Me temo que sí"- contestó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa- "Ahora sólo falta que se den cuenta de una vez por todas de que son tan idiotas que no ven más allá de sus narices".

-"Sí, pero para eso ya estamos nosotros"- contestó Harry mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a la pelirroja.

-"Exacto"- contestó ella sonriéndole dulcemente- "Buenas noches, Harry"- añadió besándole en la mejilla.

-"Buenas noches, Ginny".

-

Al día siguiente, Hermione despertó bastante contenta, nada más abrir los ojos la imagen del pelirrojo abrazándola llegó a su mente.

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, mientras se tapaba con la sábana para que sus compañeras de habitación no la vieran sonrojarse.

-"No están..."- dijo para sí misma, extrañada, mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada- "Pero si ellas no madrugan tanto... ¡Oh, Merlín, si son las 8!".

Hermione pegó un brinco de la cama y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, arrastrando consigo el uniforme. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió todo lo deprisa que pudo mientras habría la puerta de su habitación y bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-"Vaya, ya pensábamos que te había pasado algo Hermio..."- comenzó a decir Harry una vez que la oyó bajar. Pero se interrumpió de inmediato al ver la vestimenta de la chica.

Ron, al igual que Harry, la miraba sorprendido mientras abría y cerraba la boca entre impresionado, ruborizado y nervioso de que alguien más la viera así. Afortunadamente, la sala Común estaba vacía, ya que todos los alumnos habían ido ya al Gran Comedor.

-"Lo siento, chicos, me quedé dormida... Sí, ya sé que yo nunca me quedo dormida, pero no sé lo que me ha pasado. Creo que ha debido ser algún efecto secundario de la gripe que pasé este verano... o... que tenemos Pociones a primera hora..."- Hermione les miró fijamente, Harry sentado en su butaca frente al fuego la miraba intentando que sus ojos no desviaran la mirada hacia donde no debían y Ron estaba de pie, completamente sonrojado y balbuceando palabras inconexas como "tú...", "corbata...", "escote...".- "¿Se puede saber qué os pasa¿Por qué me miráis así?".

Harry la señaló su camisa y ella agachó la cabeza centrando sus ojos en donde debiera estar abotonada su camisa.

-"¡Oh, por Merlín!"- gritó Hermione tapándose, muerta de vergüenza- "Es que hoy... veréis... me he dormido y...".

-"Vale, vale... no hace falta que nos lo expliques"- le cortó Harry mientras comprobaba que Ron aún seguía respirando.

Hermione se miró de arriba abajo sintiendo cómo súbitamente se le subían los colores a sus mejillas. Con rapidez, y muerta de vergüenza se cerró la camisa que dejaba ver más de lo que a la castaña le hubiera gustado y balbuceando un "Madre mía, que vergüenza..." se abotonó velozmente la camisa y la túnica mientras se dirigía al retrato de la Señora Gorda bajo las miradas, aún desconcertadas de sus dos amigos.

Estos dos, al verla salir corrieron detrás de ella, mirándola de reojo sin atreverse a decir nada. Sin duda el más impresionado era el pelirrojo, quien intentaba en vano tranquilizar a su corazón que se aceleró bruscamente al ver el precioso sujetador de encaje de la castaña.

En silencio llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde Ginny y el resto de los Gryffindor les estaban esperando.

-"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?"- preguntó Ginny una vez que se hubieron sentado, provocando un sonrojo más profundo en los tres amigos.

-"Me quedé dormida"- dijo Hermione rápidamente, mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada intentando parecer indiferente.

-"¿Tú, dormida? No me lo puedo creer"- exclamó la pelirroja con la boca abierta- "¿Y mi hermano no te ha gritado muerto de hambre?".

-"No le ha dado tiempo"- contestó Harry, haciendo que Ginny fijara su vista en él- "tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse"- añadió medio riendo, haciendo que con el comentario Ron se atragantara ruidosamente.

-"¿De qué- preguntó Neville curioso.

-"De nada"- contestaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ron desvió la mirada a Harry, que había comenzado a reírse estrepitosamente llamando la atención de toda la mesa de Gryffindor.

-"¿Se puede saber qué puñetas está pasando hoy? Estáis muy raros"- sentenció Ginny ganándose la aprobación de Neville, Dean y Seamus, que asentían con la cabeza.

-"Nada Ginny, no les hagas caso. Son un par de inmaduros y...".

-"¡Ronnie!"- la voz de Lavender interrumpió la frase de Hermione, quien entornó los ojos con enfado y mordió con saña su tostada.

-"¡Estás aquí!"- gritó Parvati llamando a atención de todo el Gran Comedor, en especial de la mesa de Slytherin, que la señalaron y la hicieron una burla bastante grotesca.

Ron, al verlas, se agachó en su silla y se tapó la cara con las manos _'mierda, ahora éstas. Que se larguen, por favor...'_.

-"¡Ronnie¿no nos estás escuchando?".

-"Claro, Lavender... _'vete ya de una vez, pesada'._

-"Hola Ronnie... ¿me das un beso Ronnie?... me apetece cenar, Ronnie..."- se burló Ginny por lo bajo haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

-"Que bien que te encontramos, no sabíamos dónde ibas a estar"- añadió Parvati sentándose a su lado y poniendo sonrisa bobalicona, mientras le miraba con ojitos tiernos.

-"Parvati, es la hora del desayuno¿dónde querías que estuviera"- dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.

-"Tratándose de ti, seguro que en la biblioteca, sabelotodo"- contestó la Gryffindor con aires de autosuficiencia, algo que disgustó mucho a la castaña, que buscó el apoyo de sus amigos con la mirada.

-"Bueno, Hermione... es que en eso tiene razón"- añadió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Lavender y Parvati se miraron entre sí, sonrientes de ver la cara de enfado de la chica, que masculló un "amigos...".

Ron, que no había apartado la vista de su amiga en toda la conversación, notó de pronto cómo dos brazos se cerraban en torno a su cuello, casi asfixiándolo.

-"¿Qué narices estás haciendo Parvati?"- gritó desconcertado el pelirrojo intentando quitarse a la morena de encima, bajo las risas de Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry- "Suéltame, no soy tu peluche".

-"Claro, eso es lo que a ella le gustaría"- susurró su hermana poniendo cara de asco.

-"Ronnie, no hace falta que te pongas así"- dijo Dean con sorna- "Más de uno daría lo que fuera por estar en tu pellejo".

-"Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia"- dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione _'ahora que lo he arreglado contigo no pienso echarlo a perder'._

-"Pero Ronnie..."- comenzó a decir Parvati mientras le soltaba del cuello- "yo sólo quería que nos acompañaras a clase. Después de todo hace mucho que no nos vemos"- añadió poniendo cara triste.

Hermione se estaba desesperando por momentos. _'¿Cómo puede ser tan falsa...? Oh, Ron ¿es que no ves que es un truco?'_ pensó Hermione mientras fingía no poner atención a las chicas.

Ron la miraba disimuladamente. A pesar de que la chica no daba muestra alguna de ello, sabía que no le gustaba el comportamiento de Parvati. El ver la reacción de la chica le hizo que esbozara una sonrisa. _'Parece celosa...' _pensó recorriéndola con la mirada. Pero inmediatamente le cambió la cara al recordar a Vicky.

-"¿Qué me dices, Ronnie?... ¿Ron?".

-"...¿Qué?"- preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-"Llevo media hora hablándote, Ron. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?"- preguntó Parvati ante la indignada mirada de Lavender.

-"¿Yo? En nada"- negó el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba corriendo- "creo que se me ha olvidado algo, me voy".

-"Espera Ron, voy contigo"- Harry se levantó rápidamente, siguiéndole hasta el exterior del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que se quedaron completamente extrañados.

-"Bueno, pues si Ronnie no viene, nosotras nos vamos"- dijo Lavender levantándose de la mesa con aire arrogante.

-"Si, ya le veremos en clase. Adiós".

-"Si, ya le veremos en clase. Adiós"- repitió Ginny haciéndolas burla a las dos chicas una vez que habían abandonado la mesa- "Te juro que no las aguanto. Y ahora les ha dado por perseguir a mi hermano, pobrecito".

-"Vamos, Ginny, Ron es chico y apuesto a que le encanta que le persigan esas dos".

-"Si, pues yo apuesto a que a ti te cabrea bastante que lo persigan"- dijo Ginny señalando a las dos chicas, que ahora estaban coqueteando con un Ravenclaw.

-"A mi me da igual que Ron se fije en ellas o no, ese es su problema... si tan mal gusto tiene..."

-"Si, ya veo, y a ti no te preocupa en absoluto, claro...".

-"Oh, no..."- la cara de Hermione palideció.

-"¿Qué has visto¿Es mi hermano? No me digas que está con Parvati..."- preguntó Ginny mirando hacia la dirección de la vista de la castaña- "Oh, ya veo"- añadió con desgana mientras se encogía de hombros y bebía un poco de zumo.

'_Por favor, que no me vea...'_ pensó Hermione viendo como Viktor Krum aparecía en el Gran Comedor con una inocente sonrisa.

Pero sus deseos no tuvieron respuesta. "Vicky" dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y la localizó, nerviosa, entre su amiga Ginny y Neville Longbottom, desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio. Con paso lento se acercó a ella.

-"Herr... mío... ne"- dijo con dificultad- "Necesito hablarr contigo".

-"Viktor"- contestó ella intentando levantarse- "Es que... es que... lo siento, tengo que irme"- y sin más, salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-"Perro Herr... mío... ne"- Viktor se quedó de pie, con la cabeza gacha viendo cómo su castaña salía del Gran Comedor.

-"No lo tomes a mal, Viktor"- dijo Ginny levantándose y apoyando su mano en el fuerte hombro del chico- "Está algo nerviosa".

-"Sí, lo sé"- la contestó el búlgaro con una sonrisa amarga. Ginny le devolvió el gesto y se giró para irse junto a su amiga- "Ginny"- la llamó Viktor.

-"¿Sí?"- preguntó mirándole curiosa.

-"Dile a tu herrmano que no le será tan fácil. No pienso dejarle el camino libre"- dijo el búlgaro dejando a la pelirroja completamente sorprendida.

'_Oh, vaya... Me parece que este curso va a ser muuuuy largo...'. _Tras estos pensamientos, Ginny salió corriendo hacia su primera clase.

-

-"Sigo diciendo que deberías decirle algo"- dijo Harry dejando caer su mochila sobre el pupitre. Después de dejar el Gran Comedor, los dos chicos se dirigieron a su primera clase de la mañana: Pociones.

-"Y yo sigo diciendo, que jamás le diré nada"- contestó Ron sentándose abatido- "A Hermione le gusta...".

-"¿Qué me gusta?"- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-"¡Hermione!"- exclamó Ron levantándose rápidamente, sonrojado, rogando que no hubiera escuchado nada.

Al darse la vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron, y se miraron fijamente.

'_Si supieras cuánto me gustas...'_

'_Si tan sólo te fijaras en mi, Ron...'_

-"Ejem, ejem"- un sonido gutural les sacó de sus pensamientos- "Veo que para el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger es más importante y educativo el estar contemplándose mutuamente que la clase de hoy... bien... serán 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor..."- Ron y Hermione se pusieron completamente rojos ante las palabras de su profesor, sentándose rápidamente bajo las miradas de burla de los Slytherin, y la de enfado de los Gryffindor- "...por cada uno".

-"¡Pero eso no es justo!"- exclamó Harry indignado- "usted acaba de llegar"- añadió con aire arrogante.

-"¿Desea que le quite a usted también puntos, Potter? Creame que estaré encantado... ¿No? bien, pues cierre el pico y pónganse por parejas a trabajar en la poción de hoy. Es la poción del sueño, los ingredientes están sobre el estante"- siguió diciendo Snape mientras se paseaba por el aula, pero calló de pronto al llegar a la altura de Hermione y se la quedó mirando fijamente- "Por cierto, señorita Granger, esta vez asegúrese de no tomar ningún filtro amoroso, porque esta vez no está aquí el señor Lupin para recibir el efecto".

Aún colorada por el enfado, Hermione se sentó junto a Neville, detrás de los chicos, que miraban igualmente furiosos a Snape, mientras el resto de la clase, sorprendidos por el comentario del profesor, cuchicheaban sobre la noticia.

-"Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, chicos, no tengo ganas de perder más puntos"- dijo Hermione cogiendo un caldero y empezando a dar instrucciones a Neville.

Los chicos la miraron y se pusieron a trabajar a regañadientes. Harry se levantó a por los ingredientes mientras Ron preparaba el caldero. Hermione no les quitaba la vista de encima, dejándose llevar por la imaginación, cerró los ojos sin prestar atención a los ingredientes que iba echando Neville al caldero.

-"Hermione..."- llamó Neville- "Hermione..."- el chico la zarandeaba para que prestara atención a la poción. Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta, extrañados.

-"¿Qué? Ah, Neville, tienes que... ahora hay que echar... ¿qué has echado?"- preguntó nerviosa y enfadada consigo misma por haberse despistado así.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Harry- "Desde esta mañana estás muy rara".

-"Claro que estoy bien"- contestó ella intentando parecer indiferente _'Estoy bien, sólo el chico que me gusta ha visto mi ropa interior, nada del otro mundo'_.

Ron se la quedó mirando unos minutos. Ella se mordía el labio nerviosamente mientras intentaba arreglar el color azul-verdoso que había adquirido su poción. De pronto, la imagen de ella con la blusa desabrochada le invadió la mente y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras fijaba una vez más la mirada en los labios de la castaña. _'Si tan sólo pudiera...'._

-"Ron... ¿Ron?"- Harry le zarandeó medio riéndose- "ahora eres tú el que parece en las nubes. ¿Pero qué os pasa hoy a vosotros dos?".

Ron le miró fulminándole, pero Harry parecía encontrar divertido el sonrojo de sus amigos.

-"¿Qué pasa, Harry?"- preguntó Ron un tanto airado, a lo que su amigo se limitó a hacer gestos con la cabeza señalando una zona del aula- "¿Qué?"- volvió a preguntar extrañado, sin comprender lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

-"Creo que Harry intenta decirte que Parvati te está haciendo gestos desde su mesa, Ron"- dijo Hermione con un ligero toque de celos en la voz.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia Parvati y Lavender, que estaban haciéndoles gestos desde sus pupitres.

-"Vaya unas pesadas¿es que no se dan cuenta de que no me apetece estar con ellas?".

-"Puedes estar tranquilo Ron. Luna no se pondrá celosa"- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su poción.

-"¿Y por qué hablas ahora de Luna?"- contestó el chico con gesto confundido.

-"¿Sabéis?"- intercedió Harry al ver la mirada asesina en la cara de su amiga- "Creo que tengo una solución para vuestro problema".

-"¿Qué problema?"- preguntaron los dos a coro.

-"Vamos a ver¿Tú no estás harto de que esas dos te persigan?"- preguntó Harry teniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

'_Seguro'_- pensó Hermione- _'Casi tanto como yo de que él me sonría'._

-"Y tu"- siguió diciendo el moreno, mirando esta vez a la castaña- "¿No estás aburrida de que Viktor sea tu sombra?"- Hermione asintió imitando al pelirrojo.

'_Si'_- pensó Ron- _'tan harta como de la biblioteca'_.

Harry, al ver sus caras, empezó a sonreír mirando a Neville, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, haciendo de rogar la respuesta a sus compañeros.

-"Harry ¿vas a responder hoy o tenemos que sacarte tu idea a collejas?"- preguntó Ron con un tono irritado.

-"¡Ron! No seas bruto"- le reprendió la chica- "Pero¿nos vas a responder hoy o no?"- añadió mirando al moreno.

-"Pues... vale. La única solución que veo es que os hagáis pasar por pareja"- anunció seriamente.

-"�¿Qué!"- las caras de los dos amigos pasaron por toda la gama de colores.

-"Vamos, pensadlo bien. Si fingís ser pareja os quitaréis de encima a esos pesados".

-"Harry, eso es una soberana tontería".

-"Si, Hermione y yo jamás podríamos... no, no y no"- Hermione miró al pelirrojo, triste. Sentía un nudo en el estómago _'No, jamás podríamos'._

-"Veo que los Gryffindors ya saben hacer bien la poción"- exclamó una voz silbante a sus espaldas- "o no estarían perdiendo el tiempo con conversaciones absurdas".

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados, calculando mentalmente la cantidad de puntos que su profesor les quitaría a cada uno.

-"Bien, veamos la poción del señor Longbottom y la señorita Granger...".

-"Disculpe que le moleste, prrofesorr Snape"- Viktor Krum había entrado al aula haciendo que todas las cabezas giraran, curiosas. Snape, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada fría y enfadada mientras le maldecía en susurros ásperos.

Krum, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de furia de Snape, se dirigió hacia el pupitre de Hermione, que iba enrojeciendo a medida que el búlgaro se acercaba a ella.

-"¿Y quién se cree usted para interrumpir mi clase?"- Snape parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Por primera vez en su vida, Ron deseó ver aún más enfadado a su profesor.

-"Tengo todo el derrecho, prrofesorr Snape".

-"Perdón"- interrumpió tímidamente Hermione- "Perdón Vik... profesor Krum"- los dos hombres se giraron con expresiones totalmente opuestas- "Yo..."- siguió diciendo la castaña- "creo... creo que... será mejor que hablemos más tarde"- Hermione paseaba la vista de Krum a Snape y a Ron, quien apretaba con fuerza un pliegue de su túnica.

-"Perro Herr... mío... ne"- prosiguió con dificultad- "Es imporrrtante".

-"Está bien"- asintió Snape con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Todos le miraron sorprendidos- "Pero en cuanto vuelva usted será la primera en probar la poción, que, claro est�, habrá hecho sólo su compañero Longbottom"- la cara de Hermione pasó del rojo de vergüenza al más absoluto pálido, mientras los ojos se le habrían como platos.

Krum dirigió una malvada mirada de soberbia a Snape, quien se la devolvió con una sonrisa cínica de victoria. Se daría el gusto de castigar a la Gryffindor por el desastre de Longbottom.

Hermione, derrotada, se levantó se su asiento. Si hubieran podido, Harry y Ron se habrían lanzado sobre Snape y Krum, para arrancarles la piel a tiras.

Con paso lento, la castaña salió del aula escoltada por la figura desgarbada del búlgaro, que dirigió una fugaz mirada de reojo a Ron ofreciéndole una media sonrisa.

-"Ron, quieto"- dijo Harry intentando que su amigo no se levantara y golpeara al profesor- "Recuerda que ahora es profesor... No querrás que te expulsen".

-"Menudo profesor... sólo está aquí por Hermione"- dijo Ron susurrando entre dientes.

-"Amigo... tienes que decírselo".

-

Hermione volvió a entrar a falta de 5 minutos para el final de la clase. Entró en el aula con los ojos coléricos y las mejillas sonrosadas, mascullando todo tipo de maldiciones. Bruscamente se sentó en su sitio.

Ron y Harry la miraron, pero todo indicio de conversación fue cortado radicalmente por una voz fría que les puso los pelos de punta.

-"Muy bien, señorita Granger creo que ya va siendo hora de que pruebe su poción... quiero decir, la del señor Longbottom"- Neville le miró atemorizado. Hermione, haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor, tomó un frasco que llenó del líquido verdoso y lo ingirió completamente.

Todos la miraron expectantes. Los Slytherins riéndose por los posibles efectos, Ron y Harry preocupados por la salud de su amiga, Neville rogándole a Merlín que no cayera enferma y Snape... Snape riéndose internamente del fracaso de los leones.

Cuando Hermione dejó el frasco encima de la mesa, cerró inevitablemente los ojos, intentando no pensar en el horrible sabor que había dejado la poción en su boca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, abrió los ojos sin señal alguna de efectos secundarios, pero evidentemente también sin los efectos que debería tener una poción bien hecha.

-"Como siempre, el señor Longbottom ha vuelto a hacer mal su poción"- la lengua afilada de Snape no perdió oportunidad- "Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor y un trabajo para el señor Longbottom de 20 centímetros sobre las propiedades de esta poción".

-

-"Odio a Snape"- sentenció Ron, saliendo de su última clase del día, que había sido una bastante espesa de Historia de la Magia.

-"Todos odiamos a Snape"- añadió Harry- "No tiene derecho alguno a hacer esto".

-"Sí, con lo desastre que es Neville podría haberte envenenado...".

-"Ya, Ron, pero afortunadamente no me ha pasado nada. Es mejor olvidarlo".

-"Sí. Por cierto... ¿Qué quería Krum?"- preguntó Ron sin muchos rodeos, estaba deseando hacerlo desde su clase de Pociones.

-"Nada"- Hermione contestó tan bruscamente que se sorprendió a si misma. – "Tengo que ir a la biblioteca un momento. Luego os veo".

-"Está bien, estaremos en el lago"- gritó Harry, pero la chica ya había desaparecido- "¿Te lo puedes creer¡No me ha hecho ni caso!".

Ron tampoco lo escuchaba, sino que miraba fijamente el pasillo por el que la castaña se había ido.

-"Déjalo, está claro que se ha ido a verle"- dijo por fin el pelirrojo girándose.

-"Estás paranoico, a Hermione no le gusta Krum"- sentenció Harry, comenzando a andar.

-"Si, claro"- Ron le miró como si Harry hubiera perdido el juicio.

-"Estás ciego, amigo, pero tarde o temprano os daréis cuenta de cómo son las cosas".

Ron volvió a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba convencido de que su amigo había perdido completamente la cabeza. _'Si, claro, yo le gusto a Hermione y Snape es bailarín de ballet'._ En silencio, fueron caminando hasta su árbol favorito, frente al lago, se sentaron bajo su sombra mientras veían cómo unos Ravenclaw de primero corrían tras una pequeña Snitch.

-"¿Qué hacéis los dos tan solitos?"- Harry pegó un salto al oír a sus espaldas aquella voz. Se giró rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue una enorme sonrisa enmarcada por un centenar de pecas y un cabello rojo fuego.

-"¡Ginny!"- exclamó Ron girándose a la vez- "Te he dicho mil veces que no me pegues esos sustos".

-"¡Oh, vamos! Si sólo os he saludado..."- dijo la pelirroja sentándose junto a ellos.

Harry la miró sintiendo como los colores se le agolpaban en las mejillas, no podía apartar la vista de la pelirroja pecosa que estaba sacando la lengua a su hermano, mientras se tiraba a su cuello de forma juguetona.

-"¡Oh, mierda!"- dijo Ron, escondiéndose detrás de su hermana.

-"¿Qué pasa, Ron?"- preguntó Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-"�¡Ron!"- gritó Ginny enfadada- "¿Quieres dejar de...¡suéltame..., me estás tirando de la túnica...".

-"Calla, Ginny"- contestó el pelirrojo, revolviéndose detrás de su hermana- "No quiero que me vean".

-"¿Quién?"- preguntaron Harry y Ginny mirando hacia todas partes, mientras Ron gateaba para situarse detrás del árbol.

-"Parvati"- susurró tapándose con la mochila.

-"¿Parvati?".

-"Shhh, cállate Ginny, ya te he dicho que no quiero que me vean".

-"Pero Ron ¿no será más fácil si le dices que no te interesa de ese modo..., vamos, que estás enamorado de Hermione".

-"Ja, ja, Harry, qué gracia me hace"- Ron se giró para mirar por última vez, aprovechando que se habían perdido de vista, se puso de pie- "Bueno, creo que me voy a la Sala Común. Espero no cruzármelas".

-"No podrás esquivarlas eternamente, hermanito".

-"A menos que te busques una novia... castaña, con pelo rizado... muy inteligente... algo mandona...".

-"Cállate de una vez Harry"- exclamó Ron tirándose la mochila a la cabeza- "Me voy, ya estoy harto del mismo tema".

Ron, algo enfadado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, mientras oía las risas del moreno.

-"¿Me vas a contar a qué ha venido eso?"- preguntó Ginny, cruzada de brazos.

-"Bueno... te va a parecer gracioso"- dijo Harry intentando serenar su risa- "Les he dicho a Ron y Hermione que lo mejor para ahuyentar a Parvati y Krum es que se hagan pasar por novios".

-"�¿Qué has hecho qué!".

-"Pues... eso... ¿no te parece buena idea?"- preguntó Harry con temor.

-"¿Buena idea¡Me parece magnífica!".

Harry soltó el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y la miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos. En ese momento deseó besarla más que nunca.

-"... a Hogsmeade?".

-"¿Qué?".

-"Harry, estás en las nubes"- dijo ella algo enfadada- "Te decía que si te apetece venir conmigo mañana sábado a Hogsmeade".

Harry tardó en analizar el contenido de la propuesta, pero inmediatamente se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-"¡Claro!"- no se podía creer que tuviera una cita- "¡Me encantar�!".

-"Pero antes me tienes que hacer un favor"- el moreno no se pudo resistir al ver a Ginny mordiéndose el labio y poniendo cara de niña buena, y asintió enérgicamente- "tienes que ayudarme a obligar a estos dos a que se hagan pasar por pareja".

-"Dalo por hecho"- dijo Harry, visiblemente feliz. Ginny le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Entonces... quedamos el sábado"- la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y salió al encuentro de Luna, que le estaba haciendo señas desde la otra parte del lago.

-

-"Vaya, vaya... pero si es la sangre sucia".

Hermione levantó la vista de su grueso tomo de _"Uso vulgar de las maldiciones en la vida cotidiana: cómo combatirlas"_ para cruzar sus ojos con los de Malfoy.

-"Tú"- dijo ella a modo de saludo, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

-"¿Qué te pasa, sabelotodo, es que ya no tienes más recursos?".

-"No los necesito, serpiente"- contestó levantándose y recogiendo sus libros- "Eres tan monótono que me das sueño"- añadió mientras simulaba un bostezo- "Que te cunda, rubiales".

Hermione abandonó la biblioteca dejando a un Draco Malfoy enfurecido por no haber conseguido su propósito de enfadarla.

Con una sonrisita de triunfo, Hermione dobló el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras que subían a su sala Común. Iba tan concentrada pensando en su "charla" con Malfoy que no se dio cuenta de que el búlgaro se situaba a su lado hasta que notó unas fuertes y ásperas manos que la daban la vuelta bruscamente y la agarraban con dureza.

-"¡Viktor!".

-"Her... mío... ne, perrdona el atrrevimiento, perro...".

-"Viktor, tengo prisa..."- Hermione intentó soltarse, pero él, sin calcular su fuerza, no la dejó ir, causándola un fuerte dolor en los brazos.

-"¡No, siemprre es igual..!"- dijo Krum, presionándola contra la pared. Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor al notar la fría piedra en su espalda, miró a Krum, suplicándole con los ojos que la soltara, pero el búlgaro no se dio cuenta de que la estaba haciendo daño- "Sólo quierro hablarr contigo".

-"Viktor, no puedo, en serio, yo... suéltame, por favor"- Viktor la miró sorprendido y aflojó la presión de sus manos, cuando de pronto notó que alguien le tiraba de la espalda.

-"¡Suéltala, búlgaro estúpido!"- el pelirrojo apareció de pronto tras él y, agarrándole de la túnica, le tiró bruscamente al suelo. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se acercó hacia su amigo.

-"¡Ron, no...!"- Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, el puño de Ron había volado hasta el ojo del profesor de vuelo- "¡Ron, basta!"- el pelirrojo la miró, jadeante por el esfuerzo.

-"Pero Hermione, te tenía agarrada... te estaba haciendo daño..."- la castaña le miró con gratitud mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Krum se levantó del suelo con mirada furiosa y agarró al pelirrojo del cuello de la túnica y le agachó a su altura. Ron, sin dejarse amedrentar, le encaró. En su mente, sólo estaba la imagen de su Hermione, con gesto de dolor. _'No la volverás a tocar un pelo en lo que te queda de vida'_.

-"Ron, suéltale. No quiero que os hagáis daño"- el pelirrojo respiró hondo y, lentamente, fue soltando a Krum, quien no apartaba la vista de la castaña. Hermione, por su parte, sentía cómo su corazón latía fuertemente al ver la preocupación que Ron manifestaba por ella. Pero de repente su mirada cambió a una de comprensión... _'Por ser su amiga. Me defiende sólo por eso'_. La chica agitó la cabeza y, tras serenar sus latidos nerviosos se separó de ellos para reemprender de nuevo su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-"Herr... mío... ne... lo... lo siento... quierro, necesito hablarr contigo...".

-" Claro Viktor"- contestó ella sin girarse- "Pero será en otro momento"- sin pensárselo, Hermione echó a andar rápidamente alejándose de ellos. Parecía fuerte y tranquila, pero lo que ninguno pudo ver fueron las dos traicioneras lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-"No deberías tratarla así, idiota"- dijo Ron una vez que la chica se había marchado-"Tú le gustas"- añadió agachando la cabeza. Krum, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y le dio la espalda.

-"Cinco puntos menos parra Grryffindorr"- fue lo único que dijo el búlgaro.

Ron le miró con infinito odio sintiendo como la rabia y los celos le invadían todo el cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su mente se llenó de imágenes de Krum abrazando a Hermione...

'_No pienso permitirlo'_- pensó- _'Puede que Hermione jamás esté conmigo... pero juro que tú tampoco la tendrás...'_

Después de unos segundos sin decir nada, los dos jóvenes caminaron en direcciones opuestas, sellando con un pacto de silencio el comienzo de una guerra...

-

Tras el incidente con Krum, Ron se encontró con Harry y Ginny, que volvían del lago. Después de relatarles brevemente lo que había ocurrido con el profesor, Harry y Ron decidieron ir a comer algo al Gran Comedor, mientras que Ginny, excusándose con los chicos, salió corriendo hacia la sala Común para ver cómo se encontraba Hermione.

-"Bueno, cuéntame"- dijo Ginny sentándose rápidamente junto a su amiga, que estaba estratégicamente oculta tras un grueso libro de la biblioteca.

-"¡Ginny!"- se asustó Hermione- "¿No puedes entrar más despacio? Me has asustado".

-"Lo siento, pero es que... Ron me acaba de contar lo de Krum, y...".

-"¿Te lo ha contado?"- Hermione la miró, sabía que no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo- "Ginny, ya no puedo más. Viktor es mi amigo, pero quiere... quiere algo de mi que yo no puedo darle, me persigue... y...".

-"Si, ya me enteré de lo que pasó en la clase de Snape".

-"No entiendo que qué estaría pensando. ¡Me sacó de la clase sólo para decirme que quería salir conmigo¿Por qué tiene que ser él...?".

-"Claro¿por qué no puede ser mi hermano, no?".

-"¿Quién ha dicho nada de Ron?"- respondió Hermione agresivamente, pero el tono rosado de sus mejillas hizo ver a su amiga que no se equivocaba en absoluto.

-"Tu cara"- contestó Ginny riéndose.

-"Baja la voz... y no, no quiero ni oír hablar de tu hermano"- Hermione se recostó en su asiento y miró fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-"Creo que tengo la solución a tus problemas"- dijo Ginny tras unos minutos de silencio.

-"¿Tú también?"- contestó la castaña sin girar la cabeza- "¿Y qué propones?".

-"Que te líes con mi hermano"- contestó Ginny como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. La cara de Hermione volvió a enrojecer de manera desproporcionada.

-"¡No pienso liarme con tu hermano!"- contestó dándose la vuelta repentinamente- "Él es mi amigo..."- añadió prácticamente en un susurro.

Un ruido en la ventana interrumpió la conversación de las chicas. Una lechuza parda estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, con un paquete entre sus patas.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- Ginny abrió la ventana y cogió el enorme paquete, aliviando el peso al pobre ave. Hermione la miró expectante mientras le daba algo de agua a la lechuza.

-"Viene a tu nombre, Hermione"- dijo Hermione mirándola sonriente- "¡Ábrelo!".

En ese momento, el retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió, y entraron por el hueco, un demasiado divertido Harry y un tremendamente colorado Ron, que parecía que huía de algo...

Las dos chicas levantaron la cabeza del extraño paquete y los miraron con cara de resignación.

-"Hola"- dijo Harry aún entre risas- "¿Por qué no habéis bajado a cenar?".

-"Si, os hemos estado esperando todo el tiempo"- dijo Ron evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-"Di más bien que has estado engullendo todo el tiempo, Ronnie"- dijo Ginny, aún con el paquete entre sus manos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Harry, poniéndose junto a las chicas.

-"El motivo por el que aún no hemos bajado a cenar"- contestó Hermione, intentando abrir el paquete. Ron la miró molesto, mientras ella y Ginny ahora ayudadas por Harry, quitaban el papel que lo envolvía.

-"¿Es para ti?"- preguntó Ron receloso.

-"Pues eso parece. Lleva mi nombre...".

La castaña lo abrió con algo de dificultad y temor mientras los chicos la miraban expectantes y curiosos. Cuando vio el contenido, Hermione se quedó paralizada, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y su mente se llenó de un único pensamiento... _'Ron...'_.

-"Vaya..."- Ginny estaba absorta mirando el regalo- "Parece... parece muy delicado...".

-"Sí..."- contestó la castaña abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ron frunció el ceño al oír los "tontos comentarios" de las chicas y se coló entre ellas para ver con sus propios ojos lo que les llamaba tanto la atención. Cuando vio el contenido del paquete se echó a reír sin contemplaciones.

-"¿Quién sería el cabeza hueca que le regalaría un vestido a Hermione?"- dijo el pelirrojo intentando que no se le notaran los celos. Hermione le miró enfadada, si alguna vez había tenido la esperanza de que pudiera haber sido él quien le había hecho el regalo, se esfumó al instante.

-"Viktor Krum"- dijo Harry leyendo la tarjeta que acompañaba al regalo. Todos se giraron hacia él. Ginny le arrebató la tarjeta mientras Hermione sacaba el vestido de su caja mirándolo maravillada.

La tela era azul pálido, entallado hasta las caderas y con una suave caída hasta los tobillos. El escote en "v" dejaba ver parte de los hombros y las mangas se ceñían sutilmente al brazo quedando al ras de sus muñecas...

-"Querida Hermione, siento mucho lo que pasó esta tarde... déjame disculparme invitándote mañana a cenar, han abierto un nuevo restaurante en el pueblo. Te espero a las 7 en la puerta del castillo. Ponte el vestido está hecho especialmente para ti. V.K."- Ginny leyó la nota en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de sus amigos, especialmente la de Ron que sentía un gran nudo en el estómago.

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer?"- preguntó Harry, después de unos segundos de silencio. Hermione le miró aun sorprendida, por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes de ella vestida así... pero en todas y cada una de ellas aparecía acompañada por un joven... pelirrojo... _'Olvídalo, el cree que es ridículo...'_. La castaña abrió la boca para contestar, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-"¿Tú que crees Harry?"- dijo Ron cansinamente mientras se dirigía al retrato de la señora Gorda- "Acudir a la cita con su Vicky"- añadió sin girarse. Hermione le miró enfurecida, era un cretino si pensaba que iba a ir a cenar con el búlgaro... abrió la boca para contestarle que no pensaba hacerlo cuando por segunda vez no le dio tiempo a contestar.

Por el hueco que había detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda apareció una feliz Parvati que la ver al pelirrojo se echó corriendo a sus brazos. Hermione la miró con cara de asesina, si las miradas matasen, Parvati habría recibido un tremendamente potente _Avada Kedavra_. Ginny arrugó la boca en señal de desagrado mientras dirigía miraditas rápidas a su amiga que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-"¡Ronnie, que bien que te encuentro...! me he enterado que han abierto un nuevo restaurante en Hogsmeade, "El cisne dorado"¿no es bonito?"- Parvati parecía tan emocionada que no se percató de los gestos de arcadas que hacía la pelirroja ni del repentino escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Ron, aun con los brazos de la chica rodeándole el cuello la miraba sin comprender.

-"Que.. que bien Parvati..."- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero de pronto una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza. Haciendo de tripas corazón, miró a los ojos a Parvati, intentando evitar fijar sus ojos en los exagerados gestos coquetos que hacía la chica y le preguntó algo de lo que iba a estar arrepintiéndose toda la vida... _'Después de todo lo hago por Hermione... no pienso dejarla a solas con ese tarado de Krum...'_- "¿Te gustaría cenar mañana conmigo?".

Las reacciones a esa pregunta no se hicieron esperar... mientras Parvati se aferraba a su cuello provocándole una asfixia severa, Harry y Ginny hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por volver a colocar sus mandíbulas que se habían desencajado de la impresión. Hermione, sin embargo, no demostró el más mínimo cambio en su expresión... si quería guerra... la tendría. _'Ni pienses que te vas a divertir Ronnie... Después de todo... creo que estrenaré el vestido'._

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Ahora os dejo con los reviews! Besotes!**

**Andie Diggory:** Hola, siento haberte decepcionado y no haber actualizado pronto pero me ha sido imposible... casi no tengo tiempo ni de respirar, pero no pienso fallaros y por supuesto terminaré el fic. Después de todo lo hago porque me encanta! La verdad es que el sueño de Ron también es una de mis partes favoritas... me salió casi sin pensarlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, no pasa nada muy interesante (salvo la pelea de Ron y Krum) y bueno, tengo que añadir que lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones va a ser importante para el cap. 7! Muchos besotes y Gracias por el review, espero que me los sigas dejando!.

**Light Angel:** Si, tienes toda la razón son un par de bobos y en este capítulo se confirma jejejejeje... Bueno, siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero te prometo que no la voy a dejar a medias! Gracias por el review!

**Hermy:** No sabes la ilusión que me hace tu review! La verdad esque por reviews como el tuyo sigo escribiendo. Espero que no dejes de leer la historia por culpa de mi tardanza! Dejame otro review diciendo que te ha parecido el capítulo O.k.? Besotes!

**Piskix:** Hola! Vaya no sabes lo que me halaga que me hayas incluido como autora favorita! Realmente es un honor. Antes que nada te debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya sabes que tengo el tiempo justo. Sin embargo me encanta sacar tiempo de donde no hay para poder subir otro capítulo, me halaga los reviews que me dejáis! Muchos besotes y espero que el capítulo no te defraude!

**Camille Potter:** jejejeje tienes toda la razón son un poco tontos... pero esa es la gracia de la historia. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Besotes!

**Violet-potter:** jejejejeje... espero que no te pase nada! Me alegro que te guste el fic, y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero espero que aun así, sigas leyendo y dejándome un review con tu opinión, realmente las valoro mucho. Besotes!

**Caro-Snape:** losientolosientolosientolosiento...se que he tardado una barbaridad en subir el capítulo... no tengo excusa... pero espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews! Please! Jejejejeje... Besotes guapa!

**Titaroci:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero me alegra saber que te está gustando. Solo espero que me sigas dejando reviews please! Besotes.

**Kixa:** Gracias por tu review, no sabes lo que me alegra que te esté gustando, sólo espero que no te decepcione este capítulo! Besotes.

**Lalwen de Black:** Gracias por el review! Ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y pido humildemente perdón por ello. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews con tu opinión, es importante saber si os gusta! Besotes!

**Sarah-Keyko:** Hola! Estoy encantada de leer tus/vuestros reviews! De verdad sois geniales y me subís el ánimo una barbaridad! Gracias a ti, a tu amiga Ángela y a tu hermana Rebeca sois geniales. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado también y si hay algo que no os parezca bien contádmelo! Y por supuesto: losientolosientolosiento! Espero que no os defraude la tardanza... Muchos besotes a las tres!

**Marturri:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que el fic te siga gustando y que dejes un review para contarme que te ha parecido. Besotes!

**Sirenita:** Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo... pero bueno, tengo que decir en mi defensa que es bastante largo... Me alegra que te esté gustando, como verás los chicos siguen igual de pardillos (esque es la salsa de la historia jejejeje). Muchos besotes y deja un review please!

**Mony Weasley:** Hola Gracias por el review! La verdad es que el sueño de Ron es mi parte favorita del capítulo! Contestando a tu pregunta estudio Humanidades, es una carrera que engloba todo el temario de letras... (por eso me encanta escribir, aunque tenga que ser a ratos...), espero que me dejes otro contándome que te ha parecido el capítulo, y te pido mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en subirlo! Muchos besotes!

**ConNy-B:** Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... me merezco una colleja... Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado... cuéntame que te ha parecido O.k.? Besotes.

**Tabatas:** Por supuesto que seguirás leyendo... pienso terminar el fic cueste lo que cueste... y ya tengo una idea en la cabeza para el próximo! Mandame un review para contarme que te ha parecido el capi vale? Muchos besotes guapetona!

**Melissa:** Hola Melissa, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ojalá sigas dejándome review diciéndome que te parece! Muchos besos para Colombia!

**María Genger:** Pues como verás he tardado un poco en subir el capítulo... pero tengo cuerda para rato! Aun no he terminado este y ya tengo ideas para el próximo... bueno, sacaré el tiempo de debajo de las piedras si hace falta. Espero que sigas leyendo! Y dejándome reviews jejejeje... Besotes!

**Rotceher**: Hola! Pues la verdad es que lo siento muchísimo, sé que he tardado una barbaridad en actualizar, pero bueno, ya sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... Me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este te haya gustado igualmente, porque me ha costado un montón escribirlo! Jejejeje. Besotes y sigue dejando tus estupendos reviews, que son muy bien recibidos.

**Selene Laitalath**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Si, la verdad es que a veces soy un pelín mala, pero todo tiene sus recompensas... jejeje. Bueno, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que este capítulo te haya gustado tambien, la verdad es que es largísimo! Besotes, y sigue dejando reviews, please!

**Claudix Black: **Jejejeje, me alegra que te guste! Tranquila, continuarlo lo voy a continuar, así que no te va a hacer falta matarme, jejejeje. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews contándome qué te parece. Muchos besotes!

**Luciana: **Pues tienes toda la razón, vaya un par de tontos... pero en fin, ahí está la gracia de la historia, sin peleas no hay fics! Jejejeje. Espero que este capítulo tambien te haya gustado, mandame un review con tu opinión. Besotes!

**Lil Granger: **Hola! Me alegra un montón que te esté gustando la historia, en serio! Y mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que resulta exasperante leer los capítulos cada dos meses, pero espero que no te aburra y sigas contándome qué te parece. Muchos besotes guapa!

**Montse: **Hola! Estoy encantada de saludarte, espero que te siga gustando el fic y que no te desilusione el que haya tardado tanto en actualizarlo. Muchos besotes y sigue dejándome reviews, please!

**Beda C: **Hola! Estoy muy muy muy encantada de volver a ver un review tuyo! Realmente me hace mucha ilusión. Me halaga enormemente que te esté gustando mi fic. Y, por supuesto, espero que disculpes mi tardanza en actualizarlo. Me pareció divertido enfrentarlos, actuando de una manera y pensando de otra, jejeje. Muchos besotes y cuentame qué te ha parecido este capítulo.

**Lucy-masl: **Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te está gustando. Es muy importante para mi saber que el fic está gustando. Espero que este capítulo tambien te haya parecido bueno. No te olvides de dejar un review eh? Jejeje. Besotes!

**Hazmin-Gidmell: **Jejejeje, me alegro que te sorprendiera, es lo que pretendo, si sigues leyendo te auguro más de una sorpresa. Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que sigas dejándome un review con tu opinión. Muchos besotes!

**Luxx: **Hola! Me alegro que tú también seas más o menos de mi edad, jejeje. Te confieso que yo también me sentía como tú. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegró mucho ver que no te importaba la espera (que realmente ha sido muy larga), me halaga mucho que sigas mi fic. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, y que sigas leyéndolo y dejándome reviews. Te prometo que va a ser muy interesante. Muchos besotes!

**Sue: **Hola! Realmente me has dejado sin habla, me parece increíble que alguien se quedara hasta la madrugada para leer mi fic, jejeje, es un orgullo para mí. Espero que lo sigas leyendo, aunque la próxima vez no hace falta que te quedes hasta tan tarde, jejeje. Muchos besotes!

**Uruguaya: **Todavía les queda mucho fic hasta juntarse, aunque eso no quita algún que otro achuchón, jejeje. Todavía queda mucho lío. De verdad siento mucho haber actualizado tan tarde, pero es que no he tenido apenas tiempo para escribir... Espero que lo sigas leyendo y contándome lo que opinas. Muchos besotes!

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL: **Hola! Me alegro de saludar a una nueva lectora, y espero que la tardanza en actualizar no te haya disuadido de dejarme un nuevo review. Como ya he explicado, tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Gracias por tu review, y sigue leyendo, que aún queda mucho fic por delante, jejeje. Besotes!

**Melocotón: **Hola! Me alegro un montón que te esté gustando mi fic! Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero tu tranquila, que no me he olvidado del fic, jejeje. Espero que lo sigas leyendo, y que me dejes otro review con tu opinión. Muchos besotes!

**ColoWeasley: **Hola! Pezado de review que me has mandado! Jejeje. Me ha encantado. A mi tambien me encantan los R/H, son muy divertidos de escribir, aunque tambien un poco complicados... Adoro a los Weasley (como mi nick indica) y si, no vas muy desencaminada, me encanta Bill! Con respecto a mi nombre, te voy a contar un secreto: no soy una, somos dos. Mi hermana y yo. Yo escribo y mi hermana me ayuda enormemente, jejeje... Espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome reviews. Muchos besotes!

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí la contestación a los reviews (que han sido muuuuchos). Espero que no me defraudéis y me sigáis dejando al menos los mismos que en el capítulo anterior.**

**Muchos besotes!**

**Leonysse Weasley.**


	7. Cita doble

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme nuevamente por la tardanza pero como ya sabéis me es imposible subir los capítulos con la frecuencia que me gustaría... en fin... a pesar de eso estoy bastante contenta porque aunque suelo tardar en subir los capítulos me dejáis bastantes reviews y eso me anima a no tirar la toalla! Así que tendréis fic para rato!**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo y ya sabéis, la contestación a toooooodos los reviews al final!**

**Besotes! **

**

* * *

****En el cap. anterior...**

"Que.. que bien Parvati..."- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero de pronto una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza. Haciendo de tripas corazón, miró a los ojos a Parvati, intentando evitar fijar sus ojos en los exagerados gestos coquetos que hacía la chica y le preguntó algo de lo que iba a estar arrepintiéndose toda la vida... _'Después de todo lo hago por Hermione... no pienso dejarla a solas con ese tarado de Krum...'_- "¿Te gustaría cenar mañana conmigo?".

Las reacciones a esa pregunta no se hicieron esperar... mientras Parvati se aferraba a su cuello provocándole una asfixia severa, Harry y Ginny hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por volver a colocar sus mandíbulas que se habían desencajado de la impresión. Hermione, sin embargo, no demostró el más mínimo cambio en su expresión... si quería guerra... la tendría. _'Ni pienses que te vas a divertir Ronnie... Después de todo... creo que estrenaré el vestido'._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cap. 7: Cita doble.**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó pensando en la noche anterior. Realmente le habían dolido las palabras de su amigo, que aún resonaban en su cabeza... _'¿Quieres cenar conmigo?'_

"¡Maldita sea!"- la castaña pegó un brinco de la cama. Aparte del enfado que tenía por culpa del pelirrojo tenía que sumarle la horrible noche que había pasado a causa de un espantoso picor en su brazo derecho.

Con cara de pocos amigos, se metió en la ducha. Esperaba que el agua caliente le relajara lo suficiente para poder sobrellevar el día. Con tranquilidad, llenó la bañera y se metió en ella cerrando los ojos para poder relajarse mejor. _'Mmm... que bien sienta esto...'._

Durante unos minutos, por su mente no pasó nada más que la sensación de bienestar. Pero de pronto abrió los ojos con expresión de horror.

"¡Tengo una cita con Viktor!"- la castaña se tapó la cara con las manos y se metió del todo en la bañera, dejando que el agua la cubriera por completo.

Al cabo de unos segundos salió e inhaló todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones desprovistos de oxígeno a causa de la inmersión y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando no derrumbarse.

Tras unos minutos, se comenzaron a oír voces en la habitación. Hermione miró su reloj y vio que llevaba ya media hora en la bañera. Casi sin ganas, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación.

"¿Te lo puedes creer?"- dijo Parvati emocionada.

"¡Siiiiiiiii!"- contestó Lavender saltando encima de su amiga- "¡Hoy es la gran cita!".

"Y no se qué ponerme¡por Merlín!"- Parvati se levantó de un salto de la cama- "¡No tengo zapatos a juego con la túnica color salmón!".

"Bffff... que drama..."- susurró Hermione pasando por su lado.

"¿Decías algo, Hermione?"- preguntó Lavender con pose arrogante.

"Nooooo... ¡Que es una pena...!"- contestó la castaña mientras se vestía.

Tardó menos de lo esperado en ponerse la ropa ya que la absurda conversación de sus compañeras de habitación la tenían bastante enfadada. Ya estaba suficientemente molesta con la cita de la noche como para tener que soportar los cacareos de unas emocionadas Lavender y Parvati.

Cogió con brusquedad su túnica y, tras echarla una mirada rencorosa, salió de la habitación hacia la Sala Común, donde, como era de esperar, los chicos aún no habían bajado.

"En fin... creo que me pondré a estudiar..."- dijo la castaña en voz alta. Con un gesto de resignación, sacó el libro de Aritmancia se su más que voluminosa mochila y se sentó en su sillón favorito junto al fuego de la chimenea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la habitación de los chicos, Harry se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Por fin tendría una cita con Ginny... estaba nervioso y excitado, y no se preocupaba en disimularlo.

"¡Buenos días chicos!"- gritó Harry pegando un brinco de la cama.

"¡Cierra el pico, Potter!"- gruñó Dean Thomas tapándose la cabeza con el edredón.

"¡Oh, vamos! Hace un precioso día... hay sol... chicas guapas esperando una cita...".

"¿Chicas guapas?"- preguntó Seamus abriendo un ojo y con el pelo totalmente revuelto- "¿Dónde?".

Harry, Dean y Neville se echaron inmediatamente a reír, mientras le tiraban sus almohadas a la cara... El único que no se levantó fue Ron, que estaba mirando tristemente hacia la ventana.

"Pues no sé qué tiene de especial este sábado"- dijo tapándose con sus mantas- "Es como otro día cualquiera...".

"¡Vamos, amigo!"- dijo Harry intentando levantarle de la cama- "Parvati no es fea después de todo...".

Ron le lanzó una mirada que parecía llevar en letreros luminosos "Cierra el pico, Potter", que quitó todas las ganas de burla de su amigo.

Con bastante pesadez se levantó de la cama. La verdad es que no tenía ni pizca de ganas de tener que enfrentar a Parvati. Todo en ella le ponía los pelos de punta, con sólo pensar que debía pasar la tarde con la chica se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y escalofríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Harry, por el contrario, estaba más feliz que nunca, su sonrisa permanente y los dos kilos de gomina que se echó en el pelo para intentar dominarlo le delataron por completo.

"Bueno Harry"- dijo Seamus abrochándose la túnica- "¿Y quién es la chica que te tiene tan contento?"- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

"Oh, bueno... este... ¡una Ravenclaw!"- dijo buscando una excusa convincente _'Si Ron se entera que es Ginny...'_.

"¿Y cómo est�?"- preguntó Dean haciendo gestos bastante explícitos con las manos.

"¡No pienso contestaros a eso!"- respondió Harry mirándole con rabia _'Nadie tiene derecho a expresarse así de Ginny... aunque no sepan que es Ginny'._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos bajaron a la Sala Común, donde una no muy contenta Hermione les estaba esperando.

Nada más bajar las escaleras, sus miradas se encontraron y sus caras cambiaron de tristeza y apatía a la sonrisa más falsa jamás disimulada.

"Buenos días chicos"- dijo Hermione intentando parecer normal.

"Buenos días"- contestaron Harry y Ron caminando hacia ella.

Después de unos tensos momentos en los que nadie supo qué decir, por fin Harry reaccionó y se decidió a salir de la Sala Común por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Ron y Hermione, al ver el movimiento de su amigo, pegaron un brinco, dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado embobados mirándose a los ojos.

_'Idiota, siempre haces lo mismo. Si sigues así acabará dándose cuenta'_

'_Te odio Ronald Weasley. Haces que pierda los papeles'_

Caminaron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor. Por el camino, Harry y Ron iban hablando tranquilamente, eso sí, el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de encima a su "amiga", que en aquel momento parecía tener la mente en otra parte. Hermione no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su cita con Krum. No había nada que la fastidiara más que tener que salir con él. Es cierto que era un gran amigo, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que probablemente él quisiera algo más de ella esa noche le daba escalofríos... Como el que sintió en aquel momento...

"Hermione¿estás bien?"- preguntó Harry preocupado.

"¿Qué?"- Hermione salió por fin de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de su amigo- "¡Ah! Si, si, es sólo que no he dormido muy bien esta noche".

"Claro, supongo que muriéndote de los nervios por ver a tu Vicky..."- dijo Ron con cierto tono celoso.

"Bfff, Ron, me dan igual tus comentarios tontos. Si eres un inmaduro¡ese es tu problema!"- Hermione le respondió un poco alterada mientras se frotaba fuertemente el brazo.

"Hermione".

"...".

"Hermione".

"..."- ella seguía sin contestar, centrada en sus pensamientos.

"¡Hermione!"- el moreno la cogió del brazo y la giró- "Estate quieta, te vas a poner el brazo peor"- en ese momento, la chica tomó conciencia de lo que había estado haciendo.

"Oh, si, tienes razón".

"¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?"- preguntó Ron con aparente desgana.

"No lo sé, esta es la razón por la cual no he podido dormir"- dijo mirando al pelirrojo duramente- "Me pica desde ayer".

"Deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey, eso no tiene buena pinta"- dijo Harry señalando el brazo de la chica.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y se fijó en él-_'Tal vez sea la excusa perfecta para no ir a la cena con Viktor... ¡No, no pienso dejar a Ron solo con esa arpía...' _

"¡Hermione... Chicos!"- la castaña relajó el gesto contraído debido al picor y miró al frente mientras traspasaba las puertas del gran comedor, seguida por sus amigos. En el frente, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor una pelirroja pecosa le hacía gestos desde su sitio- "Aquí chicos".

"Buenos días Ginny"- dijo Ron con desgana mientras se sentaba en su sitio junto a Harry, justo en frente de las chicas- De pronto entornó los ojos y miró fijamente a su hermana que sonreía tanto que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. _'Algo aquí no anda bien...'_- "¿Por qué sonríes así Ginny?"- preguntó poniendo nerviosa a la chica y haciendo palidecer a Harry quien miraba a la pelirroja de reojo – "Primero Harry y ahora tú... ¿Qué cenasteis anoche¿Pollo alucinado?"

Los tres chicos se miraron los unos a los otros y se echaron a reír inmediatamente olvidando el miedo a ser descubiertos por un instante.

"Se dice alucinógeno Ron, no alucinado"- contestó Hermione intentando aguantarse la risa. Ron la miró fingiendo falsa molestia pues en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ver su bonita sonrisa toda la vida.

El desayuno pasó sin mayor problema, Hermione comía despacio mientras se arrascaba insistentemente su brazo provocando miradas de desagrado por parte del sector masculino. Ron, por su parte desayunaba engullendo abundantemente mientras miraba alternativamente a Harry y a su hermana que no paraban de sonreír y de lanzarse miraditas furtivas todo el tiempo, lo que causaba más de un repentino ataque de tos por parte de la castaña que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigos.

Una vez hubieron terminado su desayuno Hermione se fue como siempre a pasar la mañana adelantando todo el trabajo posible en la biblioteca que estaba completamente desierta por tratarse de un sábado. La chica se sentó en la última mesa intentando no oír los grititos de diversión de los chicos que jugaban a Quidditch cerca del lago y concentrándose en terminar su trabajo de Pociones, pero ni su mente ni su ánimo estaba para pensar en eso... de pronto, su labio se puso a temblar mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente...

'_No puede ser...'_- pensó nerviosa- _'No puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él... ¡Voy a suspender los exámenes!'_.

Con brusquedad cerró los libros y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Avanzó deprisa por los pasillos del colegio sin ni siquiera mirar a los chicos que, entre risas, iban de camino hacia el lago, tenía mil dudas dando vueltas por su cabeza confundiéndola si cabe aún más, pero unas voces conocidas la sacaron de sus pensamientos justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina. Muerta de curiosidad se escondió detrás de una columna con una gran sonrisa en la cara – _'A sí que esto es lo que les pasaba...' _

"Vale, este es el plan. Yo digo que voy a buscar a Luna, tú te buscas una excusa convincente para deshacerte de mi hermano y nos encontramos después en la puerta del Castillo".

"Ya tengo excusa, le he dicho que tengo una cita"- la pelirroja le miró abriendo la boca para protestar pero Harry la calló continuando la frase – "Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea... no me convence mucho todo esto".

"¿Cómo...?"- Ginny le miró sorprendida, en la cara del chico se reflejaban los nervios y la duda. La pelirroja se sintió desilusionada arrepintiéndose completamente de habérselo propuesto.

"¡No!"- exclamó Harry comprendiendo el gesto de la chica- "No me malinterpretes... no es que no quiera¡claro que quiero! Es sólo que... bueno... si se entera Ron..."- añadió el chico visiblemente nervioso mientras ponía cara de verdadero pánico.

"¿No te estarás echando atrás?"

"¡No!.. bueno..."

"Creía que estaba decidido, además, vamos a hacerlo juntos, tanta responsabilidad es mía como tuya"- sentenció la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al oír la conversación de sus amigos – _'¿Pero que están pensando hacer esos dos?'_- colorada y sintiendo que no debía estar escuchando se giró rápidamente para marcharse a su Sala Común reprochándose mentalmente el meterse donde no la llaman.

" Sí"- contestó Harry sin darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga pasaba corriendo a sus espaldas- "Pero sigo pensando que espiar a tu hermano y a Hermione... realmente es arriesgado".

"Pues vete armando de valor, después de todo eres un Gryffindor¡que no se diga!"- Ginny le sonrió haciendo una mueca con su boca que hizo que se arrugara graciosamente su nariz, juntándole sus diminutas pecas. Harry la miró y sintió que sería capaz de besar a Snape si ella se lo pidiera- "¿Qué me dices?".

"Esta bien Ginny"- contestó el chico sintiéndose derrotado- "A las 6 en la puerta del Castillo. Sólo le ruego a Merlín que Ron no se entere".

"Tranquilo... yo te defenderé"- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo –"Hasta luego".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La tarde fue un completo caos en la torre de los leones. Dos horas antes de la "gran cita", Parvati subió como una exhalación a ducharse y arreglarse para Ron, que se concentraba en esos momentos recostado en el sof�, junto a Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el nerviosismo de su compañera.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Hermione, atravesando el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Tanto Harry como Ron se la quedaron mirando. Llegaba totalmente hecha un desastre con la ropa toda arrugada, el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre y los pergaminos casi sobresaliendo de la mochila, completamente destrozada por el peso de los libros.

"¡Qué!"- gritó furiosa.

Harry y Ron pegaron un respingo ante el grito de la chica, que pasó como un rayo a su lado. Con los labios fuertemente apretados, se acercó al sillón más próximo a la chimenea y dejó caer los restos de su mochila.

"Reparo"- añadió señalándola con su varita, y al instante quedó perfecta.

"¿Qué...¿Qué te ha... pasado?"- preguntó Harry con temor.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada cansina.

"El idiota de Peeves"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "No le vi llegar".

"¡Ese estúpido!"- gritó Ron apretando los puños- "Si le...".

"Hermione... ¡Ahhhhhhh!"-la mirada de los tres amigos se centró en las escaleras, donde Ginny bajaba rápidamente hacia ellos- "�¿Pero cómo traes esas pintas?".

"Como si me gustaran..."- dijo Hermione mirándola duramente- "Fue Peeves, que...".

"Bueno, bueno... eso ya no importa. Por si no lo sabes te queda menos de una hora y media para arreglarte y..."- dijo Ginny eufóricamente mientras arrastraba literalmente a la castaña escaleras arriba.

"Hey, para un momento. No sé a que viene tanto entusiasmo. Sólo es una cita con Krum..."- lo último lo pronunció prácticamente en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la escuchara y esbozara una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Las dos chicas subieron hacia la habitación de Hermione, prácticamente a rastras, dejando a los chicos solos en la Sala Común.

"Creo Ron... que, bueno que...".

"Ya, ya..."- dijo Ron moviendo la mano hacia los lados- "Tú también quieres arreglarte"- el pelirrojo se giró y acercándose a escasos centímetros miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?"- preguntó Harry asustado, separándose de él bruscamente.

"Intentar adivinar con quien vas esta tarde... tiene que ser muy guapa porque tienes cara de alelado"- le respondió Ron riéndose fuertemente.

"Bueno, no es tan guapa como Parvati, pero..."- ahora era el turno de Harry de burlarse de su amigo quien le miró entornando los ojos.

"Bah... cierra el pico Harry"-contestó Ron levantándose del sillón- "Sabes por qué voy con ella"- añadió poniendo gesto serio mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Y no sería más fácil confesarle a Hermione que te mueres por ella y salir los dos juntos en vez de tener que aguantar a dos parejas insustanciales?"- le preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie junto a él mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, recibiendo una dura mirada de su amigo pelirrojo ,el cual, ya estaba empuñando su varita para dirigirla contra él- "Vale... vale... ya me voy a duchar..."

Harry se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos de 7º intentando aguantarse la risa, seguido de un Ron bastante mosqueado que no paraba de mascullar palabras como _"amigos..." "traidores..."_ mientras agitaba la varita asustando a su paso a unos pequeños de 1º que salieron corriendo en dirección contraria como una exhalación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas...

"Mira Lav¿verdad que es bonito el vestido?"- dijo Parvati agitando su túnica delante de las narices de la castaña con cara de triunfo.

"Siiii"- gritó Lavender emocionada con una vocecilla bastante molesta- "Vas a estar guapísima, sólo tienes que dejarme que te peine y te maquille..."

"Para parecer un payaso de circo..."- le susurró Ginny a Hermione cuando pasaron por su lado provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la expresión dolida de su amiga.

Lavender y Parvati las miraron con odio y se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas soltando de vez en cuando una estruendosa carcajada mientras las miraban de reojo. Ginny y Hermione se encogieron de hombros con resignación y se metieron en el baño tras coger todo lo necesario para la ducha.

Tras media hora salieron envueltas en sus toallas mientras les resbalaban aun pequeñas gotas de agua por sus largas melenas. La visión que había ante ellas nada más salir las dejó completamente emocionadas... la verdad no sabían si reír o echarse a llorar ante las secuelas psicológicas que podrían tener en un futuro...

Lo primero que vieron nada más salir del baño fue a una toda pringosa-de-una-sustancia-gelatinosa-de-color-azul Parvati, que andaba en cuclillas por la habitación, mientras su mejor amiga le aseguraba que según la revista Corazón de bruja era el último grito entre las brujas adolescentes para ir resplandeciente y arrasar con los chicos.

Con tranquilidad y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse las chicas se fueron vistiendo ya que aún les quedaba media hora libre. Ginny, pensando en lo agitada que sería su "cita" se puso unos cómodos pantalones negros con botas de tacón bajo y una blusa de mangas acampanadas, ceñida bajo el pecho y que dejaba entrever de una forma bastante sexy su abdomen, finalmente después de probar algunos peinados en el espejo, se decidió por una coleta alta que dejaba caer la melena en cascada. Tras esto se dio un último vistazo y se giró para ayudar a su amiga sin dejar de sonreír sabiendo que Harry se volvía loco cada vez que se peinaba así...

Hermione se puso el vestido que la había regalado Viktor. Sí bien la chica se veía realmente increíble, lo cierto es que no se sentía del todo a gusto con él. Ginny, sin embargo la encontraba espectacular, el vestido parecía estar hecho a medida para ella. La pelirroja la sonrió pícaramente al imaginarse la cara de besugo enamorado que pondría su hermano cuando viera lo increíblemente guapa que se encontraba la castaña. Sobre todo, porque a su lado Parvati parecía un chicle de fresa con maquillaje de película de terror...

"Bueno, ahora sólo falta el maquillaje".

"Ginny... no...no se si será buena idea... mírame.." – dijo Hermione señalándose – "Este... este vestido es..."

"Increíble, precioso, elegante, carísimo,..."

"Simplemente... no es mi estilo, yo... puede que a Viktor le guste pero..."

"Bueno"- la corto Ginny obligándola a sentarse para aplicarle el hechizo de maquillaje- "Apostaría a que le gusta a alguien más"

"¿Qué?"- Hermione la miró sorprendida y se puso completamente roja- "Menuda tontería, tu hermano jamás se fijaría si llevo vestido o no... es...".

"¿Y quién ha hablado de mi hermano?"- Ginny sonrió maliciosamente mientras la cara de Hermione iba enrojeciendo cada vez más hasta límites insospechados- "Caíste"

Hermione le sacó la lengua haciéndola burla, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo a lo que la pelirroja contestó con una sonora risa haciendo que las otras dos chicas las miraran con disgusto.

"Vamos Lavender"- dijo de repente Parvati visiblemente molesta- "No quiero hacer esperar a Ronnie".

Las dos chicas salieron con pose altiva y vestidas como espantapájaros dejando a Ginny y Hermione dobladas de la risa intentando no deshacerse el peinado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto los chicos ya se habían arreglado y llevaban casi media hora esperándolas abajo. Harry estaba visiblemente nervioso, y no sólo por lo que iban a hacer... _-'Si Ron se llega a enterar...'_- no, lo que en realidad le preocupaba es que iba a estar toda una tarde a solas con Ginny y sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho sin intentar besarla...

"Demonios si es en lo único que pienso..."- dijo en voz alta atrayendo la atención de su amigo que le miró con cara de incomprensión. Harry le ignoró y se limitó a mover la cabeza para intentar enfriar su mente.

Ron, por el contrario, estaba completamente aburrido. No quería ir a esa estúpida cita y, para colmo, se sentía culpable ya que al no tener el dinero suficiente para pagar el restaurante había tenido que pedirle a Harry, quien se lo dio encantando haciéndole prometer que no se le ocurriría devolvérselo.

Unos ruidos en las escaleras sacaron a ambos de sus pensamientos...

"Bueno Ron, aquí viene tu cita"- dijo Harry dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Ron se giró y la vio. En realidad no veía otra cosa en toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor, bajando majestuosamente las escaleras con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Parvati se situó junto a él hablándole y enseñándole el vestido, pero él seguía absorto en un punto de la escalera, donde Hermione seguía bajando como si todo lo que tuviera alrededor estuviera hecho de algodón.

Ella se sentía desconcertada. Ron no paraba de mirarla, embobado. Después de todo Ginny tenía razón, el pelirrojo se había quedado con la boca abierta. Pero el persistente picor en su brazo derecho y las voces de una Parvati algo enfadada les sacaron del mágico momento.

"Vámonos Ron, creo que ya se nos está haciendo tarde y...".

"Estás... vaya"- balbuceó Ron haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su cita mientras se rascaba la nuca con cierto nerviosismo- "bueno... muy... vaya".

"Enorme elocuencia"- dijo Ginny a Harry al oído, provocando la risa del chico.

"Gra... gracias Ron, tú... tú también"- los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, bastante nerviosos.

"Sí, Ronnie, seguro que a Viktor le encantar�, él tiene muy buen gusto"- la desilusión se reflejó en las caras de los dos chicos al oír las palabras de Parvati, que sonreía maliciosamente.

"Claro, seguro que sí"- dijo Ron percatándose por primera vez de que tendría que salir con Parvati- "Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos ya".

Ginny y Harry pusieron mala cara ante el comentario y más aún después de ver la cara de desilusión de su amiga.

La pelirroja echó una significativa mirada al chico, que tras un "Bueno... esto... yo... creo que... casi... nos vemos luego" salió corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda para esperar a Ginny sin ser visto.

"Vamos, Hermione, no te preocupes. Te acompaño a buscar a Viktor".

"Gracias Ginny"- contestó la castaña sin mucho ánimo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al cabo de media hora, las dos parejas llegaron al restaurante. Los primeros en entrar fueron Hermione y un emocionado Krum, que se pavoneaba delante de la gente luciendo a Hermione como si fuera un trofeo.

A los 10 minutos de estar sentados, llegaron Ron y Parvati, seguidos con disimulo por Harry y Ginny debajo de su capa invisible.

La otra pareja se sentó no muy cerca de ellos pero sí a la suficiente distancia para observar todos los movimientos de la castaña.

En ese momento Hermione sonreía sin mucho ánimo ante un comentario algo aburrido de la estrella del quidditch. Ron apretó los puños intentando no parecer demasiado obvio, mientras ignoraba completamente a Parvati, cuya charla se cernía únicamente a lo difícil que es peinarse en un clima húmedo y lo maravilloso que es el nuevo cosmético anunciado en _Corazón de Bruja._

En la mesa de Hermione la cosa no iba mejor, Viktor hablaba y hablaba y, por muy encantador que se mostraba, Hermione se aburría notablemente. Por su cabeza solo circulaba la imagen de Ron mirándola embobado. Al recordarlo, sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorear, hecho que pasó desapercibido para Viktor, que hablaba constantemente sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos azules vigilaban cada gesto desde su mesa.

Pero Hermione sí lo notó, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y su cabeza, como si tuviera un imán que la atrajera, giró hacia la derecha, conectando su mirada con la de Ron. Inmediatamente, los dos giraron sus cabezas sintiendo cómo el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho.

_'Mierda, me ha visto'._

'_Oh no... ¡ ya está aquí!'._

En otra zona del restaurante, Harry y Ginny miraban sonrientes la escena. Estaba más que claro que Ron se moría de celos, y Hermione estaba pasando la noche más aburrida de su vida.

"¡Ay!".

"Lo siento".

"Harry, estate quieto".

"No veo...".

"Pero no me empujes, además dudo que veas más si apoyas tus manos en mi cadera".

"Bueno, no veo más, pero es más entretenido...".

"Te estás poniendo colorado...".

"Es porque tengo calor, esta capa abriga demasiado y hay mucha gente"- _'Y estás tan guapa que no se cómo voy a aguantar sin besarte un minuto más'_.

"Pues quitala"- _'Si sigo así de cerca no me voy a poder contener'_.

Harry, haciendo caso a la chica, la llevó a un lugar escondido cerca del escenario y allí se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, respirando, por fin, aire fresco.

"Mmmm... por fin aire..."- dijo Ginny respirando- "No te ofendas, Harry"- añadió al recibir una mirada acusadora del chico.

"Vamos, desde aquí no puedo ver nada".

"¡Eh, vosotros!"- les detuvo una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se giraron con miedo para encontrarse con un hombre de unos 50 años con dos... ¿faldas? En sus manos- "Vamos, poneos esto deprisa que salís en 5 minutos".

"¿Cómo?"- la cara de los dos fue de auténtico pánico- "¡No, usted se equivoca"- intentó decir Harry mientras el hombre les arrastraba hacia el escenario.

"Nosotros no...".

"¡Mutari!"- dijo el hombre, y al momento los trajes escoceses que llevaba en la mano aparecieron en sus cuerpos.

"Vaya Harry, estás realmente sexy vestido así".

"Menos bromas, Weasley"- Harry se miró de arriba abajo. La verdad es que estaba bastante ridículo, con esa faldita que le llegaba por los muslos, dejando ver unas huesudas rodillas cubiertas de un peculiar vello negro hasta los tobillos.

"No estoy para bromas chicos, tomad los instrumentos y arriba".

Los dos chicos fueron empujados literalmente encima del escenario, llevando consigo unas aparatosas gaitas de madera con adornos de cuadros escoceses, al igual que sus faldas y el gorrito que llevaban puesto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se levantó de la mesa disculpándose con Krum alegando que iba al baño. Ron, al verla, se levantó bruscamente para seguirla, pero dos personas subidas ridículamente y con caras de vergüenza sobre el escenario le dejaron completamente paralizado, obligándolo a escupir de inmediato el trago de cerveza de mantequilla que había bebido segundos antes.

"¡Harry, Ginny!".

"Aaaahhh, Ronnie que asco¡me has puesto perdida! Ronnie... ¿Ronnie...¡Ronnieeeee!"- Parvati chillaba enfurecida mientras el chico salía corriendo hacia el escenario.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La gente del restaurante les miraba expectantes, mientras los dos chicos sujetaban con miedo las gaitas y les miraban muertos de vergüenza.

"Harry, di algo...".

"¿Y qué quieres que diga...?".

"¿Y yo que sé? Algo...".

"Esto..."- dijo Harry intentando hacerse oír- "Sonorus"- dijo apuntándose con su varita a la garganta- "Esto... yo... mi compañera y yo sentimos no poder actuar esta noche...".

Un abucheo inundó la sala. El dueño del local estaba tan furioso que parecía que la vena de la sien le iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

"Tenemos... tenemos... nosotros...".

"Tenemos problemas técnicos"- Ginny salió en su auxilio al ver la duda de su amigo- "Las gaitas están mal afinadas, nos las han destrozado los polvos Flu"- continuó emitiendo unas sonrisitas nerviosas.

"Sí, sentimos... sentimos las molestias"- dijo Harry saliendo a toda pista del escenario, mientras arrastraba a Ginny con él y escuchaban las protestas del público.

Cuando llegó abajo se topó de lleno con un cabreado Ron, que les miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados.

"¿Qué narices haces con mi hermana, Harry?".

"Ron"- contestó Ginny intentando frenar a su hermano- "Ha sido idea mía...".

"¿Poneros faldas y subir con gaitas?".

"Esto... no, eso concretamente no..."- contestó la pelirroja poniendo cara de niña buena.

"Creo que tenéis que darme una buena explicación..."-se escuchó la voz del dueño del restaurante, completamente furioso- "�¡No pensaréis cobrar? Porque no os...".

Ron dejó a los chicos discutiendo con el dueño del restaurante y se fue directo al baño a buscar a Hermione.

Estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta que la chica venía de frente y chocó fuertemente, haciéndola caer de inmediato al suelo.

"Lo siento... esto... ¡Hermione!"- Ron se quedó quieto mirando fijamente la figura de la chica, que aún estaba tirada en el suelo, masajeándose la espalda con gesto de dolor.

"¡Auch!"- gritó al intentar levantarse- "Podrías ayudarme en vez de quedarte ahí como un pasmarote".

Ron reaccionó de repente y se agachó junto a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. Con suavidad, le puso la mano en la cintura y la levantó despacio, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. El sonido de los latidos de ambos les retumbaban en los oídos, y una sensación de calor se agolpó repentinamente en sus mejillas.

Hermione se separó bruscamente de él, moviendo nerviosamente las manos. Ron se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento de la chica, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sintió un breve temblor en sus piernas.

"Lo sient..."- intentó decir la chica, mirando fijamente el suelo.

"Hermione"- la cortó el pelirrojo poniendo un dedo en los labios de la castaña. La chica levantó la vista y cruzó sus ojos con los azules de Ron, pero ese momento duró poco, ya que el chico los desvió, poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Parvati, viene por ahí"- Ron se giró hacia la puerta más próxima y, agarrando a Hermione del brazo, la obligó a entrar- "Venga, vamos . He manchado sin querer a la tonta de Parvati".

"¿Tonta¿llamas así a tu chica?".

"Ella no es mi chica... sólo... ¡Qué más da!"- Hermione puso cara de asombro mientras algo en su interior la obligaba a saltar gritando "¡Siiiiiii!".

"Pero entonces... ¡Ron, esto es el baño de las chicas!"- dijo Hermione mirando hacia los lados.

"¿Y qué?"- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos- "No hay nadie...".

"¿Cómo que y qué? Que lo más seguro es que Parvati venga hacia acá".

"Oh, mierda... no había pensado en eso".

"Pues claro, tú nunca piensas, si lo hicieras no habríamos llegado a esta situación"- añadió con cierta ironía.

"Oye"- dijo Ron metiéndola precipitadamente en uno de los servicios cerrando bruscamente la puerta- "Ya te he dicho que no me he dado cuenta..." – Ron se calló de golpe, en ese momento la puerta del baño se había abierto dejando paso a una llorosa Parvati que sollozaba por la increíble mancha en su caro vestido nuevo.

El pelirrojo rogó porque la chica no se diera cuenta de que estaban allí y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Hermione, la cual no le hizo el más mínimo caso y abrió la boca para contestar.

No sabía como había pasado, pero el cerebro de la castaña se colapsó en el mismo momento en que notó un calor extraño en los labios. Intentó racionalizar la situación... ella iba a responder a su amigo... y de pronto... algo la impidió hablar... parecían... parecían unos labios... suaves... su corazón bombeó con fuerza y rapidez haciéndola marearse por completo, de hecho, habría caído si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Ron, que la sujetaban por la cintura mientras acariciaban su espalda... _'Un momento... ¡me está besando!'_.

Después de unos breves segundos su mente desistió, haciéndola sentir como en una nube... no sabía cuando había comenzado..., ni como..., ni por qué... pero la estaba besando y ella le estaba correspondiendo.

Ron, por su parte, aun no podía comprender qué era lo que le había impulsado a hacer semejante locura, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que Parvati les viera... _'No... ahora no...'_, por eso se acercó a ella. Pretendía en un primer momento susurrarle un "silencio", pero cometió un terrible error, fijó sus ojos en los labios de Hermione y ya no aguantó más... se acordó de su primer beso, parecía que habían pasado mil años desde ese momento pero Ron lo recordaba tan nítido que incluso podía recordar su sabor... No, no es que lo recordara... es que lo estaba sintiendo... sus labios hacía rato que se habían unido a los de la castaña mientras se movían acompasados. _'¿Acompasados...? me está respondiendo...'_.

Sus manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y rodearon la menuda cintura de la chica acariciando su espalda en el recorrido mientras notaba como las manos de ella se ceñían a su cuello haciendo que un gemido saliera de su boca...

"Ejem, ejem...".

Los chicos se separaron sobresaltados girando sus cabezas hacia la puerta e intentando que sus cerebros volvieran a su estado normal.

"¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo aquí los dos tan juntitos?"- preguntó una figura conocida apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mientras otra intentaba aguantar la risa.

"Harry... Ginny... podemos explicarlo".

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

****Bueno¿Qué os ha parecido, es algo más corto que el anterior. En realidad tengo mucho más escrito (lamentablemente para los que son partidarios de la pareja Harry/Ginny es una bonita escena de los dos) pero he preferido ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo porque no quedaba bien aquí... lo siento ¡No me peguéis!.**

**Por último quiero advertir que si veis que falta algún signo de interrogación o de exclamación no es que se me haya olvidado ponerlo, es que la página tiene vida propia y cambia los signos a su antojo! Jejejejejeje.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo con la contestación a los reviews!**

**Light angel:** Hola, gracias por tu review me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, todavía Harry y Ginny no están juntos, están en ese momento de tonteo pero ya les queda poco, jejejejejeje. En este capítulo no hay mucho de ellos pero como ya he dicho, para el próximo tengo una bonita escena... ¡No te la pierdas! Espero un review tuyo diciéndome que te ha parecido! Besotes!.

**Melocotón:** Hola! Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste el fic! La verdad es que yo también quería hacer algo distinto que no tuviera mortífagos ni nada, sólo centrándome en las relaciones de los chicos... ais... si es que soy una romántica incurable!. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado espero con impaciencia tu próximo review! Y siento la tardanza en subir el capítulo. Besotes!

**Ophelia Dakker:** Hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho saber que lo estás leyendo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Besotes!.

**Piskix:** Hola! Jejejeje estoy completamente colorada! Nadie me había dicho que tengo cualidad para escribir! Me has subido el ánimo jejejejeje. Gracias por tu review me pone bastante feliz que digas que vas a seguir leyendo tarde lo que tarde, bueno intento subirlo lo antes posible pero ya sabes... Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igualmente, dime que te ha parecido agradezco siempre vuestros comentarios! Muuuchos besotes!

**Titaroci:** Bueno antes que nada gracias por el review!. Contestando a tu pregunta... en realidad aun... ¡No puedo contestarte! Jejejejejeje si no se acabaría la sorpresa, tendrás que seguir leyendo! (Muajajajajaja sip, soy un poquito mala), espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome un review! Me encanta saber tu opinión! Besotes!

**AndieDiggory:** Hola! Gracias por tu review, me halaga saber que vas a seguir leyendo. Yo esperaré ansiosa tu opinión sobre ello! Muchos Besotes!

**Lil Granger:** Hola! Jejejejeje me alegra que te esté pareciendo divertido y sobre todo que sigas leyendo a pesar de la tardanza. ¿Qué te ha parecido este?. Bueno, no le he quemado el pelo a Parvati pero la he puesto bastante ridícula! Jejejejeje. Espero un review con tu opinión! Besotes!

**LauWG:** Wolas! Bueno, he tardado un poquito en subir el fic pero espero que haya valido la pena! Me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando y, aunque todavía no he podido leer tu fic, te prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo lo leeré y te dejaré un review. Muuchos besotes!

**Hermione Granger Weasley:** Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, la verdad es que ando algo escasa de tiempo! Me halaga bastante que te esté gustando el fic siempre que subo un capitulo me asaltan las dudas, pero luego leo los reviews y quedo impresionada al saber que está gustando. Estoy bastante contenta... ¿Y que te ha parecido este? Espero ansiosa tu opinión! Besotes!

**Jane Hallyweel:** Gracias! Me encantan las criticas que me estáis haciendo!. Espero que no te haya decepcionado la manera en que ha estrenado Hermione su vestido... a Ron... lo ha dejado con la baba colgando! Jejejejeje besotes!

**Violet-Potter:** Siento no haber puesto mucho Harry/Ginny, pero (a pesar de que ya lo tengo escrito) no me convencía mucho meterlo en este capítulo, pero el próximo te aseguro que te encantar�! Espero ansiosa tu review! Besotes!

**PaulyGranger:** Hola! Bueno, antes que nada disculpas por la tardanza pero tengo el tiempo contado! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, es algo más cómico que los anteriores (Parvati habla por sí sola jejejeje) No te olvides dejar un review! Besotes!

**Lucy-masl:** Hola jejejeje sip, la verdad es que no se como se me ocurrió la imagen de Snape bailando ballet... ufff sin palabras!. Bueno este cap. también tiene algún que otro detalle (Parvati... y Harry con falda... –lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo-) jejejejeje. Bueno, gracias por tu review, espero tu opinión sobre este! Besotes!

**Tanina Potter:** Hola guapa! Jejejeje me alegra mucho recibir tu review! Son siempre tan divertidos que espero ansiosa a que lleguen! Bueno, espero haber acertado un poco con tu petición, no es un beso tan de película pero por algo se empieza, el primer paso ya lo han dado! Sip, la verdad es que el pobre Krum no se merece el trato que le estamos dando y necesitaba un chico para hacerle la competencia a Ronnie... y quien mejor que Vicky? Jejejejeje espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, como ya te he dicho espero muuuuuuuy ansiosa tu opinión! Muchos besotes guapa!

**Luxx:** Hola! Gracias por tu review, siento tardar tanto en subirlo, pero tengo el tiempo justo (cruel que es la vida), pero me alegra mucho saber que te gusta y que estás dispuesta a esperar (tiene mucho merito), espero que la espera no te haya defraudado y este capítulo te haya gustado también. Muuuchos besotes!

**Sarah-keyko:** Hola guapa, antes de nada ¿Qué tal te salió el examen? Espero que bien jejejejeje, se lo que es tener una responsabilidad el día siguiente y estar hasta las mil leyendo fics... aunque por desgracia ahora no puedo hacerlo, ais. Bueno¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Estoy deseando saber tu opinión! Besotes!

**Sirenita:** Hola! Jejejejeje sip, me gusto mucho la idea de Harry, aunque no la he puesto de momento (necesitan pasar algunos acontecimientos antes...) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, estoy deseando saber tu opinión! Y gracias por tus halagos me suben bastante la moral, muchos besotes guapa!

**Beda Chang:** Hola guapa! Pues mantengo lo dicho, me encanta saber que sigues leyendo el fic, saber tu opinión (que la dejas siempre) es bastante importante para mi! Bueno, siento la tardanza pero espero que haya merecido la pena y te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo (me he reído bastante al escribir sobre Parvati jejejejeje), déjame tu opinión vale? Muchos besotes!

**Cervatilla:** Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te está gustando! Cuéntame que te ha parecido este cap. Besotes!

**LunaPotter1:** Jejejejeje, pues aquí est�, espero que la tardanza no te haya desilusionado¿Qué te ha parecido la continuación¿te ha gustado? Espero que sí, no te olvides de dejarme un review contándome que te ha parecido!

**Rotceher:** Hola, bueno he tardado en actualizar algo más de lo que pretendía, pero ¡Aquí est�! Y estoy deseando saber que te ha parecido, me halaga saber que te está gustando, la verdad es que Ron es un amor... ¿Qué te ha parecido la escena del beso? Ais... que envidia... en fin, Espero tu review con impaciencia! Besotes!

**Lalwen de Black:** Hola! Jejejeje niña mala... deberías estudiar (algo así diría la señora Weasley agitando su inseparable cucharón de palo) Bueno, gracias por tu review (me pongo colorada cada vez que lo leo) ais... intento hacerlo lo mejor posible y me alegra saber que está gustando. Bueno ¿Y que te ha parecido este? Jejejejeje está divertido, yo me he reído bastante al escribirlo, jejejeje... espero con ansias tu review contándome que te ha parecido, a pesar de que he tardado mucho en subirlo (mil perdones) Muchos Besotes!

**Minaro:** Nooooo, espero que aun no te hayas tirado por el balcón! Jejejejeje, la verdad es que he tardado un poquito en subirlo pero como anticipé en el capítulo anterior no tengo tanto tiempo libre como me gustaría. Sólo espero que el capítulo no te haya defraudado. Cuéntame que te ha parecido Ok? Besotes!

**CoNnY-B:** Hola guapa! Jejejej gracias por el review. Es cierto que casi no hay acción pero me quería centrar en plantear lo que estaban sintiendo antes de pasar a la acción. Bueno este capítulo es algo más movido, pero lo mejor está por llegar jejejejej! Espero que sigas diciéndome que te ha parecido! Muchos besotes!

**Tabatas:** Hola! Bueno, he tardado un poquito en subirlo pero espero que haya merecido la pena ¿Tu que opinas? La verdad es que tiene poquito amor... ais, para el próximo! Jejejejeje Espero que me mandes un review con la contestación. Muuuchos besotes!

**Weasleycris:** Hola guapa! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, intento subirlo lo antes posible pero ya sabes... el día es corto y yo tengo muuucho trabajo (creo que el mundo está mal repartido jejejejejeje). Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, ya sabes, mándame un review con tu opinión! Muuuchos Besotes!

**Hermy:** Hola! Gracias por el review me halaga saber que está gustando el fic! No te olvides de dejarme uno contándome que te ha parecido este capítulo! Besotes!

**IloveWeasleys:** Bueno, pues no me he ido de vacaciones pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo (la cruel vida muggle me ha llevado a trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo con lo que me he tirado las vacaciones estudiando para acabar mi último año de carrera... ais...) pero espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena! Cuéntame que te ha parecido el cap. pleasy! Besotes!

**Scroll194:** Hola! Bueno, me alegra saber que cada vez tengo más lectores! Espero no haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, la verdad es que ando escasita de tiempo pero me gustaría mucho que lo leyeras y que dejaras nuevamente tu opinión! Besotes!

**Sue:** Hola... bueno, siento haber puesto poco romance en el anterior pero es que debía llevar un proceso lógico hasta llegar a lo que tengo en mente (jejejejejeje sip, que va a ser de muuuuucho amor) aunque no podrás quejarte, aquí hay un buen señor beso jejejejejejeje. Espero con impaciencia tu opinión al respecto. Muchos besotes!.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí la contestación a los reviews (que han sido bastantes jejejejejeje). Espero que no me defraudéis y me sigáis dejando al menos los mismos que en el capítulo anterior (que fueron unos 30) para poder llegar a los 200! **

**Muchos besotes!**

**Leonysse Weasley.**


	8. Contagios

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola! Por fin he vuelto! Vale, si, 4 meses tarde... pero he de decir en mi defensa que no tenia todo el tiempo que a mi me habria gustado para desarrollar el capitulo. Y ademas tengo que anunciaros que tengo una sorpresa... Para agradecer los 200 reviews (casi ni me lo creo) he hecho un one-shot que publicaré en un par de dias. Siento decepcionar a los R/Hr pero queria dar un giro diferente y hacer algo nuevo, asi que este es un D/Hr. Espero que lo leais y que me digais lo que opinais (tanto bueno como malo). En fin, os dejo con el capitulo.**

**Besotes!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**En el cap. anterior...**

-"Ejem, ejem...".

Los chicos se separaron sobresaltados girando sus cabezas hacia la puerta e intentando que sus cerebros volvieran a su estado normal.

-"¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo aquí los dos tan juntitos?"- preguntó una figura conocida apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mientras otra intentaba aguantar la risa.

-"Harry... Ginny... podemos explicarlo".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 8: Contagios.**

-"Esto no es lo que parece..."

-"Ah no?"- preguntó Ginny cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta- "Pues yo creo que se parecía bastante a un beso¿tu qué opinas, Harry?"- preguntó mirando a Harry.

-"No se que decirte Ginny... yo he visto a dos personas muy juntas que se estaban tocando con los labios... no se... ¿eso es un beso?- contestó Harry haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantarse la risa de manera bastante infructuosa.

-"Bueno, vale ya de cachondeo..."- gritó Ron hecho una furia. Su pecosa cara estaba enrojeciéndose cada vez más, mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien estaba mordiéndose el labio mirando fijamente a sus zapatos, que de pronto habían adquirido una importancia extrema.

-"Ya, ya... hermano no te enfades..."- dijo Ginny riéndose- "No es...".

-"¡No es nada!"- Ron se acercó bruscamente a la cara de su hermana sobresaltándola- "¡Sólo intentaba que Hermione cerrara el pico para que no nos oyera Parvati!".

Ron se arrepintió al momento de haber pronunciado esas palabras. Pero se arrepintió aún más cuando vio la decepción en los ojos de Hermione.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, al igual que Harry y Ginny, pestañeó incrédula de que su amigo fuera tan poco sensible. Poco a poco notó cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y se le ponía un nudo en su garganta.

Apretó los puños guardando todo su enfado y salió de allí lo más deprisa posible empujando a Ron en el transcurso.

-"Lo siento"- dijo, ocultando las lágrimas- "Tengo que volver con Viktor".

Una vez la chica hubo salido del baño, Harry y Ginny se giraron bruscamente mirando al pelirrojo con expresión de furia. A Ginny le brillaban los ojos de la ira, no podía comprender cómo podía tener un hermano tan estúpido.

-"¡Pero tú...!".

-"Ya, ya sé lo que me vas a decir"- respondió Ron, interrumpiendo a su hermana- "Y me da igual"- añadió, caminando hacia la puerta y dejando completamente mudos a los chicos.

Al llegar a la salida se apoyó en el marco y con expresión de tristeza dijo- "Me voy con Parvati. Sabéis... soy un completo capullo. De esta si que no salgo".

Tanto Harry como Ginny no supieron qué responderle aunque la expresión de la pelirroja denotaba que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

-"Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos al castillo"- dijo Harry agarrándola de la cintura una vez que se hubieron quedado solos.

-"Si, ya no hacemos nada aquí"- contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-"¡Aaaaahhhhh!"- un grito histérico les sobresaltó de pronto- "¡Degenerado, esto es un baño de señoritas!"

Los dos se giraron a tiempo de ver cómo una señora de edad avanzada corría hacia Harry con el bolso en la mano, dispuesta a golpearle gritando- "¡Obseso, degenerado!".

Con cara de susto e intentando pronunciar disculpas atropelladamente, Harry salió de allí corriendo, seguido de cerca por Ginny, quien hacía notables esfuerzos por contener la risa.

-"Bueno, vale ya de risas ¿no?"- dijo Harry una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del restaurante.

-"Si... jajajaja..."- el moreno la miró con las cejas levantadas, incrédulo- "Lo siento Harry, es que... bueno... ¡Mirate!"- añadió extendiendo sus brazos y sin perder la sonrisa.

Harry se miró y comprendió de golpe el porqué de las risas de su amiga... ¡aún seguía con el traje escocés puesto! Un color escarlata subió de golpe a sus mejillas sintiendo la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Sin pensarlo mucho, agarró a Ginny por un brazo y la llevó corriendo hasta una calle desierta, mientras su amiga protestaba enérgicamente.

-"No se de qué te ríes, Ginny"- dijo Harry intentando recuperar el aire ya escondidos de los ojos de la gente- "Tu vas igual que yo".

-"Si"- contestó la chica adoptando una pose pícara- "Pero yo estoy más sexy"

Entonces fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta. La miró de arriba abajo 'Dios, si que está guapa'. Los ojos del chico se pasearon por sus largas piernas que se veían más que de costumbre ya que la falda le quedaba algo pequeña. Notando como su corazón se aceleraba, subió su mirada hasta la diminuta cintura de la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Ginny, por su parte, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, notaba la cercanía del chico cada vez más y, aunque por dentro todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando "bésalo", sabía que tenía que hacerle sufrir un poco más si quería que la tomara en serio.

Cuando la pelirroja quiso reaccionar, Harry ya estaba prácticamente sobre sus labios. Sorprendida, le empujó sutilmente hacia atrás, provocando una cara de medio enfado, medio frustración en él y se giró para encaminarse hacia el castillo.

-"Creo que ya va siendo hora de volver"- dijo dándole la espalda al moreno, que no pudo ver como la chica se mordía el labio, aguantándose las ganas de besarlo.

-"Si, vamos".

Durante todo el camino casi no hablaron, sino que se limitaban a caminar el uno junto al otro mirándose de reojo, envueltos en sus pensamientos.

'Soy tonta... Merlín, le tengo aquí... y me iba a besar'.

'No lo entiendo... pensaba que yo le gustaba...'.

'Está bien, Ginny... No mires¡no! No le mires...'.

La pelirroja giró levemente su cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada verde de su amigo. Al darse cuenta, los dos giraron sus cabezas repentinamente, reprochándose haberse descubierto.

Harry se giró nuevamente y se concentró en observar sus labios.

'Vamos a ver Harry repasa... Ginny... tú... no, así no...'.

'¿Qué le pasa? Parece nervioso... ¡me sigue mirando!'.

'Ginny, me gustas... no, así tampoco'.

'Harry, te quiero... ¡Pero qué digo! Si lo suelto así fijo que sale corriendo'.

Iban caminando despacio entre las calles de Hogsmeade, intentando descuidadamente que nadie reparara en su presencia. Tanto Harry como la menor de los Weasley parecían completamente nerviosos ante la presencia del otro.

Iban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se daban cuenta de las miradas chistosas que la poca gente que poblaba en ese momento las calles les miraban de forma chistosa, señalándoles a su paso.

Así, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, llegaron hasta las puertas del castillo bajo una preciosa noche estrellada.

'Vamos, Harry, es ahora o nunca...'.

'¡A la mierda todo! Estoy loca por él'.

-"Ginny, yo...".

-"Harry, verás...".

Los dos se giraron, hablando a la vez. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios, nerviosos ante la situación.

Harry se revolvió el pelo con su mano mientras notaba como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más sintiendo una opresión en el estómago al ver como a Ginny se le coloreaban sus diminutas pecas y se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin hablarse, haciendo el ambiente más tenso de lo que ya estaba, hasta que Harry dio el primer paso y con un gesto de su mano, incitó a la pelirroja a que atravesara las puertas del castillo.

Caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a la escalinata que daba acceso a la torre de Gryffindor. Ginny, confusa ante la indecisión del chico, no paraba de repetirse mentalmente lo estúpida que era al haber tenido una pequeña esperanza de que Harry le contara sus sentimientos.

Por su parte, el chico no estaba en mejor estado ya que tenía una pesada lucha interior entre su espíritu de Gryffindor y la más grande cobardía de afrontar el tema en cuestión.

-"Espero que no nos vean"- dijo Harry torciendo una esquina. Ginny le miró desilusionada, para ella ese era el menor de sus problemas.

La pelirroja hizo el intento de comenzar a andar pero el moreno, visiblemente nervioso de espaldas a ella, se quedó estático, interrumpiendo el paso de la chica.

-"Harry¿qué...?"- Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el chico se había dado la vuelta de repente y, agarrándola firmemente de la cintura, había juntado los labios con los de su "amiga". En ese momento no pensó, sabía que era ahora o nunca y sus hormonas ya parecían haber elegido.

Sin pensarlo, la acercó mas a él profundizando su beso al que ella respondía gustosamente mientras le rodeaba el cuello, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no pensaron ni donde estaban. Solo vivían el momento, deseando que jamás terminara. Tan perdidos en su mundo estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando un pequeño gato de ojos rojos se acercaba a ellos lentamente, ni cuando su dueño, el conserje Filch, se situó junto a ellos con la expresión más irritada de su vida.

-"¿Qué hacen unos mocosos aquí a estas horas de la noche?"- preguntó con voz lúgubre.

-"¡Filch!"- ambos se separaron de inmediato, agitado aún por el beso y la sorpresa. El hombre les miraba furioso, sonriendo cínicamente sabiendo que les esperaba una buena temporada de castigo.

Ninguno de los dos replicó, ya que sabían de seguro que esta vez ni Dumbledore les salvaría de una pérdida masificada de puntos para su casa.

El conserje alargó un brazo y cogió a su gata, mimándola y acariciándola mientras le susurraba con tono frío "buena chica", provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de los chicos. Tras unos segundos que tanto a Harry como a Ginny les parecieron eternos, les miró fijamente, y su voz retumbó por los fríos pasillos del castillo.

-"Vamos, os llevaré ante el profesor de guardia. Él os castigará como es debido".

Los dos chicos se miraron nuevamente. Ginny mostraba el temor en sus ojos, pero una sonrisa de Harry bastó para tranquilizarla. Suavemente el chico la agarró de la mano y la apretó fuertemente mientras la susurraba al oído "No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...".

Pero en realidad, Harry no estaba tan sereno como pretendía aparentar. Por dentro, su corazón rebotaba con latidos estridentes, debido al nerviosismo, su cuerpo temblaba aunque su mente se debatía y dudaba si era a causa del castigo o de haber cometido una locura al besar de aquella manera a la pelirroja.

'No, no es locura...'.

Harry giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada nerviosa de Ginny. Nuevamente le sonrió y, en silencio, siguieron al celador hasta el despacho del profesor de guardia.

Filch les condujo a través de pasillos húmedos bajando cada vez más y más... hasta que llegaron a una zona que les resultó sumamente conocida...

-"Harry"- susurró Ginny- "Esto... esto es...".

-"Las mazmorras"- contestó el chico con tono sombrío- "Snape".

-"Oh, no...".

-"¡Adentro!"- exclamó Filch empujándoles de los hombros. Los chicos tragaron saliva y, más pálidos de lo normal, entraron al despacho de Snape, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-"Vaya, vaya... Potter"- dijo Snape levantándose lentamente de su silla- "Y su querida amiguita Weasley...".

-"Profesor Snape"- dijo Filch caminando hacia el hombre- "Traigo a estos dos mocosos que he pillado en el pasillo oeste del cuarto piso cuando debían estar durmiendo".

-"Oh... vaya Potter, una vez más vuelves a reflejarte en el espejo de tu padre... Igual de... estúpidos".

Harry se puso tenso al oír las palabras de Snape y apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras le miraba con odio. Ginny, al notarlo, le agarró suavemente del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-"Bien..."- continuó Snape- "Eso serán... 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor"- Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- "... por cada uno".

-"¡No puede hacer eso!"- dijo la pelirroja.

-"Por supuesto que puedo, soy el profesor de guardia y he pillado al alumno modelo saltándose las normas... otra vez. Se merece eso y más".

-"Pero..."- intentó protestar Harry.

-"De peros nada... Filch"- dijo Snape volviendo la vista hacia el conserje- "¿Cómo va la limpieza de la torre Norte?"- a Filch le pilló por sorpresa la interpelación.

-"Aún no hemos empezado"- contestó Filch sonriendo, sabiendo en todo momento a qué se refería el profesor de Pociones- "Habrá trabajo para unas tres semanas".

-"Perfecto... Vaya a prepararlo todo, durante tres semanas estos molestos Gryffindors se ocuparán de limpiarlo por usted.

-"¿Qué?"- gritaron los dos chicos a coro, mientras Filch salía sonriente de allí- "¡No es justo!"

-"Cincuenta puntos menos, por protestar"- Snape estaba disfrutando con la situación, por fin tenía a esos justo donde quería- "¡Ah! Y otros 50 puntos por sus..."- Snape dudó bastante, escogiendo la palabra adecuada ante tan horrendo vestuario- "...indumentarias. Potter, sabía su faceta de delincuente, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que además tenía tendencias exhibicionistas"- Harry abrió la boca para replicar- "No lo estropee mas o serán otros 100 puntos menos, usted decide"- añadió al ver las intenciones del chico- "Ahora lárguense y desháganse de esos ridículos trajes".

Harry y Ginny le miraron con odio. Sabían que era injusto, pero también sabían que si hablaban con alguien más se delatarían, ya que habían tardado demasiado en llegar al castillo. Indignados, salieron del despacho del profesor de pociones para dirigirse hacia su Sala Común.

-"¿Sabes?"- comentó Harry- "Al final esta idea ha resultado un desastre".

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó Ginny parándose en seco en mitad del pasillo.

-"¡Vamos!"- exclamó Harry alarmado al ver que se frenaba- "Tenemos que llegar a la torre en cuanto antes".

-"No, espera un segundo"- dijo ella agarrándole del brazo, ya que el chico había comenzado a andar de nuevo- "¿Qué quieres decir?".

-"Pues eso, que me pareció una mala idea pero tu no me hiciste caso".

-"¿Qué?"- la chica parecía bastante enfadada, tanto que Harry dio un paso atrás con una sensación enorme de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo- "¿Pretendes decir que si estamos castigados es por culpa mía?".

-"Yo... yo... Ginny... en parte"- balbuceó Harry visiblemente nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

-"¡Harry James Potter, de todas las tonterías que has dicho, esta sin duda es la más grande!"- Ginny comenzó a andar agitando bruscamente las manos mientras hablaba más para sí que para que la escuchara Harry- "No me lo puedo creer ¡esto es el colmo! Decir que es culpa mía... ¡culpa mía!"- Ginny se giró repentinamente y empujó al chico con su dedo índice- "Esto es lo más ruin que has dicho nunca...".

-"Ginny espera"- dijo Harry agarrándola de las manos- "Yo no digo que ti seas la culpable... Pero si no hubiésemos ido...".

-"Eso es echarme la culpa"- 'Estúpido idiota y pensar que yo...'. Ginny le miró decepcionada sin entender la actitud de Harry. Durante unos segundos se miraron en silencio, y Harry suspiró pensando que todo estaba solucionado, pero todo se le vino abajo cuando una frase salió de la boca de la pelirroja:

-"Espero que hayas disfrutado el beso, Harry, porque jamás volverás a repetirlo".

Tras decir esto, Ginny se giró y comenzó a andar, dejando atrás a un confundido Harry, notando cómo se le destrozaba el corazón.

'Ginny...'.

'Adiós, Harry'- pensó la pelirroja aguantando las lágrimas- 'Pero no eres como yo pensaba'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, Ron se despertó sobresaltado, y empapado de sudor. Había soñado que Parvati, vestida de novia, lo perseguía por todo el colegio llamándole a gritos para casarse con él, y Hermione al verlo le pegaba un puñetazo incluso más fuerte que el que le pegó a Malfoy en tercero.

Respirando hondo, cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras notaba como un pequeño dolor empezaba a hacerse notar en su cabeza. Lentamente abrió los ojos...

-"¡Harry!"- exclamó el pelirrojo sobresaltándose- "¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"- añadió tras empujarle, ya que el chico le estaba zarandeando un calcetín de Seamus en la nariz.

-"¡Jajajajaja!"- Harry se retorció encima de la cama de su amigo- "No te has visto la cara...".

-"Si, si, que gracioso..."- contestó el chico levantándose de mala gana- "¿Dónde están todos?"- preguntó mirando hacia el resto de las camas vacías.

-"Están en el lago, han organizado un torneo de snap explosivo".

-"Oh".

Ron se dirigió con parsimonia al baño para ducharse, mientras Harry le esperaba tumbado en su cama jugando con una pequeña Snitch que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños.

Al cabo de un rato, el pelirrojo subió ya vestido y con el pelo aún goteando. Nada más abrir la puerta del baño, Harry se levantó de un salto y le miró pícaramente.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-"¿Qué de qué?"- le contestó su amigo haciéndole burla.

-"¿Qué te pasa hoy?"- dijo Ron sentándose en su cama mientras se ponía sus zapatos- "Estás muy raro".

-"No estoy raro, solo algo curioso..."- Ron le miró alzando una ceja- "Vale, dado que mi vida amorosa ha resultado ser un completo fracaso al menos me gustaría alegrarme de la de mi mejor amigo".

-"¿Tu vida sentimental...?"- Ron le miró con una media sonrisa mientras se arrascaba distraídamente el cuello. De repente, un gesto de enfado se reflejó en ella, haciendo tragar saliva a su amigo- "Un momento... ¡Ginny!"- exclamó arrascándose mas fuerte.

-"Ron, no es lo que tú piensas... Además estábamos hablando de ti y de Hermione".

-"De eso nada¿qué te traes con mi hermana?"- preguntó Ron alarmado.

-"¡Nada, de verdad!"- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza efusivamente- "Te lo aseguro, solo... bueno, ella... ella me... gusta".

-"¿QUÉ?".

-"Pero yo a ella no... Eso ha quedado claro..."- confesó Harry con cara triste. Ron suavizó el gesto y se sentó junto a su amigo que lo miraba con pena- "¿Y tu¿Qué tal con Hermione?".

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"No lo se... Ayer solo la vi antes de irme a la cama, ella llegó con Neville y nada más verme salió a la derecha hacia su habitación... No se lo que me pasó".

-"Bueno, yo sí lo se... un lugar pequeño... y ella tan cerca...".

-"No te burles Harry, no pensé, fue como la primera vez, yo...".

-"¿La primera vez?"- interrumpió Harry mirándole completamente alucinado- "¿Qué primera vez?".

-"Ninguna"- el pelirrojo, bastante nervioso, se seguía arrascando compulsivamente el cuello.

-"Deberías ir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey... eso tiene una pinta horrible"- dijo Harry. Señaló su cuello completamente enrojecido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Hermione, que como de costumbre había madrugado demasiado, se debatía entre entrar o no a la habitación de su amiga Ginny.

Había dejado su habitación dando un potazo y completamente exasperada por el comportamiento de sus dos compañeras de cuarto, que habían amanecido especialmente insoportables y que tenían mucho interés en hacerla sentir mal esa mañana.

-"Ginny... ¿Puedo pasar?"- preguntó la castaña tras golpear la puerta.

-"¿Hermione? Claro, pasa"- contestó Ginny abriendo rápidamente la puerta.

-"¿Estás sola?"- Hermione pasó despacio mirando nerviosa hacia todos lados. Tras ver que estaba la habitación vacía se dejó caer encima de la cama de su amiga.

-"Si, todas se han ido a ver el torneo de snap explosivo"- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a la castaña- "Yo pensé que tu también estabas allí¿por qué no has ido?"- preguntó mirándola curiosa.

-"No tenía ganas... yo...".

-"Pensabas que estaría mi hermano ¿no?".

-"¡No! Bueno, puede..."- Ginny la miró con una sonrisa- "Vale¡si! Tu ganas..."- añadió tapándose la cara- "¿Y tú¿Por qué no has ido?".

-"No quiero ver a Harry".

-"¿Por qué?"- Hermione la miró extrañada.

-"Porque es un cretino que nunca va a cambiar".

Hermione la miró completamente confundida, por lo que su amiga se apresuró a contarla todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De repente su mente desconectó del relato de Ginny y sólo pudo ver el rostro del pelirrojo acercándose lentamente hacia ella...

-"¿Hermione?".

-"...".

-"¿Hermione?"- insistió Ginny pasando las manos delante de los ojos de su amiga, que parecía estar en la luna.

-"¿Qué...?".

-"¿Cómo que qué¿En qué pensabas?"- preguntó curiosa- "¡Te has puesto completamente roja!"

-"No pensaba en nada, no digas tonterías"- Hermione intentó disimular, nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta, su mano volvió a arrascar compulsivamente su brazo.

-"Deberíamos ir de una buena vez a la enfermería. Tienes el brazo peor".

-"No, solo me pica un poco".

-"No es una petición"- dijo Ginny con voz autoritaria- "Es una orden, si no quieres que te vaya peor levanta tu culo de mi cama y tira hacia la enfermería"- añadió señalando la puerta.

-"Si, señor, a sus órdenes"- contestó Hermione poniéndose firme. Las dos se miraron y, entre risas, salieron de la habitación".

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la enfermería hablando tranquilamente, afortunadamente la pelirroja no le había preguntado nada sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior, algo que Hermione agradeció notablemente. Aunque la verdad era que Ginny se moría por saber cómo su mejor amiga y su hermano habían acabado juntos en un baño intercambiando fluidos.

-"Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo mi mejor amiga y mi hermano han acabado juntos en un baño intercambiando fluidos".

-"¡Ginny!"- exclamó la castaña parándose en seco.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó parándose a su vez. De pronto, se tapó la boca con las manos y un tono rojizo comenzó a hacerse notar en su rostro- "Lo siento... ¿lo dije en voz alta?".

Hermione estaba igual de colorada que ella, habría y cerraba la boca intentando argumentar una respuesta que no llegaba, hasta que unas voces la sacaron de la conversación, poniéndoles aún mas nerviosas. Harry y Ron se acercaban hacia ellas con paso nervioso.

-"Mierda... Ron...".

-"Harry... mierda...".

Los chicos se acercaron dudosos, y saludaron tímidamente, convencidos de que las chicas saldrían corriendo nada más verles.

-"Hola chicas"- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

-"Chicos"- contestó Hermione dándole un codazo a Ginny, quien se había cruzado de brazos y girado la cara para no verles.

-"¿Dónde vais?"- preguntó Ron con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Miraba a todas partes menos al rostro enrojecido de Hermione, quien se limpiaba las manos sudorosas nerviosamente con su túnica.

-"Vamos a la enfermería, a Hermione le sigue picando mucho el brazo"- dijo por fin la pelirroja señalando el brazo de la chica, que estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras se tapaba con disimulo el brazo- "¿Y vosotros?".

Harry emitió un sonido gutural que se asemejó a una pequeña risa, ganándose una furiosa mirada de su amigo, que no le veía el chiste a la situación.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Hermione extrañada. Al no recibir contestación miró a Ginny, que se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

-"Bueno¿nos vais a contar o no?"- la pelirroja frunció el ceño en señal de impaciencia.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero un poco disimulado codazo de su amigo le quitó toda intención de hacerlo.

-"¡Ron!"- exclamó Hermione señalándole con el dedo- "Déjale que hable".

-"Pero...".

-"Bah Ron, si se va a enterar de todos modos..."- dijo Harry señalándole el cuello.

El pelirrojo se puso tan colorado como su pelo, y sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione de frente, empezó a balbucear.

-"Yo... bueno... mi... cuello..."- dijo señalándose la zona en cuestión- "Está igual que tu brazo"- añadió poniéndose tan colorado como su pelo.

-"¡Hermione, esto es contagioso!"- dijo Ginny separándose bruscamente de ella- "Será mejor que vayáis los dos a la enfermería".

-"A eso íbamos"- dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

-"Hermione"- Ginny se giró hacia ella- "Será mejor que vayáis los dos solos con la Sra. Pomfrey, ya sabes que si vamos muchos se enfada"- dijo la chica sonriendo más de lo habitual.

Hermione y Ron se pusieron nuevamente colorados. Pasar un rato a solas, aunque fuera breve, no era algo que ninguno de los dos tuviera en mente. Al menos por el momento...

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Ron se atrevió a dar el primer paso y, mirando a Hermione tímidamente, le pidió que le acompañara. La chica, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, le sonrió, soltando muy despacio el aire que había retenido y asintió, poniéndose a su lado mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a andar.

En un segundo, Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos. Hecho que el moreno no desaprovechó para intentar hablar con su chica.

-"Eh... Ginny"- comenzó a decir Harry revolviéndose el pelo nerviosamente.

-"No quiero hablar, Potter. Si me disculpas, tengo un trabajo de pociones que terminar"- dijo Ginny girándose y comenzando a andar airadamente.

-"Pero..."- Harry la siguió deprisa mientras iba apretando los puños fuertemente- "Yo pensaba que íbamos a hablar".

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"- preguntó Ginny parándose en seco.

-"¡Los has dejado solos!"- contestó él, extendiendo los brazos como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-"Exacto, Potter. Los he dejado solos, _a ellos_"- dijo tras echarle una mirada de incredulidad.

Harry la miró nerviosamente. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

-"Ginny... Por favor"- dijo al ver que la chica comenzaba a andar de nuevo- "No quiero que estemos así... Yo..."- las manos de Harry empezaron a sudar mientras su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

La pelirroja le miró con exasperación mientras se cruzaba de brazos impacientemente.

-"¿Tu qué?".

-"¡Caray, Ginny! No me lo pongas más difícil... Decirte... decirte esto no es fácil ¿sabes?".

-"¿Decirme qué?"- Ginny le miró unos segundos en los que no hubo respuesta. Decepcionada, se volvió a girar, pero una mano fuerte la sujetó del brazo y le dio la vuelta, pegándola bruscamente a su cuerpo.

-"¡Que estoy loco por ti!"- Harry se puso rojo de la cabeza a los pies, no sabía de donde había sacado las agallas para decírselo, pero no se arrepentía. La pelirroja, por su parte, le miraba sin saber qué hacer, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o besarlo fuertemente.

-"Entonces... demuéstramelo"- Ginny le miró dulcemente, apremiándole a que lo intentara nuevamente, dejando al chico boquiabierto.

OoOoOoOoO

-"¡Oh, por Morgana! Que erupción más fea..."- la Señora Pomfrey se había quedado bastante impresionada al ver el brazo hinchado de Hermione.

-"Pero... ¿Es grave?"- preguntó Ron mirándola con miedo.

-"Bueno, querido... no es nada que la poción adecuada no pueda curar..."- los dos chicos se miraron y respiraron algo aliviados- "Pero antes tenemos que saber cómo os habéis hecho esto".

Hermione le contó a la señora Pomfrey todo lo relacionado con los síntomas, desde cuándo los notó y cómo se fue agravando, omitiendo, eso si, el momento en el que se pudo contagiar Ron, a pesar de las insistentes preguntas de la enfermera.

-"Oh, por Merlín, seguro que todo esto es culpa del Profesor Snape"- la Señora Pomfrey se levantó indignada apretando fuertemente los labios y se marchó a su despacho a buscar un par de Pociones.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron sentados en una de las camillas sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro.

-"Ron, yo...".

-"Hermione, verás...".

Los dos chicos, bastante nerviosos, levantaron sus caras para dirigirse la primera mirada a los ojos de todo el día. Una tímida sonrisa afloró en sus labios intentando descargar toda la tensión que había en ese momento.

-"Ron... Siento que yo..."- Hermione intentó articular una frase mientras se miraba fijamente las manos.

-"No Hermione. Soy yo... Bueno..."- Ron movía los ojos mirando alternativamente al suelo y a la castaña, quien empezaba a enrojecer notablemente.

La chica abrió la boca para intentar hablar, pero la repentina llegada de la enfermera con dos tazas llenas de un espeso líquido amarillo cortó la tensa conversación haciendo que los dos chicos exhalaran todo el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones.

Tras haberles obligado a beberse el contenido de las tazas, no sin un rechazo bastante explícito por parte del pelirrojo, y meterlos en las camas para tenerlos todo el dia en observación, la señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería hecha una furia, exclamando diferentes maldiciones hacia cierto profesor de Pociones.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. No paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza... Pero no se veía capaz. Las dos veces que lo había intentado, lo único que había conseguido era abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella.

Hermione, por su parte, le miraba inquieta. Desde hacía un buen rato podía notar cómo las manos le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de lo habitual cada vez que notaba la mirada del pelirrojo fija en ella.

Podía notar como la sangre le hervía en sus venas, y cómo las ganas de besarlo se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Es un capítulo un poco soso, pero no os preocupéis que ya se animará...

A mi particularmente me encanta lo que va a pasar en la enfermeria... ya lo leeréis (espero) jejejeje.

Bueno, y ahora os dejo con la contestación a los reviews. Mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews!

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Sirenita: **Hola, me alegro de saludarte! Tienes razón, faltaba algo de Harry y Ginny, pero bueno, aquí tienes algo mas. Es cortito, pero interesante... Y ya verás en los siguientes, la cosa se va a poner calentita, jejejeje. Besotes y hasta el proximo review!

**LauWG: **Hola guapa! No se como agradecerte lo que has dicho en tu review... has hecho que me ponga colorada! No se que te habrá parecido este capítulo, como ya he dicho antes, es un poco de transición... y he tardado mucho en subirlo, la verdad no tenia casi tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno! Aquí esta... y espero que te haya gustado tanto como el otro. Muchos besotes y hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Titaroci: **Pues como verás has tenido que esperar mas de la cuenta... Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, en serio, pero me era imposible actualizar antes... Espero que no te haya defraudado este capítulo y que sigas dejándome reviews. Muchos besotes!

**Cervatilla: **Gracias por tu review! Y siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que aun asi te haya gustado el capitulo, jejeje. Muchos besotes! Chao!

**CoNnY-B: **Hola! Me alegro un montón que te gustara esa escena... la verdad es que si fue divertido escribirla, jejeje. Y Harry con la faldita escocesa... jajajaja. En este no hay mucha cosa divertida, la verdad, pero necesitaba hacerlo para llegar al punto en el que van a estar en el capitulo siguiente... Ya veras... jejeje. Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Besotes!

**Kate Zabini: **Bueno, como verás aquí Parvati y Krum mucho no han salido, jejeje. Aunque todavía van a dar algo de guerra... Sigue leyendo, porque los próximos capítulos se van a volver más interesantes... Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Besotes! Chao!

**Caro-Snape: **Bueno, juntos juntos... todavía queda un poco... o tal vez no... jejeje (sip, soy malvada... muajajajajaja!). Tendras que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de la tardanza... Besotes!

**Violet-Potter: **Hola! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la parte de Harry y Ginny... Aunque todavía les queda mucho por hacer, van por buen camino... En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, ya verás lo que les pasa en la enfermería... jejeje. Hormonas... jejeje. Muchos besotes! Y sigue dejando reviews, que me encantan! Chao!

**Lalwen de Black: **Hola guapa! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aunque el saber que seguros que ibas a leer la historia me reconfortaba a la hora de escribirlo. Realmente he tenido poco tiempo, pero en fin, aquí esta! Y espero que te siga gustado como hasta ahora. Muchos besotes! Bye!

**IloveWeasleys: **Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, bueno, y que me dices de este? Espero que no te haya decepcionado... Pero el proximo... jejejeje. Voy a tener que subir el rated... besitos! Chauu!

**Beda Chang: **Hola! Me alegro un montón que te gustara el capitulo! La verdad es que si, Ginny y Harry en ese momento interrumpieron bastante... pero bueno, tenía que pasar... Me alegro que no te pierdas un capitulo del fic! Besotes guapa!

**Weasleycris: **Hola! Espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic, porque he tardado un montón en actualizar! Sorry de verdad, pero no podia actualizar antes... Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este tambien te haya gustado! Besotes!

**Tanina Potter: **Hola guapa! No sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho tu review! No me pareces para nada loca, al reves, me lo paso genial con tus reviews! Por eso no se te olvide dejarme uno en este capitulo eh? Jejejeje. Siento haber actualizado tan tarde... pero para mi desgracia el dia solo tiene 24 horas. Jooooo. En fin suspiro habra que apuntarse y actualizar cuando se pueda... Espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado... Muchos besotes! Bye!

**Principita: **Hola! Me alegro de leerte, siempre es bueno ver a una nueva lectora! Espero que te siga gustando la historia a pesar de tooooooooda la tardanza, jejeje. Lo admito, ha sido mucha espera. Espero tu proximo review! Besotes! Chao!

**Sue Hiwatari: **Hola! Me alegro que te gustaran esas escenas, fueron las mas difíciles de escribir! Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y que dejes mas reviews! Besotes!

**MoNi Weasley: **Hola! Me ha alegrado mucho leerte! Ante todo no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el capitulo anterior, no pasa nada! Al reves, yo agradezco todas las muestras de apoyo que me estas dando. Y sobre todo siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que no te haya decepcionado ni la espera ni el capitulo, y que te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora. Besotes y gracias por el review!

**PisKix: **Hola! Muxisimas gracias por tu review! Mil perdones por la tardanza, ya se que he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero me era imposible hacerlo antes... no tenia casi tiempo de escribir... Pero me comprometeré a actualizar mas pronto la proxima vez! Contestando a tu pregunta... pues no se, supongo que de las dos (Parvati y Lavender) Parvati parece la mas... horrible, jejeje. Aunque JK nos ha demostrado que nos hemos equivocado de chica! Pero estuvimos cerca... jejeje. En fin, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado igualmente! Besotes!

**Sarah-keyko: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo anterior, aunque siento enormemente la tardanza en actualizar... espero que eso no te haya quitado las ganas de seguir leyendo! Cuentame que te ha parecido este capitulo, okis? Besotes! Chao!

**Minaro: **Hola! Espero que en tu casa siga sin haber balcón... porque no solo he tardado en actualizar, sino que he tardado muuuuuuucho mas de lo que debia... Gracias por tu review, y espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de todo... Besotes! Bye!

**Lucy-masl: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te diga gustando la historia como hasta ahora, y que no se te haya olvidado la trama de tanto esperar! Jejejeje. Besotes! Chao!

**Marus: **Hola! Siento muchisimo la tardanza, se lo mal que sienta esperar tanto... sorry! Pero las circunstancias no se pueden cambiar... Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y que me cuentes que te ha parecido este capitulo! Besotes! Bye!

**YeAhh: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que te siga gustando. Besos!

**Hermy: **Hola! Bueno, este es un poquito mas largo que el anterior... aunque mis capitulos sueles ser bastante largos, jejeje. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia! Besos!

**HabanaGirl: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Continuarlo lo voy a continuar, lo malo es que no puedo actualizar tan seguido como me gustaria... Bueno, aun asi espero que lo sigas leyendo, y que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Besos!

**Alkas: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste mi fic! He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero aun asi espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste... Besos!

**Maria Duff: **Hola! Pues si, mira que son lentos para aclararse... pero ya lo harán, jejeje. Gracias por mandarme el review, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic! Besos!


	9. La Enfermería

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza pero como ya expliqué en la nota a mi ordenador le entró una infección vírica aguda y lo tuvimos que operar de urgencia!**

**Pero ahí no queda la cosa, llevo más de un mes para que me pongan el dichoso ADSL y aún sigo esperando!**

**En fin he hecho un apañito para poder subirlo hoy (espero que no me pillen jejejeje)**

**Bueno, os dejo ya con el cap!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA ENFERMERÍA**

-"Tengo calor"- exclamó Hermione completamente sofocada mientras se abanicaba con el dorso de la mano.

Ron la miró de reojo intentando que la chica no se diera cuenta de que no podía sacar sus ojos de ella.

Después de haber ido a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey, muy disgustada, les había obligado a meterse en la cama y había salido como una exhalación en busca del profesor de Pociones, al que culpaba de todo lo sucedido. Dejó a los dos chicos solos, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Mientras Ron intentaba no concentrar su mirada en Hermione, la castaña se removía inquieta en su cama, completamente sofocada. Se había destapado, dejando al aire sus largas piernas, bastante visibles gracias al corto camisón que la señora Pomfrey le había obligado a ponerse.

El pelirrojo fijó más, si cabe, la atención en ella. Estaba empezando a ponerse más nervioso a cada momento que pasaba, mientras miraba de reojo las piernas de Hermione quien inconscientemente las encogía y estiraba en la cama a la vez que se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la única prenda que llevaba.

-"Her... Hermione..."- dijo Ron, procurando no girarse para no mirarla directamente- "¿Te encuentras... bien?".

Hermione se giró para contestarle y, sin poder reprimirlo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras le miraba descaradamente. Los labios le cosquilleaban cada vez que fijaba sus ojos en la boca de su amigo.

-"¿Hermione, creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a la señora Pomfrey, no te ves muy bien...".

-"¡No!"- contestó la chica, reaccionando- "No te vayas"- añadió sentándose en el borde de la cama- "No hace falta, estoy... muy... bien..."- la chica respondía entrecortadamente, jugueteando con un rizo rebelde que caía justo a su hombro izquierdo.

-"No creo que lo estés..."- contestó el chico tragando saliva, ya que la chica había comenzado a pasar sus dedos por el nacimiento de su cuello, deslizándose así más el fino camisón- "Mírate, estás... estás...".

-"Algo acalorada"- contestó ella sin pudor alguno mientras le miraba fijamente.

-"Esta no eres tú, Hermione"- dijo Ron intentando convencerse a si mismo e intentando controlar las ganas de correr hacia ella- "Es... yo...".

-"¿Tú?"- preguntó Hermione con tono coqueto, mientras poco a poco se iba levantando y se dirigía hacia el chico, que estaba completamente paralizado.

Ron la miraba sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear, tenía las manos sudorosas y el corazón le latía desbocadamente. Intentando concentrarse en todo su autocontrol, empezó a imaginarse a Crabbe y Goyle danzando con tutú alrededor de Snape, para evadirse de los coqueteos de la chica.

Pero todo eso se desmoronó cuando notó un suave cosquilleo en su cuello. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación que le provocaba el roce de los labios de la chica acariciándole.

-"¡No! Hermione, esto..., esto no... ¡no!"- gritó nervioso a la vez que la separaba de él.

Hermione lo miró confundida, mientras él se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras balbuceaba "contrólate, está enferma" una y otra vez. Pero Hermione no se iba a quedar tan tranquila... Despacio, se fue acercando a Ron y le quitó las manos de la cara.

El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos, enrojeciendo por completo, pero seguro, de que la chica jamás se comportaría así si no fuera porque la poción estaba actuando de manera extraña sobre ella. Respirando profundo, el chico volvió a agachar la cabeza sabiendo que probablemente iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Poco a poco, Ron giró su cabeza hacia Hermione, quien se mordía el labio incapaz de controlar las ganas que tenía de besar al pelirrojo.

-"Hermione..."- comenzó a decir Ron en fingido tono tranquilo mientras una mano se acercaba temblorosamente a la de la chica – "tú... tú me gus..."

Pero Hermione no le dejó terminar su frase. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica se abalanzó sobre Ron, besándolo profundamente y haciéndole tenderse encima de la cama para colocarse ella, hábilmente encima suyo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Hermione rodeó el cuello de su amigo mientras le besaba de manera posesiva. El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, ante el atrevimiento de su amiga, durante unos segundos se quedó completamente paralizado prácticamente conteniendo la respiración. Se sentía bien, a gusto, sentía que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos era lo correcto. Poco a poco comenzó a notar un cosquilleo en el estómago, cerró los ojos confundido ante la sensación que estaba experimentando y que parecía deslizarse hacia abajo poniéndolo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Le costó varios segundos descubrir que el cosquilleo que estaba notando era provocado por las juguetonas manos de la castaña quien estaba ya desabrochándole los pantalones del pijama.

En un instante su mente se nubló por completo, ya no sabía ni donde estaba, ni siquiera si se encontraba bien, lo único que sabía es que quería estar con esa chica y ella no parecía querer detenerse.

Casi de manera inconsciente alargó sus brazos para estrechar aún más sobre él el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione sonrió suavemente y notó como el pelirrojo comenzaba a responderle el beso mientras con un movimiento rápido invirtió las posiciones y la colocó debajo suyo.

El chico dejó de ser un sujeto pasivo y se lanzó a la acción recorriendo con su boca el cuello de Hermione mientras con manos temblorosas desabrochaba los botones del fino camisón que debido a la agitación se había subido más de lo normal hacia sus caderas y dejaba a la vista una parte de su ropa interior.

Ron ahogó un gemido de satisfacción al ver que la castaña cada vez le exigía más, por lo que, sin dudarlo un momento, comenzó a deslizar su mano por la pierna de la chica, quien, bastante activa, había empezado a sacarle la camisa.

-"Pero... ¿Qué... qué estáis haciendo?".

Una voz inesperada les sobresaltó. Los dos se incorporaron nerviosos y asustados, aunque en la cara de la chica se podía leer claramente una mueca de disgusto.

-"¡Harry!" – gritó Ron con la mandíbula desencajada mientras se ponía su camisa torpemente – "¡No es lo que parece! Yo... y ella... ¡se me echó encima!"

Ron hablaba muy deprisa, gesticulando mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecer de una manera bastante violenta. Harry los miraba boquiabierto paseando sus ojos de su amigo, completamente avergonzado a Hermione quien parecía bastante enfadada por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-"Pe... pero... ¿Ron?... ¡Hermione!" – el chico tartamudeaba sin poder apartar la vista de sus amigos – "¿Tú?... no... ¡no puede ser!".

-"¿Por qué no Harry?"- intervino Hermione quien se estaba empezando a impacientar por la expresión de su amigo – "¿Tanto te sorprende que Ron y yo estemos juntos, apuesto a que tú y Ginny hacéis lo mismo y a nadie le molesta"- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ahora era el turno de sonrojarse Harry, quien recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo que tras unos segundos volvió a la realidad.

-"¡Harry! Te digo que se me echó encima" – se defendió el pelirrojo intentando levantarse- "Deberías ir a buscar a la enfermera¡Por favor!"- añadió asustado, sí él no hubiera aparecido... _'Merlín ¿qué he hecho?...'_.

Pero Hermione fue más rápida y de un tirón le sentó nuevamente rodeándole por la espalda con sus brazos y piernas mientras le soplaba suavemente en la nuca.

Ron , al contacto, se puso más nervioso si cabe y volvió a enrojecer mientras suplicaba ayuda con los ojos al atónito Harry que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular ninguna palabra coherente.

-"Sí,... ya... veo... mmm...yo..., yo... creo... ¡será mejor...!"- Harry balbuceaba confundido mientras agitaba nerviosamente las manos intentando racionalizar la situación. Ron, por su lado, a punto de explotar de vergüenza intentaba separase del cuerpo de la castaña quien a cada movimiento del chico se pegaba aún más a él – "Creo... Pomfrey... ¡Voy...!".

Harry, por fin, salió disparado hacia la salida buscando como una exhalación a la enfermera que no parecía dar señales de vida. Unos minutos después, agotado de la carrera, se paró en uno de los pasillos que daban a las mazmorras, un grupo de estudiantes salían cuchicheando y riéndose de algo que había sucedido en la clase.

El chico, bastante curioso, se acercó aún más y apoyándose en una columna se dejó caer al suelo resbalando por ella mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración agitada por la carrera.

-"Ha sido divertido... tenías que haberlo visto..." – Harry agudizó aún más el oído intentando escuchar las conversaciones, le parecía raro que los chicos salieran tan contentos, si no veía mal ahí estaban las mazmorras y sólo podía dar clase...

-"¡Snape!".

-"¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?".

El chico levantó su cabeza y rápidamente se puso de pié intentando estirar con las manos su arrugada túnica, mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa a la guapa pelirroja que le miraba con las manos en las caderas.

-"¡Ginny, yo... venía...y escuché... ¿vienes de clase de Snape?"- preguntó olvidando por un momento lo que había ido hacer allí.

-"Sí, ha sido la mejor clase de pociones de mi vida"- dijo la chica intentando aguantarse la risa – "Estaba con Colin partiendo en trocitos la cola de gusarajo, y bueno un tocito se resistió y Colin se ofreció a ayudarme pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y salió por los aires... ¡hacia Snape, le dio de lleno en la cara..."- Ginny se interrumpió para soltar una sonora carcajada- "Toda la clase se nos quedó mirando" – añadió enrojeciendo levemente – "Y Snape, bastante enfadado, abrió la boca para, probablemente, quitarnos la mayor cantidad de puntos de nuestra historia cuando..."

Harry la escuchaba sonriendo intentando imaginarse a Snape con un gusarajo retorciéndose en su boca, hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar presente en la clase cuando de repente la imagen de su amigo le asaltó, haciéndole recordar el motivo por el que había llegado hasta allí.

-"Llegó la..."

-"¡Señora Pomfrey!"

-"¡Sí¿Cómo lo sabes Harry?"- preguntó Ginny con la boca abierta.

-"¡No Ginny, no lo entiendes, tengo que encontrar a la Señora Pomfrey"- dijo Harry bastante nervioso _'¿cómo se me puede haber olvidado?'_. Ginny le miraba pestañeando sin comprender lo que Harry trataba de decirle.

-"Harry, ya te lo he dicho, está con Snape. Entró bastante furiosa gritando no se qué de una poción y de que no se puede jugar con la salud de los alumnos..."- de pronto su cabecita pareció comprender algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora- "no... ¿no será...¿Hermione y... mi hermano?"

-"Más bien Hermione" – dijo Harry aliviado de que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta – "Está muy rara... está... acosando a Ron"- añadió encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-"¿Qué¿has estado bebiendo Harry?"

-"No, lo he visto con mis propios ojos... de hecho he visto más de lo que me gustaría"- dijo el chico reprimiendo la vergüenza.

-"Bueno... ¿Qué has visto?" – le apremió la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose inconscientemente a él, mientras le ponía una mano en el pecho.

Harry al contacto de la chica tembló y la miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella se ruborizara y se alejará de él sorprendida.

-"Yo... bueno cuando entré... _'mierda se ha puesto nerviosa'_ ellos... estaban uno encima del otro y sus bocas..."- Harry hizo un gesto de asco – "Y luego Hermione no le dejaba respirar, parecía como si quisiera... llevaba sólo un camisón y Ron estaba completamente colorado..."

-"Harry¿estás seguro, quiero decir Hermione jamás haría eso" – dijo Ginny con rotundidad mientras se encaminaba seguida del chico hacia las mazmorras.

-"¿Por qué crees que la estoy buscando, si Hermione se comporta así dudo que sea por propia voluntad" – dijo el chico apretando el paso. Los dos se dirigían hacia la clase de Snape en donde aún se podían escuchar los reproches de la enfermera.

-"¿Te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Hermione?" – preguntó la pelirroja con temor.

-"Me preocupa más lo que le pueda pasar a tu hermano, creo que si tardamos cinco minutos más estará completamente asfixiado".

Prácticamente corriendo llegaron al aula de Pociones donde un muy disgustado Snape seguía aguantando los reproches de la enfermera quien lo estaba acusando de ser un insensato e irresponsable profesor que no ve más allá de su grasiento flequillo.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta y tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a reír como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida si no querían quedarse sin puntos para los tres próximos años de Gryffindor.

-"¡Potter¿qué demonios está usted haciendo aquí?"- gritó Snape levantándose de su silla y caminando furiosamente hacia el chico- "¿es que nadie le ha enseñado a no molestar cuando dos adultos están conversando?"

-"¿Conversando? Dirá más bien abroncando"- susurró Ginny haciéndose escuchar sólo por Harry, quien nuevamente necesitó bastante autocontrol para no soltar una carcajada.

-"Deje al chico en paz, profesor Snape"- dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose a ellos con los labios apretados y expresión de disgusto – "Será mejor que piense bien lo que le he dicho. No estoy dispuesta a aguantar semejante comportamiento en el cuerpo docente de este colegio. ¡Sólo faltaba eso, como si no tuviera suficiente con los accidentes de Quidditch ¡Ni hablar!"

La señora Pomfrey salió del aula con la cabeza erguida y sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada a los chicos que no se atrevían a moverse de allí.

-"¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí¿os habéis perdido?"

La voz fría y siseante del profesor los devolvió a la realidad, durante un instante se miraron a los ojos y sin perder un segundo salieron de la clase rápidamente en busca de la enfermera quien ya se alejaba hacia el corredor del ala norte.

-"¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!"- gritó Snape saliendo precipitadamente detrás suyo, para dirigirse al Gran Comedor- "Toda la culpa es de Dumbledore...".

-"Her... esto... Hermione, creo... que deberías echarte en tu cama, no tienes buena cara..."

-"¡Ron!"- exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño- "Estoy perfectamente. Si lo que te preocupa es que Harry vuelva, no creo que lo haga. Habrá comprendido que queremos estar... un ratito a solas..."- añadió haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

-"Eso es precisamente lo que temo"- susurró Ron agachando la cabeza.

Hermione le miró extrañada, abrió la boca para preguntarle cuando un dolor agudo en su antebrazo la hizo chillar fuertemente.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Ron, asustado, se giró hacia Hermione, quien se tocaba el brazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¡Aaaaayyyyy¡Me quema¡El brazo me está ardiendo!"- la castaña gemía de dolor mientras Ron, sin saber qué hacer, intentaba calmarla, sin éxito.

-"Tranquila, no te toques... ¡Oh, Merlin! Se te está hinchando...".

-"¿Y por qué tu sigues igual?... ¡Siempre soy yo la que tiene que salir perdiendo!"- los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y no solo a causa del dolor.

Ron la miró con un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía fatal, se había imaginado mil veces esa situación, poder besarla... Agitó la cabeza, intentando sacarse esas ideas absurdas _'si se comporta así es porque algo la está afectando. Ella jamás me besaría, si no...'_.

Con cuidado, se acercó más a ella para abrazarla. Parecía tan frágil y tan... perfecta. Ron suspiró alargando los brazos hacia la chica, quien levantó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos aguados, sonriéndole con una mirada llena de vergüenza, para después recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-"¡No me lo puedo creer...¡Es una temeridad, deberían expulsarlo!"-la señora Pomfrey entró como una exhalación en la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaban los dos chicos- "Haber, querida... déjame ver tu estado"- la enfermera se sentó en la cama, desplazando a Ron, quien se levantó de un salto y se situó junto a sus amigos, que habían entrado corriendo detrás de ella.

-"¡Aaaahhhh! Cuidado, el brazo me duele...".

-"¡Santa Morgana! Qué reacción más fea... Tendré que darte un ungüento para bajarte la hinchazón. ¡Ese profesor Snape!... Tranquila querida, yo te curaré eso...".

La enfermera la untó una viscosa crema en la zona dolorida, y le obligó a tomarse una poción para dormir, alegando que lo mejor para mejorarse era un sueño reparador.

Tras esto, echó a los chicos de la enfermería, incluso a Ron, que ya tenía el cuello mucho mejor y solo necesitaba unos pequeños cuidados, así como no dejarse tocar por nadie, ya que a pesar de estar prácticamente curado era peligrosamente contagioso.

Los tres chicos salieron sin decir ni una palabra, y caminaron hasta la sala Común en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que la voz de Ginny cortó el momento.

-"Ron... ¿Cómo... qué... tú... y Hermione?"- preguntó balbuceando, no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta. Ron y Harry se pararon y la miraron sin comprender. Ella se paró a su vez, tras respirar hondo, hizo la pregunta que Ron tanto temía- "¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre tu y Hermione?".

-"Nada"- contestó simplemente, comenzando a andar de nuevo.

-"¿Nada? Ron... os habéis... ¡bueno, ya sabes!"- dijo Harry haciendo aspavientos, e intentando no acordarse de lo que había visto momentos antes. Ron les volvió a mirar con tristeza.

-"Ella sólo hacía eso por la Poción, no porque realmente lo sintiera"- contestó el pelirrojo, dándoles la espalda nuevamente, mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos- "Probablemente no quiera saber nada más de mi en cuanto se recupere".

Harry y Ginny se miraron con cara de desesperación e intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad. Acabarían juntando a esos dos cabezotas aunque les llevara toda la vida conseguirlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante el resto de la semana, Hermione se quedó en la enfermería. A pesar de que no tenía nada especialmente grave, la mezcla de pociones había resultado contraproducente, y si a eso le sumamos la hinchazón del brazo, la conclusión había sido bastante dolorosa.

En esa semana, Hermione recibió las constantes visitas de todos sus amigos. Ginny y Harry se pasaban casi todo el tiempo con ella, y la llevaban puntualmente las tareas en las que la chica ocupaba gran parte del día. A pesar de que las visitas la hacían olvidarse de su "pequeño" problema, la ausencia del pelirrojo se hacía notar bastante.

Cada vez que se habría la puerta, Hermione se incorporaba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. A pesar de que sabía que se le iban a poner rojas hasta las pestañas, no podía dejar de pensar en volverle a ver de nuevo. Deseaba estar con él y esperaba que lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiera hecho darse cuenta al pelirrojo lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Pero Ron nunca, ba (?), o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, porque todas las noches Ron tomaba prestado del baúl de Harry la capa invisible y se acercaba en silencio a su cama para verla dormir.

Se sentaba en una silla, simplemente fijando sus ojos en ella, quitándola de vez en cuando un mechón rebelde que se interponía en la pequeña y pecosa nariz de la chica, conformándose con estar a su lado, y sabiendo que en cuanto ella saliera de allí, todo volvería a ser como antes. _'Amigos...'._

Por fin, tras mucho suplicar a la señora Pomfrey, consiguió salir un domingo por la mañana, bajo la estricta promesa de que no rozaría a ningún alumno puesto que, aunque estaba curada, aún debía seguir el tratamiento unos días más.

Feliz de poder salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, se dirigió a la Sala Común, rezando por no ponerse nerviosa cuando viera al pelirrojo.

-"¡Hermione!".

-"¡Ginny!".

La prefecta se giró para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, quien venía corriendo con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-"¿Ya has salido¿Ya estás bien¿Me dejas ver el brazo¿Has visto a Ron?"- Ginny hablaba nerviosamente medio jadeando a causa de la carrera.

-"Sí, casi, no puedes tocarlo y... no"- dijo, respondiendo a todas las preguntas a la vez y acabando con tono triste.

-"Oh, vamos¡no pongas esa cara!"- dijo Ginny comenzando a andar- "ya sabes que mi hermano es un completo idiota".

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír, y mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común Hermione le contó todas las súplicas que tuvo que hacer para que la concienzuda señora Pomfrey la dejara salir de una vez por todas de allí.

-"Sí, menos mal que me dejó porque un día más allí y me hubiera tirado de la torre de Astronomía".

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y entraron las dos chicas riendo. La sala estaba prácticamente desierta, al ser domingo por la mañana, todo el mundo estaba en los jardines o junto al lago disfrutando de los pocos días cálidos que le quedaban al final del verano.

-"¡Hermione!"- gritó Harry andando rápidamente hacia ella- "¡Me alegro de que ya estés bien!".

La chica le sonrió y le dio las gracias fijando sus ojos en el pelirrojo que no se atrevía a acercarse más. La miraba con cariño, pero a la vez con cierto temor que, sin saberlo, compartía con la castaña.

-"Sí, aunque debo seguir tomando esa asquerosa poción al menos he conseguido que me dejen salir. ¡No podía permitirme perder una clase más!"- exclamó horrorizada mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Ron, tímidamente, se fue acercando a ella y le tendió un libro bastante pesado.

-"Toma, lo cogimos ayer. Sabíamos que lo estabas esperando".

Hermione cogió el libro y abrió los ojos como platos. Al tomarlo rozó la mano del chico provocando que ambos se pusieran colorados hasta las orejas.

-"Gra... gracias..."- respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-"Fue idea de Ron"- terció Ginny sentándose en el brazo del sillón con voz pícara- "Sabía que ibas desde hace meses detrás de él"- añadió señalando el libro- "¿Verdad que es un encanto?".

Harry la miró intentando aguantarse la risa, había que admitir que la sutileza no era el punto fuerte de la pelirroja.

-"¡Ginny!"- exclamó Ron en tono de advertencia bajando la voz mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellos.

Durante unos minutos, sin saber que decirse se limitaron a mirarse nerviosamente. Harry y Ginny no quitaban la vista de la pareja quienes se dirigían tímidas miradas constantemente pero que desviaban en cuanto se veían descubiertos.

De repente Ginny soltó una risita haciendo que Hermione y Harry la miraran confundidos, mientras Ron, demasiado nervioso para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su lado, no quitaba la vista fija de sus manos.

La pelirroja, ignorando a Harry, dirigió una intensa mirada a su amiga vocalizando claramente la palabra "díselo", sin soltar sonido alguno. Hermione puso cara de horror negando bruscamente atrayendo la mirada de Harry quien paseaba sus ojos entre las dos chicas levantando los hombros en señal de desconcierto.

-"¡Harry!"- exclamó Ginny efusivamente asustando al chico y a su hermano quien seguía metido en sus preocupaciones- "¿No tenías que ir a devolver el libro de Herbología a la profesora Sprout?".

-"¿El libro?... ¿Cuál?"- pregunto Harry extrañado- "Ginny yo no..."- el chico se interrumpió al ver la expresión de exasperación de la chica- "¡Ah¡Claro, sí... sí, lo tengo..."- añadió dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Ginny, mientras miraba de un lado para otro intentando encontrar alguna excusa- " Sí... ¡La mochila!".

-"Pues entonces cógelo y vamos"- le contestó Ginny sonriendo.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Hermione nerviosa- "¿Ahora?"- añadió la castaña suplicando con la mirada que no se fueran. Ron levantó la vista e imitó a su amiga, lo último que deseaban ambos era quedarse solos en aquel momento ya que significaba que deberían mantener la conversación de la que llevaban tiempo huyendo.

Los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente e ignorando completamente a Ron y Hermione que protestaban tartamudeando salieron por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda dejándoles solos y aterrados. Ahora debían enfrentarse el uno con el otro.

-"Ron..."- dijo Hermione en voz baja tras unos minutos de silencio.

El chico levantó la vista y la miró tragando saliva, le temblaban las manos.

-"Sí...".

-"Yo... quería... quería..."- Hermione tartamudeaba notablemente. Su voz sonaba asustada, notaba como el corazón bombeaba más fuerte de lo normal y sus mejillas se enrojecían por momentos al igual que las del pelirrojo que competían en intensidad con su pelo.- "Disculpame... yo... se que tú...".

-"No, tranquila. Yo... se que no querías hacerlo..."- el chico la cortó bruscamente y comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, nervioso y sin reflexionar ni un momento las palabras que salían atropelladamente por su boca- "Fue... fue culpa de la poción esa. Pero ya ha pasado. En fin, tú y yo... sería demasiado absurdo, no hay porqué darle más vueltas".

En el fondo Ron no quería oír las disculpas de la chica, y no porque no las aceptara, estaba feliz de poder recuperar nuevamente la confianza de su amiga. Pero en el fondo estaba plenamente convencido de que Hermione le diría que ese beso no había significado nada y que lo mejor para ambos sería olvidarlo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hermione suspiró lentamente y le miró con ojos tristes, algo dentro de ella se rompió al oír las despreocupadas palabras del chico. Pero con un ápice de orgullo se obligó a sonreír, después de todo, ella sabía que Ron no sentía lo mismo que ella por él.

Ron la miró los labios y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Esa sonrisa sólo confirmaba lo que él ya sabía, que ella no le quería y le daba las gracias por comprenderlo. Intentando no delatar su decepción, el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa y mientras se tomaban de las manos volvieron a ser los mismos amigos de siempre prometiéndose olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Aunque, inevitablemente, ninguno de los dos lo iba a conseguir...

OoOoOoOoO 

Pasado un rato en el que las risas entre ellos volvieron a aparecer, decidieron bajar a comer, suponiendo, que sus amigos ya debían haber ido hacia el Gran Comedor.

-"Mira, están allí"- dijo Hermione señalando el extremo opuesto de la mesa de Gryffindor**.- **"Vamos"- añadió agarrando al chico del brazo y tirando de él. Ron la miró de reojo y esbozó una sonrisa de la que sólo Harry se dio cuenta.

-"Hola"- dijo Ginny una vez que los chicos se sentaron- "Veo que ya volvéis a ser amigos."- continuó viendo como los dos sonreían- "¿Ya os habéis liado?"- Ron y Hermione escupieron el zumo de calabaza que estaban bebiendo.

-"¡Ginny!"- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-"¿Qué?"- contestó ella poniendo cara inocente mientras partía un trozo de pollo- "Sólo he dicho lo que todos están pensando".

Ninguno volvió a hablar en toda la comida, salvo algún cuchicheo ocasional por parte de las chicas.

Ron se encontraba completamente serio. No le gustaban nada los comentarios de su hermana que no hacían nada más que recordarle que Hermione no iba a estar jamás con él.

Mientras comía, intentando ignorar los cuchicheos de las dos amigas empezó a notar unas miradas curiosas que comenzaban a incomodarle demasiado. Intrigado, levantó la vista y lo que observó le dejó bastante sorprendido. Giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha e incluso de dio la vuelta y el resultado fue el mismo: todo el Gran Comedor tenían puestos sus ojos en ellos.

-"Nos está mirando todo el mundo".

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Harry mientras engullía una patata.

-"¡Qué nos está mirando todo el mundo, fijaos"- contestó el pelirrojo señalando disimuladamente.

-"Es verdad"- confirmó Hermione quien había estirado el cuello para poder ver mejor.

-"¿Por qué nos mirarán?"- preguntó Ginny dando poca importancia al hecho mientras imitaba a Harry y tragaba un pedazo de su comida.

-"A lo mejor..."- comenzó a decir Harry mirando alrededor.

-"Vaya, vaya... siempre lo he sabido... la sangre sucia sabe como infectar con su sola presencia"- Draco Malfoy se había acercado hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro- "Siento que te haya tocado a ti comadreja, pero eras tú o el cara rajada"- añadió señalando a Harry mientras sus dos gorilas se reían detrás de él.

Harry y Ron se levantaron de inmediato para encararle. El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él, pero Draco le esquivó y salió corriendo gritando, entre risas, que jamás dejaría que le tocara algo que había contagiado la sangre sucia, lo que provocó, aún más, la ira de Ron que se sentó dando un golpe en la mesa tan fuerte que tiró su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-"Vamos Ron, ignóralo"- dijo Ginny poniendo una mano en su hombro- "Sólo es Malfoy".

-"¿Cómo se ha enterado?"- preguntó Hermione aún impactada por la actuación de Malfoy.

-"Bueno, la Señora Pomfrey puso a caldo a Snape delante de todos... creo que a estas alturas ya todo el colegio debe saber lo que os pasó"- contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Oh, no..."- susurró la castaña mordiéndose el labio.

-"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya. No soporto a esos idiotas"- Ron se levantó bruscamente y salió por la puerta seguido de los chicos.

Nada más salir del Gran Comedor, Ron oyó un grito y notó cómo unos brazos se aferraban a su cintura.

-"¡Ronnie!"- Parvati se había abalanzado contra él dejándolo casi sin aire.

-"¡Parvati, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto"- Ron intentó deshacerse de la chica quien seguía fuertemente aferrada a su cintura.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ante la escena. Se sentía completamente furiosa, no entendía como la chica podía llegar a alcanzar tan enorme grado de estupidez.

Harry y Ginny, por su parte, intentaban aguantar la risa al ver los apuros que estaba pasando Ron para quitarse de encima a la Gryffindor.

-Pero Ronnie... estaba muy preocupada por lo que te podía haber pasado. Se rumoreaba que tú y esta tonta..."- dijo señalando a Hermione que la miró como si fuera a acabar con su vida-"...habíais estado juntos y entonces ella te había... y... ¡Oh Merlín¡Es cierto!"- Parvati se fijó, por fin, en el rosetón que tenía el pelirrojo en el cuello y que, infructuosamente, se trataba de cubrir.

-"Mira Parvati"- intervino Harry intentando ayudar a su amigo mientras miraba a Hermione que se iba caminando toda indignada junto a Ginny- "No se lo que te habrán contado pero seguro que eso puede esperar. Además, si no te das prisa no te vas a enterar del último cotilleo de los Hufflepuf"- añadió poniendo cara de saber un secreto.

Parvati miró a Ron y a la puerta del Gran comedor alternativamente dudosa entre seguir interrogando al chico o saciar su curiosidad y entrar en la sala.

-"Esta bien"- dijo tras un rato de dura reflexión- "Me voy¡pero esto no se queda así!"- y se giró hacia el Gran Comedor para salir corriendo con la cabeza en alto.

-"Venga, vámonos con las chicas"- dijo Harry agarrando a su amigo que se había quedando mirando fijamente el suelo.

-"Sí, vamos".

Estuvieron un buen rato buscándolas sin encontrarlas, parecían no dar señales de vida. Ni siquiera las habían podido localizar en la biblioteca, cosa rara -pensaron- ya que suponían que Hermione estaría loca por ir ahí después de haber estado tantos días en la enfermería.

-"Aquí tampoco están"- dijo Harry saliendo de un aula vacía.

-"¿Dónde se habrán metido?".

-"Ni idea"- contestó el moreno despeinándose aún más en señal de frustración.

-"Vamos a hablar con Hagrid, a lo mejor han ido allí".

Los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Iban en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos paseando entre los arbustos que rodeaban los muros del castillo.

Cada vez que pasaban al lado de alguien, estos se quedaban fijamente mirándolos y cuchicheando a su paso. Algo que ponía cada vez más nervioso a Ron que tuvo que ser sujetado por Harry en un par de ocasiones para que no le partiera la cara a algún que otro Slytherin.

-"Vamos Ron, tranquilo"- dijo Harry intentando llevarse al pelirrojo de allí- "No hagas caso a esas serpientes. Sólo quieren cabrearte".

-"Sí"- dijo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula- "Y lo han conseguido"- añadió mirando hacia atrás. Los dos chicos siguieron caminando, nuevamente en silencio.

Harry no paraba de mirar a Ron de reojo, sintiéndose fatal por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para animar a su amigo, aunque bien sabía que con lo cabezota que era no iba a atender a razones.

El pelirrojo, por su parte, iba con el ceño fruncido y dando puntapiés a cuanta piedra se cruzaba en su camino. Estaba harto de los comentarios de los demás. Pero no le preocupaban por él, después de todo nunca le habían afectado las opiniones de los demás. No, lo que realmente le molestaba era que Hermione estuviera en boca de todos.

Ella no se merecía eso, ella era tan... perfecta...

-"Ron¿estás bien?".

-"Sí¿por qué?"- el pelirrojo miró extrañado a su amigo que se había parado de golpe.

-"Es que... ¡Mirate, estas rojo!"- dijo Harry señalándole con el dedo índice.

-"¡Venga ya!"- Ron intentó disimular, pero lo único que provocó es que a Harry le entrara un ataque de risa aún más fuerte- "Oh, vamos. ¡Deja ya de reírte!".

-"No hasta que admitas que estabas pensando en Hermione".

-"Menuda tontería. Yo no estaba pensando en ella".

-"Sí ya, y yo me chupo el dedo"- dijo Harry agarrándose el estómago.

-"No lo se... ¿lo haces, Harry?"- contestó el pelirrojo haciéndole burla.

-"¡Ja ja ja...sólo cuando no piensas en Hermione!".

-"Que gracioso"- exclamó Ron dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

-"Hablando de Hermione¿No es aquella?".

Ron miró hacia la dirección que indicaba Harry y allí la vio, estaba sentada junto a un árbol detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Junto a ella se encontraba Ginny, tumbada boca arriba con las piernas apoyadas en el tronco del sauce que las cobijaba, y diciendo algo probablemente gracioso, ya que las dos lanzaban sonoras carcajadas y lucían amplias sonrisas.

Los dos chicos las miraron embobados y unas pequeñas sonrisas asomaron en sus labios. Después, al darse cuenta, cambiaron repentinamente sus expresiones intentando aparentar indiferencia. Harry, por temor a la reacción de Ron, y Ron... porque jamás admitiría nuevamente que haría lo que fuera por una sonrisa de la castaña.

-"Oh, no... ¡Mierda!"- Ron salió corriendo en su dirección seguido de cerca por Harry quien había puesto la misma expresión de enfado que el pelirrojo.

Justo donde se encontraban las chicas acababan de hacer acto de presencia Draco y sus gorilas, quienes nada más llegar se abalanzaron sobre ellas gritándoles todo tipo de insultos.

En uno de los empujones, Malfoy agarró fuertemente a Hermione de la cintura y acercó su cara a la de ella intentando besarla a la fuerza mientras sus amigos sujetaban a Ginny quien no paraba de patalear para intentar soltarse.

-"Suéltame maldito hurón"- gritó Hermione arañando bruscamente la cara del rubio- "¿No decías que jamás serías capaz de tocar a una sangre sucia?"- añadió escupiéndole en la cara.

-"Vamos rata de biblioteca"- contestó el chico amarrándola con su mano derecha mientras se limpiaba con su túnica la cara- "Con lo que a ti te gusta ir besuqueando a los chicos... perdón.."- añadió volviendo a cogerla con las dos manos mientras se reía con sus compañeros- "¡a las comadrejas! Jajajajaja... Eres una..."

-"¿Una qué? Serpiente asquerosa"- Malfoy se giró con una sonrisa cruel que Ron se encargó de borrar con un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró estrepitosamente al suelo junto a Hermione.

El pelirrojo se agachó enseguida para ayudar a su amiga a la vez que Harry y él sacaban sus varitas y apuntaban a Crabbe y Goyle para que soltaran a Ginny, quien corrió junto a la castaña sacando también su varita.

-"¿Qué te pasa Weasley¿Acaso no te gusta que toque a tu novia?"- preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- "pensaba que ya estarías acostumbrado, después de todo Krum le debe de haber manoseado más cosas".

-"¡Cállate estúpido!"- Ron se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le volvió a golpear.

Hermione le miró confundida ¡se estaba pegando por ella, y lo que Draco había dicho parecía afectarle bastante más de lo que debería. Sin saber que pensar apuntó con su varita a los dos Slytherin imitando a sus amigos mientras, preocupada por Ron, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la reacción del pelirrojo.

-"Ron ¡No, no merece la pena"- gritó Hermione finalmente. Ron se giró para mirarla recibiendo un puñetazo de Malfoy que había aprovechado la distracción del chico para asestarle un derechazo en la mandíbula tirándolo al suelo.

Harry corrió a defender a su amigo, pero el pelirrojo se levantó más furioso todavía y le empujó cayendo encima suyo y golpeándolo repetidas veces.

-"¡Ron, ya basta!"- gritó Ginny asustada.

-"¡No, pagará por todo lo que ha dicho esta serpiente asquerosa".

-"¡Ron!"- Hermione le miraba preocupada.

El chico fijó sus ojos en ella y paró de golpear al rabio. De pronto notó como unas fuertes manos le agarraban y le levantaban en el aire.

-"Pero ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando?"- Hagrid les miraba con cara de disgusto.

-"Hagrid"- dijo Harry comenzando a hablar muy deprisa- "Ellos empezaron"- añadió señalando a los tres Slytherin- "Estaban atacando a las chicas".

-"Me da igual quien empezara Harry"- contestó el semigigante suavizando el tono. Las serpientes se echaron a reír al ver la cara de decepción de los Gryffindor- "Chicos..."- añadió en tono triste- "No puedo dejar esto así... si se entera Dumbledore..."

-"¡Pero Hagrid!"- exclamó Harry mirándole seriamente.

-"Ellos no tienen la culpa Hagrid. Si tienes que castigar a alguien, castígame a mí."- dijo Ron asumiendo las culpas- "Yo era el que se estaba pegando"- añadió agachando la cabeza. Aunque por dentro rabiaba de cólera, las palabras de Malfoy no le habían dejado indiferente.

-"Eso es muy honrado por tu parte, Ron"- dijo Hagrid apoyando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-"¡No Hagrid!"- dijo Hermione bastante exaltada- "Él sólo me estaba defendiendo¡No es justo que lo castigues! Toda la culpa es de Malfoy"- añadió señalándole- "¡Si castigas a Ron, también tendrás que castigarme a mí!".

-"Hermione, no..."- le dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

-"¡No digas tonterías Hermione!- gritó Harry furioso- "Aquí el único responsable es el hurón"- dijo señalando al chico que seguía tirado en el suelo.

Crabbe y Goyle, nerviosos, salieron corriendo a pesar de los gritos de Malfoy, que se levantó del suelo, furioso, para seguirles.

-"¡Alto ahí, Malfoy!"- dijo Hagrid agarrándolo de la túnica- "Lo siento mucho Ron, pero tengo que llevaros al despacho de Dumbledore. Son las reglas"- añadió mirando apesadumbradamente al pelirrojo.

Hagrid y los dos chicos se fueron caminando hacia el interior del castillo dejando a Harry , Ginny y Hermione cruzados de brazos y con una sensación de impotencia bastante frustrante.

-"Este hurón nos la va a pagar"- dijo Harry apretando los puños y comenzando a andar por el mismo camino que minutos antes habían llevado Hagrid y los chicos.

-"Harry... no creo que sea buena idea..."- dijo Hermione mirándole reprobatoriamente.

-"Hermione"- dijo Ginny poniéndose a su lado- "después de lo que este idiota nos ha hecho, se merece un buen escarmiento"- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"Pero...".

-"Pero nada... ya verás, se nos ocurrirá algo"- dijo Harry sonriendo a las dos chicas, y sin decir más se encaminaron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

OoOoOoOoO 

Al cabo de una semana, las rojeces de los chicos fueron remitiendo hasta quedar en una simple manchita sonrosada, ya sin peligro de contagio para los demás, lo que había dado pie a Parvati a acercarse mucho más a Ron, acosándole insistentemente para salir nuevamente con él.

La chica estaba como loca y le insistía en que la llevara a cenar el sábado siguiente argumentando que debían celebrar su primera semana de novios. Ron, al oírlo, salió espantado, llegando a la sala común asustado, dejando a Parvati convencida de que saldría con él.

Por su parte, Ginny seguía con su actitud fría ante Harry que ya no sabía que hacer para demostrarle que estaba loco por ella. El moreno estaba siendo la comidilla de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero ajeno a los cotilleos y a las burlas de sus compañeros, no cesaba en su empeño de agradar a la pelirroja. Aunque los primeros intentos no resultaron tan prometedores como quería ya que lo que pretendían ser detalles siempre acababan con algún pequeño desastre...

Hermione, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que nunca, aunque sólo lo demostraba frente a sus amigos.

Víktor había ido a verla todos los días con una enorme sonrisa y una preciosa rosa en la mano. La castaña, al verlo, siempre fingía una alegría que realmente no sentía, quería intentar por todos los medios enamorarse de Víktor. Este era el mejor medio para sacarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo, y era algo que estaba decidida a hacer, ya que el chico no daba señal alguna de querer acercarse a ella.

-"De verdad Hermione¡ya no se que hacer!. Sabes, no creo que haya sido buena idea decirle a Harry que me demostrara cuanto me quiere..."- dijo Ginny mirando con miedo a su amiga.

Hermione la escuchaba atentamente intentando reprimir una carcajada, mientras salían de la biblioteca.

-"Vamos Ginny, no creo que sea para tanto".

-"¿Qué no?"- exclamó la pelirroja parándose en seco- "Tú es que no le has visto"- añadió meneando la cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación.

-"Sí que lo he visto. Se que te ha regalado flores..."

-"Diez ramos¡y sin preguntar!. ¡Sería demasiada molestia averiguar si soy o no alérgica!"- empezó a explicar la pelirroja agitando mucho las manos- "¡Y da la casualidad de que lo soy, me tiré estornudando todo el día y me salió un sarpullido tan feo que las chicas de mi habitación pensaban que me había liado con mi hermano".

-"¡Aaajjj!"- exclamó Hermione poniendo una mueca de asco.

-"Exacto".

-"Bueno..."- dijo la castaña intentando hacer memoria- "También te ha regalado bombones"- añadió con cara de satisfacción.

-"Sí"- contestó Ginny apesadumbrada- "Mejor no me lo recuerdes. Eran de licor"- añadió al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amiga.

-"¿Y?"-sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-"Pues... que se me ocurrió repartirlos entre mis compañeras, porque a mi no me gustan, y acabaron todas borrachas en clase de McGonagall".

-"Pero Ginny¡Eso no lo provoca un simple bombón de licor!"- comentó Hermione completamente sorprendida.

-"Pues estos sí, teniendo en cuenta que Seamus y Dean les añadieron Whiskey de Fuego para gastarle una broma a Harry"- contestó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-"_Lupo libertam_" – el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió dejando paso a las dos chicas- "Pero... ¡Serán idiotas!"- exclamó la castaña atrayendo la atención de los pocos que estaban en la Sala Común.

-"Shh, que está Harry"- Ginny dio un disimulado codazo a su amiga que se calló de inmediato, al ver a Harry caminando hacia ellas.

-"¿Quiénes son idiotas?"- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-"Nadie... es sólo... un chisme que hemos oído"- dijo Hermione sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-"Ho... hola Ginny...¿Qué tal hoy?"- preguntó Harry tímidamente. Después de lo ocurrido le daba bastante miedo volver a meter la pata con la chica.

-"Oh... bien Harry"- contestó ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"Venga Harry, déjate de charlas y vamos a jugar una partida"- dijo Ron llevándoselo literalmente a rastras. Estaba viendo demasiadas cosas raras entre él y su hermana que estaba dispuesto a erradicar.

Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a la chimenea mientras que las chicas leían y charlaban en uno de los amplios sillones de la Sala Común que en ese momento estaba casi al completo, salvo por los alumnos de 1º que estaban en clase de vuelo.

-"¡Eso es trampa!"- exclamó Harry señalando al pelirrojo.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"- preguntó Ron mirándole con cara de inocente.

-"Tu alfil ha hecho trampa"- las chicas dejaron su charla y pusieron atención a la conversación de sus amigos.

-"Harry, no te ofendas, pero nunca fuiste demasiado bueno jugando al ajedrez..."

Harry retuvo durante unos momentos su expresión de confusión en la cara, hasta que comprendió que Ron tenía toda la razón, y continuaron con el juego tras un sonoro bufido del moreno.

Llevaban los dos un buen rato con el ajedrez en la Sala Común, mientras Ginny jugaba escandalosamente con su mascota Arnold y Hermione, en el otro extremo de la sala, se entretenía leyendo "_La transformación moderna, consejos y aplicaciones_", recostada en un sillón.

Aprovechando su postura, Hermione fijó su vista en el pelirrojo, recorriendo con sus ojos todos los rincones del rostro del chico.

'_No lo entiendo... primero me besa y luego no quiere saber nada más de mí¿qué es lo que pretende?'_

Por su parte, Ron tampoco quitaba sus ojos de ella, procurando no ser visto. Estaba tan distraído absorto en la chica, que incluso permitió que Harry le comiera un peón, lo que hizo que el chico saltara de alegría y le espetara a su amigo: "¡Y ahora quién es el bueno!".

A pesar de estar a gusto junto a sus amigos, el pelirrojo no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Inconscientemente, se puso a recordar y sus orejas se pusieron tan coloradas que no se distinguían de su pelo. Enfadado consigo mismo, le comió una torre a Harry que volvió a maldecir su mala suerte.

'_¿Pero qué pretende que haga yo¿Qué me disculpe¡Fue ella la que me besó en la enfermería!'_

Después de lo sucedido, tanto Ron como Hermione, se habían estado evitando, a pesar de ser tan amigos como siempre la vergüenza y el nerviosismo que les invadía cada vez que se encontraban, era más fuerte que ellos.

Harry, que había observado todo, se estaba hartando bastante de esta situación. Había intentado aparentar que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero después de dos horas viendo como sus amigos se miraban de reojo furtivamente decidió que ya era el momento de intervenir.

-"Bueno, ya está bien"- dijo Harry en voz alta levantándose de sus silla. Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos con cara de extrañeza.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó Ron comiéndole su reina.

-"Vamos chicos. Sí vais a estar mirandoos de reojo todo el tiempo, al menos hacedlo más disimuladamente ¿no?"- Ginny miró a Harry y se tapó la boca con las manos para poder amortiguar su risa.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron como dos tomates al instante. La chica, nerviosamente, alternaba miradas de temor a Ron con otra furiosa hacia Harry que daba a entender lo que pensaba de él en ese momento mientras murmuraba algo como: "Yo jamás haría algo así".

Ron, que estaba tan rojo como su pelo estalló de repente.

-"¿Ah si, pues déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien me atacó en la enfermería"- gritó Ron levantándose bruscamente y caminando hacia ella con los puños apretados.

-"¡Yo no te ataqué!"- se defendió la chica incorporándose enfadada.

-"¡Te me tiraste al cuello, que viene a ser lo mismo!"- contestó el pelirrojo acercándose un poco más a ella.

El resto de la Sala Común estaba en completo silencio, pendientes de la discusión de los chicos.

-"¡Estaba bajo los efectos de una poción!"- replicó Hermione agitando los brazos desesperada- "Además"- añadió respirando hondo- "No fui yo la que empezó todo esto".

-"¿Qué insinúas¡Yo no empecé nada!".

-"¿Qué no?"- exclamó la chica frunciendo el ceño- "¡Fuiste tú el que me besó en el baño!".

Toda la Sala Común abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras Harry se tapaba la cara arrepintiéndose por momentos de haber empezado todo el jaleo.

-"¡Pero sólo lo hice para que te callaras!"- Ron se arrepintió al instante de decirlo. Ahora sí que había metido la pata, y la expresión de la chica no hacía sino confirmarlo.

-"Curiosa forma de taparle la boca a alguien"- dijo Hermione totalmente seria sin atreverse a mirarle, ya que los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo por momentos.

-"Sí"- contestó el chico intentando controlarse. Y, al igual que antes, dijo la frase qué más le iba a doler en su vida- "Y quiero que te quede claro que no lo volvería a hacer ni aunque me pagaran por ello".

-"Venga chicos"- dijo Ginny repentinamente a todos los que estaban curioseando por allí- "Aquí no hay nada que ver"- la pelirroja fue echando a todo el mundo que salía de allí entre protestas.

-"¡Y quién te ha pedido que hagas nada?"- gritó Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos.

-"Chicos, creo que..."

-"Será mejor que no te metas Harry"- dijo Ginny tristemente.

-"¡Pues bien!"- exclamó Ron ignorando a los chicos.

-"Pues vale!"- contestó Hermione en el mismo tono.

Y sin decir media palabra, los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras que daban acceso a sus respectivos dormitorios dando un sonoro portazo que casi derriba entera la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en la Sala Común mirándose asustados y preguntándose si no sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Caminando despacio, la pelirroja se acercó al chico y, tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, subió las escaleras dejando a Harry con una sonrisa y una creciente esperanza.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡No os podréis quejar! Son 21 páginas del Word. Siiii, ya se que llego un poquitín tarde, pero espero que todo este tiempo que os he hecho sufrir haya valido la pena. **

**¿Qué me decís de la escena de la enfermería¿Os ha gustado, a mí, particularmente me gusta bastante (jejejeje modestia la mía).**

**En fin, ahora os dejo con los reviews que como de costumbre son muchísimos. E**

**Estoy asombrada y halagada de que tantas personas lean mi fic! Ya he llegado a los 200 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos!.**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**titaroci : **Hola guapetona! Siento muchísimo haber tardado, pero como ya he explicado mi ordenador ha estado muy grave! Jejejeje... pero aquí estoy de nuevo (dando mucha caña). Muchas gracias por el review, me anima bastante saber que hay gente que lo lee (y bastante por lo que veo) y sobre todo saber que hay gente como tu que no fallan ni un solo capítulo. Para la próxima intentaré tardar menos (ya tengo escrito el argumento, sólo falta desarrollarlo). Espero que me dejes otro diciéndome que te ha parecido el cap. Espero no haberte defraudado con la escena de la enfermería!

Muchos besotes!

**MaRuZ** : Hola! Gracias por esperar tanto (santa paciencia) ¿Qué te ha parecido la escena de la enfermería? Jejejeje Hermione en plan salvaje sobre Ron, jejejejeje¿Te ha gustado?. Espero que sí y que no te haya decepcionado, la verdad es que yo me lo pasé bomba ideándola.

Gracias por tu review, me halagan bastante. Un besote enorme!

**Rosely** : Hello! Gracias por tu review, y siento haber tardado tanto. Ojalá te haya gustado también este capítulo! Besotes.

**sarah-keyko** : Hola! Estoy encantada de leerte. Ante todo mil perdones por la tardanza pero se me jorobó el anti virus y mi ordenador necesitaba un hospital para él solito! Con respecto al D/Hr, tengo que decir que, aunque lo tengo terminado aun no lo puedo publicar porque sigo sin internet (voy a updeitar el cap. Desde el curro- espero que no me pillen jejejeje-) . Muchas gracias por todo y espero que también te haya gustado el cap. No olvides dejarme un review con tu opinión guapetona!

Besotes.

**Beda Chang :** pues como verás he tardado lo que se dice "un huevo" en actualizar y lo siento muchísimo!. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te haya gustado el cap. La verdad es que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Para el próximo intentaré tardar menos (si es que telefónica se digna a darme el alta del ADSL). Muchos besotes Wapa y dejame un review please!

**Violet-potter** : Hola guapa! Gracias por tu review, como siempre me anima un montón saber que hay gente que lo lee (y lo mejor, que les gusta jejeje). Espero que te haya gustado, ojalá no te haya defraudado la "famosa" escena de marras! Muchos besotes. Bye!

**Tanina Potter** : Hola guapa! Pues dime que te ha parecido. Espero no haberte defraudado y que haya sido como lo esperabas. Siento mucho la tardanza yo estaba sufriendo más que nadie te lo aseguro!. Pero muchas gracias por seguir ahí y espero que me sigas dejando reviews! Besotes!

**Sirenita** : pues como veras, es una especie de erupción algo contagiosa jejejejeje... que es debida a la poción mal hecha que se tomó Hermione y lo de la enfermería... ya se sabe que mezclar puede resultar peligroso! Jejejeje. Bueno, espero queeste cap. Te haya gustado, verás que es algo mas largo (21 pag. Del word). No te olvides de dejarme el review! Besotes!

**ginevramweasley** : Hola guapa! Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Cuentame que te ha parecido Ok? Bye!

**PibyWeasley** : No sabes lo que me halaga que me digas eso. Es una alegría para mí saber que aun hay gente (a parte de las personas que siempre leen el fic) que lo descubre de nuevas y le gusta. Muchas gracias por leerlo y me encantaría que siguieras escribiéndome contándome tu opinión¿vale?. Besotes!

**NoRa: **Hola! Bueno, lo interesante de esto es que tarden un poquitín y lo pasen realmente mal hasta que estén juntos.. jejejejeje sip soy mala, pero como adelanto te diré que el el prox. Cap. Va a haber sorpresas! Besotes guapa!

**lucy-masl** : Hola guapa! Me allegro que te haya gustado el cap. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo pero fue por causas ajenas a mi! Gracias por el review, me gustaría que siguieras escribiéndome tu opinión (a pesar de ser una tardona) Ciao

**Hermione-133:** Hola guapa, pues si, soy Española. Es verdad que tenemos un humor algo característico jejejejejej, me alegro que lo hayas notado. Y gracias por leer el fic. También he de decirte que Harry y Ginny no son de mis parejas favoritas pero aquí

Debían estar juntos (por exigencias del guión jejejejeje). Muchos besotes y espero que sigas leyendo!

**hermy** : Hola guapa! Pues ante todo mil disculpas por la tardanza, estaba desesperda por no poder subirlo. Y después decirte que el one-shot lo tengo terminado desde hace una barbaridad pero como éste aún no he podido subirlo. Este cap. Lo voy a subir desde el curro, pero el D/Hr aun deberá esperar a que me den el alta del ADSL! Sorry! Gracias por todo guapa!

**Luxx** : chan ta ta chan! Y que te ha parecido la escenita de la enfermería? Rea así como te la esperabas? Espero que no te haya defraudado!. Gracias por estar ahí y leerlo, eso me ayuda a seguir subiendo los cap. A pesar de las adversidades (pongo cara de drama). Muchos besotes!

**Paula GM** : Holas! Gracias por escribirme, me alegro de que no te pareciera soso porque no es uno de mis cap. Favoritos y me quedó algo cortito. Pero con este me he resarcido, se ha hecho esperar pero bueno aquí está el resultado! Espero que también te haya gustado. Besotes!

**LauWG** : Hola, ante todo no me des las gracias por contestarte al review, soy yo quien te agradece que le escribas, me alegra mucho saber que la gente lee el fic y me escribe contándome su opinión, aun alucino con los 200 reviews, asi que muchas gracias guapa! Me alegra que te gustara el fic, bueno ahora sólo me queda por saber si este cap tambien te ha gustado! Besotes!

**principita** :Hola! Pues ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza! Besotes guapetona!

**MoNi WeAsLeY** : Hola! Pues como habrás visto en el capítulo, la erupción es provocada por la poción que se toma Hermione en clase de Snape y las consecuencias son la erupción y el contagio de Ron... Bueno, cuentame que te ha parecido el cap. Ok? Ciao!

**CoNnY-B** : Hola, pues este cap. No se queda atrás con Ron y Hermione jejejejeje... bueno cuentame tu opinión vale? Besotes

**Piskix** : Pues si con el 8 tarde con este… bueno, espero que también te haya gustado. Dime que te ha parecido vale? Muchos besotes!

**Jacqueline : **Hola jejejejeje… pues si que son lentitos, pero ahí está la gracia! Aunque aquí hay algo de tomate, y espera al próximo que va a haber más de una sorpresa! Besotes!

**vicky **: Pues ya está aquí el siguiente cap. Taaarde pero seguro! Jejejejeje. Bueno dame tu opinión vale? Besotes!

**Gemini-Left** : Hola, siento no haber podido leer la continuación del fic. (Y creemé que lo tengo como asuntos pendientes) pero no he tenido mucho tiempo en los últimos meses (bueno año prácticamente) pero me lo pienso leer! Y gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando! Besotes!

**Lalwen de Black** : Pues ya estoy aquí siento la tardanza! Besotes!

**Belu!** : Pues gracias por todo! Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic! Y espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome tu opinión! Besotes!

**Randypotter** :Bueno, espero que no tengas que esperar mucho más para verlos juntos!. Muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que me pongo colorada cuando me decís esas cosas. Pero espero que sigas leyendo y que no te defraude la historia! Gracias y besotes!

**hibari-chaan **: Hola, pues ya estoy aquí con más de lo mismo jejejejejeje... espero que también te haya gustado y siento muchísimo la tardanza! Besotes!

**DrAgOnCiTa** : Hola guapa pues ya estoy aquí. Espero que me sigas leyendo a pesar de la tardanza! Besotes.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el cap. De hay (parece un serial jejejejeje) Este viaje seguro que nos vemos pronto ¡Lo prometo, **

**Besotes **

**Bye**

**Leonysse Weasley**


	10. he subido el cap de la enfermeria

**NOTA:**

He subido el capitulo de la enfermería, pero por alguna extraña razón no sale advertido en la pagina principal ni envía el chapter alert. Pero si lo queréis leer es el capítulo nueve del fic.

Toda la escena de la enfermería bastante ampliada.

Besotes!

Leonysse Weasley.

PD: espero los reviews…


	11. El cumpleaños de Hermione

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**

**Bueno, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar... muuuuucho en realidad, sé que no tengo justificación ninguna y, en realidad, no merezco que me perdonéis, pero me gustaría que leyerais el capítulo y que me contarais que os ha parecido.**

**A mi personalmente me ha costado bastante hacerlo, porque no he tenido mucha inspiración... y la verdad creo que es un poco raro.**

**Sólo espero que no os defraude y que después de tanto tiempo aún os siga gustando el fic.**

**PD: son 29 hojas de word, he batido mi propio record. Sed buenos... dejadme reviews .**

* * *

-"¡Pues bien!"- exclamó Ron ignorando a los chicos.

-"Pues vale!"- contestó Hermione en el mismo tono.

Y sin decir media palabra, los dos desaparecieron por las escaleras que daban acceso a sus respectivos dormitorios dando un sonoro portazo que casi derriba entera la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en la Sala Común mirándose asustados y preguntándose si no sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Caminando despacio, la pelirroja se acercó al chico y, tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla, subió las escaleras dejando a Harry con una sonrisa y una creciente esperanza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 10: El cumpleaños de Hermione.**

-"Estoy perdido"- dijo Harry hundiéndose más en el sillón en el que se había sentado- "Ya no sé qué hacer, estos dos son tan... tan...".

-"Idiotas"- dijo Ginny terminando la frase, mientras le miraba de reojo y sonreía.

Desde hacía dos días Ron y Hermione volvían a estar como al principio. No se hablaban, se rehuían constantemente y cada vez que se nombraba a uno en presencia del otro cambiaban de tema de manera radical, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al pobre interlocutor, que lo único que quería era averiguar cómo era posible que dos personas pudieran llegar a tal extremo de testarudez.

-"Si"- afirmó Harry, sonriéndola de vuelta. Iba a añadir algo... Pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. Muy despacio fue soltando el aire, intentando relajar los deseos que tenía de tirarse encima de ella y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire.

-"Harry... ¿Te... te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- dijo Ginny tímidamente.

-"¡Claro!"- exclamó el chico, esperanzado al ver como las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaban.

-"¿De dónde... sacaste la idea de regalarme flores?"- preguntó la pelirroja desviando la vista a la alfombra.

Harry se quedó pálido. Pensaba que le estaba recriminando el haberle enviado las flores. Bueno, era cierto que ella era alérgica y que le causó un gran trastorno... ¡Pero él no lo sabía! No podía culparle por...

-"Harry"- dijo Ginny, extrañada al ver cómo el chico movía la cabeza hacia los lados con una expresión de terror en su cara- "¿Estás bien?".

-"¡Si!"- contestó, más exaltado de lo que pretendía- "Yo sólo... ¡Lo siento, no sabía que...!".

De repente se calló, bastante molesto, ya que a Ginny le había dado por tener en ese preciso instante un tremendo ataque de risa.

-"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"- preguntó, visiblemente irritado.

-"Nada... Bueno, tú. Te has puesto rojo".

-"¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si le regalo flores a la chica que me gusta, que por cierto resulta que es alérgica y además luego se va riendo de mi?".

No pudo seguir hablando ya que los suaves labios de la pelirroja le callaron besándolo lentamente.

-"No me estaba riendo de ti"- dijo separándose unos milímetros de él- "Me encantaron las flores, nadie había tenido un detalle así conmigo"- añadió enrojeciendo por completo.

Harry sonrió y la cogió de la cintura, acercándose para besarla nuevamente, pero ella le separó lentamente y se puso en pie. El chico la miró confuso, mientras ella le sonreía arrugando la nariz pícaramente.

-"Creo que tengo la solución"- le dijo tirando de él para levantarlo del sillón- "Vamos a ver a Hagrid".

-"¿A Hagrid¿Pero que...?".

-"Tu calla y sígueme"- le dijo dándole un rápido beso y saliendo sonriente por el hueco del retrato. Harry la miró y, resignado, salió detrás de ella.

OoOoOoOoO 

-"Hagrid¿estás ahí?"- Preguntó Harry llamando a la puerta insistentemente- "Ginny, aquí no hay nadie".

La cara de la pelirroja se puso seria y se dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos, buscando una alternativa a su plan, mientras Harry la veía, sentado en los escalones de la cabaña del profesor.

-"¡Ya lo tengo!"- gritó Ginny asustando a Harry, que se puso en pie de un brinco.

-"¿Qué tienes, Ginny?".

-"¡Hagrid!"- exclamó Harry, dando un nuevo respingo, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho, ante la sonrisa de Ginny, que no podía parar de reír al ver la cara de susto del moreno.

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- preguntó Harry, intentando normalizar sus pulsaciones.

-"Hablando con Dumbledore, le he pedido permiso para ir a ver a Norberto"- dijo, sollozando- "Le hecho tanto de menos...".

Los chicos se miraron fugazmente y después se acercaron a él.

-"Hagrid¿crees que será buena idea? Acuérdate de..."- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-"Sí, lo se, lo sé... Dumbledore dijo lo mismo... ¡Un gran hombre, Dumbledore!"- dijo Hagrid secándose una lagrimilla que le resbalaba por la nariz- "Pero... ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?".

-"¡Hermione y Ron!"- dijo Ginny sonriendo al máximo.

-"¿Les pasa algo?"- preguntó el semigigante, preocupado.

-"Eso es exactamente lo que queremos, y necesitamos tu ayuda. Ya no sabemos qué hacer"- dijo Ginny dando un codazo a Harry para que la ayudara.

-"Verás, Hagrid"- dijo Harry intentando explicarle- "Queremos que estos dos cabezotas se digan por fin que se quieren".

-"¿Qué se quieren?"- Hagrid abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de su cabaña- "Vaya, pero si... ¡ellos discuten!".

Ginny y Harry le miraron divertidos y se sentaron junto a él, encogiéndose de hombros y reprimiendo una carcajada.

-"Verás, Hagrid, las chicas son así de raras. Primero, te discuten todo y se enfadan por nada, pero la verdad es que se mueren por estar contigo"- dijo Harry, alzándose de hombros y ganándose una sonora colleja por parte de Ginny, que se había levantado furiosa y tenía en esos momentos una expresión exacta a la de la señora Weasley cuando se enfadaba.

-"¡Serás egocéntrico, Potter! Ni que todas fuéramos detrás de vosotros"- dijo sumamente enfadada- "¿Nos vas a ayudar o no, Hagrid?"- añadió, sentándose enfurruñada a su lado.

-"Claro, claro"- dijo Hagrid dirigiendo una mirada de apoyo a Harry, que parecía que se había quedado más pálido que un vampiro- "Sí, os ayudaré. A ver, pensemos...".

Los tres se quedaron largo rato sentados en los escalones, intentando pensar algo que pudiera serle útil para juntar a los dos Gryffindors. Hasta que unos ruidos extraños procedentes de dentro de la cabaña alertaron a Hagrid de que se había olvidado de dar de comer a su "pequeña mascota".

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Ginny asomándose a la puerta.

-"Esto... ¡nada, nada! Sólo, es que yo...".

-"¡Pero Hagrid, es un escreguto!"- exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-"Sí, yo... es que se me olvidó darle de comer... El pobre, necesita tanto mimo..."- dijo Hagrid mientras le acercaba un cubo de comida- "Lo siento chicos, creo que es mejor que os vayáis. Las visitas lo ponen muy nervioso"- los chicos asintieron, caminando hacia la puerta para salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

-"Hagrid, no nos has dicho que podemos hacer con estos dos"- exclamó Ginny, volviéndose e intentando deshacerse de los brazos de Harry, que tiraba de ella, rogándola que saliera de allí.

-"Ah si, es verdad... Pero ahora no tengo tiempo, chicos. Después de dar de comer a _Tinnywibbles _tengo que terminar el regalo de Hermione."- dijo Hagrid sin mirarles, intentando que su mascota le soltara el brazo- "Le estoy haciendo una casita para _Croockshanks_. ¡Solo me falta terminar las cortinas!"- añadió con entusiasmo.

Ginny le miró sonriente, mientras una bombilla se encendía en su cabeza. Acababa de dar con la solución perfecta. Sin pensárselo más, agarró del brazo a Harry y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-"¡Eso es! Muchas gracias Hagrid, eres un genio. Te adoro"- gritó la pelirroja mientras salía de la cabaña.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-"Vamos Ron¿ni siquiera vas a mirarla?".

Ginny, Harry y Ron se habían sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor a comer después de una preocupantemente intensa clase de pociones, en la que Hermione no había participado en absoluto. Es más, había estado tan ausente todo el tiempo que había echado a perder una poción que dominaba desde hacía meses, había perdido 50 puntos para su casa y, aparte de ignorarlos durante toda la clase, había salido prácticamente huyendo cuando Harry se acercó a ella, explicando que necesitaba ir urgentemente a la biblioteca.

-"Ya te he dicho que no, Harry"- contestó Ron, engullendo un trozo enorme de su pastel de carne y riñones- "Es ella la que me huye. Si no me quiere hablar es su problema, no el mío".

-"Pero alguien tendrá que dar el primer paso... Y tu... Bueno, hermanito, has de reconocer que te has comportado como un perfecto idiota"- dijo Ginny mirando hacia la puerta por donde entraba Hermione cargada de libros y con los ojos visiblemente enrojecidos. La pelirroja la saludó con la mano, gesto que correspondió la chica vagamente, pero al girar sus ojos y ver a Ron se giró inmediatamente para salir por la puerta del Gran Comedor- "¡Otra tonta! No entiendo como pueden existir dos personas tan orgullosas"- añadió señalando a su hermano mientras se levantaba- "Voy a por ella. Por culpa de vuestra testarudez casi no come".

Ginny salió corriendo detrás de ella, mientras Ron resoplaba disgustado.

-"Para ella todo es muy fácil"- dijo Ron, dejando de comer y hundiéndose en su silla- "Pero no es tan sencillo, no puede pretender que llegue delante suyo y le diga ¡Olvidalo¡Pasa conmigo el resto de tu vida!"- añadió haciendo aspavientos.

Harry se echó a reír, llamando la atención de todos los Gryffindor que había sentados allí, incluyendo la de Ginny y cierta castaña que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada a la mesa por la pelirroja.

-"Tío, estás peor de lo que pensaba ¡Te ha dado fuerte!"- exclamó Harry entre risas.

-"¡Déjate de tonterías!"- gritó Ron cruzándose de brazos, molesto- "No es verdad".

-"Ya, claro, y por eso no paras de mirarle de reojo".

-"Yo no la miro".

-"Claro, la miro yo...".

-"¡Ni se te ocurra...!"- Ron enrojeció por completo al comprender por donde iban los tiros. Su amigo le había pillado totalmente- "¡Bah! Es inútil discutir contigo".

-"Y tu, amigo, estás más que enamorado de ella"- dijo Harry señalando disimuladamente a Hermione, que comía de mala gana y que no se preocupaba de ocultar una mirada de odio profundo a Ginny. _'Debe de estar diciéndole lo mismo'_- pensó Harry mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-"¿De qué te ríes?"- preguntó Ron, bufando nuevamente.

-"¡Nada!"- exclamó Harry cambiando la expresión- "Es que creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema y hablar de qué le vamos a regalar a Hermione por su cumpleaños".

-"¿Qué?"- gritó Ron incorporándose en su asiento- "¡Pero no te acabo de decir que no quiero saber nada de ella! No pienso felicitarla, así que mucho menos regalarle nada".

-"Pero qué cabezón..."- susurró Harry, revolviéndose el pelo en señal de frustración- "Pues Ginny y yo estamos pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en Las Tres Escobas"- Ron puso mala cara al oírlo y bufó escandalosamente- "¡Vamos! Será divertido, no puedes negarte".

-"Pues mira, es muy fácil, a una N le sumas una O y te sale como resultado NO"- contestó el pelirrojo, tragándose entero un pastel de chocolate".

-"Vale"- dijo Harry alzándose de hombros. _'Di lo que quieras, porque vendrás, y te garantizo que acabaremos con esta tontería de una vez por todas'_- Pensó Harry sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que a Ginny se le cayera de golpe el tenedor al verle- "Pero si no vienes, lo menos que puedes hacer es acompañarme a Hogsmeade a por su regalo".

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ginny levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Harry, que le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-"¡Excelente!"- exclamó sonriendo y juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

-"¿Qué?"- Hermione la miró como si acabara de encontrar su tornillo perdido- "Ginny¿estás bien?".

-"Oh, sí... ¡Excelente!".

**OoOoOoOoO**

Esa misma tarde, después de hablar con Ginny y asegurarse de que Hermione iba a estar en la biblioteca todo el tiempo, Harry subió inmediatamente a por mapa del Merodeador, la capa invisible y... a por Ron, que estaba tirado encima de la cama intentando hacer los deberes de Pociones.

-"¡Aaahhh!"- gritó Ron nada más verlo entrar- "Te juro que cada día entiendo menos al grasiento de Snape. ¿Cómo pretende que hagamos la descomposición de elementos de la poción _'Quercus veris domestica'_ si ni siquiera nos ha dado las pautas para hacerla?"- se quejó el pelirrojo, cerrando de golpe su libro.

-"Creo que consiste en eso, Ron, en que las busques tú mismo"- contestó Harry abriendo su baúl- "¿Sabes?"- continuó sacando lo que había ido a buscar- "Si te hablaras con Hermione, no dudaría en ayudarte".

-"¿Ayudarme?"- Ron se incorporó de la cama de un salto y se le encaró con las manos en jarras- "¡Sabes que hace todo lo posible por no ayudarnos, Harry¡Le importamos un pimiento!".

-"Claro, por eso se pasaba horas intentando que comprendieras las distintas soluciones de la infusión de Berberastina"- contestó Harry apartándolo para coger su capa.

-"Sí, pero nunca nos deja copiar"- se quejó nuevamente Ron cogiendo la suya- "Si le importáramos no dejaría".

-"Precisamente por eso no nos deja, sobre todo a ti"- añadió Harry, haciendo que el pelirrojo enrojeciera hasta límites insospechados.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Ron salió de la habitación mientras su amigo se metía debajo de la capa y habría el mapa.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- susurró Harry bajando por las escaleras.

Nada más pasar el retrato de la señora Gorda, Ron se metió debajo, con cuidado de no asomar sus pies.

-"Está todo despejado"- dijo Harry enseñándole el mapa- "Vamos, el pasadizo de Honeydukes es el que está más cerca".

**OoOoOoOoO**

-"Hermione¡estás aquí!"- dijo Ginny feliz, corriendo entre los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-"¿Dónde quieres que esté si no?"- preguntó la castaña frotándose los ojos- "Estoy terminando la tarea de Snape. Nos ha puesto 50 centímetros de redacción sobre los ingredientes de...".

-"Ah, si, ya lo sé. Mi hermano, por culpa de eso, se ha pasado una hora buscándole sinónimos de idiota a Snape".

Ginny y Hermione se echaron a reír, ganándose una mirada severa de la señora Pince, que no toleraba que nada alterase la paz de su biblioteca. Inmediatamente, la expresión de la castaña pasó a una mucho más apenada.

-"No le está yendo bien¿verdad?"- susurró, cerrando su libro.

-"Ya sabes que sin ti... es un cazurro"- contestó Ginny, alzándose de hombros.

-"¡Ginny! Eso no es verdad, es inteligente... pero muy vago"- contestó Hermione, mirándola resignada. Sin darse cuenta, suspiró.

-"Eso lo dices porque estás tan enamorada de él que no ves la realidad"- soltó la pelirroja como quien habla del tiempo- "Mi hermano es tonto".

-"¡Qué dices!"- exclamó la castaña, levantándose y guardándose los libros en la mochila- "No es tonto... ¡Y no estoy enamorada!".

-"Si, eso es lo que tu te crees..."- susurró Ginny, saliendo tras ella, sonriendo. Esta batalla la había ganado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-"Vamos, Harry, no puede ser tan difícil. Cógele un libro y ya".

-"No es tan fácil, no quiero que sea cualquier cosa"- contestó Harry, mirando nuevamente el pasillo de su derecha- "Cumple 18, tiene que ser algo especial".

Ron estaba más que harto de ver tiendas, y Harry estaba desesperado porque ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguir que su amigo se interesara en comprarle un regalo a Hermione.

-"Qué mas da, es Hermione no tu novia... ¿O es que te gusta y...?".

-"Para para para para"- dijo Harry alzando las manos en señal de protección- "Ya sabes que no, es como mi hermana. ¿O es que estás celoso?"- añadió riéndose.

-"Bah, contigo no se puede. Te espero en Zonko, date prisa"- dijo Ron mientras daba la vuelta y salía por la puerta- "Celoso yo... menudo idiota".

Cansado de las tonterías de su amigo, salió de allí para ver lo que realmente le gustaba: los productos de Zonko.

'_Estoy harto de que siempre esté con la misma canción. Hermione esto... Hermione aquello... que si sus ojos están más tristes... su cara más pálida... su cintura más... ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!'_- Ron sacudió violentamente la cabeza, asustando a unos pobres niños que jugaban con sus escobas cerca de una pequeña tienda de artículos de regalo.

-"¿Qué miráis?"- gritó, haciendo que salieran corriendo. Encogiéndose de hombros, siguió caminando hacia la pequeña tienda, y se paró delante del escaparate. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato sorprendido, y su corazón dio un vuelco, latiendo muy deprisa. Había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Dudoso, se mordió el labio, gesto que le recordó enormemente a Hermione y, sonriendo de manera boba, pegó su frente en el cristal del escaparate.

-"No debería..."- dijo metiendo su mano derecha en el bolsillo. Sacó unas monedas y las contó para comprobar si tenía suficiente- "Perfecto, me llega"- tras guardárselas nuevamente, entró en la tienda, para salir minutos después con una pequeña cajita negra.

-"¡Ron!"- gritó Harry corriendo hacia él- "¿No estabas en Zonko¿Qué haces aquí?"- añadió mirando la tienda por encima del hombro del chico, que se apresuró a esconder el regalo en el bolsillo de su capa.

-"¡Nada!"- exclamó Ron, aparentando indiferencia- "Te esperaba".

-"Bueno, pues vamos a Zonko y nos compramos alguna cosa"- dijo Harry, empezando a caminar.

-"No"- exclamó Ron, haciendo gestos con sus manos como si lo que menos le apeteciera hacer fuera ir allí- "Mejor vamos al castillo, se está haciendo tarde".

-"¿Tu estás bien?"- preguntó el moreno, siguiéndole completamente asombrado- "Pero si llevabas ahorrando todo el verano para comprarte cosas allí".

-"Sí, pero creo que es mejor invertirlo en algo más especial"- contestó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry sonrió divertido, estaba seguro de que se lo había gastado en un regalo para Hermione- "Por cierto¿qué le has comprado al final?"- preguntó Ron, tanteando.

-"¡Ah, le he cogido un estuche de plumas con pergaminos y tinta. Ginny me comentó que le había echado el ojo este verano".- Contestó Harry buscando un sitio escondido para poder cubrirse con la capa sin ser visto.

-"Genial... entonces le entusiasmará"-Ron sonrió encantado mientras agarraba fuertemente la cajita dentro de su bolsillo _'Definitivamente, le gustará'_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Durante el resto de la semana las cosas siguieron su curso natural, es decir, ignorancia absoluta. Harry y Ginny ya estaban empezando a desesperarse porque su plan, no sólo no funcionaba sino que parecía retroceder por momentos.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se huían constantemente, tanto que cada vez que tenían que ir a clase hacían verdaderas carreras de obstáculos con tal de no cruzarse por el camino. Esta situación repercutía considerablemente en Harry, que completamente influenciado por sus dos amigos, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared obviamente sin darle la razón a ninguno.

Aparte de esto, tenían un verdadero problema añadido con el que por supuesto no habían contado en un principio... algo que el moreno y la pelirroja habían empezado a llamar el triángulo de las Kru-Til-Good...

Hermione estaba comenzando a ser víctima de una campaña de acoso y derribo por parte de Víktor quien había empezado a cansarse del papel de amigo y ahora buscaba algo más... divertido para él. Mientras que Ron, no conforme con ser perseguido por la gemela Patil pegajosa, también tenía que huir de Luna que se había propuesto perseguirle para demostrarle las maravillas de los Chizpurfles y de cómo sus babas pueden favorecer el impulso amoroso dentro de la pareja.

Lo que dejaba en una situación bastante imposible para una más que poco probable reconciliación.

-"Buf, te prometo que ya no se que hacer"- dijo Ginny sentándose en una silla con una cadeneta llena de duendes saltarines-"Ya se lo he explicado cien veces y no me quiere escuchar, son terriblemente cabezotas"- gritó tirando los adornos al suelo.

-"¿Me lo dices... o me lo cuentas...?- preguntó Harry apuntando su varita hacia la cadeneta que se colocó perfectamente en una de las diagonales del local.

Harry y Ginny se habían escapado esa tarde para terminar, por fin, los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de Hermione ya que esperaban, fuera la oportunidad y el escenario perfecto para que los dos seres más orgullosos de la tierra dieran su brazo a torcer y se declararan de una vez por todas. Y habían decidido que sería en las Tres Escobas, ya que el cumpleaños de su amiga caía en sábado y, afortunadamente, Madame Rosmerta no había puesto ninguna objeción para utilizar su local.

Después de discutir insistentemente con el pelirrojo, se encargaron ellos dos solos de todo lo necesario ya que Ron se negó tajantemente a colaborar mínimamente en nada que tuviera que ver con "la castaña traidora" como la solía llamar últimamente.

-"Es que me desesperan, el idiota de mi hermano no quiere asomar la nariz por aquí, y si no viene se va a ir a la porra todo nuestro plan y..."- Ginny hablaba muy deprisa, nerviosa por la repentina cercanía del chico que había caminado hacia ella para ayudarla con los adornos.

-"Tranquila, le he dicho que necesitamos que traiga a Hermione. No le queda más remedio que venir."- contestó el moreno quitándole de las manos una caja grande llena de serpentinas de colores.

-"¿Y si no quiere?"- preguntó ella dudosa, alejándose sutilmente de él.

-"Estoy seguro de que lo hará"-contestó Harry dándose la vuelta y terminando de poner los adornos en las mesas-"Creo que le ha comprado un regalo, cuando estuvimos en Hogsmeade no quiso ir a Zonko, y me consta que tenía dinero de sobra..."- añadió sonriendo de lado.

-"¿De verdad?"- Ginny sonrió exageradamente-"Si no fueran tan orgullosos... sería todo tan fácil... Bueno, espero que a mí no me pase lo mismo..."- comenzó a decir la chica mientras se armaba de valor y caminaba despacio hacia él. _'Creo que ha llegado el momento...'_- "Espero que el chico que me gusta sea lo suficientemente capaz para... decírmelo"- añadió nerviosamente mientras cogía un cartel de "Feliz cumpleaños Hermione" del suelo.

Harry la miró sin saber que hacer. A su cerebro le costó asimilar la información que le estaban ofreciendo.

Tras un rato en el que Ginny, impaciente por la reacción del chico, se dedicó a revolver entre los adornos buscando algo lo suficientemente contundente para darse por estúpida, Harry salió de su confusión sonriendo exageradamente y caminó hasta la pelirroja que se estaba peleando descaradamente con una cadeneta que se había enrollado complicadamente en sus pies.

Ginny respiró hondo resignada, sabía que, después de las negativas que le había estado dando al chico, era del todo comprensible que Harry ya se hubiera aburrido de ella. Al estar de espaldas intentando ignorar los martilleos e su corazón y procurando reprimir la vergüenza mientras intentaba desenredar sus pies de la cadeneta, no notó como un Harry extremadamente feliz caminaba hacia ella hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El chico la estaba acariciando la espalda tan suavemente que sólo notaba un leve cosquilleo.

La pelirroja cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del chico que habían ido subiendo lentamente hacia el cuello, cogiéndola de la barbilla para girarla hacia él y poder cogerla de la cintura con la otra mano y pegarla completamente a su cuerpo.

-"Ginny yo..."- dijo Harry con voz ronca acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

-"No Harry... creo... creo que..."- comenzó a decir la pelirroja notando el aliento del chico en sus labios- "Te debo una disculpa...".

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase, Harry sin poder aguantar más la había callado besándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El moreno había dejado de pensar, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. Le daban igual todas las disculpas, excusas e inconvenientes que pudiera darle la chica, en esos momentos a lo único que obedecía era al impulso que le obligaba a retener a Ginny entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin conocimiento.

Poco a poco se fueron separando con una sonrisa tímida en los labios, sin soltarse del todo de su abrazo.

-"¿Eso... es... que me aceptas?"-preguntó el moreno susurrando sin creérselo aún.

-"Eso es un... quiero estar contigo... así que no me hagas daño¿vale?"- contestó la chica mirándole dulcemente. Harry la abrazó tan efusivamente que casi la tiró al suelo mientras la chica no paraba de reír feliz de tener a Harry.

-"Sabes que jamás haría eso Ginny. Me importas demasiado"-sentenció Harry dándola un pequeño beso en la nariz-"Además si lo hago, probablemente tus hermanos-y en especial Ron-acabarían con mis costillas"-añadió con algo de miedo en su voz.

-"Eso, cariño"-dijo Ginny pasándole un dedo sensualmente por el brazo-"...tenlo por seguro..."-añadió echándose a reír.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-"¡Vamos Hermione!"-gritó Ginny golpeando la puerta del baño-"Los chicos ya están abajo".

Hermione soltó un sonoro bufido y salió enfadada del baño. No era una sorpresa para ella que ni Lavender, y mucho menos Parvati la felicitaran... pero ni por un momento creyó que su mejor amiga se olvidaría de su cumpleaños¡su cumpleaños!.

-"¡Ya te he dicho que salía enseguida!"- contestó bastante malhumorada mirándola fijamente.

-"Pero eso fue hace diez minutos y yo ¡tengo hambre! Hermione"-contestó la pelirroja cogiendo su chaqueta-"Vámonos ya"-añadió tirando de ella.

Hermione se adelantó con paso acelerado. Mientras Ginny la seguía riendo... por lo visto todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Ahora sólo faltaba la colaboración del resto y, especialmente... de Ron.

'_Eso si que va a ser difícil...espero que mi hermano no lo estropee...'_

-"Buenos días"-dijo Hermione gruñona mientras se sentaba en el único asiento que quedaba libre en su mesa... al lado de Ron.

Al parecer este no iba a ser su día. Como pudo constatar ninguno de sus amigos se acordaba de algo tan simple como su cumpleaños. Después de estar juntos durante siete años no podían acordarse de su maldito cumpleaños...

La castaña les miró disimuladamente, todos parecían tener mejores cosas que hacer. Harry y Ginny, que estaban enfrente de ella, se estaban comportando demasiado raros, cuchicheando y buscando cualquier oportunidad para rozarse disimuladamente, y Ron... bueno, él buscaba cualquier excusa para no tener que mirarla.

Con desgana cogió la cuchara y se puso a comer mirando de soslayo a Ron que no paraba de juguetear con algo dentro de su bolsillo. Después de dos cuchadas no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó, disculpándose apresuradamente mientras recogía su libro de Runas Antiguas y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ron levantó la cabeza y la vio salir cabizbajo, inmediatamente dejó de comer. Sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago que estaba seguro no era por los cinco bollos de hojaldre que había engullido. Algo dentro de él se había partido al ver a su castaña suspirar tristemente... y odiaba sentirse así.

-"Chicos, nos vemos luego. Voy a la biblioteca"-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose mientras su hermana y Harry lo miraban como si acabaran de ver a Voldemort con tutú rosa.

-"¿Qué?".

-"¿Cómo?".

Ron les miró exasperado maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. _'¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?'_, la verdad era que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido ir a la biblioteca. La influencia de Hermione estaba empezando a ser demasiado grande.

-"Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Pociones"-dijo intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible.

-"Oh... vale tío"-dijo Harry sin quitar aún su cara de profundo asombro-"Si ves a Hermione podrías aprovechar y decirle que te acompañe esta tarde a las Tres Escobas"-añadió comiendo un trozo de tostada.

-"No pienso decirle nada..."-murmuró el pelirrojo entre dientes saliendo rápidamente de allí.

Ginny y Harry cruzaron los dedos rogando a Merlín que esa noche saliera todo perfecto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-"¡Mierda!"-exclamó Hermione sentándose bruscamente en el suelo-"Está claro que hoy no es mi día"-miró a su alrededor apesadumbrada mientras recogía los restos de su mochila rota.

-"_¡Reparro!_"

La castaña levantó la vista y se encontró con los profundos ojos negros de Viktor que le tendía una mano.

-"Gracias Viktor"- dijo ella aceptándola y sonriéndole agradecida.

-"No es nada, prrreciosa. Porr cierrto... felicidades"-Viktor la tomó delicadamente de la mano y se la besó suavemente.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Por fin alguien se había acordado de su cumpleaños. _'Pero no es Ron'_. Mientras la imagen de un pelirrojo llenaba sus pensamientos agachó la cabeza sin notar que el cuerpo del chico se había ido acercando peligrosamente hacia ella, y su mano le rozaba lentamente la cintura.

Al levantar los ojos vio su boca a milímetros de la suya y su corazón empezó a martillear con fuerza. Pero a diferencia de la sensación que le ofrecía la cercanía de Ron, con Viktor sentía angustia, recelo y unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

-"Viktor no..."

-"Shhh..."-susurró él rozándole los labios con su dedo índice-"Hoy es tu cumpleaños... déjame celebrrarrlo contigo".

La cara de Hermione enrojeció por completo, _'¿En que estaba pensando Viktor?'_

Ron caminaba distraído con la mochila arrastrando por el suelo. No se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer... ¡Ir él un sábado por la mañana a la biblioteca!. Debería estar jugando al Quidditch con Harry y no pensando en que si no terminaba el trabajo Hermione se sentiría decepcionada.

'_Hermione...'_

-"Viktor no..."

-"Shhh... hoy es tu cumpleaños..."

'_Es ella'_. Ron al oír la voz de su amiga se escondió detrás de una columna intentando ver con quien hablaba la castaña. Su cara pasó a un rojo profundo al ver como los brazos de "Vicky" la agarraban exageradamente de la cintura. Al parecer, ella se resistía.

-"Pero no lo suficiente"-se dijo en voz alta apretando los puños-"Si quiere tanto estar con "Vicky", que la lleve él a su fiesta"-exclamó caminando furioso hacia la pareja.

-"¡Ron!"-Hermione se separó bruscamente de Viktor quien miró con rabia al recién llegado.

-"No os preocupéis"-dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo indiferencia-"Sólo venía a decirte que te pases esta tarde por Las Tres Escobas, Harry quiere hablar contigo"- añadió en el tono más frío y cortante que pudo utilizar.

-"¿Harry?"-La voz de Hermione sonó nerviosa, le temblaba tanto que por un momento temió que Ron se diera cuenta, pero al parecer a él le importaba un comino que ella estuviera allí con el búlgaro puesto que ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla a la cara-"¿Para... para qué?"- preguntó intentando aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que sólo deseaba besarle a él.

-"¿Me ves cara de saberlo?"- Ron se maldijo por ser tan idiota, así jamás conseguiría que su amiga se fijara en él... pero sólo de pensar que estaba abrazada al búlgaro le enfurecía de sobremanera. Por primera vez en el rato que llevaba allí levantó la vista y se odió a sí mismo por hacerlo. Lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

Hermione se mordía el labio nerviosa mientras retorcía inconscientemente un pliegue de su chaqueta. Viktor al darse cuenta, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, que la castaña ni notó ya que sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el pelirrojo que la miraba con celos en sus ojos.

-"Ron..."-susurró la chica mirándole a los ojos.

-"Tú sólo ve y punto"-Ron se giró y se alejó caminando por donde había venido, pensando en porqué no podía sacarla de su cabeza, porqué no podía ser todo como al principio... _'Simple'_- le dijo una voz en su cabeza- _'Porque la quiero...'_.

-"Herr-mio-ne".

La castaña se había quedado mirando fijamente el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Ron. Todo su mundo empezó a girar y, en ese momento, lo único que quería era salir corriendo y que se la tragara la tierra de una vez por todas. Odiaba sentirse así... vaya que si lo odiaba.

-"Herr-mio-ne.."- la grave voz del búlgaro retumbó por todo el pasillo sobresaltando a Hermione que se giró al momento mirándole triste.-"Tú... vas a irr?"-le preguntó tomándola de las manos.

-"No... no sé..."-contestó confusa. Su mente sólo repetía las palabras de Ron¿realmente habían sido tan frías como habían sonado en su cabeza?. Probablemente sí.-"Supongo que sí... si Harry quiere hablar conmigo será por algo..."

Viktor la miró desconcertado. Estaba tan impactada por la escenita con el pelirrojo que no se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de sus palabras. ¿Para qué demonios la quería ver Harry en las Tres Escobas, si fuera algo importante se lo diría aquí, en Hogwarts. ¿Y, por qué tenía que ir ella sola y no la acompañaban sus amigos, definitivamente, la chica más lista de Hogwarts no se había dado cuenta de que algo raro tramaban sus amigos.

-"Entonces yo irré contigo"-dijo Viktor acercándose a ella nuevamente-"Y después... podemos celebrrarrlo".

Hermione le miró y exclamó un débil "Vale", sin estar completamente segura de a qué estaba contestando.

**OoOoOoOoO**

'_En fin... aunque sólo vaya con Viktor, tendré que ponerme algo decente...'_

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Hermione seguía indecisa delante del armario. Iba a salir con Viktor por lo que no le apetecía para nada arreglarse demasiado, pero por otra parte... bueno también iba a ver a Harry y... ¿y si con él estaba Ron?.

-"¡No, deja de pensar tonterías"- se dijo en voz alta mientras revolvía en el armario-"Será mejor que te convenzas de que es a Viktor al único que le importas".

Al final se decidió por unos normales vaqueros que se ceñían perfectamente a sus caderas, ignorando completamente lo que ese pequeñísimo detalle pudiera despertar en su "cita". Después de estar diez minutos mirando todas sus blusas, se dijo que ya era el momento de estrenar aquella tan bonita que le había regalo su madre y que nunca había encontrado el momento de ponérsela.

La blusa en cuestión, de un bonito color blanco, se adaptaba perfectamente a su cintura sin ser ajustada y dejaba sus pecosos hombros al descubierto mientras cubría sus delgados brazos con una fina gasa semitransparente. Por último se recogió el pelo en un despeinado moño que sujetó, sorprendentemente bien, con su varita dejando unos rebeldes rizos ondear cerca de su barbilla.

Después de mirarse un par de veces en el espejo, sin mucho convencimiento salió de la habitación, rogándole a Merlín que quien estuviera esperándole fuera un guapo pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-"Vaya, estás... incrreíble..."

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Viktor, que estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La castaña, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, terminó de bajar las escaleras mientras veía como el búlgaro la recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo. Sin saber por que se sintió bastante incómoda.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó extrañada llegando hasta él-"Pensaba que habíamos quedado en la puerta de la biblioteca¿cómo has entrado?".

-"Tu amigo pelirrojo me ha dejado pasarr"-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla en la mejilla-"Estaba tan atontado con su chica, Parrv..."-añadió con malicia. Esa noche pensaba pasar a mayores con Hermione y no le importaba pisar a quien hiciera falta, aunque le rompiera el corazón a la chica que en ese momento había palidecido repentinamente.

-"Parvati"-susurró ella intentando esquivarlo para dirigirse hacia el retrato de la señora gorda-"Es su novia, y se llama Parvati"-añadió intentando aguantarse las lágrimas.

-"Bueno sí, qué más da..."-dijo Viktor cogiéndola de la cintura-"He prreparrado una tarrde estupenda. Vamos a verr a tu amigo y después... serrás todo parra mí".

Hermione le miró confundida y se mordió el labio nerviosa. _'No... definitivamente...hoy no es mi día'_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-"¡Ron, si me llegas a decir que la ibas a traer te habría dicho que te quedaras en Hogwarts"-exclamó Harry visiblemente nervioso.

-"¿Y qué querías que hiciera, me siguió ¡no puedo despegármela!"-contestó mirando hacia todos lados. Después de una hora, por fin, había conseguido dar esquinazo a Parvati.

Las Tres Escobas estaba a reventar de gente. Habían llegado ya todos los amigos de Hermione y, por supuesto, chicos que lo único que querían era bebida gratis aunque, afortunadamente para ellos, no había ninguna serpiente a la vista.

En las mesas, abarrotadas, se podían ver numerosos paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo llenos de flores de papel junto a una enorme tarta (hecha, por supuesto por la señora Weasley) en la que rezaba, con letras exageradamente grandes: "Feliz cumpleaños Hermi".

-"¿Hermi?"-preguntó Harry mirando la tarta fijamente.

-"Mi madre dijo que no cabía su nombre entero, es demasiado largo"-contestó Ginny alzándose de hombros"-"Por cierto..."-añadió mirando a Ron-"¿Qué le has comprado tú?"-le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ron enrojeció de pies a cabeza y paseó su sus ojos por los adornos del techo que, de pronto, le parecieron tremendamente interesantes.

-"Yo... nada, ya os dije que no pensaba hacer nada".

-"Sí, bueno... también dijiste que no vendrías y, a menos que seas un holograma, yo te veo aquí..."-contestó Harry en tono sarcástico.

-"¿Qué¿holofrana?"- Ron le miró como si acabara de decir que le parecía sexy que Crabbe bailara en tanga de leopardo- "He venido porque todo el mundo está aquí, pero no esperes que me acerque a ella"-contestó suspirando-"Me imagino que vendrá con Krum"- añadió sentándose en una esquina.

-"Eso es porque eres un perfecto idiota, hermano"- exclamó Ginny cruzándose de brazos-"Sólo tenías que traerla¡no era tan difícil!".

-"Además Krum no está invitado"-dijo Harry apoyándose en la pared mientras se revolvía el pelo. La pelirroja tuvo que emplear una fuerte dosis de autocontrol para no lanzarse a su cuello y besarlo allí mismo.

-"Pues ahora ya sí"-dijo Ron con cara de enfado. Al ver que los dos chicos le miraban sin comprender, tuvo que explicarles lo que aún le provocaba un fuerte dolor de estómago-"Estaban besándose cuando se lo dije... les interrumpí, se lo solté y me marché".

-"No te creo Ron"-Ginny se levantó resignada y se alejó de ellos caminando hacia un grupo de Ravenclaws.

-"Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver si viene Hermione"- dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas al pelirrojo en el hombro. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que tampoco le creía.

El moreno salió de allí agradecido de poder respirar un poco de aire por fin, entre el jaleo que armaban los chicos y las tonterías de Ron estaba empezando a hartarse.

Al cabo de diez minutos, por fin vio bajar por la calle a su amiga que iba rehuyendo disimuladamente las manos de Viktor, quien se empeñaba una y otra vez en agarrarla de la cintura, sin querer darse cuenta de la cara de molestia que ponía Hermione al intentar hacerlo.

'_Claro... la cara de una perfecta enamorada'_-pensó con ironía Harry al recordar las palabras de Ron. Dándose prisa entró de nuevo al local.

-"¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!"-gritó Harry mientras apagaba las luces del bar-"y no parece muy contenta de estar con _Vicky_"-susurró al pelirrojo que al instante fue abordado por Parvati. La chica parecía querer marcar su terreno.

-"¡SILENCIO!"-gritó Ginny preparándose delante de la puerta.

-"Viktor, tal vez sea mejor que entre sola. Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí"-Hermione estaba temblando de los nervios, esperaba que dentro no sólo estuviera Harry, y no creía que fuera la mejor idea que el búlgaro entrara con ella.

Pero lo que Hermione desconocía es que Krum tenía otros planes... él creía exactamente lo mismo... y no le daría esa oportunidad al pelirrojo.

-"No te prreocupes. Te acompaño".

Suspirando resignada, Hermione abrió la puerta del bar y lo que vio la asustó tanto como la llenó de alegría...

-"¡SORPRESA!"

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir rápidamente mientras notaba como varios brazos la rodeaban. Harry, Ginny, Dean, Neville... estaban todos… había incluso gente que no conocía o solo lo hacía a fuerza de verles en los pasillos del castillo. Pero lo mejor de todo... lo que realmente hacía que le faltara la respiración y le temblara todo el cuerpo era que allí, de pie, entre las caras sonrientes de sus mejores amigos... estaba él mirándola completamente embobado.

Ignorando completamente a su acompañante, que estaba parado intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, caminó hasta el centro del local con sus amigos.

-"Feliz cumpleaños tontorrona"-dijo Ginny abrazándola nuevamente.

-"¿Pensabas que nos habíamos olvidado de ti?"-preguntó Harry haciéndose el gracioso mientras le servía una cerveza de mantequilla.

-"Chicos... yo..."-balbuceó Hermione con los ojos llorosos- "Pensaba... ¡Soy una tonta¿cómo puedo haber pensado eso de vosotros?"-exclamó abrazándolos de vuelta.

A partir de ese momento las risas no se hicieron esperar. Feliz al ver que a sus amigos les seguía importando igual que siempre, se centró en divertirse con sus amigos dejando completamente olvidado a Viktor, quien se veía bastante enfadado por todo eso. Su tarde "especial" se había ido al traste y, para colmo, tenía que soportar como el pelirrojo se la comía con los ojos aunque afortunadamente aún no había reunido el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella... _'Afortunadamente'_.

-"¡Harry!"-exclamó Hermione abriendo su regalo-"¿Cómo sabías que quería esto?"-le preguntó sonriendo agradecida.

-"Me lo dijo un petirrojo"-contestó él riendo mientras señalaba a Ginny, que estaba intentando echar disimuladamente a Krum.

-"Lo siento"-susurró la castaña, agachando avergonzada la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué?"-Harry le levantó suavemente la cabeza acariciándole la barbilla-"Es tu cumpleaños, disfruta".

-"Sí, pero he sido injusta. Ginny y tú habéis organizado esto y yo os he tratado fatal...".

-"Bueno, Ron también ha colaborado un poco"-mintió Harry descaradamente. Hermione se sorprendió y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha donde el pelirrojo parecía discutir con Parvati que no se había separado de él en toda la fiesta-"Aunque no lo demuestre, le importas mucho"-la castaña enrojeció completamente y sonrió de manera triste.

-"Pues no lo parece"-dijo con voz suave más para sí misma que para Harry.

Ignorando la mirada reprobadota de Harry, se volvió hacia Ron mirándole con dulzura. La verdad es que el pelirrojo no se veía nada contento estando junto a la chica. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a recorrerlo lentamente... su nariz pecosa..., sus ojos..., sus labios...

Hermione se humedeció los suyos recordando inconscientemente sus besos..., sus manos...

-"Hermione...¿Me estás escuchando?".

-"¿Qué¡sí Harry!"-confesó avergonzada al darse cuenta en lo que había estado pensando.

-"Hermione, soy Ginny. Llevo media hora hablándote"-dijo Ginny que había vuelto junto a ellos-"¿Qué mirabas tanto¿o debo decir a quién?"-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-"¡No miraba a nadie, sólo... pensaba..."- contestó la castaña queriendo que se la tragara la tierra-"Qué... qué me decías?".

-"Que voy a ir a por el regalo de Hagrid. No podía venir y nos ha pedido que te lo demos nosotros".

-"Vale, yo me quedo aquí"-dijo Hermione caminando hacia una mesa- "pero procurad no hacer manitas por el camino, hace tiempo que no veo a Ron y podría estar en cualquier parte"- añadió la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

-"¿Cómo sabes tú...?"-preguntó Harry con la cara como un tomate mientras Ginny abría y cerraba la boca sin poder hablar-"Debí de imaginarme que te darías cuenta".

Hermione se echó a reír y les guiñó un ojo asegurándoles que ella no diría absolutamente nada mientras les abrazaba feliz por la noticia.

Después de que los chicos se fueran, Hermione se echó a reír nuevamente. Parece mentira que no se dieran cuenta de lo obvios que estaban siendo, con sólo mirarles a los ojos se daba uno cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Con gesto cansino cogió una cerveza de mantequilla y se la llevó a la boca pensando lo mucho que le gustaría estar así con Ron...

Mientras se sentaba comenzó a recorrer con la mirada todo el local. Por todas partes había chicos riendo y bailando sin parar. Sin duda sus amigos habían hecho un buen trabajo, estaba todo adornado con cadenetas de colores y los regalos habían resultado perfectos. Todo era perfecto... menos una cosa: Ron.

Le buscó por todos lados, pero desde hacía un rato parecía haberse evaporado de la fiesta. Y lo mismo debía de pensar Parvati, que volvía enfadada del baño gritando a los cuatros vientos lo desconsiderado que era Ron Weasley. Su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente ¿y si se había ido¿y si estaba allí sólo por compromiso o porque su hermana lo había llevado a rastras?

Esos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos nuevamente, con una sensación de angustia vio como Viktor se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos. Al verlo, se levantó bruscamente y salió de las Tres Escobas por la puerta trasera intentando no ser vista por el chico, no estaba preparada para enfrentar los reproches del búlgaro... pero tampoco lo estaba para esto...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ron ya no podía más, estaba terriblemente enfadado por resultar ser tan cobarde. Se suponía que era un Gryffindor...¡por Merlín¡Un Gryffindor!. Era valiente... debía ser valiente... pero cada vez que la veía...

Le sudaban las manos, le temblaba el cuerpo y las imágenes de sus besos, el sabor de sus labios... lo único que conseguían era incrementar su temor y la certeza de que ella jamás sería para él. Y además estaba el hecho de que Hermione se besaba con Viktor... el idiota búlgaro sin cerebro.

Necesitaba aire, la fiesta lo estaba asfixiando y sus ganas de besarla no parecían disminuir en absoluto. Había decidido ignorarla, no hablar con ella, pero sentía su mirada fija en él. Sus ojos, tristes, le decían que lo añoraba y le rogaban en silencio que se acercara a ella. Pero no podía, sabía que si lo hacía moriría por rozarla... por sentirla...

El pelirrojo agitó la cabeza dejando que la suave brisa le revolviera el pelo. Había decidido salir al patio del local, si no probablemente Parvati lo estaría asfixiando de nuevo. Le parecía mentira que esa chica no se diera por vencida, ya no sabía que más hacer para que lo dejara en paz, por mucho que la morena se esforzara jamás sería ella.

Sin darse cuenta sacó de su bolsillo la cajita que había llevado todo este tiempo junto a él. El regalo de Hermione, que le había costado todo sus ahorros del verano. Pero no le importaba, si era para ella sería capaz de ofrecerle el infinito.

-"Hermione..."- susurró con voz lo suficientemente audible sin darse cuenta-"si tan sólo supieras...".

-"¿Que tengo que saber?"-Ron se giró sobresaltado. Y la vio , de pie junto a la puerta más guapa que nunca.

Parecía estar acalorada, por el ambiente de la fiesta, pensó. Iluminada por la tenue luz de una pequeña antorcha parecía casi irreal. Su corazón comenzó a bombear nervioso y se apresuró a guardar la cajita nuevamente en su bolsillo poniéndose de pie torpemente.

-"Nada... yo..."-contestó nervioso.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta y, armándose de valor, se acercó lentamente a él.

-"Yo... no te he visto en toda la tarde, pensaba que... bueno, todavía somos amigos ¿no?"-preguntó Hermione intentando no mirarle a los ojos, sentía que si lo hacía se tiraría encima de él sin remedio.

-"Sí, claro... pero yo no sabría si querrías"-contestó Ron algo azorado-"ya sabes por...Viktor"-la castaña le miró largamente dudando en si reprenderle por pensar eso. Pero luego desistió al ver lo que se estaba esforzando en no molestarla, le estaría costando un tremendo esfuerzo no llamarle "Vicky".

-"No, la verdad es que le he dejado plantado. No... no le aguanto demasiado"-confesó bajando nuevamente la mirada, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-"Hermione yo..."

-"Ron yo..."

Los dos chicos se echaron a reír, pero inmediatamente se callaron enrojeciendo. La última vez que les pasó algo así acabaron besándose como locos en la enfermería del castillo.

-"A la mierda Hermione".

Jamás supo de donde sacó el valor, pero lo hizo.

Y ella jamás supo como pasó, pero le correspondió.

Sin pensarlo, casi como por instinto, Ron hizo lo que llevaba días deseando. Se acercó impulsivamente a ella y, tras rodearla con sus brazos, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 10¿Qué os ha parecido?. Está medio raro ¿verdad?.**

**Bueno, al principio intenté hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Harry y Ginny y luego se me lió la cosa. En fin espero que os haya gustado...**

**Por cierto GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABÉIS DEJADO REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR y perdonadme que no os conteste en este capítulo, pero no se si me van a dejar subirlo (no se si ocupa demasiado), pero os pienso contestar uno por uno más adelante y el doble si me dejáis reviews.**

**PLEASY PLEASY PLEASY!**

**MUCHOS BESOTES A TOOOOOODOS**

**BYE**

**LEONYSSE WEASLEY**


	12. Un secreto a voces

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.

Hola! Ya estoy aquí, y no os podéis quejar, os he dado capricho a los que me habéis pedido un capítulo largo y creo que lo he conseguido... 39 páginas de word! Me he superado a mí misma! Jejejejeje.

Bueno, lo he intentado subir lo antes posible, exactamente 1 mes y 1 día después. Y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente que seguro será tan largo como este. Afortunadamente las ideas me están invadiendo la cabeza y queda fic para rato. ¡HAN VUELTO MIS MUSAS!.

Bueno, os dejo ya que leáis el capítulo!

Besotes!

Anteriormente...

-"A la mierda Hermione".

Jamás supo de donde sacó el valor, pero lo hizo.

Y ella jamás supo como pasó, pero le correspondió.

Sin pensarlo, casi como por instinto, Ron hizo lo que llevaba días deseando. Se acercó impulsivamente a ella y, tras rodearla con sus brazos, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**CAPITULO 11. UN SECRETO A VOCES**

No sabían donde estaban, ni por qué habían ido allí... ni si los estarían esperando... lo único de lo que se preocupaban en ese momento era de descubrir el sabor de los labios del otro.

Sus bocas encajaron tan perfectamente que parecieran llevar haciéndolo toda la vida, estaban hechas la una para la otra, como las piezas de un puzzle adaptándose exactamente sin perder el compás de movimientos.

Las manos de Ron acariciaron su cintura, sacándola un suspiro que quedó ahogado entre los labios del pelirrojo que no la daban tregua, mientras ella, se aferraba a su cuello intentando retenerle lo máximo posible.

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes de Ron... sonriendo... enfadado... su corazón dio un vuelco mientras notaba un fuerte cosquilleo en el su estómago, ¡la estaba besando, sin presiones... sin engaños... sin quererlo evitar. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios haciendo que Ron la apretara más a su cuerpo estremeciéndola por completo.

Dentro del pelirrojo pasaban igualmente un huracán de sentimientos. Era demasiado perfecto, estar así junto a su castaña. Tanto que dolía, dolía el solo imaginarse que por culpa de su tozudez e indecisión había estado a punto de perderla.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire. Lentamente fueron alejando sus bocas, enrojecidas por el contacto. Se miraron tímidamente y sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisita boba se dibujó nuevamente en sus caras. Una sonrisa nerviosa de felicidad, de saber algo que habían estado negando durante mucho tiempo.

-"Hermione... yo... no se..."-dijo Ron intentando respirar tras unos minutos de silencio. Realmente no sabía por donde empezar-"yo... quiero..."-tenía tantas cosas que contarle, quería gritarle todo lo que sentía.

Intentando relajarse, respiró hondo y la cogió de la mano llevándosela hacia el pequeño banco que había cerca de la barandilla.

-"Ron"-Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa _'¿Me va a decir lo que creo?'_-"Tú solo dime"- añadió mirándole sorprendida. Tenía la cara sofocada y el corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho, pero se dejó llevar dócilmente y se sentó esperando una respuesta.

-"Verás Hermione, yo..."- Ron se calló y tras mirarla a los ojos metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la pequeña cajita con la que había estado jugando los últimos días- "te he comprado esto, se que no es mucho, ya sabes que no..."

Ron calló de nuevo, pero esta vez fue por la delicada mano de la castaña que le rozó los labios mientras miraba sorprendida la cajita que le tendía el pelirrojo. Con las manos temblorosas la abrió y sonrió encantada. Dentro había un par de horquillas plateadas, las más bonitas que había visto Hermione en su vida.

-"Ron"-susurró Hermione visiblemente emocionada- "Son preciosas"- añadió abrazándole.

-"Se que no es mucho"-dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros- "pero pensé que te gustaría"

-"Mucho"- se apresuró a contestar la chica sonriendo- "me encantan, de verdad".

Hermione no dejaba de mirarlas sorprendida. Notaba como todo le daba vueltas, le parecía imposible que todo aquello le estuviera pasando... con Ron...

-"Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho, Ron"- Hermione le miró feliz.

Los ojos del chico la estaban taladrando, Ron no había dejado de abrazarla en ningún momento, sentía que si lo hacía se esfumaría como si nada de esto estuviera pasando realmente.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas y sensaciones y la confusión no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué significaba, ¿estaban juntos, ¿sentían lo mismo los dos?. Bueno, puede que eso estuviera más que claro pero ¿estarían dispuestos a llegar a algo serio, ¿o sólo había sido producto del momento?.

Ron estaba hecho un lío. No sabía como abordar el tema... ¿y si le decía que no quería salir con él?. Agitó la cabeza intentando borrar las ideas tontas de su cabeza, mientras, Hermione, le miraba con expresión extraña. Asustada pensó que Ron se estaba echando para atrás y notó una fuerte opresión en el pecho. No podía hacerla esto... no ahora que había pasado todo aquello...

-"Ron..."

-"Hermione..."

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír nerviosos, estaba visto que tenían el don de la oportunidad.

Pero eso les aclaró como ninguna palabra podía haberlo hecho. Sin oírse más que sus risas se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

-"Hermione, te quiero"-dijo el pelirrojo mirándola seriamente, había parado de reír y tenía la expresión más madura que la chica le había visto en su vida.

La castaña se quedó sin respiración ¿había oído lo que creía, su corazón se sobresaltó y fue incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno mientras veía como Ron la miraba nervioso. El chico se frotaba las manos, que habían comenzado a sudarle, durante un minuto que se le antojó eterno. La chica parecía confundida, lo que a Ron le confirmó sus sospechas: Hermione no le quería de ese modo.

Desilusionado, se levantó y le dio la espalda para huir de allí lo antes posible.

-"¡Espera!"-gritó la castaña reaccionando.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y le detuvo agarrándole fuertemente del brazo. El pelirrojo paró inmediatamente sorprendido y se giró furioso dispuesto a gritarla que dejara de jugar con sus sentimientos, pero su grito se ahogó sin remedio.

La chica, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpida de dejar escapar al chico que quería, le rodeó el cuello con sus largos brazos y pegando sus labios, aun enrojecidos, le besó largamente.

El pelirrojo no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en reaccionar y dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara de la comisura de sus labios, la besó ansioso pegándola completamente a él.

-"Yo también te quiero, Ron"-dijo Hermione separándose levemente de él, con la cara completamente enrojecida.

A Ron se le paró el corazón, estaba tan feliz que no sabía si comérsela a besos o gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Riéndose a carcajadas la abrazó y levantándola del suelo comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-"¡Ron!"-gritó Hermione entre risas-"¡Bájame, me vas a marear".

-"Entonces..."-comenzó a decir sentándola de nuevo en el banco-"¿eso significa que tú y yo...?"-añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

-"¿Tú y yo...?"-le alentó a continuar la chica mirándole a los ojos.

-"Pues tú y yo deberíamos..."-Ron respiró hondo intentando serenar sus ideas, quería proponerle lo que para él ya era más que obvio pero sabía que la chica lo quería oír de sus labios y le costara lo que le costara le daría el capricho-"Hermione..., ¿quieres ser mi novia?".

La chica le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, sin esperar un segundo se levantó del banco y se tiró a su cuello gritando.

-"¡Por supuesto!"-Ron volvió a buscar sus labios-"Ron..."-dijo la chica separándose de él seriamente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-"No quiero que te enfades, pero..."

-"¿Pero...?"

-"Me gustaría que lleváramos esto en secreto...¡sólo por ahora!"-se apresuró a decir al ver la cara que ponía el chico-"Es que quiero estar contigo tranquila, sin tener que aguantar los comentarios de los demás, los 'lo sabía', 'ya te lo decía', 'se veía veni...'.-se calló de golpe al sentir como la boca del chico se juntaba por enésima vez con la de ella.

-"Hecho"-contestó simplemente Ron sonriéndola dulcemente. Realmente era una caja de sorpresas.

-"Entonces delante de los demás seremos los mejores amigos"-dijo ella sin poder parar de sonreír.

-"Sí"-contestó él acercándose y besándola de nuevo-"Los mejores".

OoOoOoO 

-"No los veo por ninguna parte".

-"Ni yo tampoco. He buscado a Hermione por todas partes y no está"-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron asustados-"¡No le habrá hecho nada Parvati!".

-"Ginny"-dijo Harry con expresión seria cruzándose de brazos-"Estamos hablando de Hermione. Yo me preocuparía más por Parvati".

La pelirroja se echó a reír mientras volvía a recorrer la sala con los ojos buscando una frondosa melena castaña.

-"¡Harry, mira ahí".

El moreno giró la cabeza y de pronto escupió el trago de cerveza de mantequilla que acababa de ingerir.

-"¿Ese es Ron de la mano de Hermione?"

-"Harry... ¿tú crees que...?"

-"Oh... vaya..."

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándolos fijamente mientras Hermione y Ron, ajenos a todo, se soltaban las manos con un disimulado y suave roce, que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido a la otra pareja.

-"¿Tú a por Ron y yo a por Hermione?"- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Hecho".

OoOoOoO 

-"Ya te he dicho que no pasó nada, Harry".

Ron estaba empezando a desesperarse. La noche anterior, Harry le había abordado con preguntas, y él, fiel a su promesa, siempre le respondía lo mismo: acababan de recuperar su amistad.

-"Pero es que tiene que haber algo más, Ron"- contestó Harry, sentándose en la cama mientras se ponía los calcetines-"Estuvisteis mucho tiempo hablando"-añadió con una sonrisita pícara.

Ron se dio la vuelta para que Harry no le viera el gradual tono rojo incandescente que estaba tomando su cara.

-"Pues eso. Hablando"-contestó el pelirrojo buscando algo en su baúl-"Estábamos arreglando nuestras diferencias bien juntitos"-añadió susurrando para que Harry no le escuchara.

-"Y si sólo hablabais... ¿por qué tenías brillo de labios en los tuyos?"-preguntó Harry, mirándole fijamente.

El pelirrojo nuevamente se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo a su amigo por el interrogatorio. Por supuesto que tenía brillo de labios, no habían hecho otra cosa que besarse a cada rato. Cada vez que podían, desaparecían de la fiesta, aunque fueran unos segundos sólo para poder rozarse y mirarse sin tener mil ojos observándolos.

Ron sonrió de medio lado, mientras se revolvía el pelo. Sin duda, fue la mejor fiesta de su vida. Si de algo se había dado cuenta es que Hermione era adictiva, y él... estaba completamente enganchado.

Harry le miró de reojo, definitivamente debía de hablar con Ginny, estaba seguro de que había pasado algo, y algo bueno, sin duda.

-"Ojalá haya dado resultado"-susurró Harry, suspirando.

-"¿Qué dices?"-Ron le miró sin entenderle.

-"¡Que ojalá nos den hoy el resultado!"-contestó Harry intentando disimular-"De pociones... ya sabes..."-añadió desviando la mirada y maldiciéndose por tonto.

-"Ahora me vas a decir que te importa eso...".

-"Más de lo que tú te piensas, amigo"-añadió con una sonrisa cómplice-"más de lo que tu te piensas...".

OoOoOoO 

-"¡Giiiinyyy vamos!"-gritó Hermione, poniéndose rápidamente sus horquillas. Se miró sonriente al espejo, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, nerviosas. Aún no lo podía creer ¡estaba saliendo con Ron!.

-"Bfffff Hermione, son las 10 de la mañana"-contestó la pelirroja, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada-"Déjame un poco más".

Ginny había insistido en quedarse a dormir con su amiga, argumentando que no quería dejarla sola con las arpías de sus compañeras aunque su principal preocupación era en realidad averiguar cómo había sido su extraña reconciliación con el cabezota de su hermano.

Por desgracia, la chica, fiel a su pacto con el pelirrojo, no le contó absolutamente nada, excepto lo obvio: que volvían a ser amigos. A fin de cuentas, nadie tenía por qué saber qué tipo de "amigos", ¿no?.

Hermione la miró sonriendo y, tras sacarla la lengua y tirar de la manta hacia abajo destapándola completamente, salió por la puerta, asegurándola que la esperaría en la Sala Común.

-"Harry... te espero abajo"-gritó Ron, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Aún sin girarse, notó unas suaves y pequeñas manos que le tapaban los ojos y un cálido aliento le susurraba al oído "¿Quién soy?".

Ron sólo sonrió y se dio la vuelta despacio mientras cogía las manos de la chica y las entrelazaba con las suyas.

-"Buenos días, Hermione".

-"Buenos días"-contestó ella con una sonrisa enorme. Todo esto le parecía irreal.

-"Ron, he pensado que hoy podríamos...".

La voz de Harry les sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran bruscamente el uno del otro, mientras el moreno les miraba asomando la cabeza por la puerta con gesto irónico.

-"Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?"-preguntó con sorna mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

-"¡No!"-gritaron los dos a coro-"Sólo nos estábamos dando los buenos días"-dijo Hermione mirando de reojo las escaleras. Estaba loca por salir de allí.

-"¡Claro! Porque volvemos a ser amigos..."-dijo Ron, enrojeciendo por momentos.

-"¡Pues claro, somos amigos... pfffff ¿Sabes Harry? Esta conversación está empezando a cansarme"-contestó Hermione echando a andar hacia las escaleras, dejando a Harry boquiabierto ante la situación.

-"A mi también, te espero abajo"-dijo Ron, corriendo detrás de ella.

Harry se metió en la habitación, agitando la cabeza mientras tomaba nota mental de explicarle todo a Ginny. Ron, por su parte, bajó corriendo las escaleras detrás de la castaña, que estaba parada al pie de la escalera. Mientras bajaba se fue cerciorando de que no había nadie en la Sala Común. Cuando llegó junto a ella, la agarró de la cintura, pegándola a él para juntar sus labios y besarla apasionadamente.

-"Buenos días"-susurró el pelirrojo a milímetros de su boca. Hermione sonrió y le volvió a besar-"Ahora sí son buenos".

-"¿Sabes? Ginny se ha puesto muy pesada con lo de ayer"-dijo Hermione, sentándose en el sillón, e instando al pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo-"Quiere que le cuente qué pasó".

-"¿Y le has dicho algo?"-Ron la miró fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones.

-"No"-contestó Hermione-"No hasta que lo hagamos juntos".

Ron sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a ella, poniéndola completamente nerviosa. Durante unos segundos, acarició con su nariz la pequeña varicilla de ella, aumentando su nerviosismo y logrando que Hermione abriera levemente los labios, alentándole a terminar con lo que había empezado.

Ron, sin poder aguantarlo más, la besó soltando un pequeño gemido. Realmente la castaña era adictiva. Hermione le siguió, profundizando el beso y dejó que sus manos le acariciaran la espalda, levantándole la camiseta. Ron, al sentir el roce de sus manos, se separó de ella levemente y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Lo único que vio fue un brillo especial, un brillo que jamás le había visto.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y pensaba demostrárselo el resto de su vida. Poco a poco, el pelirrojo fue tumbando a Hermione, quien, completamente ida, no ponía resistencia a ninguno de los movimientos del chico, mientras éste acariciaba sus piernas por debajo de la falda.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus besos y caricias que no se dieron cuenta de una sigilosa presencia que les miraba con los ojos desproporcionadamente abiertos, e intentando aguantarse las lágrimas de rabia.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa, y jurando venganza contra la odiosa sabelotodo, Parvati salió de la sala.

----- -----

-"Pues si te dieras más prisa no tendríamos que decírtelo, Ginny".

-"Sois un par de pesados y me aburrís".

La pelirroja se calló de golpe, mirando a Hermione muy seriamente. Había algo que no le cuadraba, y se lo hizo saber disimuladamente a Harry, que la miraba extrañado, sin darse cuenta de nada.

La situación era bastante normal, una chica limándose las uñas y un chico leyendo, ambos junto a la chimenea y cada uno en un extremo del sillón. Todo perfectamente natural, claro, si obviamos el hecho de que la chica en cuestión necesitaba un curso intensivo sobre la práctica de la utilización de la lima de uñas y el chico, cuyo libro de Pociones leía al revés, prefería antes jugar a las cosquillas con un escreguto a tener que leer Pociones en domingo.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry, quien entendió por fin lo raro de la situación y, alzando una ceja, le hizo una seña a Ginny para hablar más tarde.

-"Hola, ¿ya estáis listos?"-preguntó Harry, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales.

Hermione y Ron le miraron aparentando indiferencia, y respondieron afirmativamente, mientras Ginny intentaba no dejar escapar una risita irónica que atraco la atención de la castaña

-"Pues vamos"-dijo Hermione, que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Harry se levantó con desgana y caminó hacia el hueco del retrato, seguido de Ginny, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudo ver la mirada de complicidad y el pequeño roce de mano de sus amigos antes de salir por el hueco del retrato.

OoOoOoO 

La semana siguiente fue la más especial para Hermione. Se sentía feliz, como en una nube. Su relación con Ron no podía ser más perfecta, se pasaban todo el día juntos, algo que no extrañó nada al resto de sus compañeros, ya que Harry y Ginny parecían desaparecer por los rincones.

Lo hacían todo juntos: el trabajo, las pociones, todo ello siempre acompañado de roces, caricias disimuladas, besos a escondidas y excusas poco creíbles para poder verse a deshoras en algún aula cerrada.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban más que mosqueados. Sabían que entre esos dos había algo que no querían contar, aunque no tanto como para preocuparles en exceso, ya que supondría haber cumplido sus dos objetivos: haber juntado a Ron y Hermione y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos sin problemas.

-"Vaya, dentro de dos semanas hay otra salida a Hogsmeade"-dijo Harry, sentándose junto a Ginny en el Gran Comedor.

-"¿A ver?"-dijo Hermione, quitándole el papel de las manos-"Mmm... vaya, esa semana tengo que hacer un trabajo de runas bastante largo, no creo que pueda salir"-añadió como si nada.

-"¿Cómo?"-exclamó Harry sorprendido-"Hermione, tienes todo el domingo para hacerlo, siempre hemos salido a Hogsmeade"-dijo bastante contrariado.

-"Bueno, pues esta no. Además hay que estudiar para el parcial de Defensa, y tu, Ron"-dijo mirándole de manera cómplice-"deberías repasar bastante, estás demasiado flojo en los hechizos no verbales".

-"¿Qué?"-exclamó Ron, frunciendo el ceño-"Pero es una salida, podemos ir a las Tres Escobas y comprar algo en Zonko...".

-"¿Y suspender el parcial?"-dijo Hermione, cortándole mientras le acariciaba la pierna con la mano sin que la vieran.

Ron comprendió, y sonrió de medio lado. En lo que menos estaba pensando Hermione era en estudiar.

-"Bffffff"-exclamó Ginny, dándole una suave patada a Harry para que comprendiera-"pues nos vamos a aburrir si no vienes"-añadió en falso todo de reproche.

-"Bueno, entonces ¿dónde vamos nosotros, Ron?"-preguntó Harry, intentando aguantar la risa.

-"Yo... creo que Hermione tiene razón. Voy mal en Defensa, y si suspendo esta asignatura, me puedo ir olvidando de ser auror"- contestó el pelirrojo, mientras engullía un trozo de filete-"Mejor me quedo con Hermione y repasamos"-añadió acariciándole la mano.

Hermione se tapó la cara con el libro que tenía abierto encima de la mesa, y enrojeció sonriendo. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que iban a repasar.

La cara de Parvati enrojeció también por completo, pero de ira. Esa odiosa castaña comelibros había engatusado a Ron, a su Ronnie... Le había plantado, y a ella nadie la dejaba plantada nunca sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-"Parv... ¡Paaarv!"-Lavender la zarandeaba para conseguir un poco de atención de su amiga, que parecía estar mirando fijamente a un punto concreto del Gran Comedor.

-"¿Qué?"-contestó ella, quitando sus ojos momentáneamente de los chicos, que se estaban riendo por alguna ocurrencia de Ron.

-"No me estabas escuchando. Te estaba diciendo que Seamus le ha dicho a Dean, que le había dicho Justin que a su vez se lo había contado Susan que a Neville le gusta...".

Pero ella seguía sin hacerle caso. Un rubio, de pose arrogante que salía en ese momento del Gran Comedor captó en ese momento toda su atención. Sonriendo con malicia, se levantó y, dejando a Lavender hablando sola, salió tras él.

OoOoOoO 

-"Nos vemos en la biblioteca"-dijo Hermione, cogiendo sus libros de encima de la mesa-"¡Que os lo paséis bien!".

La castaña salió por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, encorvada por el peso de su mochila, mientras los pocos Gryffindor que quedaban en la sala la miraban como si fuera de otro planeta.

Ron les miró con pesar, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Harry le miraba, levantando la ceja, completamente extrañado.

-"¿Tú no tenías que ir con ella?"-dijo señalando el hueco por donde había salido Hermione.

-"Buffff"-bufó Ron, tumbándose en el sillón y poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza-"El que tenga que estudiar hoy no significa que tenga que ir corriendo a la biblioteca... No soy Hermione"-añadió, rogando a Merlín que hubiera sonado la mitad de convincente de lo que pretendía.

-"Ron... vamos, a mi no me engañas. Tú no perderías una ocasión de estar a solas con Hermione... A menos que ya sepas de antemano qué va a pasar"-dijo Harry, sentándose en el brazo del sillón. Ron enrojeció-"¿Qué pretendes hacer?"-añadió, sonriendo de medio lado.

-"Bffff"-bufó nuevamente el pelirrojo-"Nada más que estudiar, Harry"-dijo, sentándose recto-"Ahora somos amigos... y yo me conformo con eso".

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tú"-dijo Harry, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, gesto que Ron respondió tirándole un cojín a la cara tan fuerte que Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo entre gestos de dolor.

-"¡Ron!"-gritó Ginny desde las escaleras-"¿Qué narices estás haciendo?".

-"¿Frustrar tu salida?"-contestó su hermano, poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato.

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tu"-dijo Harry poniéndose en pie, ayudado por la pelirroja.

-"Acabo de tener un _deja vù_"-dijo Ron, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras miraba en su dirección-"Juraría que eso ya lo he oído... te repites, amigo".

-"Sois un par de críos, lo sabéis, ¿no?"-dijo Ginny, recogiendo su bolso del sillón-"Nos vamos, Harry"-añadió tirando de la manga del chico.

-"Que te lo pases bien, Ronnie"-gritó Harry desde la puerta, sin ver el gesto obsceno que le estaba dedicando su amigo.

Ron esperó un tiempo prudencial para dejar que se fueran y, sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia el retrato para salir a buscar a su chica.

-"Mi chica..."-susurró con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-"¿Me llamabas?"-cuando se abrió la entrada a la sala, apareció la figura de la castaña, que jadeaba debido al esfuerzo de llevar la pesada mochila, que ahora reposaba en el suelo. Ron no le dijo nada, simplemente la rodeó de la cintura y, acercándola a él, la besó lentamente.

-"Espera un poco"-dijo Hermione, soltándose con trabajo de él-"Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo en un minuto".

OoOoOoO 

-"¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?"

-"¿La satisfacción personal de haber pisoteado la existencia de una sangre sucia?"

-"No, no... no me convences. Necesito algo más... digamos apetecible para tener un mínimo de interés en ayudarte"-dijo el chico apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mirando de reojo a ambos lados para comprobar que seguían completamente solos.

-"Eso... puede arreglarse"-la chica se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras contoneaba las caderas de modo sinuoso y se pegaba provocativamente al cuerpo del chico. A fin de cuentas era el bombón de Hogwarts, y como se suele decir... a nadie le amarga un dulce.

-"No Patil..."-escupió Draco empujándola hacia un lado-"Tu única neurona no ha entendido lo que quería decir"-añadió poniendo una mueca de asco-"Tengo chicas mejores que tú para perder mi tiempo".

-"Entonces, ¿qué puñetas quieres Malfoy?"-preguntó ella enfadándose, ser rechazada estaba empezando a ser una costumbre-"Te daré lo que me pidas si me ayudas a separar a la rata de Granger de mi Ronnie"-añadió en tono suplicante.

Malfoy la miró intentando hacer un esfuerzo considerable por no reírse. Esfuerzo que se fue al garete al acordarse de que era una Gryffindor y no merecía para nada su respeto. Parvati lo miró enfadándose por momentos, aun no entendía que era lo que le había impulsado a confiar en él. Cerró los ojos nerviosa, rogando que el chico aceptara su oferta. Nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino, Ron sería sólo para ella.

-"Lo que yo quiera?"-preguntó el rubio finalmente sobresaltando a la chica.

-"Sí"-Dijo tajante. Draco la miró evaluando la oferta por un momento.

-"Está bien, te ayudaré"-dijo el chico caminando hacia ella-"Pero con una condición"-añadió sonriendo de medio lado.

-"Tú dirás"-contestó Parvati sin saber muy bien si quería saberlo.

-"La sangre sucia es mía".

OoOoOoO 

-"¿De verdad crees que estos dos van a estudiar?-Preguntó Ginny sonriendo a más no poder.

-"Anatomía, tal vez"-contestó Harry caminando de la mano de la pelirroja hacia el Lago-"He visto como Hermione se escondía cuando salíamos de la Sala Común. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que entre estos dos hay tema."

-"Pues si lo hay y Hermione no me lo ha contado no se lo perdonaré en la vida"-afirmó la pelirroja sentándose a la sombra de un enorme árbol mientras Harry se recostaba sobre las piernas de su novia-"¿cuándo vamos a buscarles?"-preguntó cerrando los ojos dejando que el viento le revolviera el pelo.

-"Deja que pase un rato para que estén a solas y aprovechemos nosotros mientras tanto"-dijo el moreno con una pícara sonrisa medio incorporándose para tumbarse sobre ella.

-"¿No crees que está mal ir a espiarles?"-preguntó la pelirroja notando los labios de su novio rozándola el cuello-"Ya es la segunda vez que..."

No pudo terminar la frase ya que la ágil lengua del chico le obstruía el paso de cualquier sonido que no fueran suspiros de satisfacción.

OoOoOoO 

-"Déjame"-susurró Hermione entre risas mientras intentaba evitar que los labios del pelirrojo se quedaran por mucho más rato en su cuello-"Nos pueden ver".

-"Vamos"-contestó él abrazándola insistentemente-"No hay nadie, todo el mundo se ha ido a Hogsmeade".

-"Pero seguro que puedes esperar un poquito..."-dijo la castaña consiguiendo apartar sus manos y salir corriendo mientras reía divertida.

Ron puso cara de desesperación mientras salía corriendo tras ella. ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo loco que lo tenía? Y para colmo llevaba reprimiéndose todo el día, tenía que verla todo el tiempo... estar cerca de ella... y no poder besarla... agitó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, jamás se pensó que se sentiría así por una chica, y no una chica cualquiera sino Hermione, ahora su Hermione.

La miró sonriendo. Ella reía apoyada junto a una de las estatuas del pasillo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, ahora agitada por la carrera, diciéndole por señas que era un cobarde. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño fingiendo enfado y salió corriendo a por ella.

-"¡Espera!"-gritó alcanzándola-"Esta vez no te escapas".-Ron la acorraló junto a la estatua y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-preguntó nerviosa. Sentía el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente dentro del pecho, mientras miles de hormigas correteaban por su estómago.

Ron pudo ver como las mejillas de la chica se iban sonrojando y su respiración se agitaba... le encantaba verla así y se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido de no haberse declarado antes. Aún no podía creérselo, ella le quería...

-"Te voy a besar"-dijo el chico con voz ronca-"Y esta vez no pienso soltarte hasta que lo consiga".

Sin pensarlo más acercó su boca a la de ella rozando sus labios superficialmente, mientras las piernas de la chica temblaban y sus manos le rodeaban instándole a profundizar el beso.

-"No seré yo quien te lo impida".

-"¡Corre Dave!"-gritó una voz al otro lado del pasillo-"¡Se van a ir sin nosotros!".

-"¡Ya voy, ¡espera!".

Dos alumnos rezagados corrieron por el pasillo sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que se separaran bruscamente completamente rojos. Afortunadamente los dos chicos de tercero de Hufflepuf ni se percataron de la presencia de los dos prefectos que se miraron aun temblando.

-"Ves, por eso quería esperar"-dijo Hermione con reproche cruzándose de brazos.

Ron la miró y sin poder evitarlo una risa salió de su garganta. Aún enfadada se veía tan adorable...

-"Por eso te quiero"-dijo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-"Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías?"-dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza. Aún le sacaba los colores oír esas dos palabras de boca de Ron. Sonaban tan bien...

-"Por eso me quieres, ¿no?".

-"Por eso y por algunas cosas más"-dijo la castaña girándose y alzándose de puntillas le dio un rápido beso a Ron que sonrió embobado al notarlo.

----- -----

-"¡Que asco!"-susurró una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-"La odio".

Dos figuras encapuchadas se ocultaban tras las columnas del pasillo transversal, espiando a los dos Gryffindor con el odio reflejado en sus rostros.

-"Recuerda que Granger es mía"-dijo el chico mirando a la otra persona seriamente. No toleraría ningún fallo en sus planes.

Parvati le miró frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba la palabra "Venganza" escrita en sus fríos ojos grises.

-"Como si me importara la estúpida rata comelibros"-dijo comenzando a caminar, pero el brazo de Malfoy le impidió continuar.

-"Espera, niña tonta"-espetó dándole un golpe contra la pared.

-"¡Au!"-gritó Parvati haciendo que Hermione se girara sorprendida.

----- -----

-"¿Has oído eso?"-preguntó Hermione sobresaltada.

-"Sí"-contestó el chico mirando hacia atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos se giró y agitó la mano en señal de que no pasaba nada-"No te preocupes"-añadió cogiéndole de la cintura-"Serán esos chicos de Hufflepuf que nos hemos cruzado"

-"Pues si han sido ellos uno tiene algo que ocultar"-dijo Hermione levantando las cejas mientras se encogía de hombros. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido.

-"¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes?"-dijo poniéndose delante suyo acariciándole la mejilla con su nariz.

-"No, por nada..."-contestó ella riéndose. Ron no supo si era debido a sus caricias o a sus pensamientos-"Es sólo que juraría que el grito fue de una chica..."

----- -----

-"Eres estúpida Patil"-gritó Draco entre dientes-"Nos podían haber descubierto"

-"Pero no lo han hecho"-dijo Parvati soltándose de él de un movimiento brusco-"fue una mala idea el haberte pedido ayuda"-añadió girándose para mirar por el pasillo.

-"¿Y hacer tú sola todo esto?"-se burló Malfoy poniéndose a su lado-"No eres ni la mitad de buena que yo. Es más, no llegas ni a la altura de mi varita y sabes bien que sin mí, Granger te haría picadillo"-Parvati le miró con molestia durante unos segundos.

-"Puedes quedarte con ella, si tanto te gusta"-dijo la chica con una sonrisa irónica-"Pero a Ron no le toques ni un pelo"-añadió dándole la espalda al rubio-"en cuanto se de cuenta de que Granger es una estúpida volverá corriendo junto a mí".

Malfoy la miró horrorizado y una mueca de asco se dibujó nuevamente en su cara. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y agarrándola del cuello pegó bruscamente su cara a la de ella.

-"Esa no me gusta"-gritó el rubio entre dientes-"La detesto y pienso hacerle pagar todas y cada una le las humillaciones que me ha hecho".

Parvati le miró con temor, sabía que no se jugaba con un Malfoy. Tragó saliva y asintió mientras temblaba.

-"Está... está bien... será mejor que... los sigamos"

-"Sí"-asintió Malfoy soltándola y dándose la vuelta-"Vamos, creo que se dirigen a la Sala de los Menesteres".

OoOoOoO 

-"Vamos a la biblioteca, seguro que están allí"-dijo Harry levantándose con mucho trabajo mirando a su novia tumbada en el césped con los labios brillantes y el pecho agitado por la falta de oxígeno-"mmmm..., no, no puedo... te necesito demasiado"-añadió tumbándose nuevamente encima de ella.

-"Harry..."-susurró Ginny entreabriendo los ojos. Se debatía entre en compromiso de vigilar a Ron y Hermione y dejarse besar por Harry... se sentía tan, tan bien entre sus brazos...

-"Shhh".

-"Deberíamos... deberíamos..."-Las manos del chico iban subiendo poco a poco por su pierna levantando levemente la falda.

-"¿Tiene que ser ahora?"-preguntó el moreno dejando su cuello y levantando sus ojos.

Ginny le miró intentando aguantarse la risa. Sus profundos ojos verdes le rogaban atención como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-"Lo siento, cielo"-dijo la pelirroja apartándole suavemente-"Tenemos cosas que hacer, y si ayer pasó lo que creo que pasó... lo vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto"-añadió guiñándole un ojo mientras le daba un rápido beso y se levantaba del suelo.

Harry se mordió el labio agradeciendo a Merlín su suerte. Ese día lo iba a recordar el resto de su vida.

----- -----

-"Aquí no hay nadie"-dijo Harry caminando por toda la biblioteca completamente desierta.

-"¿De verdad pensabas que estarían aquí?"-respondió Ginny levantando las cejas-"Cariño, no creo que sea el mejor sitio para ... hacer esto"-añadió sentándolo en un banco y besándolo rápidamente.

Harry intentó agarrarla de la cintura para pegarla más a él, pero la pelirroja, con un hábil movimiento se separó y caminó hacia la salida. El moreno puso nuevamente cara de frustración. Parecía que eso se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

-"Bueno, no sabemos si están haciendo... esto"-dijo Harry devolviéndole la pelota. Se acercó a ella y la besó de la manera más fiera que lo había hecho nunca, para luego separarse y marcharse como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto.

Ginny le miró frunciendo el ceño._ 'Bien, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás'_.

-"Te aseguro que estando juntos sólo pueden estar haciendo dos cosas. Pelear o comerse a besos, y preferiría pensar que se trata de lo segundo"-dijo la pelirroja, riendo escandalosamente-"La cuestión es dónde"-añadió, intentando serenarse.

-"Pues sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo"-dijo el moreno, abriendo la puerta y dejando paso a la chica-"Vamos a buscarlos".

**OoOoOoO**

-"¿Dónde vamos?"-preguntó Hermione arrugando la nariz.

-"Es una sorpresa".

-"¿Una sorpresa?".

-"Sí, una sorpresa".

-"Bien, me gustan las sorpresas"-Ron la miró y la cogió de la mano. Habían estado caminando separados a petición de la castaña, que tenía cierta obsesión en pensar que la estaban siguiendo.

-"Me alegro de que te gusten las sorpresas".

-"Y yo me alegro de que te alegres de que me gusten las sorpresas".

-"Me alegra eso".

Los chicos se echaron a reír escandalosamente, sin darse cuenta de que las sospechas de la chica estaban completamente fundamentadas. Dos sombras les seguían en silencio... o no tanto...

-"Patil"-susurró Malfoy girándose hacia ella-"Un solo ruido más y a quien colgaré de la ropa interior en la torre de astronomía será a ti, y no a la comadreja".

-"Eres un idiota"-contestó ella, intentando sacar el pie del escalón falso-"Podrías ayudarme"-añadió al ver que el chico se había quedado quieto, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Estás de coña, ¿no?"-dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja-"Sal de ahí tú solita"-añadió con cara de aburrimiento-"Oh, es verdad, tu neurona no es capaz de procesar esa información"-dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-"Eres odioso, Malfoy"-dijo Parvati entre dientes-"Si no salgo pronto no vamos a saber a donde van y mi Ronnie va a ser acosado por... por esa... por esa..."

-"Sangre sucia"-Malfoy concluyó la frase de la chica escupiendo esas dos palabras con toda la rabia de la que era capaz.

Parvati le miró mientras el rubio le sacaba la pierna de un tirón tan brusco que la hizo caer al suelo con algo de estrépito.

-"¡Auch!"-gritó la chica sacudiéndose un par de pelusas del trasero-"¿Pero qué te pasa, ni que estuvieras celoso"-murmuró entre dientes pasando por encima del escalón falso.

Draco se le quedó mirando mientras apretaba los puños rabioso. La chica, completamente asombrada le señaló y empezó a balbucear de una manera casi ininteligible "Te gusta mi Ronnie..."

Malfoy, por toda respuesta puso los ojos en blanco y, tras darle un empujón, la obligó a seguir caminando mientras le gritaba furioso que a él le iban las mujeres desde que tenía tres años.

OoOoOoO 

-"No les veo por ninguna parte"

-"Sí, es raro. ¿Dónde se habrán ido?"-Harry y Ginny se sentaron en un ventanal, completamente decepcionados.

-"Pues no sé. Hemos recorrido todas las clases, el aula de Astronomía, el baño de Myrtle..."-comenzó a enumerar la pelirroja contando con sus dedos, mientras encogía las rodillas y apoyaban sus codos encima de ellas.

-"No creo que hayan ido allí"-dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisilla tonta-"Si no a estas alturas Myrtle ya lo habría pregonado por todo el castillo, a menos..."-añadió abriendo mucho los ojos-"¡No habrán ido a buscarnos a Hogsmeade, ¿no?".

-"¡No, no, no puede ser"-exclamó Ginny poniéndose derecha de un brinco-"Eso significaría que ellos no..., vamos que no..., que no puede ser... yo sé que ellos sí..."-añadió hablando sola y poniendo muecas de terror.

-"Cielo"-dijo el chico. La pelirroja se giró al oír su voz cerca del cuello-"Puede ser que ellos...".

-"Ni lo menciones"-contestó ella a modo de advertencia-"No pienso dejar que esos dos vayan por libre. Hermione será mi cuñada cueste lo que cueste"-dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Harry sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, no habría nada ni nadie que lograra persuadir a su novia de su inmediato objetivo.

-"¿Y cómo vamos a averiguarlo?"-dijo Harry caminando en círculos alrededor de ella-"Pueden estar en cualquier parte"

-"Harry, cariño..., amor...,cielito..."-susurró Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente y acercándose a él.

-"Sí... ¿mi vida?"-Harry estaba empezando a contraerse, despacio caminó hacia atrás con una mueca de duda en su rostro.

-"¿No tenías tú..., por casualidad... ¿un pequeño mapa... QUE ABARCA TODO EL COLEGIO Y SEÑALA A TODOS SUS OCUPANTES?... ¿mi vida?".-dijo la pelirroja poniendo sus brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño.

Harry dio un salto hacia atrás asustado por el cambio brusco de la chica. Nuevamente, pensó Harry, era la viva imagen de la señora Weasley.

-"Tienes razón, vamos a la Sala Común. Cogeremos el Mapa del Merodeador y la capa invisible"-contestó el chico cogiéndola de la mano-"Por si están haciendo algo... algo que no...".

Ginny se echó a reír al ver la cara de agobio que estaba poniendo su novio. Estaba convencida de que por su cabeza estaban pasando imágenes de su amiga con Ron en posiciones poco ortodoxas. Su risa se hizo más evidente al comprobar el sonrojó del chico que corroboró completamente su teoría.

OoOoOoO 

-"Ya hemos llegado"-dijo Ron destapándole los ojos-"Ábrelos".-Hermione obedeció esperando encontrarse un sitio especial.

-"¿Esto?"-dijo visiblemente desilusionada arrugando la nariz en una graciosa mueca-"Ron, es la Sala de los Menesteres.¿Para que tanto secretismo?".

El pelirrojo había insistido en llevarla gran parte del camino con los ojos tapados para darle una sorpresa... una romántica sorpresa. Con lo que no contaba el chico era con los tres traspiés, una caída de culo y un golpe contra una columna que se había dado la castaña por la gracia de ir a ciegas. Ron, en vez de guiarle, por los nervios que sentía, haciéndole temblar todo el tiempo, confundía más a Hermione, haciendo que tropezara constantemente pasando en el proceso la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Por su parte la chica no paraba de morderse el labio e intentaba normalizar su respiración que se había acelerado al sentir las manos del pelirrojo en su cintura, lo que le hizo perder la poca concentración que necesitaba para ir a oscuras por los laberínticos pasillos del castillo.

-"No..., ¿no te gusta?"-preguntó el chico con miedo mirándola preocupado.

-"Sí"-contestó ella consiguiendo relajarse mínimamente-"Es sólo que... ¡Nada, no me hagas caso"-añadió sonriendo-"Ya sabes que soy...".

-"Una Sangre Sucia".

Los dos chicos se giraron y vieron a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared con una evidente mueca de asco, pero con un brillo raro en la mirada, tan intenso que Hermione sintió una punzada de temor dentro de ella.

'¿Qué hacía allí?'-pensó aferrando la mano de Ron quien no había quitado la vista de encima del rubio, mirándole furioso con la mandíbula tan apretada que estaba empezando a desencajar su expresión. Pero más se asustó cuando de repente en un rápido movimiento, el pelirrojo sacó la varita y le apuntó destilando fuego en su mirada.

-"No vuelvas a llamarla así en tu vida, Mal..."

-"¡Expelliarmus!"

Otra voz salió de detrás de la figura del rubio desarmando a los dos Gryffindor mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-"¡Tú!"-exclamó el pelirrojo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-"¿Qué... qué significa esto?"-preguntó Hermione agarrándose inconscientemente a la mano del pelirrojo.

-"¿Te pensabas que ibas a quedártelo para ti solita?"-dijo Parvati andando hacia ellos-"Estoy harta de ti y de que vayas siempre detrás de mi Ron... eres... eres ¡una sabelotodo fea y aburrida!"

Hermione la miró cada vez más furiosa. Notaba una insistente palpitación en las sienes que parecía reventar en cualquier momento. Apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando normalizar su respiración. _'Si tan solo tuviera mi varita...'_

-"¡Cierra el pico Parvati!"-gritó Ron mirándola asqueado-"Sabía que tenías poco cerebro, pero no me imaginaba que serías tan tonta como para aliarte con una serpiente".

-"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, comadreja?"-preguntó Malfoy sonriendo cínicamente mientras les apuntaba.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?"-preguntó Hermione intentando que el pelirrojo no se le echara encima-"Ron... no..."-susurró mirándole asustada-"No tienes tu varita".

-"No la necesito, Hermione"-contestó acariciándole la mano.

-"Bueno, basta ya de tonterías"-gritó Draco apartando a Parvati de un empujón-"Dame eso"-añadió quitándola la varita.

OoOoOoO 

-"¿Dónde tienes el dichoso mapa?"

-"Te prometo que estaba aquí"-dijo Harry revolviendo el baúl que había colocad a los pies de su cama.

-"Date prisa... ¿Si alguien me ve aquí..."

-"No pasa nada"-dijo Harry levantándose y cogiéndola de la cintura-"Les diremos que me estás ayudando a buscar algo..."-añadió besándola profundamente.

-"¿Tus amígdalas, por ejemplo?"-contestó ella separándose levemente de sus labios. Harry la miró y se echó a reír.

-"Te quiero".

-"Y yo, Harry"- contestó ella sorprendida de la naturalidad con que se lo había dicho el moreno-"Pero creo que deberíamos seguir buscando el mapa. Necesito saber que están haciendo esos dos"-dijo con todo el trabajo del mundo. No había nada que le costara más que separarse de los brazos de Harry.

-"Tienes razón, vamos".

Después de estar un buen rato, entre risas y besos, por fin encontraron un trozo de pergamino, completamente vacío, pulcramente doblado bajo dos enormes calcetines de colores chillones y diseño espantoso.

-"Lo he encontrado"-exclamó la pelirroja retorciéndose de la risa-"No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de... ¿ropa?"-añadió cogiendo las prendas con las manos y pasándoselas por la nariz.

-"La culpa es de Dobby"-dijo Harry completamente avergonzado quitándole de un manotazo los calcetines-"Trae el mapa"-añadió cogiendo el pergamino-"Vamos a abrirlo".

-"Pero aquí no, Harry"-contestó Ginny poniendo su mano encima del mapa-"Puede venir alguien"

Sin perder tiempo, salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y caminaron hasta un aula vacía.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

-"¿Dónde están, ¿Los ves?"-preguntó la pelirroja mirando por encima del hombro del chico.

-"No, espera"-contestó el moreno repasando todas las zonas del mapa-"Espera... están... aquí en la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres"-dijo mirando a Ginny sorprendido-"Con Malfoy y Parvati".

-"¿Qué?"-gritó la chica quitándole el mapa de un manotazo-"Esto no me huele bien, Harry".

-"A mi tampoco"-contestó bastante serio-"Vamos a buscarles".

OoOoOoO 

-"¡Desmai...!"

-"¡Cuidado Ron!".

Malfoy empuñó su varita dirigiendo el hechizo hacia el pelirrojo que fue empujado rápidamente por Hermione, cayéndose los dos al suelo y librándose por milímetros de él.

-"Da lo mismo cuanto tardéis en caer, al final lo haréis"-dijo Malfoy riéndose socarronamente-"Y cuanto más luchéis, más me divertiré yo".

-"Eres un enfermo, Malfoy, ¿Qué narices quieres?"-preguntó nuevamente la castaña encarándole.

-"¿No te lo había dicho antes?"-preguntó el rubio con sorna mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ron se puso tenso y caminó hacia ellos furioso, con los puños apretados y las venas del cuello latiendo fuertemente.

-"¡No la toques, maldito hurón!"

-"¡_Petrificus totalus_!"

-"¡No!".

El grito de Hermione retumbó por todo el pasillo, mientras el cuerpo del pelirrojo caía inerte al frío suelo del castillo.

-"A ti..."-susurró el rubio arrastrando las palabras. Sin que la castaña se hubiera dado cuenta, se acercó demasiado a su cuerpo, rozando con su aliento el cuello de la chica-"Todo lo que quiero eres tú..."-añadió al ver el temor en los ojos de la chica que se había echado hacia atrás dando un brinco-"Quiero humillarte, hundirte y devolverte al fango del que nunca debiste salir, sangre sucia".

Malfoy se acercó lentamente a ella mientras la arrinconaba junto a la pared. La castaña temblaba de ira y de impotencia al saberse completamente desarmada. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo mientras dirigía rápidas miradas de reojo al pelirrojo que seguía tirado en el suelo junto a una llorosa Parvati que veía como todo su plan fallaba estrepitosamente.

-"¡Malfoy! ¡Me dijiste que no le harías nada a él!"-gritó llorando mientras ponía la cabeza de Ron encima de sus rodillas.

-"_Desmaius_"

El cuerpo de Parvati cayó inerte junto al de Ron. Draco sonrió de lado a ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Hermione, arrinconada contra la pared y respirando agitada.

-"Eres un miserable".

-"Ella quería que la ayudara... y eso hice".

-"La utilizaste, Malfoy"-dijo Hermione intentando pensar en una salida. Sus ojos rodaron por todo el pasillo en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla. Concentrada en buscar ayuda, no se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del rubio estaba cada vez más pegado al suyo hasta que un gemido de miedo salió de su garganta.

La estaba besando.

OoOoOoO 

-"Date prisa, esto no pinta nada bien"

-"Voy"-dijo Ginny intentando seguir el ritmo del moreno-"Vas muy deprisa".

-"Ron y Parvati no se mueven, y Malfoy..."-dijo Harry jadeando por la carrera.

-"¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?".

-"Pues que está muy cerca de Hermione"-contestó girando por el pasillo de su derecha-"Espero que ese hurón no la esté haciendo nada, por que si no... te juro que lo mato".

-"No te preocupes, está Ron"-contestó la pelirroja no muy convencida. _'Espero que lleguemos a tiempo...'_

OoOoOoO 

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada. El chico la besaba con furia y posesión. Quería humillarla, tratarla como a una cualquiera delante del pelirrojo. Lágrimas de ira le resbalaron por las mejillas, sin ninguna posibilidad de soltarse.

La mano izquierda de Malfoy la sujetó de las muñecas dejándola completamente a su merced, mientras con la otra le recorría las piernas y la cadera subiendo bruscamente por su espalda.

Su estómago se revolvió, le repugnaba estar cerca del chico. Intentando tener la mente fría para poder quitárselo de encima suyo, comenzó a responderle el beso con la misma furia que él estaba utilizando.

Draco soltó un gemido y se dejó llevar por este nuevo contacto liberando las manos de la chica al sentirse victorioso, para poder acariciarla más a fondo.

-"Veo que has entrado en razón, sangre sucia..."-le dijo el chico mordiéndole el labio.

-"Eres un cerdo, Malfoy".

-"Lo sé... pero es lo que te gusta..." .

Hermione no le respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos intentando que no descubriera el asco que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Realmente no entendía que pretendía el rubio portándose así con ella. Si lo que quería era humillarla, desde luego, lo había conseguido... tan sólo esperaba que Ron no se diera cuenta de nada.

'_No, Hermione... debes de vaciar tu mente si quieres que esto salga bien...'_.

Draco volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la chica. No quedaría satisfecho hasta verla derrotada llorando y suplicando que la soltara, pero parecía que el orgullo Gryffindor no cedería tan fácilmente, se lo estaba poniendo bastante difícil.

'_Eres una perra... cuando acabe contigo suplicarás más...'_.

La castaña se dejó besar nuevamente mientras se concentraba con dificultad. Debía salirle bien, lo había practicado infinidad de veces y había logrado dominarlo por completo..., respiró hondo para intentar relajarse y concentrarse mejor. Draco, al notarlo, se pegó aún más a ella pensando que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

'_Accio varita'_-pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rincón de la derecha, cerca de los cuerpos de Ron y Parvati donde habían caído las varitas hacía un rato.

Pero no pasó nada.

'_Accio varita'_.

Nada.

Hermione cerró lo ojos empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Era un hechizo no verbal muy simple y ella era la mejor en esto. No podía fallarle...

Abrió los ojos después de respirar profundo nuevamente y miró a Ron suspirando aliviada. Parecía estar tapado por el cuerpo de la chica por lo que le era imposible haber visto nada... ahora sí. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.

'Accio varita' 

Y la varita voló.

Draco se separó bruscamente de ella, sorprendido. La cara furiosa de Hermione lo miraba arrogante alzando la varita hacia su cuello.

-"¿Qué mierda...?"

-"Me das asco, Malfoy"-susurró la chica caminando hacia delante. El rubio retrocedió frunciendo el ceño, esto no entraba en sus planes.

-"_Expelliarmus_"-gritó una voz desarmando al Slytherin.

-"El que faltaba... Potter".

-"¿Estás bien, Hermione?"-preguntó Ginny sacando su varita mientras corría hacia ella.

-"Sí"-mintió la castaña-"No ha sido nada".

-"Ron"-susurró la pelirroja agachándose junto a su hermano-"_Enervate_"-el chico se levantó tambaleándose mientras buscaba por todas partes su varita.

-"¿Estás bien, Hermione?"-preguntó aún aturdido.

-"Sí, tranquilo"-contestó ella sin dejar de mirar con asco al rubio.

-"Hijo de perra"-dijo Harry mirándole fijamente-"¿Y Parvati?"-preguntó señalando el cuerpo todavía desmayado de la chica.

-"La muy idiota había hecho un trato con Malfoy para hacerle daño a Hermione"-dijo Ron agachándose junto a ella-"_Enervate_"-añadió apuntándola con su varita.

Parvati abrió los ojos y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo al ver la situación en la que se encontraba.

Harry y Ginny se habían colocado de pie a su lado, mientras apuntaban al rubio con sus varitas, Hermione seguía encarando al rubio sin perder la conexión visual con él ni un segundo y Ron... el pelirrojo permanecía agachado mirándola seriamente. Y entonces lo comprendió, había terminado consiguiendo que el pelirrojo la aborreciera por completo.

-"Será mejor que vayáis a hablar con Dumbledore"-dijo Ginny seria-"Seguro que el hurón va corriendo a Snape y seremos nosotros los perjudicados".

-"Por supuesto pobretona"-exclamó Draco escupiendo las palabras-"No pararé hasta echar a la escoria del colegio".

-"Cállate rata asquerosa"-gritó Ron encarándole.

-"Creo que me has confundido con tu madre, comadreja".

Ron, completamente furioso se le echó encima golpeándolo con los puños en la cara, partiéndole el labio que empezó a sangrar manchándole la túnica.

Parvati les miró abriendo mucho los ojos y, asustada, intentó salir corriendo de allí.

-"_Mutarum_"-gritó la castaña impidiendo su salida. De pronto, Parvati comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, de su piel comenzó a salir un extraño pelo verdoso que le cubrió gran parte del cuerpo-"Así irás a juego con el hurón"-le gritó echando chispas por los ojos.

-"Te odio, Hermione... ya me las pagarás. Nunca te dejaré tranquila con mi Ronnie"-gritó llorando como una niña pequeña mientras salía corriendo hacia la enfermería.

-"Largate, Malfoy"-gritó Harry mirándole con rabia.

-"¿¿Qué?"-gritaron Ginny y Ron a la vez.

-"No puedes dejar que se vaya, Harry. Hay que llevarlo a Dumbledore"-dijo Ron agarrando al rubio del cuello de la túnica dispuesto a darle otro puñetazo.

-"Harry tiene razón, Ron"-le dijo Hermione separándole de Malfoy.

-"Pero Hermione...".

-"Haz caso a la sabelotodo, comadreja"-dijo Draco sonriendo cínicamente. Ron volvió a girarse para golpearlo, pero fue nuevamente detenido por las suaves manos de la castaña.

-"Ron"-dijo ella suavemente-"Si le acusamos, también nosotros seremos castigados y ahora no nos podemos permitir el lujo de perder puntos"-Ron la miró y afirmó comprendiendo-"Y tú, Malfoy, más te vale no ir corriendo a Snape"-siguió diciendo la castaña mientras bajaba su varita obligando a los demás a hacer lo mismo-"Porque entonces no tendré ningún problema en ir a hablar con el director y los dos sabemos a quien va a creer...".

-"Estúpida sang...".

-"¡Una palabra más y te rompo los dientes, serpiente asquerosa!"-gritó Ron acercándose nuevamente.

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció y, apretando los puños, salió de allí jurando acabar con todos ellos.

-"Será mejor que volvamos a la Sala Común"-dijo Harry tras unos minutos de silencio.

-"¿Se puede saber que hacíais aquí?"-preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Harry con la ceja alzada. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices.

-"Bueno, bfff, pues no aburríamos allí sin vosotros y... "

-"Decidimos venir antes, ¡y menos mal que lo hicimos!".

-"¡Eh!"-exclamó Ron parándose en seco-"Que lo teníamos controlado..."-Hermione le miró levantando una ceja-"Bueeeeeeno, Hermione lo tenía controlado, pero de todas maneras, gracias a los dos"-añadió serio.

-"¡Harry!"-exclamó de pronto la pelirroja-"Con todo el lío se me ha perdido la pulsera que me regaló mi madre..."-Ginny puso cara de circunstancia y mediante un sutil gesto le indicó que los dejara solos.

-"Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla"-dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo a Ron, para que aprovechara a estar a solas con Hermione mientras se iba caminando detrás de la chica.

Ron y Hermione nada más quedarse solos se abrazaron como si llevaran años sin verse.

-"He pasado mucho miedo, Hermione. Ese idiota...si te hubiera llegado a poner la mano encima..."-La castaña sonrió aliviada de que el chico no se hubiera enterado de lo que realmente pasó.

-"No pasó nada, Malfoy no es tan bueno como yo, por muy sangre pura que sea"-dijo sonriendo. Mientras le abrazaba aún más fuerte. De pronto notó como el chico se tensaba-"Ron, ¿estás bien?".

-"Me ha guiñado el ojo"-dijo poniéndose rojo por momentos.

-"¿Qué?".

-"¿No lo entiendes?"-preguntó Ron mirándola enfadado-"Me ha guiñado el ojo"-insistió apretando los puños.

-"¿Y?"-preguntó la chica confundida-"¿Piensas que sabe lo nuestro?"-Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¡No, o al menos eso espero"-Hermione le miró aún más confundida-"Está muy claro, Hermione, ¡Harry se quiere ligar a mi pobre hermana!".

Hermione le miró y se echó a reír, por lo visto era el último siempre en enterarse de las cosas.

-"Ron... ¡Ron, ¿a dónde vas?"-pregunto ella corriendo detrás del chico que había comenzado a caminar hacia el pasillo de la pelea.

-"Te ríes ¿eh, pues voy a demostrarte ¡que es verdad!".

Ron caminó seguido de cerca por Hermione quien llevaba los dedos cruzados rogándole a Merlín que sus amigos no estuvieran haciendo lo que pensaba que estarían haciendo...

-"¡¡¡¡HARRY! ¡¡¡¡GINNY!"

Se equivocó.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 11. Creo que este capítulo es uno de los que mejor me han quedado. Estoy muy satisfecha del resultado, por fin he podido hacer un capítulo casi íntegro de Ron y Hermione como pareja.**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, así que ya sabéis dejadme muchos reviews a ver si pasamos los 300!.**

**Ah! Y muchas gracias a todos lo que me habéis dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior. A algunos ya os he contestado, a otros que me falta por contestar lo haré mañana sin falta y a los demás que lamentablemente no puedo responder os pido que me señaléis vuestro email para poder agradeceroslo!**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 12!**

**Besotes**

**Bye**

**Leonysse Weasley.**


	13. No se lo digas a Harry

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.**_

**Bueno, ya se que he tardado un siglo en subir el capítulo pero espero que haya merecido la pena. No es uno de los más largos pero aun así me ha ocupado unas 33 páginas así que tenéis mucho para leer. En el siguiente he pensado en dar un pequeño giro a la historia... pobre Ron... jejejejeje ¡No nonononononono no os pienso adelantar nada más!.**

**Antes de dejaros con el capítulo tengo que deciros que me han hecho un regalo que no me esperaba y que me tiene como loca! Manzanita Roja me ofreció hacer un video del fic, y obvio que acepté encantada! **

**El video está perfecto y me gustaría que todos lo vierais así que no dejéis de visitar su página! mx. A partir de ahora este fic está PROMOCIONADO POR MANZANITA ROJA PRODUCTIONS.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que los dejasteis en el cap. anterior, intentaré responderlos uno por uno. Bueno, ahora si que os dejo con el capítulo. Ya sabéis, muuuuuuuchos reviews Please!.**

-"Ron... ¡Ron¿a dónde vas?"-pregunto ella corriendo detrás del chico que había comenzado a caminar hacia el pasillo de la pelea.

-"Te ríes ¿eh, pues voy a demostrarte ¡que es verdad!".

Ron caminó seguido de cerca por Hermione quien llevaba los dedos cruzados rogándole a Merlín que sus amigos no estuvieran haciendo lo que pensaba que estarían haciendo...

-"¡HARRY¡¡¡¡GINNY!"

Se equivocó.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: NO SE LO DIGAS A HARRY**

-"No me puedo creer que no me lo haya contado"-dijo Ron sentándose bruscamente en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor que permanecía completamente vacía.

-"Ron"-dijo Hermione titubeando mientras se sentaba a su lado y le cogía una mano entrelazando sus dedos-"Es por todo esto por lo que no te lo querían contar. Sabían que te ibas a poner hecho una furia"-añadió mirándole a los ojos y señalándole como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"Eso es una tontería"-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose bruscamente-"Y tú..., tú lo sabías todo este tiempo ¡y no me has dicho nada!"-gritó encarándola. Hermione se levantó poniendo cara de enfado, apretó los labios hasta que quedaron convertidos en una delgada línea mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarras.

-"Ronald Weasley¿no estarás insinuando que es culpa mía?"-preguntó echando chispas por los ojos.

-"Pues... ¡Sí. Hermione!"-explotó el pelirrojo-"Podrías haber tenido el detalle de contármelo. ¡Soy tu novio, mierda! Pensaba que teníamos confianza".

-"¡No era yo quien debía contarlo!"-gritó la chica dándose la vuelta para que Ron no pudiera ver sus lágrimas-"¡Es tu hermana!"-añadió limpiándose las lágrimas. El pelirrojo caminó hasta ella y la dio la vuelta despacio tomándola de la cintura.

-"Y tú mi novia"-dijo mirándola seriamente.

-"Pues no me tratas como tal..."-susurró la castaña mirando hacia el suelo-"Y ¿sabes qué?...¡No me gusta!"-exclamó separándose bruscamente apartando de un manotazo los brazos del chico. Ron la miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-"Hermione...".

-"Harry y Ginny ya son lo suficientemente mayorcitos para hacer lo que les de la gana, Ron"-dijo Hermione volviendo a mirarle-"Deberías dejarles tranquilos".

-"¡Pero es mi hermana pequeña!"-gritó el chico sin querer ver la realidad.

-"¡Y Harry tu mejor amigo!"-gritó la castaña desesperada.

Ya no sabía que decir para que el chico entrara en razón, nerviosa, comenzó a pasearse por la Sala mientras el chico, tras dar una brusca patada a una de las sillas, se sentó en el brazo derecho del sillón para enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos.

'_Esto no debería estar pasando...'_-pensó intentando recordar los besos de hacía tan sólo unas horas.

-"Deberías estar feliz por ellos"-susurró Hermione agachándose junto a él-"Eres bastante inmaduro¿lo sabías?"-La chica intentó bromear pero Ron, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su novia, enrojeció por completo.

-"Si tan inmaduro te parezco no se que haces conmigo"-le dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-"¿Qué?"-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, aguándose por completo mientras una opresión le hacía perder la respiración por momentos... y dolía... vaya si dolía...

-"Lo que has oído"-dijo Ron antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras y desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación dando un sonoro portazo asustando a la castaña que se había derrumbado llorando en el sillón.

-"Vaya... la sabelotodo está triste..."-Hermione se dio la vuelta asustada ante la repentina voz, y vio a su compañera de habitación riéndose de ella.

-"Cierra el pico Lavender"-contestó la castaña encogiendo sus piernas y ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas.

-"Oh... que lástima, ni siquiera tu novio te puede soportar"-siguió diciendo la rubia mientras se paseaba delante de ella con la más cínica de las sonrisas dibujada en su cara-"Sabes... sólo tienes lo que te mereces, y en cuanto salga Parv de la enfermería te demostrará con quien prefiere estar Ron..."-añadió mirando como de la cara de Hermione salían lágrimas de nuevo.

-"He dicho que cierres el pico si no quieres que..."-amenazó Hermione levantándose del sillón de un salto y apuntándola con su varita.

-"¿Qué me pase lo mismo que a Parvati?"-preguntó Lavender apretando los puños.

-"Se lo merecía, estaba con Malfoy".

-"Y tú pronto estarás sola"-espetó la rubia mirándola con rencor-"Voy a hacer todo lo posible por que Ron te deje para siempre, lo que le has hecho a Parv, no te lo perdonaré en la vida".

Hermione la miró con odio, sabía que ese año iba a ser un completo infierno convivir con esas dos. Lavender le dirigió una última mirada rencorosa y salió por el retrato murmurando palabras inconexas como "bicho", "enfermería" o "espanto".

La castaña suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras intentaba serenar los latidos de su corazón que parecían querer dejar de latir de un momento a otro. Aún llorosa dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras por donde había desaparecido Ron.

-"Ron... ¿por qué siempre lo tienes que hacer todo tan difícil...?".

**OoOoOoOoO**

-"Oh... mierda".

Un rayo de luz se colaba a través de una pequeña rendija del dosel de la cama de Hermione dándola directamente en los ojos. Sin mucho ánimo se giró y se los cubrió con el brazo derecho mientras se limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas que había derrochado la noche anterior.

La castaña, tras su "charla" con Lavender, se había encerrado en su habitación prometiéndose no dar importancia a las palabras del chico, _'Lo dice porque está enfadado, pero no lo siente... seguro...'_ pensó sentándose en la cama. Intentando parecer fuerte, respiró hondo decidida a hacer a un lado todos esos pensamientos que se amontonaban en su cabeza haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal. Pero entonces pasó, levantó su cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el espejo que había colocado encima de su escritorio, un pequeño pero asombrosamente perceptivo espejo. Y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era el de una Hermione de ojos enrojecidos, hinchados y tristes, surcados de lágrimas que no tardaron en volver a salir al darse cuenta de que Ron no confiaba en ella. ¿Sería todo una ilusión¿Todo lo que había vivido aquella semana?. No, no podía ser, aún notaba los besos del chico latiendo en sus labios...

-"Debe ser un error... esto no puede estar pasando"-susurró para sí misma levantándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose al baño-"No ahora...".

Abrió los grifos de la bañera dispuesta a relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con cierto pelirrojo pero simplemente... no pudo.

Y así había amanecido a la mañana siguiente, con dolor de ojos... de cabeza... el cuello rígido, y la almohada completamente deshecha al haber sido el objeto de su furia cuando inesperadamente la cara de Parvati apareció incomprensiblemente en uno de sus pliegues.

Dando un resoplido se levantó de la cama para darse una larga ducha. Afortunadamente ni Lavender, ni Parvati habían pasado allí la noche por lo que disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo para vestirse antes de su primera clase... Pociones.

----- -----

-"Buenos días".

Ginny levantó la cabeza pesadamente para poder ver a la persona que la había saludado.

-"Estas horrible"-dijo la pelirroja haciéndole un sitio a su lado.

-"Gracias"-contestó la castaña sentándose al lado de su amiga, gracias a Merlín los chicos aún no habían bajado al Gran Comedor que estaba ya repleto de estudiantes.-"Tú también estás hecha un asco".

Ginny la miró frunciendo el ceño mientras cogía de mala gana un tazón de cereales y los revolvía con su cucharilla. Hermione , sin apetito para nada más que un zumo de calabaza, agachó la cabeza estirándose encima de la mesa y ocultándola entre sus brazos.

-"Uff, veo que has dormido magníficamente esta noche"-dijo la pelirroja con sorna.

-"Ginny, si no vas a decirme nada que pueda cambiar mi humor esta mañana será mejor que me dejes desayunar tranquila"-contestó Hermione girando levemente la cara para poder ver a su amiga que seguía revolviendo los cereales.

-"Entonces... quizá podríamos hablar de lo que pasó ayer..."-Hermione respiró hondo mientras se sentaba derecha en su silla y cogía otro cuenco de cereales.

-"Ginny... no se lo que pasó"-contestó seria-"Malfoy... salió de repente y no se como pasó, empezamos a pelear y... y..."

-"No me refiero a eso y lo sabes"-dijo la pelirroja seria-"Me refiero a qué es lo que pasa con mi hermano..."-Preguntó Ginny quitándole los cereales de las manos que le habían empezado a temblar sin remedio.

-"Ginny..."

-"Hermione, soy tu amiga, creo que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que te traes con mi hermano"- exclamó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-"Yo... creo... creo que ya no importa".

-"¿Qué no importa, Hermione, quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo que pasa entre Ron y tú"-contestó su amiga frunciendo el ceño-"¡Y no me digas que no importa!"-añadió al ver que la castaña iba a replicar.

-"Pues... bffff, vale está bien"-dijo Hermione mientras se frotaba la frente-"Pero aquí no, no quiero que nos oigan los chicos cuando bajen".

La castaña tiró del brazo de Ginny y salieron del Gran Comedor dejando intactos sus desayunos y, mirando hacia todos lados, caminaron hasta un solitario pasillo donde se sentaron en el alfeizar de un gran ventanal.

-"¿Ahora sí vas a contarme?"-preguntó la pelirroja mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas.

-"Ron..."

-"¿Ron?".

Hermione tomó aire y lo fue soltando poco a poco. Ella había sido la que había pedido no contarlo... y ahí estaba dispuesta a decírselo a la hermana de su novio... o tal vez ya no.

-"Ron se me declaró en mi fiesta de cumpleaños..."

-"¡Lo sabía!"-gritó Ginny feliz mientras daba saltitos por todo el pasillo.

-"Perdona... lo siento, sigue"-Ginny puso su mejor cara de niña buena rogando a los dioses que su amiga realmente no estuviera tan enfadada como parecía.

-"En fin"-dijo la castaña prosiguiendo tras la interrupción-"Pues eso, se me declaró y comenzamos a besarnos. Sabes"-añadió mientras una sonrisita bobalicona se dibujaba en su boca-"Ron es estupendo, es dulce, cariñoso, fuerte y besa..."

-"Vale vale vale..."-dijo Ginny tapándose las orejas y haciendo muecas de asco-"Que te he dicho que me contaras si tenías algo con él, no que me dijeras lo que puede llegar a hacer..."-añadió mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna-"Aaaay ahora cuando le vea me lo voy a imaginar..."- sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de nuevo-"Creo que esto me va a crear trauma".

Hermione abrió los ojos y se pudo tremendamente colorada. Había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Le acababa de confesar a su amiga algo que se había jurado que jamás sabría nadie... Intentó tragar saliva apoyándose en una columna, convencida de que la pelirroja no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta.

-"Ginny... Oye, mira, no sé que es lo que me pasa con Ron…"- dijo Hermione agitando mucho las manos- "Lo único que sé es que esta semana ha sido la más... feliz"- añadió con cara de incredulidad- "¡Y no te rías!"- le advirtió, agitando el dedo índice al ver los esfuerzos que hacía su amiga por controlar una rebelde carcajada.

-"Es que... No sé si te estás oyendo"- dijo Ginny mirándola, divertida- "Pero parece que estás enamorada como una tonta, y te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi hermano... que es más tonto todavía"- añadió sin poder contenerse más.

-"Sí, es verdad, tu hermano es tonto... ¡Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él!"- contestó Hermione despacio, apoyándose en el cristal de la ventana.

-"Hermione...".

-"Ayer discutimos"- dijo la chica, soltando el aire despacio e ignorando la mirada fija de su amiga- "Estaba enfadado porque no le habíais contado lo vuestro... ¡No es culpa tuya!"- añadió viendo como Ginny abría la boca para protestar.

-"¡Sí que lo es! Si yo no... ¡Se os veía tan bien!".

-"Sí... todo era perfecto"- dijo Hermione, sonriendo tristemente- "Pero ahora... después de lo de ayer...".

-"¿Qué... qué te dijo?"- preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

-"En realidad fue culpa mía"- dijo Hermione mirándola resignada- "Yo intenté bromear con él, le dije que era inmaduro y él...".

-"Se lo tomó a la tremenda y te mandó al cuerno"- sentenció la pelirroja.

-"Más o menos"- Hermione suspiró cansinamente mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al gran Comedor.

Ginny caminó a su lado en silencio, mientras miraba a Hermione de reojo en silencio, sin atreverse a preguntarle algo que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

-"Hermione...".

-"¿Si?"- preguntó la chica, girando levemente la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-"¿Tú y Ron...?"- comenzó a preguntar Ginny, carraspeando- "¿Estás saliendo con él?".

-"Si"- afirmó mecánicamente- "O al menos, hasta anoche"- añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin comentar nada más, caminaron hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, intentando que sus expresiones no las delataran. El corazón le latía rápidamente, preparándose para enfrentar a los chicos.

-"Ginny..."- susurró Hermione, mirándola nerviosa antes de abrir la puerta- "No se lo digas a Harry".

Pero lamentablemente, no estaban preparadas para ver lo que allí estaba pasando.

-"¡No se por qué tienes que cogerte todos los arenques ahumados¡No son de tu propiedad!".

-"¡No son de mi propiedad¡Pero no voy a consentir que un alimento tan indefenso y vulnerable caiga en manos de un... devorador de arenques como tú!".

-"¡Pues yo creo que los arenques son lo suficientemente independientes como para saber quién prefieren que los coma!".

-"Eso es porque eres un...".

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- peguntó Ginny furiosa, mientras veía incrédula cómo Harry y Ron se peleaban por un trozo de arenque ahumado.

-"¿Qué estáis haciendo?"- Hermione abrió los ojos, asombrada del espectáculo que estaban dando sus amigos.

-"Díselo a tu novio"- murmuró Ron entre dientes- "Siempre le gusta todo lo que me rodea".

-"¡Eso no es cierto!"- gritó Harry, levantándose de la silla.

Ginny le miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano fuera tan idiota? Si no fuera por el evidente parecido, juraría que era adoptado.

-"Eso no es verdad, Ron"- dijo la pelirroja, caminando junto a él- "Si no ahora, le gustaría Hermione, y todos sabemos que no es cierto"- añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

Y surtió el efecto que ella pensaba; pero no el que la castaña quería. Evidentemente, Ron se pudo celoso, pero no lo declaró públicamente, como era la intención de su hermana, sino que salió de allí sin decir más palabras que "Una más en su lista".

Hermione le miró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. No delante de todo el colegio. Si lo que quería era hacerle sentir mal, hacerle pagar por no haberle contado lo de Ginny, lo había conseguido. Ahora era su turno.

-"Hermione¿estás bien?"- preguntó la pelirroja, obligándola a sentarse.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó, volviendo a la realidad- "Sí, si, estoy perfectamente".

-"Siento todo esto, Ginny"- dijo Harry abrazando a su novia e intentando evitar las miradas y cuchicheaos de sus compañeros.

-"No te preocupes, Harry"- dijo la chica dándole un suave beso- "Voy a hablar con él y pienso hacerle entrar en razón, nadie puede llegar a ser tan estúpido"- sentenció Ginny, mirando a sus amigos. _'O al menos, eso creo'_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pero no habló con él, ni ese día , ni el siguiente, ni al otro... Ron volvía a estar como al principio. Procuraba no juntarse con los chicos y, en el caso de que le fuera posible, salir huyendo para esquivarles mucho mejor.

El hecho de que Ginny y Harry se besaran sin reparos delante de todo el colegio tampoco ayudó a la causa que se veía fracasar estrepitosamente.

La pareja ya era la comidilla de todo el Castillo, los suculentos cotilleos que había a su costa mantuvieron entretenidos a los alumnos durante dos semanas en las que el pelirrojo tuvo que aguantar comentarios como "Lisa me ha dicho que le dijo Michael que le contó Stephen que Rhina le dijo que les pillaron..."

Pero sin duda la que peor lo estaba pasando con toda esta situación era Hermione. Desde lo sucedido unas semanas atrás, la castaña no había vuelto a hablar con Ron, salvo para dirigirse un frío "Buenos Días" y un par de miradas rencorosas.

Por más que intentaba entenderlo y darle una disculpa creíble a su comportamiento inmaduro no encontraba la respuesta, por lo que había optado por fingir que entre ellos no hubo nunca nada y aparentar que todo fue un sueño... un bonito y fugaz sueño que lo único que hizo fue que se diese un duro golpe con la realidad.

Hermione suspiró cansinamente mientras cerraba su libro de Encantamientos. Estaba sola en la Sala Común cuando, de pronto, se abrió el hueco del retrato, la castaña se giró indiferente pero sus ojos chispearon sorprendidos.

Ron acababa de entrar, serio, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos tristes. Nerviosa, Hermione le miró recostándose en el sillón para que él no la viera. Lo miró fijamente, se le veía triste, apagado... no como cuando ella se lo encontraba de frente y reía estrepitosamente junto a Dean. El chico se sentó en una silla y se puso a buscar información en un libro.

Estaba justo de perfil, lo que le permitió a la castaña mirarlo con relativa parsimonia, sus ojos recorrieron el contorno de su cara, sus ojos... se fijó en sus manos que se movían ágilmente por las páginas del enorme tomo... en su boca...

Enrojeció por completo. Quería fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos, que no le daría el gusto de ver como le afectaba... pero no podía. Aun notaba el tacto de los labios de Ron en su boca.

-"¡Atchis!"

Ron levantó la cabeza del libro dando un respingo. Pensaba que estaba solo.

Hermione se agachó aun más en su asiento, rogándole a Merlin que Ron no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

'_Que no me vea... que no me vea...'_

'_Que no sea ella, Merlin que no sea ella...'_

El pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hacia la chimenea.

'_¡Oh Merlin viene hacia aquí!'_

Hermione miró hacia todas partes buscando una salida para poder esconderse, de repente le habría gustado ser completamente invisible... nerviosa y sin saber que hacer cogió el libro de Encantamientos rápidamente y se tapó la cara con él justo en el momento en el que Ron se acercó hasta ella.

-"¿Hermione?"- preguntó el pelirrojo tragando saliva. Su cara palideció significativamente.

-"¡Ron¡que sorpresa!"-exclamó la castaña fingiendo una sonrisa e intentando aparentar una absoluta indiferencia.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja incrédulo al ver la reacción de la chica.

-"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"-preguntó el chico torpemente mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos para que la chica no pudiera ver su nerviosismo.

'_¿Por qué será tan idiota¿Qué pretende...?'_

-"Pues ya ves... ganchillo"-contestó ella irónica intentando que no le temblara la voz sin conseguirlo del todo. Mientras señalaba su libro con la más inocente de las sonrisas.

Ron miró hacia el libro y abrió los ojos sorprendido. La castaña que no perdía detalle de su rostro se mordió el labio nerviosa y agachó la mirada hacia el grueso volumen de Encantamientos que tenía entre sus manos.

'_¡Oh, mierda!'_- pensó poniéndose súbitamente colorada, e inmediatamente giró el sentido del libro que estaba del revés.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin poder hablar, hasta que Ron, sin poder soportarlo más, se sentó a su lado dispuesto a dejar claro todo el asunto.

El pelirrojo se sentó muy cerca de ella, demasiado a juzgar por la expresión de Hermione que pegó un pequeño saltito nervioso mientras exhalaba el aire poco a poco, sabiendo que no iba a resistir mucho más tiempo sin tocarla.

-"Hermione yo..."-comenzó a decir mientras poco a poco su cara se iba acercando hacia la de ella.

Con deliberada lentitud el chico desplazó una mano por la cintura de la castaña mientras sus labios acariciaban suavemente el largo cuello de la chica. Ella tragó saliva intentando tranquilizar el frenético ritmo que estaba siguiendo su corazón. Quería besarlo, tirarse a su cuello sin reparos y acariciarlo como tantas otras veces había hecho en su mente... pero su parte racional ganó la batalla a sus deseos y separó de él bruscamente.

-"¡No!"

-"¿No?"- susurró Ron muy cerca de sus labios. Temblando se fue retirando poco a poco de ella.

-"No Ron"-susurró ella nerviosa-"Yo... yo no... ¡Yo no soy ningún juguete que cuando te apetece tenerme bien y cuando no lo mandas a la porra!"-dijo hablando muy deprisa mientras gesticulaba nerviosamente.

-"Hermione... dejame que te exp..."-dijo él intentando abrazarla de nuevo.

-"No Ron..."-dijo cortándole sin ningún tacto-"Estoy harta de que juegues conmigo, no puedes dejar de hablarme durante dos semanas y pretender que aquí no ha pasado nada"-añadió levantándose bruscamente.

Se había propuesto no ceder y lo conseguiría costase lo que costase. Si quería estar con ella tendría que ganárselo, aunque estaba segura de que sólo era una novedad y de que eso jamás ocurriría.

Ron se levantó y caminó despacio hacia ella sintiendo como su cabeza se volvía a hacer un lío.

-"Yo pensaba... ¡bueno!"-exclamó desesperado-"Tú y yo tenemos algo¿no?"-añadió con temor mientras su mano se aventuraba a acariciarle la espalda. Volvían a estar muy cerca.

-"No lo se Ron"-contestó ella sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, sabía que si fijaba sus ojos en los azules del chico estaría completamente perdida. Cerró los ojos centrando la atención en la mano del chico que estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo-"Solía pensar que sí, pero... tu comportamiento, la manera en que me has ignorado y despreciado estas semanas por una tontería como... como..."-continuó separándose y dándose la vuelta mientras elevaba las palmas hacia arriba.

-"Tienes toda la razón"-gruñó dándose cuenta de las consecuencias de su inmadurez-"He sido un idiota"-se sentía impotente, ahora comprendía lo estúpido que había sido al alejarse así de la castaña. Sólo esperaba que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

-"Un grandísimo idiota"-susurró Hermione agachando la cabeza.

-"Te necesito..."-dijo Ron en voz muy suave acercándose poco a poco a la chica.

Con sus manos le acarició la cara y la levantó suavemente del mentón para besarla nuevamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber estado a punto de echar a perder lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida.

-"No Ron"-dijo Hermione separándose de él con el corazón completamente destrozado-"Las cosas no son así de fáciles".

Sin decir nada más subió por las escaleras dejando al pelirrojo de pie con los ojos muy abiertos y el ánimo por los suelos. De pronto el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió dejando paso a un torbellino pelirrojo que no dudó en encarar de una vez por todas a su hermano.

-"¡Ron, esta vez no te me escapas"-gritó acercándose a zancadas a él. El chico sólo se giró y puso cara de fastidio mientras caminaba dispuesto a salir de allí-"¡Ni se te ocurra largarte!"

-"Dejame Ginny"-contestó él haciendo un lento ademán con la mano-"No es buen momento para tonterías"-añadió con desgana.

-"Ni hablar. Me vas a escuchar"-dijo la chica acorralándolo en el sillón-"yo quiero a Harry y..."

-"Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Tú quieres a Harry y él te quiere a ti"-contestó ocultando la cabeza entre las manos-"Qué seáis muy felices y..."

Ginny se acercó a él y cogiéndole de las mejillas le levantó la cara abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Qué?"-contestó frunciendo el ceño y pegando su nariz contra la de su hermano mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-"¿Qué haces?"-Ron dio un respingo separándose rápidamente de ella.

-"Estoy comprobando si tienes las pupilas dilatadas"-dijo la chica como si tal cosa-"Has bebido¿verdad?"-preguntó arrugando la nariz.

Ron se la quedó mirando y se echó hacia atrás soltando un bufido que hizo especial gracia a la pelirroja.

-"Me da igual que salgas con Harry, Ginny"-dijo tras un minuto de silencio. La chica sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar-"Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste veros besuqueandoos por los pasillos"-añadió poniendo una mueca de asco. Ginny enfadada, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-"¿Y tú que?" la verdad no eres muy disimulado con Hermione"-dijo Ginny con picardía. Ron palideció y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-"¿Cómo sabes tú...?"

La pelirroja le miró poniendo cara de "No es evidente..."

-"Me lo dijo ella"-afirmó levantando los hombros-"Pero tuve que rogarle... prácticamente se lo sonsaqué"-añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano.

-"De todas maneras ya da igual"-contestó el chico mirando hacia el techo con expresión ausente-"No quiere ni verme".

-"¿Y qué esperabas?"-dijo ella mirándole seriamente-"Ron, te has portado como un capullo y la has estado ignorando completamente ¡a tu novia!"

-"¡Pero ella...!"

-"¡Pero ella nada!. Ron tú... ¿tú la quieres, de verdad quiero decir¿estás enamorado de ella?"-preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-"Sí"-dijo seriamente mirándose las manos-"completamente".

-"Entonces discúlpate, es lo que está esperando"-dijo la chica caminando hacia las escaleras.

-"¡Ginny!"-exclamó Ron cuando la chica ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Tras unos segundos la pelirroja asomó su melena por el hueco de la escalera-"¡No se lo digas a Harry!"

**OoOoOoO**

-"No fastidies, es imposible que los Chuddley lleguen a cuartos. Van 300 puntos por debajo de los Tutshill Tornados y sólo les quedan un partido de..."-dijo Dean tirándose encima de la cama mientras se comía una rana de chocolate.

-"¡Pero que dices!"-gritó Ron poniéndose de pie y frunciendo el ceño-"Son capaces de superar esos 300"-añadió señalándole con el dedo.

Ron se sentó nuevamente encima de su cama, bastante apesadumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigos y, aunque ir con los chicos no estaba mal, echaba de menos las charlas con Harry y las regañinas de Hermione.

'_Hermione'_- pensó viendo como Seamus y Dean peleaban por la última rana de chocolate- _'debería disculparme con ella... la hecho tanto de menos...'_.

Y ciertamente lo había intentado. En varias ocasiones la había buscado, pero ella lo evitaba a toda costa, iba ausente por los pasillos y tan solo hablaba con Ginny y sus compañeros de Aritmancia. Se pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca o junto a la pelirroja.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar con ella. Últimamente, sin que ella lo supiera, la seguía hasta la biblioteca y la miraba escondido detrás de una estantería. Se veía triste, pero tranquila, sumida siempre en sus pensamientos mientras fijaba sus profundos ojos marrones en el lago que se observaba a través de la ventana. Pero lo que le encantaba especialmente era ver como ella se daba cuenta de que estaba desaprovechando sus horas de estudio y arrugaba la nariz en un gesto de enfado consigo misma. Estaba tan preciosa...

-"Ron... ¡Ron!"-gritó Seamus lanzándole una almohada a la cara.

-"¿Qué?"-exclamó el pelirrojo bufando mientras se deshacía de la almohada.

-"Estabas alelado. Te decía que yo creo que..."

De pronto se calló. Seamus se puso serio mirando de reojo al pelirrojo que se había tumbado en la cama cerrando los ojos para ignorar, como tantas otras veces en esas semanas, la situación.

-"Hola Harry"-dijo Neville algo cohibido, a ninguno de los chicos les hacía gracia que estuvieran peleados.

Todos estaban al tanto de la situación y se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir. Desde que no se hablaban el ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso. Nerviosos, los chicos salieron de la habitación precipitadamente.

Harry les miró y rodando los ojos se sentó en la cama de al lado mirando a Ron. Tenía que aclarar eso cuanto antes.

-"Ron"-dijo el chico rompiendo el hielo. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda- "¡Oh, vamos! Me niego a pasar de nuevo por esta situación, estúpido cabezota"-gritó levantándose-"¿Y qué si quiero a tu hermana?"-añadió levantando las manos en señal de frustración.

-"Es demasiado pequeña y tú..."

-"No es una niña pequeña"-contestó Harry fijando sus ojos en su amigo-"y ¿no crees que es mejor que esté conmigo que con otro?"-añadió cruzándose de brazos. El chico abrió y cerró la boca sin tener respuesta a eso.

-"Pero no me lo dijiste".

-"¿Qué querías que te dijera¿oye Ron estoy loco por comerle la boca a tu hermana?"-dijo el moreno con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-"¡No serás capaz de...!"-gritó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos y echando espuma por la boca.

-"¡Tranquilo Ron sólo era una broma!"-se apresuró a decir Harry intentando tranquilizar a su amigo y rogándole a Merlin que se lo creyera-"Note lo dijimos porque primero quisimos estar seguros de lo que sentíamos"-añadió el moreno sonriendo bobamente.

Su amigo le miró respirando hondo. Sabía como se sentía puesto que a él le pasaba lo mismo con Hermione.

-"Soy un capullo"-admitió el pelirrojo arrascándose la nuca.

-"No, sólo un poco idiota"-aseguró el moreno levantando los hombros.

-"Cierra el pico, Potter"- le espetó Ron tirándole un calcetín a la cabeza. Harry, al verlo, pegó un salto hacia atrás subiéndose de cuclillas encima de la cama mirando con horror la pequeña prenda que colgaba de los pies de la misma.

**OoOoOoO**

-"Sí, exacto. ¿Lo has entendido?"-dijo Hermione con expresión alegre señalando un ejercicio-"Lo único que tienes que hacer es invertir el orden de las palabras y con el sufijo la traducción queda completa".-Sonriendo, recogió sus libros de Runas y se puso de pie para salir del aula.

-"Sabes"-dijo un chico moreno poniéndose a su lado-"me alegro de que me haya tocado contigo el trabajo"-la chica sonrió complacida-"Este tema lo tenía atravesado".

-"Bueno, no es que yo sea experta"-rió la castaña sujetando con fuerza su mochila-"Pero seguro que nos sale bien".

Hermione le miró agradecida. Justin era el único que hasta el momento e había dado un poco de amabilidad. Bueno también Ginny y Harry- pensó agachando la cabeza- pero ellos estaban más ocupados besándose por los pasillos que preocupándose por su estado de ánimo, y eso era algo que no les podía reprochar.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Justin. Él la estaba mirando sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa amable, realmente le venía bien un amigo con quien poder olvidarse del estúpido cabeza cuadrada de su novio... ¿novio, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de eso.

Desde aquel día en la Sala Común no había vuelto a acercarse a ella, se limitaba a mirarla de lejos y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo descubría... pero no había hablado con ella ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para pedirle los ejercicios o para pasarle la sal. Para ser honestos, ella tampoco le estaba facilitando las cosas ya que había tratado de esquivarlo por todos los medios ¡Pero estaba segura de que si le hubiera interesado lo más mínimo habría encontrado la forma de llegar hasta ella!.

Se sentía francamente mal, quizá todo lo vivido hacía unas semanas fuera sólo una ilusión, una mala jugada de su cerebro saturado de tanto estudio... pero entonces... no notaría ese hormigueo en los labios que la hacían mordérselos una y otra vez para tratar de quitarse esa estúpida sensación...

Hermione miró hacia delante y dejó escapar un pequeño y tímido suspiro.

-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó Justin mirándola tranquilamente.

-"Sí"-se apresuró a contestar avergonzada-"Es que los libros me pesan un poco y..."

-"Trae, yo te los llevo".

Justin cogió la mochila de la chica y, efectivamente, comprobó que era más pesada de lo que pensaba. Hermione le miró y se echó a reír pasando, sin darse cuenta, al lado de Ron que los miraba con los ojos abiertos y apretando los puños como si estuviera a punto de estrangular a alguien.

-"Vaya Ronnie"-dijo una maliciosa voz femenina a sus espaldas-"Parece que por fin te das cuenta lo que le importas a la sabelotodo".

-"Cierra la boca Lavender"-espetó el pelirrojo cogiendo su mochila y caminando, dejando atrás a la chica que corrió ofendida detrás de él.

-"Eres un idiota, Weasley"-gritó jadeando por la carrera-"Es evidente que a Hermione siempre le ha interesado Justin. ¡Mírala como sonríe!".

Ron fijó sus ojos en la castaña y comprobó con dolor, como le sonreía al hablarle y como arrugaba su varicilla al oír los comentarios del chico... ese gesto...

-"Sólo lo hacía conmigo"-susurró Ron con furia en sus ojos.

Lavender, satisfecha, sonrió de lado mientras caminaba hacia el aula de transformaciones. Al pasar junto a Hermione la miró con odio, la haría pagar todo lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

Ron caminó tras ella para entrar a clase, dándole un fuerte golpe con el hombro a Justin en el proceso ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la castaña.

-"¡Ron!"-gritó Hermione ayudando a Justin a levantarse del suelo del pasillo.

-"Lo siento"-dijo el pelirrojo con un tono tan frío que a la chica se le puso la carne de gallina-"No le vi"-añadió sarcástico.

Sin decir más entró en el aula para sentarse junto a Harry que acababa de despedirse de Ginny y le estaba haciendo señas desde su pupitre en la primera fila.

Hermione entró detrás, pero se paró en el pasillo mirando en todas direcciones y dudando si sentarse con ellos. Sólo había un sitio libre... al lado de Ron.

-"Genial"-susurró Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

-"¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el día o va a sentarse junto a sus amigos para poder comenzar la clase, señorita Granger?".

Hermione se giró y encaró a la profesora McGonagall que la miraba entornando los ojos.

-"Lo... lo siento profesora... ya me siento".

Con paso vacilante caminó hasta la primera fila y se sentó junto a Ron que empezó a ponerse visiblemente nervioso. La cercanía de la castaña lograba hacerlo temblar hasta límites insospechados.

El pelirrojo la miró de reojo, vio como sacaba con cuidado su libro, como sujetaba la pluma con sus delicados dedos... y pensó que merecía la pena, que valía jugársela por ella y que por una sonrisa suya estaba dispuesto a gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo loco que estaba por ella.

-"Perdone profesora".

Una voz desde la puerta interrumpió el escandaloso ruido que hacían los chicos al sacar el material. Ron se giró por instinto y notó como un puño le contraía el estómago.

-"Dígame señor Flint-Fletchley"-contestó la profesora mirando por encima de sus gafas al objeto de la interrupción.

-"Es que... a Hermione se le ha caído el pergamino de los ejercicios y pensé...".-La castaña palideció por completo, no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido el pergamino.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta mientras todos la miraban entre risas sorprendidos de que la prefecta tuviera un descuido así.

-"Gracias por traerlo, Justin"-dijo la chica sonriéndole agradecida-"Últimamente no se donde tengo la cabeza".

-"No te preocupes"-contestó él dándole el pergamino pulcramente enrollado-"Para eso están los amigos".

-"Gracias, adiós".

Justin cerró la puerta y Hermione se volvió a sentar en su sitio suspirando levemente. Últimamente-pensó la chica-no hacía más que suspirar. Dejando todo a un lado se concentró en la clase sin notar como Ron no la quitaba los ojos de encima.

-"¡Auch!"-exclamó el pelirrojo al notar el codo de Harry en sus costillas-"¿Qué haces?".

-"Eres demasiado evidente"-contestó el moreno sonriendo-"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"-Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido

'_Aún no lo sabe'_-pensó ruborizándose al acordarse de la semana anterior.

-"No es lo que imaginas"-susurró Ron mirando a la castaña de reojo. Echaba de menos sentirla cerca.

De pronto algo le golpeó la cabeza, el pelirrojo se agachó para ver que era lo que le había golpeado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mascullaba alguna que otra maldición bajo la mirada de Hermione que lo veía con expresión de extrañeza.

Con parsimonia cogió el objeto, un pedazo de pergamino muy doblado.

'_¿Ves como tenía razón?_

_La sangre sucia te la está dando con el Huffie_

_Lavender'_

Estrujó la nota con el puño y se giró para dirigirle una fría mirada a la chica quien le sonreía de manera cínica unas filas atrás.

Eso era lo que le faltaba al pelirrojo para estallar de rabia. Muy enfadado cogió su pluma y se puso a garabatear en su pergamino mientras imágenes de Hermione pasaban por su mente, pero inevitablemente en todas se interponía el Hufflepuff.

-"Ron¿me pasas un pergamino?"-preguntó la chica susurrando sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sus manos temblaban con el sólo hecho de estar a su lado-"Creo que le di el último que tenía a Justin".

Ron, al oírla apretó tanto el puño que partió su propia pluma, y sin poder evitarlo se giró para gritarle.

-"¡Pues si tanto te preocupa tu Justin pídeselo a él"-le gritó acercándose mucho a ella. Hermione se quedó pálida y retrocedió bruscamente, asustada.

-"¿Qué dices?"-preguntó en un suave murmullo.

-"¡Ron!"-dijo Harry tirando de él-"Estamos en clase".

-"Me importa un cuerno, Harry"-susurró el pelirrojo ignorando los cuchicheos que se habían formado a su alrededor.

La chica le miró bastante ofendida y abrió la boca para protestar sin ver que la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a ellos con gesto severo.

-"Eres un completo idiota, Ronald Weasley"-le gritó la castaña tirándole uno de los libros a la cabeza-"¿Qué tiene que ver Justin para que me prestes un pergamino?"- a estas alturas Lavender se estiraba en su asiento disfrutando plenamente de lo que había conseguido.

-"¡Mucho!"-dijo Ron abriendo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio.

-"¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!"-la profesora llegó hasta el chico y dio un manotazo a la mesa asustando al pelirrojo y haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo en la silla.

La profesora los miró bastante seria, con los brazos en jarras y los labios tan apretados que parecían una fina línea. La chica ahogó un débil grito asustada. Era la primera vez que veía a su profesora favorita mirarla de ese modo.

-"Parece mentira de dos alumnos como vosotros. ¡Sobre todo usted, señorita Granger!"-exclamó la profesora profundamente disgustada.

-"Profesora..."

-"Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor"-Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue callado por la voz enfurecida de McGonagall-"Y un castigo para los dos"-añadió señalando a Ron y a Hermione.

-"Pero profesora yo..."-protestó Hermione asombrada de que la castigaran sin tener culpa ninguna.

-"Oh señorita Granger, eso es lo que usted piensa"-afirmó adivinando sus pensamientos-"No sé lo que le ha pasado pero ya no está como antes, se pasa todo el día ausente"-la chica se puso roja de una manera bastante violenta mientras dirigía una mirada de reojo a Ron que se frotaba las manos nervioso.

-"Yo... lo siento. Es que estoy... algo nerviosa por los exámenes y..."

-"Eso no es excusa"-concluyó la profesora-"Y deberá cumplir el castigo con el señor Weasley".

-"Sí profesora"-dijo la chica agachando la cabeza. Se sentía completamente avergonzada.

En un acto reflejo giró la cabeza y chocó con la mirada altiva de Lavender que le dijo sólo moviendo los labios _'Lo has perdido'_.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apretó los labios de ira. Seguramente todo el comportamiento extraño que había tenido Ron se debía a algo que había malmetido la estúpida de Lavender. Sintió rabia, una rabia creciente por que Ron se dejara manipular tan fácilmente, creía a todo el mundo menos a ella. Furiosa por esto, apretó los puños y se prometió olvidar al pelirrojo de una vez por todas, aparte, eso sí de rogarle a McGonagall que la cambiara de habitación, si se quedaba a solas con Lavender sería capaz de estrangularla.

**OoOoOoO**

-"Eres un idiota"-dijo Ginny exasperada-"A veces me avergüenza que seas mi hermano".

-"Bueno, vale ya ¿no?"-exclamó Ron tirando su mochila al suelo.

Habían llegado a la Sala Común los dos Weasley tras separarse de sus amigos.

Hermione había salido corriendo nada más terminar la clase. Acababa de tomar la firme determinación de olvidarse de Ron e iba a empezar en ese mismo momento. Harry, preocupado fue a buscarla sin éxito mientras Ginny acosaba y hostigaba a su hermano por ser un lindo ejemplo de besugo descerebrado.

-"No, no vale"-protestó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

-"Pero ¿qué más te da?"-preguntó el chico apesadumbrado-"Está con Justin ¿no?... pues bien¡que sean felices!".

-"¿De donde has sacado esa tontería?"-preguntó Ginny completamente sorprendida. Ron la miró avergonzándose por momentos de su fuente. Ahora que lo pensaba...-"Estoy esperando"-añadió dando golpecitos en el suelo con su pie derecho.

-"Lav..."-susurró el pelirrojo tímidamente.

-"¡Lavender!"-gritó Ginny dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en el pecho-"¿Me estás diciendo que has creído una absurda patraña que se ha inventado la iguana mejor amiga de la iguana mayor?"

-"Hombre... si lo planteas así... yo..."-contestó el chico asustado por la expresión de furia de su hermana.

-"Eres tonto... que digo tonto... ¡Idiota perdido!"-gritó Ginny alzando los brazos en señal de impotencia. Algunos Gryffindor comenzaron a llegar y corrieron rápidamente hacia sus habitaciones asustados de la expresión de la pelirroja.

Ron sólo la miró, y, comprendiendo que tenía toda la razón, simplemente levantó los hombros y se sentó en el sillón cerrando los ojos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le recordara que había metido la pata con Hermione.

-"Tranquila"-dijo su hermana al ver la expresión de amargura del chico-"Tienes dos horas para disculparte y reconciliarte con ella".

-"¿Dos horas?"-preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos extrañado-"¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer que me perdone en dos horas si ni siquiera me deja acercarme a ella?"-añadió espantado.

-"Ay ¡hombres!...hay que explicárselo todo..."-exclamó la pelirroja levantando los brazos de forma teatral-"Esta noche tienes ronda de prefectos con ella. Tienes dos horas y quince minutos para hacer que vuelva a confiar en ti"-dijo señalándole en forma de amenaza-"Me voy a buscar a Harry".

Y sin más, salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione bajó nerviosa las escaleras que daban acceso a la Sala Común. Le había costado bastante, pero al final había convencido a la profesora McGonagall de que le cambiara a la habitación de Ginny sin tener que contarle el verdadero motivo de su petición. Bastante preocupada estaba ya su profesora como para alarmarla más.

Respirando hondo llegó al final de las escaleras. Tenía dos horas de ronda por delante pero lo único que le apetecía, en ese momento, era tirarse encima de la cama y olvidarse del mundo.

-"Pensaba que no ibas a bajar".

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó poniéndose pálida.

-"Tenemos ronda de prefectos"-contestó de la forma más natural.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos. No se acordaba que esa noche la ronda la haría con él.

Frunciendo el ceño agachó la mirada a sus piés. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a olvidarse de él si, no sólo tenía que verlo todos los días y tragar con que fuera el hermano de su mejor amiga sino que, para colmo, tenía que pasar dos horas a solas con él?.

Hermione se mordió el labio con suavidad y desvió la vista hasta sus manos intentando no fijar sus ojos en los azules de Ron. Sabía que si lo hacía acabaría corriendo a sus brazos y besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y no, jamás le daría ese gusto.

-"Entonces vamos"-dijo la chica fríamente sin mirarle ni un momento. Caminando lentamente y esperando que no se le notara el temblor de sus piernas, salió por el retrato.

'_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba'_-Ron salió por el hueco siguiendo a la castaña.

Durante todo el camino, el pelirrojo estuvo detrás de ella, cerca, casi rozándola. Tenía que conseguir que lo perdonase y estaba dispuesto a utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para lograrlo.

Hermione estaba completamente histérica, llevaba diez minutos andando y Ron no se había despegado de ella ni un solo instante. ¿Qué pretendía, podía notar su aliento cerca de su nuca, acariciándole el cuello a golpes acompasados, tal vez, algo rápidos... _'por el ritmo de su caminar'_- se dijo ruborizándose hasta las pestañas.

La chica no sabía que pensar, le quedaban dos horas aun de recorrido con él y sabía que si no lo alejaba pronto de ella no soportaría ni un minuto más sin besarlo.

El pelirrojo advirtió el cambio en la cara de ella. _'Está nerviosa'_- pensó sonriendo. Ese era su momento y tenía que aprovecharlo. Suavemente rozó la cintura de la chica acariciándola todo lo lentamente que su impaciencia le permitía. La castaña, al notar la mano del chico en su cintura se asustó, y tras dar un respingo, aumentó el ritmo de su marcha. Ron frunció el ceño y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-"¡Hermione!... ¡Espera!".

Hermione al oírlo corrió aún más rápido intentando ignorar los impulsos de echarse a sus brazos y gritarle lo mucho que le quería.

-"¡Hermione!"-gritó Ron alcanzándola. La cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta. La chica se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca.

-"¡Suéltame!"- susurró retorciéndose entre sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo aumentó aún más su abrazo logrando hacerle tropezar y que se le doblaran las rodillas. Pero el chico, con unos rápidos reflejos la sujetó de la cintura evitando la caída.

-"No te voy a soltar"- dijo Ron ignorando los intentos de soltarse de su chica-"No hasta que hablemos".

-"Pero yo..."-se quejó ella-"No... no quiero, Ron"-añadió soltándose con dificultad.

-"¿Por qué no?".

-"¿Y tú me lo preguntas?"-contestó ella frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los brazos en jarras-"Eres tú el que no me ha hablado en toda la semana"-gritó señalándole.

-"¡Lo sé! Y creeme que es lo que más siento en mi vida"-dijo Ron pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-"Pues no te creo"

-"Hermione, estoy intentando disculparme"-dijo el chico acercándose a ella nuevamente. Pero Hermione retrocedió nerviosa-"y no me lo estás poniendo fácil".

-"¿Qué esperabas Ron?".

-"Pues...¡Narices Hermione, pensaba que teníamos algo!".

La castaña le miró con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. No era una broma, parecía que él seguía interesado en ella, pero había tomado la firme decisión de apartarse de él. Esta era la última vez que jugaba con ella.

-"Hermione..."- ella levantó la vista. Había estado tan distraída pensando que no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba el chico.

-"Ron...".

-"Perdoname"

La chica dejó de pensar en ese momento. La mano derecha de Ron se cerró en su cintura mientras que con la izquierda le retiraba un mechón de pelo rebelde y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, respirando cada vez más rápido. sin perder el contacto visual sus bocas se fueron acercando hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron ansiosamente, y se besaron con la necesidad de dos semanas de abstinencia.

-"Ven aquí"-susurró Ron entre sus labios con voz ronca acercándola más a él. La chica notó como la cabeza le daba vueltas y se apretó más a él pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-"No... Ron esto no..."-intentó decir Hermione separándose levemente de él completamente confundida, pero la boca de Ron la interrumpió de nuevo para besarla fuertemente. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione emitió un pequeño gemido cuando notó que el pelirrojo le abría los labios y profundizaba el beso.

Ron la empujó lentamente hacia una de las paredes mientras dejaba volar sus manos por las caderas de la chica. Ella volvió a gemir hasta que una sensación extraña e la cabeza le hizo quedarse quieta repentinamente.

-"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó el chico mirándola preocupado. Estaba muy pálida.

-"Sí... yo..."-balbuceó la castaña mirándole con ojos ausentes. Ron sin pode contenerse la volvió a besar.

-"Te he echado tanto de menos, Hermione"-susurró el chico dándole pequeños besos por su cuello-"Siento haber tardado tanto en comprender que Justin..."

-"¿Justin?"-preguntó la chica dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

-"Olvídalo"-contestó el pelirrojo llegando nuevamente a sus labios-"Cosas de la estúpida de Lavender".

De repente imágenes inconexas de un beso aparecieron en su memoria. Imágenes de un beso de Ron, en una habitación... en Grimmauld Place... Ron...

-"¡Aaaaaaaaah!"-Hermione notó una punzada de dolor en sus sienes, asustada se separó bruscamente del pelirrojo-"¡No Ron!... otra vez no..."-susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¡Hermione!... cariño ¿qué te pasa?"-Preguntó con la cara pálida, Hermione tenía una expresión muy rara.

-"No... otra vez no... siempre será lo mismo ¡y no puedo más!"-dijo la chica sujetándose la cabeza con las manos el dolor era cada vez más insistente.

-"Hermione... vamos a la enfermería, no tienes...".

-"¡No necesito ir a la enfermería, lo único que necesito es que me dejes tranquila, Ron"-dijo la castaña aguantándose las lágrimas, el dolor era tan agudo que no la dejaba ni pensar con claridad. Y esas imágenes de Ron... su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y tenía que desaparecer de allí o se volvería loca.

-"Hermione no estás bien"-exclamó Ron bastante asustado intentado abrazarla.

-"¡No, suéltame... me voy".

-"¡Espera!"

Pero Hermione no le oyó, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban a la Torre de Gryffindor. Quería poder pensar, necesitaba saber que significaban esos recuerdos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía... agitó la cabeza y corrió seguida de cerca por Ron que la miraba asustado.

-"Sí Albus. Yo creo que las cosas van a..."

-"¡Auch!"-dijeron dos voces a la vez.

Hermione corriendo sin ver por donde iba chocó con Lupin que estaba junto a Albus mirándola confusos al ver el aspecto demacrado de la chica.

-"Lo... lo siento profesor... no le había visto".

Hermione les miró sonrojada. Intentando no mostrar el creciente dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo sonrió débilmente mientras las pupilas se le agradaban rápidamente.

-"Hermione¿estás bien?"-preguntó Remus sujetándola de la cintura al comprobar la inestabilidad de la prefecta justo en el momento en el que llegaba un colorado Ron a su lado y miraba la escena frunciendo el ceño. Hermione estaba demasiado pálida-"¿Hermione?"-añadió mirándola los ojos.

-"¡Señorita Granger!"

-"¡Hermione!"

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin ver nada de lo que había alrededor. Sólo veía imágenes de ella abrazando a Lupin, acariciándolo, besándolo... a Ron... besando a Ron en su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido mientras su cabeza intentaba asimilar todas esas imágenes inconexas asustándola tanto que no era capaz de resistirlo.

-"¡Hermione!"-gritó Ron acercándose más a ella-"¡No reacciona,Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué le pasa?"

-"Creo que está reaccionando, señor Weasley"-respondió el director tranquilamente. Aunque la preocupación se podía ver en sus ojos azules.

-"¿Qué está reaccionando?"-exclamó Ron realmente confuso mirando como Remus levantaba a Hermione en brazos-"Está cada vez más pálida".

-"Ron, a lo que está reaccionando es al efecto de la poción que le dimos para contrarrestar el filtro de Ginny"-explicó Remus mientras le controlaba el pulso-"Será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería, debería verla Poppy"

-"Entonces... ella..."-balbuceó el pelirrojo nervioso dándose cuenta de golpe de lo que eso supondría-"ella... ¿lo recordará todo?".

Como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, Hermione se ruborizó intensamente al ver nítidamente la cara, la boca de...

-"¡Ron!"-exclamó mirándole con ojos desorbitados-"¡Tú!".

Y se desmayó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**   
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 12. espero que haya merecido la pena la espera (snif snif, lo siento mucho). Gracias a todos por los reviews de capítulo anterior y no dejéis de seguir leyendo, por que el siguiente capítulo (que ya tengo en mente) va a merecer más la pena (eso sí, si me sale lo que pretendo... muajajajjajaja).**

**Besotes a todos.**

**Bye**

**Leonysse Weasley.**


End file.
